Some Things Are Regretable
by Do Re Mi 123
Summary: The tragic and misunderstood life of Regulus Black. RB/oc, hints of SB/oc/RB Revised Chp 16
1. Prologue

**A/N** Revised version of "Somethings are Regrettable." I felt that with the other version I lost track of the plot, a lot of the chapters repeated each other, and I never focused enough on Regulus becoming a Death Eater. Then there is the matter of characters, I dwindled with too many. Anyway this version will be quicker, maybe more suspenseful? and there will be some twists! also hopefully the writing is an improvement!

I don't own the characters in Harry Potter, I only owe the ones I made up, i.e. Leandra and the Stirling family.

* * *

**Prologue**

_At the beginning I didn't think much of her. _

_She was the youngest child of Dante Stirling, heir to the Stirling Tower. They came from a long line of wizard architects, or crafters as they are called. Magical buildings were complex structures, dangerous because of their unpredictable nature. An empty hallway could actually devour its creator if it feels it's not beautiful enough. Take Hogwarts for instance, the stairwells rearrange themselves periodically when they get bored. In the wizarding world, when someone says a house or a building has 'personality' it's meant literally. _

_Her family emigrated from Prussia in the late 1700's. When they arrived at Britain they had little to their name but as the years passed they managed to build a reputation and a respectable sum of money. Eventually they got business savvy and established their main office in Diagon Alley. It's referred to as the Stirling Tower. _

_They strictly catered to pureblood families or the Ministry. _

_Every British wizard family knew of the Stirlings, they had shaped much of our skylines. All the rich, prestigious families like my own had Stirling-designed homes and offices. They were a part of a life of luxury. Everyone knew the Stirlings only catered to the rich and the powerful. Often their projects marked history, such as their hand in designing and building Azkaban. They worked for years closely with Ministry officials to fashion the infamous prison. Cesar Stirling died because of it. His blood is in the dark structure itself. Therefore, it is rumored, no Stirling can ever be held in Azkaban, because the prison owes its life to any Stirling. _

_It could be true. Crafters know secrets about haunted houses and magical constructs that no ordinary wizard does. That's why she wanted to be one, I think, because then she could learn to control something so exclusive and dark. She enjoyed a challenged. _

_It was during our third year she turned to me. I supposed that I was a part of a greater challenge. I was a means to an end. But we were both so foolish. _

_We didn't want this ending. _

Narcissa had a talent for buying gifts. When it came to her beloved ones, her gifts hit the right spot. Their gift was either something they always secretly desired or something they never realized they wanted. They were always delighted. Narcissa took great care considering gifts. Sometimes she would start weeks before birthdays or holidays. Even if she did not get along with the person very well, like Sirius or Andromeda, she did not rush. She waited and searched until she found the perfect match.

That was what she was doing that fine day in Diagon Alley. She was coming to pick up a gift she had ordered for Regulus. They were a pair of Quidditch wrist-guards. Black leather with dark grey embroidery and branded on both were his initials, R.A.B.

She remembered how she watched his first match. She had been so worried for him. He was always so small and fragile, at least to her he was. But then he caught the Snitch and won the match for Slytherin by a landslide, many say he is the best Seeker Slytherin's ever had. He was currently the best Seeker at Hogwarts and that was undisputed.

She paid for the gloves, she would wrap them herself once she got home. As she gathered up her change, she admired her own engagement ring. It sparkled boldly. It was bigger and more expensive than Bellatrix's had been.

The wedding was going to be in June. Their house in Wiltshire should be finished by then. Lucius did not spare any expense in the design of their manor. The Stirlings were building the house; Narcissa was excited for the outcome especially since Dante Stirling was going to head the project. Everyone knew Dante was the best of the three Stirling sons under Master Ammulius, their father.

Stepping out of the store she took a moment to admire the dark gothic tower that loomed over Diagon Alley. It was the Stirling Tower. At night the dark mahogany of the tower glowed crimson red. It was invisible to Muggles. The goblins of Gringotts resented it; its majestic presence threatened to overshadow their own construct. But the goblins had built low into the ground, while the Stirlings ventured to pierce the skies.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix appeared through the usual weekend crowd.

_Already, so early on in her Death Eater career, people skirted around her in public… My dear cousin, Bellatrix, the vicious one…_

"Bella?" Narcissa was surprised to find her sister out. Bella had stopped joining Narcissa years ago on her shopping excursions. While others in their family complained about the dwindling respect for purebloods, Bella and her new friends were determined to solve the problem. That was how Narcissa met Lucius that was when she really saw how brave, strong and honorable he was. He wasn't just a rich boy, not to her. "What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked after they gave a short embrace. Narcissa noted how rough and stone-like her sister's touch had become.

"You won't believe it, Cissy, but I've just come from lunch with Charles Nott and his wife," Bella explained quickly. Charles Nott, a good friend of Lucius, he had been somewhat of a 'brother' for Lucius while he was in Hogwarts. Narcissa very much liked the Nott family. "You know his wife Sarah works at the Ministry, yes?"

"Of course."

"Ammulius Stirling came in early this morning, and he submitted a new draft of his will and testament," Bella was obviously approaching the climax of her story, because her dark eyes were glittering. "Dante Stirling and his family are no longer entitled to any of the Stirling assets."

"What? But why?"

"Lolita Stirling is Muggleborn."

"No!" Narcissa gasped, clutching her bag.

"Yes! It was exposed just last night. What is so ironic is that it was Dante' own son who exposed him, Ascanius made a show of nearly killing himself over his father's offense."

"Lolita is a Muggleborn?" A sickening feeling struck her, because she had quite a few interactions with Lolita. Dante and her had dinner with Narcissa and Lucius just a few weeks ago! Narcissa even remarked that she very much liked Lolita; she was clever and well put together. But she was a Mudblood this entire time… and her dirty paws had worked on her manor! "How can this be? No one knew? Are you sure it's not just bad gossip?"

Bella shook her head, grinning. "It's true, Dante married a Mudblood and thought he could get away with it! How ironic, no? Dante himself even slandered his wife's race a few times… it was all an act! Badly preformed too," she laughed.

"All this time, I can't believe it, and their children didn't know?"

"Well, that is yet to be seen. Ascanius could have turned his parents in for his own sake," Bella grew slightly more serious. Unbeknownst to many, Ascanius was eager to become a Death Eater. "He probably thought that if he exposed them he could distance himself from the shame."

"How could that be possible?" Narcissa returned to how ridiculous this news was, "Two children never knowing, never suspecting that their own mother was a Muggle? I can't believe it! And no one else in the family knew?"

"I've told you all I know, Cissy," Bella reminded her, though she loved how shattered her sister's sense of the Stirlings had become. "Dante and his children are disowned from the Stirling fortune. And Lolita is as good as dead to Ammulius and the rest."

They were silent for a moment; Bella was still imagining how the others would respond to this nasty piece of news. She hoped she would be there when the Dark Lord hears. Narcissa was thinking about what this meant about everything she knew. Could it be that others were hiding their Mudblood status? Probably, but she had liked Lolita Stirling! Narcissa never imagined someone so_ agreeable_ could be a Mudblood.

"Does Regulus know?" Narcissa asked finally as they reached the Leaky Caldron.

"I'd think not, but I should tell him next," Bella was serious again. "He was friends with Dante's daughter, wasn't he?"

"They are very close," Narcissa replied.

"Leanne isn't it?"

"I think so."

_It was Leandra. _

"Well they can't be close anymore," Bella said.

"Yes, now that she has nothing to her name, it would be wise for him to look for other friends," Narcissa agreed. "Being a half-blood and poor… she'd most likely seek to leech off Regulus."

"She's a half-blood, her Mudblood alone discredits her," Bella said harshly. "He is a Black, marrying a half-blood is beneath him and our family. Even before this revelation she was beneath him, everyone forgets that the Stirling family is just a working family."

"Well they never dated or anything, there was never talk of marriage, Bella. Though I always suspected he was smitten with her, and she with him."

"If Regulus has any realistic expectations of becoming a Death Eater," Bella hissed, "He'll sever all ties with her. Dante and his family are untouchable as of now."

"Come now, Leanne is not at fault. She didn't marry Lolita. While I don't condone anything beyond friendship between them, we shouldn't expect him to immediately turn his back on her. She is just a half-blood, she is still redeemable in character."

"Cissy," Bella snapped, "Any trace of Mudblood is weakness. You know this. Lucius is working hard, as I am, to wash away this scum. Besides, while Ascanius made a show of disapproving of his parents, there has yet to be a reaction from Leanne. Doesn't that suggest that she knew and that she is in favor of her mother?"

Leandra, a blood-traitor? Narcissa never formally met Leandra. They were in the same house when she attended Hogwarts, but she was six years below her. Besides when Leandra and Regulus began Hogwarts she had began her infatuation with Lucius, so Leandra and her cousin's relationship hardly interested her.

"Poor Regulus, he's never had many friends," Narcissa sighed.

_I found out about Leandra's tragedy on my sixteenth birthday, August 17, 1977. _

_The summer before our sixth year, it was discovered that Leandra Stirling's mother was Muggle-born. Leandra, the queen of Slytherin, was a half-blood and a suspected blood-traitor… _


	2. New Company

**New Company  
**

_When I heard about Leandra, I worked hard to hide my true feelings. Bellatrix came to deliver the news. The entire time she studied my face, looking for a flicker of mercy, remorse, sadness or any sign of weakness. I must have given something away, because she immediately hounded me. _

"_She's filth, a liar and she would have dragged you down with her," she hissed across the dinner table, ruining a perfectly good meal._

"_I understand… it's just she was a friend," I tried to reason with her. She slammed her fist on the table. Everyone became very still. There was a thick static in the air. The only person to move was Rodolphus who continued to spoon his simmering soup. She ignored him, her eyes giving away the frenzy she felt at my words._

"_If the Dark Lord heard this… despicable!" she screeched. It was like she had banished a whip at me, I dropped my spoon, staining my robes and falling to the floor with a loud ring. I didn't pick it up. I didn't dare move until her eyes were off of me._

_Unaffected by the mood in the room, Kreacher scurried into the room, "No, worries, Master Regulus, Kreacher get him new spoon, one that stays in hand!" he promised naively interrupting Bellatrix._

_Screaming in frustration she pulled out her wand. Without thinking I reacted, jumping to my feet, knocking my seat back and whipping out my own wand. Even though the room had been silent, a new stillness set. Rodolphus even stopped playing with his soup._

_Bellatrix looked stunned, her heavy-lidded eyes were shockingly wide. I didn't know what I was thinking, standing there my wand out like I could possibly compete with her. But I didn't let my lack of confidence show. _

_Leandra always told me, everything was fifty percent showmanship._

_Bellatrix's expression calmed, though I could still see her frenzied anger swimming close to the surface. Kreacher had returned from the kitchen with a new soup and Bellatrix did what she intended to do before, she aimed for the house-elf, who slammed against the wall painfully. "Stupid, creature! Move faster!" she ordered. Then she made a show of dropping her wand on the table. I lowered my wand. Rodolphus took a spoonful of his soup._

"_You show some guts, cousin," she said dangerously at last, "but it better be for your own blood, not hers."_

"_I'm over it," I told her. "I'm not going to betray my kind, rest assured."_

It was strange boarding the Hogwarts Express that year. Regulus only named Leandra as a friend. Every summer, every day sometimes, he looked forward to seeing her. They had fun together, Regulus always felt better after talking with her. She had something that soothed him.

Many resented Leandra. She had average looks, her mass of dark copper hair was always in a lopsided bun atop her head with odd strands pocking out and she wore blue-rimmed glasses. She carried around a black sketchbook. You could always see her sketching or doodling in it, as if she was already the greatest crafter to ever grace Earth. Usually carrying around a journal full of daydreams and drawings would qualify her as a loser, and she would be the target for the most vicious bullying within Slytherin. But Leandra Stirling was no victim.

She was actually one of the cruelest girls in their year. All the other girls avoided her and the boys never dared to cross her.

_During our third year Slughorn began to extend his private invitations to a new litter of potential protégées. I was on the list, as well as Leandra. She never interested me then. My mother always found it funny that, at the end of the day, her family was just a working class success story. They weren't noble like us. _

_I was walking through the school courtyard, on my way to Care of Magical Creatures. It was our last week of school. I've always liked Care of Magical Creatures, but I doubt anyone noticed that. I never said anything about what I liked or disliked, and that's why I had the reputation of being someone hard to impress, an image I was rather comfortable with. _

_I remember that day very well. It was the first day for Leandra and me. And it was my first time ever receiving an 'O' at a Transfiguration test. I wasn't great at Transfiguration, which of course was my brother's strongest subject. My mother was always nervous that something was wrong with me when I came home every summer with average grades. She was always trying to sniff out the next Squib to blacken our family tree. _

"_Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater," I heard someone sing behind me. I would quickly memorize the sound of her voice. It was Leandra Stirling. _

"_What do you want, Stirling?" _

"_Regulus Black, heir to the most honorable and ancient house of Black," she smirked, "cheating off a Muggle. How scandalous." _

_I remember how frightened I was. I had cheated on that test; what's more I had cheated off the Mudblood who sat in front of me. But I thought no one knew… I thought I had fooled them all. She loved it; I could see it in her brown, almond shaped eyes. They were twinkling behind her glasses. _

"_You're out of your mind," I snapped and turned away, speeding up, hoping to lose her. Though we were heading for the same class. _

"_I didn't believe it at first," she skipped up next to me. "I finish my exam fifteen minutes before everyone else," she was the best in our year, she made it look so easy, "and I decided to relax, sit back and let my eyes wander. And what do I find across the room? You," my heart began to beat uncomfortably fast, "At first I couldn't believe it, someone had snuck past McGonagall's anti-cheating charms, but there you were, silently chanting something while staring at the back of Bloom's pretty little Muggle head." _

"_It could have been anything, I was concentrating during the test," I began to ramble, "I was thinking to myself." I was an amateur at lying. "Anyway, how could I break McGonagall's charms?" _

"_Her barriets are only meant to restrict the average third year," she seemed to know everything. "You used very advanced magic, bravo, well done. I didn't know you were any good." _

"_Of course I'm good," I said indignantly. Charms was my best subject, and I found the cheating spell in our library at home. "Not that I did any of that," I added quickly when I noted how pleased she looked. "I didn't cheat. No one is going to believe you." _

"_Yes you did and everyone would believe me. You're not good at transfiguration, not good enough anyway to get an outstanding on our final." _

_I glared at her, but my look had no effect on her. Mainly because she had the upper hand and knew it. I doubt she would have ever approached me if she didn't know she could control our first conversation. I had a lot to lose if McGonagall should investigate Leandra's claims and discover the dirty truth. I had used very 'gray' magic to get past McGonagall's vigilance. _

_My Quidditch career would be over, I could be suspended and my family would hear about me cheating off a Muggle. Sirius would be laughing about it all the way to his grave. _

"_Relax Regulus," Leandra nudged me, our very first physical contact. "I just happen to be in need of a suitable date for Slughorn's end of the year party tomorrow. And you'll be it, if you don't want to damage your near-perfect reputation." _

"_You fancy me?" I scoffed and managed to erase her smile. _

"_If I fancied you, I wouldn't be blackmailing you," she told me coldly. Then her tone became amiable again, "If you haven't noticed being a friend of a Black is a good commodity to have." _

_This was all thought-out, calculated and nothing was rash, no liabilities. It was just one night to make everyone think that Regulus Black fancied Leandra Stirling. After that she promised never to bother him again, because then people will assume she ended the affair, again this would make her look good. _

His heart sank as he drew closer to compartment C3, the compartment she dubbed her own. It use to be theirs, she let him share it with her. The blinds were drawn, but some of them were bent and he could peer through them as he slowed his pace. Sure enough she sat in there, hunched over her journal like he had seen her so many times. With her hair up in the usual lopsided bun, her long milky neck exposed, bent elegantly like a swan's. She bit her bottom lip as her quill hesitated. He wondered what was troubling her, in that world so distant from his now.

Her glasses were slipping down her nose, and she wrinkled her nose before pushing them back up.

_Whenever she did that, I thought she looked like a rabbit, or some kind of cute animal. It was perhaps her most endearing trait. _

There was a commotion at the end of the cart, which wrenched his eyes away from her. James Potter had practically stumbled into the cart, Sirius dragged behind him both hands gripped to the hem of James's black robes. James pulled his entire weight with each step, pulling both of them forward only a half step. "Black, let go!" James half-laughed half-groaned.

"It's not fair! You can't be Head Boy!" Sirius complained, though there was a ghost of a smile present on his handsome face. "You're leaving me all alone with Wormtail? Have mercy!"

"It's just for the train ride!"

"It's the last train ride of our lives!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically. He started to wail like a child, but as they inched forward both of them noticed Regulus. Sirius immediately let go of James's robes and he almost fell forward from the sudden release. "Make way, Reggie baby, for the new Head Boy," Sirius sneered, his playfulness completely replaced with distaste.

James straightened his robes then pointed to his Head Boy badge. It was right above the Quidditch captain insignia. "Pretty wicked huh?"

"You made Head Boy?" Regulus couldn't believe it. The hallways of Hogwarts were never going to be safe again for Slytherins if James Potter was Head Boy.

"Yeah he did," Sirius replied sharply. "So be polite and bow to your Head Boy!" Sirius flicked his wand and Regulus felt an invisible grip on his neck like a collar, and something was pulling down on it, forcing him to bend over uncomfortably.

"Sirius!" James gasped and he turned his own wand to dispel Sirius's trick. Sirius frowned. He looked like a child whose balloon had been popped. "You can't do that anymore. I don't want to give you detention, but I will if you keep it up," James warned him.

"Wow James, not cool," Sirius said but James didn't apologize. Sirius's arms became limp at his side, and he sighed. "You're becoming your own worse enemy you know that right?"

"What is my nose growing a foot long and my hair turning into an oil reservoir?" James faked panic. Sirius laughed, instantly forgiving his friend for doing his job.

"You're lucky James is such a stand-up guy, petite Reg," Sirius smirked at his little brother. Regulus rolled his eyes. Something distracted him then, a movement in her compartment. She had stood up to get something out of her suitcase. He tried looking away inconspicuously, but Sirius's eyes narrowed warily.

_He must have noticed the concern written all over my face. He figured it out, he saw me for what I was, a horrible liar, someone in denial, someone who was hurting the person he loved._

"Anyway, get lost Regulus, you're blocking the way," James said nonchalant. Regulus was more than happy to leave the corridor; he squeezed by them as they both moved forward. Sirius made a point to stick his face unnervingly close to his brother's, as if he was going to bite his nose before moving on.

Regulus's hand touched the door to the next cart when he heard his brother's taunting voice behind him. "You know what James? Send Wormtail to me, I'll be in compartment C3."

_I remember looking back just as he slipped into her compartment, sending me his worse grin, daring me to act._

Regulus ignored whatever Sirius was up to. Leandra didn't find his brother charming. She often called him immature. She thought him throwing away everything and moving in with the Potters resembled the behavior of a spoiled brat. He enjoyed it whenever she picked Sirius apart.

People were waiting for him. If he didn't show up they were bound to start talking, they were bound to start speculating where Regulus Black was. And they would suspect that he was looking for Leandra.

_She arrived for our date on time. She looked very different. Her hair was down, falling past her thin shoulders in soft, glossy waves and she temporally corrected her vision via a spell, so I noticed how lovely her dark almond-shaped eyes really were. She had an almost smoldering stare, warm not threatening like Bella's. She wore a little bit of makeup, just some blush, eye shadow and lipstick. She looked rather attractive. _

_It caught me off guard. _

_I could barely hold a conversation with a girl. I avoided girls for the most part. So her sudden transformation into a girl made me feel unsure, but since the circumstances of our date were so peculiar I found myself semi-relaxed with her, enough to speak. _

"_I hardly think this will amaze anyone," I complained to her as groups of fellow Slytherins whispered around us in the commons. I held the wall back for her to pass through. "It's just one night, people will forget by next term." _

"_Don't underestimate the power of gossip Regulus," she grinned. "Every girl has failed yet to impress you, this will shake the foundations of Slytherin." I felt a warm feeling at the thought of every girl seeking my attention. I never thought anyone talked about me, at least not in a good way. Certainly not amongst the girls, all the girls usually gushed about Sirius, even in Slytherin! _

_When we weren't speaking with Slughorn or one of his celebrity friends, Leandra took the time to speak with me in private. "I know you're a good Seeker, is that what you want to do after school? Play professionally?" _

_I shrugged. Secretly a part of me wanted to, but I felt I should be more ambitious than that. _

"_You're an average student, and you hardly speak, I've never gotten a sense of who you are." _

_I scowled at her. "Sitrling-"_

"_Call me Leandra tonight," she laughed, "I think you could be great, honestly. I mean what you did for that test… I'm impressed. That shows some guts and a lot of brains." _

_I had impressed myself with that stunt. It had been a spur of the moment decision. I had risked it all for a goal. That feeling of success through cunningness was something I could very easily grow addicted to. "You're surprised to find competition, Leandra?" _

"_You? No, I think you surprised yourself with that little trick. But continuing, I always envied you, I thought you and your brother didn't deserve to be in the Black family." _

"_Who the hell are you to judge?" I snapped. I had indirectly defended my brother. Even though we didn't see eye-to-eye and Sirius often looked for ways to ditch our family and me, I held affection for him. He was my brother, and there had been some good days between us. Sirius would come around… eventually…hopefully before it's too late. _

"_I plan on succeeding for my family's sake and for my own, I want to be a crafter," she told me something I already knew about her. "But you and your brother don't seem to have any plan at all for the future, your own or your family's. Do you know what you want to do?" _

_I was silent. I sometimes worried that I was wasting my time; I had no goal, no vision for myself. It unnerved me to think that I ended up in Slytherin purely based on my surname, because I couldn't describe myself as what a Slytherin should be…_

_I wanted to change the world. I wanted to bring back the old days, the days my grandparents spoke of. Those days sounded so… strong and proud. And with the recent buzz about the pureblood leader who was gathering followers, who was building an army… I wanted to be a part of that… would they accept me? And not just because I was a Black? Would they find me valuable at all? _

"_Don't worry, you're only thirteen," she interrupted my trail of thought. "My mother always told me it was weird how I decided my future so early in life." _

"_How do you know you want to be a crafter?" I asked, maybe she would give me some insight for finding my own path. _

_She shrugged. "I've always loved watching my parents work at it, I always loved being around it. And it's easy for me, natural for me to think like a crafter. I think I was destined for it." _

"_You believe in destiny?" She didn't seem the type to star-gaze. _

"_No, but I believe that people develop into a certain type," she replied. "I developed into who I am earlier than most." _

"_Do you think you're better than me?" I challenged. She was conceded, but it was because she knew enough to make the mistake of believing she knew everything. _

"_You could be better than me, once you figure out what you are," she told me, and she was being honest. She was so strange. She was interesting. _

_That was our first date. It was meant to be our last, but after that night I couldn't get her out of my head and I knew I had to stay close to her. We became best of friends because of blackmail. _

He finally made his way to the last cart, to the very last compartment. He slid the door open and found the seventh year Slytherin group amusing themselves by dissecting a doll. The doll hung from its ankles and it was torn up with its cotton stuffing bursting through. They had cut one of its arms off and both its legs. Evan Rosier was delicately handling his wand, sliding it across the air just as Regulus heard a razor-like buzz slicing the front of the doll's throat.

"Regulus!" Avery grinned at their new arrival. He was excitedly watching the dissecting laughing when Mulciber would make the doll's severed legs kick its head.

Snape was lazily keeping his wand trained on the dangling doll, but he was starting out the window. Regulus could sympathize with his expression, he was probably thinking about Lily Evans. They use to be close, strangely considering Snape's views, but something happened. Now she wouldn't look at him and he cowered in her presence. Regulus figured now they had something in common, because Snape most have realized a relationship with a Mudblood would never be possible, just like with Leandra and him.

"Whose doll is it?" Regulus asked, not particularly interested, he figured it belonged to some defenseless first-year. She was probably crying her eyes out as they spoke.

"A Mudblood," Rosier said darkly, "Her bitch of a mother gave it to her through the window. Avery nicked it on his way past her." Avery looked very pleased with himself.

"What took you so long?" Snape drawled finally. Regulus figured a half-truth would do.

"Ran into my brother and Potter," he told them. He couldn't resist, "Potter made Head Boy." Snape's expression turned sour, immense hate stitched in his frown lines and brow. Refusing to discuss Potter any further he turned his dark, resentful eyes outside again.

_There had been moments, glances or brief touches that alluded to the possibility of something more. When we walked we unconsciously moved so close together our fingertips would brush against each other, she would blush and I'd take half a side aside respectfully. She would sketch my portrait often, I'd sit there for hours for her, just so we could spend the afternoon away from others. Whenever she had trouble sleeping, I'd stay up with her until we both eventually fell asleep, sprawled across a sofa together. Every morning after would be awkward, it was the only time I'd see her lost without control, without an idea of what she was doing._

_I always feared these little incidents would push her away. So I held back as best as I could. I didn't want to lose her._

"That damn Potter," Rosier hissed. "You'd think he'd have gotten himself killed by now."

"I don't know how you put up with it, Regulus," Mulciber grumbled. "If my brother ran around with a blood-traitor like that… it'd be a bloody affair."

"Well I can't really do that, now can I?" Regulus replied calmly. "He's always with his gang of Gryffindors, and besides I can't do magic out of school for another year." The doll was gently placed on the floor. Snape withdrew his wand.

"Whose Head Girl?" he asked. Regulus shrugged.

"I'm guessing Lily Evans, unless Dumbledore surprises us again," he answered.

"A Mudblood and a blood-traitor," Rosier scoffed. Regulus watched Severus, but his face remained cold, his eyes fixed on the destroyed doll.

"Avery, I think you can give the girl her doll back," Snape said with a small grin. They laughed and Avery happily collected the pieces. Regulus didn't find it terribly clever. It was basic bullying tactics. They probably took pleasure from stealing a baby's candy. "So, Regulus, you come crawling to me now that your girlfriend turned out to be a fraud," Snape leered once Avery left.

Rosier and Mulciber were watchful of Regulus's response. They reminded him of Bellatrix and her annoying vigilance.

"We've all been stupid in the past, right Severus?" Regulus said suggestively. Rosier glanced at Snape, wondering if his friend might slip too. But both of them had their poker face permanently painted on.

"True," he agreed. He never disliked Regulus, he found him to be a decent character. He didn't walk around like he own the place like Sirius did, he didn't throw tantrums like Bellatrix and he maintained a certain air of dignity. While it irked Snape how much Regulus resembled his brother, at least Regulus didn't let his hair fall all over the place, he had it brushed back, tucked behind his ears, away from his gray eyes. He always appeared well groomed, and he was cordial with everyone in Slytherin.

"The two of you should start looking for a pureblood," Mulciber said seriously. "I know Tiffany Kings fancies you Sev. She's always drooling after you in Potions."

"Her two front teeth cross," Snape retorted. "Besides I'm not going to distract myself this year with foolish endeavors. This is our last year, our chance to prove ourselves to the Dark Lord."

An excited tension grew. Rosier smiled and Mulciber grunted in agreement. Regulus nodded, not as outwardly enthusiastic as the other two. He was wondering if Snape had ever met the Dark Lord. Bellatrix always described a meeting with him so vividly. Her stories left Regulus haunted.

_Like you were staring greatness in the eyes. Like you were witnessing something infinite. This man is beyond our world. He is an idea. He is a spirit that resonates within us, the purebloods, calling us to the battle we were born to fight. He is all-powerful. Through us he is immortal. Through us he is the future._

_They only thing I could hold onto was the idea, the hope, that Lord Voldemort provided. The world was going to be a better place. No more weaknesses, no more pain, no more mistakes._

_I told myself that Leandra didn't deserve my affections, that she had done this to herself, she was on her own. Yes she had given me much, a lot of good memories… but if the world was going to change for the better, isn't it reasonable that we're asked to make sacrifices?_


	3. First Day

**First Day**

_Slytherin was a cutthroat society, where people either muscled their way to the top or they snuck by with a cool wit. And friends were important. Rarely did you fight alone. But now I was alone, and so was Leandra. _

_As the Sorting Hat sang its new welcome ballad, I watched her. She knew how vulnerable she was. There were many in Slytherin pleased with her downfall, they were like vultures, eager to pick at her remains. But watching her, I was relieved to find, she was still refusing to be a victim. _

_She held her head up high. She looked undisturbed, unconcerned and dismissive of everything. If there was someone who could bounce back from something this bad, it was Leandra. She could build a new life. This was just another challenge. She could find new friends…_

_But I didn't want her to replace me. I hoped that I meant something to her, like she meant to me. I wanted her to know that she was irreplaceable to me. _

Regulus looked at his new schedule; Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Art, Potion, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures

His parents would be happy to know he managed to take the majority of the same classes as Sirius. They were avid that Regulus cleaned up after Sirius, which Regulus understood. A part of him also wanted to undue everything his renegade brother had done.

Without Leandra, it seemed many people were contending for Regulus's favor. Strange, because before Leandra Regulus never kept anyone close. He maintained acquaintances, never friends. Leandra was the only one.

The Carrow twins seemed to think they were compatible with Regulus. They assumed they could replace Leandra. Leandra often enjoyed publicly humiliating them. The twins had a temper that made for an easy target and a brain the size of a walnut.

But now that Leandra was out of the way, the Carrow twins were eager to fill the void. Her absence meant a step closer to the Black Family for the Carrows. They even chose their classes based on Regulus's, but they only had the marks for four of his classes.

"What class do you have first?" Alecto asked, struggling to keep up with Regulus's stride. He was out on the school grounds, it should be obvious what class he was heading to.

"Magical Creatures."

"Kettleburn won't let me sign up for his stupid class," Amycus complained. Leandra was the only one who knew how much Regulus enjoyed Kettleburn's class.

Amycus and his sister did not have the patience for creatures. They didn't understand that a trust had to be built, of mutual understanding and something resembling respect. It was amazing how creatures could communicate with human beings. It said something about the nature of all living things.

"Don't the two of you have somewhere you need to be?"

"We have free until the afternoon," Amycus missed the hint completely.

"I heard Stirling is going to keep with Muggle Studies," Alecto said. "It makes sense now, with her mother being a Mudblood and all."

"Crafters need to take that course." Technically he wasn't defending her. It was true. Crafters were expected to take Muggle Studies. A crafter needed to know, first and foremost, the fundamentals of architecture. Since architecture was not magical in nature, it was taught in Muggle Studies.

"It shouldn't matter now," Amycus scoffed. "Her family won't give her an apprenticeship after school, she's been disowned."

"And no pureblood will hire her," Alecto added, delighted. Regulus only had to bare their company for a few moments longer before they turned back to the castle. From what he knew, there no other Slytherin in his Care of Magical Creatures. This was a relief.

_It was the last trip to Hogsmeade before the summer. The others were at the Three Broomsticks Inn, prematurely celebrating the end of the year. Her brother, Ascanius, had graduated that year, and he was one of the seventh years who ordered rounds of Butterbeer for all the other Slytherins. We only stayed for a while, and then she suggested we leave. She needed to pick up something at Dervish and Banges, and I offered to join her. At this point everyone assumed we were a couple, that it was only a matter of time before we declared ourselves as one. I thought so too then._

"_Two more years," she breathed. We were making our way to the end of High Street. The flowers were finally in full bloom. The sun was bright above us. In the full sunlight her hair ignited into a copper rose. "Two more years, then no more Hogwarts. Frightening isn't it?"_

"_You're scared?" I asked with a grin, "You? Has hell frozen over already?"_

"_You weren't always this funny," she tried not to smile. I watched her lips pucker and then relax. "I'm not scared, I know more or less what I'll do after school. I always have. I'll get an apprenticeship, probably with an uncle or, hopefully, with my parents… but what I don't know about is the extra stuff."_

_Her eyes were avoiding me, though they danced at moments back to me. "Like what stuff?" I asked._

_She shrugged. She wrinkled her nose and pushed up her glasses, she did it without thinking. It was automatic. I marveled at how uninhibited she could be. "Like… the extra stuff, Reg. Family, marriage, that kind of stuff." She was usually more eloquent than this._

"_You're thinking about that?" I asked. A goofy excitement swelled up inside at what this conversation possibly meant._

_Again she shrugged. We were approaching the store. "Who do you think you'll end up with?" she asked suddenly. "Like what type is your type?"_

"_Never really thought about it," I lied._

"_No?" her voice was slightly higher than usual. "I mean- your family probably says things, you know, about it… right?" Her eyes finally looked into mine. They were such a deep brown, almost black, but fascinating._

"_They aren't concerned about me making the wrong choice," I replied. "They agree with my choices thus far," I had to add. She smiled a little bit._

"_Yeah, you wouldn't make the wrong choice," she agreed. "And your choice would be what you want, what you really want. That's rare, Reg. Not a lot of people are that lucky."_

"_How about you? Who do you see yourself with?" I redirected the attention. She blushed._

"_That's silly," she laughed, "I don't even date. I don't think about those things."_

His class mostly consisted of Hufflepuffs. There were seven in the class total, and everyone avoided him. Kettleburn was slicing up a potato as the class gathered. The potato slices fell into a large barrel that was filled to the rim with a variety of vegetables, fresh and bruised.

"Alright everyone," he called out as he wiped his hands on his robes, "when I say Erumpent, you say?"

Regulus missed Kettleburn's dry humor. His hand was the first to touch the sky.

"Black?"

"The Erumpent is a large gray African beast," he answered, "It's thick hide repels most charms and curses. They have a large sharp horn on its nose that can pierce metals and contains a deadly explosive fluid it injects its victims with upon contact."

"Typical, Black, straight to the beast's arsenal, eh?" Kettleburn grinned. Kettleburn might complain about the constant danger involved with his work, but he loved the near-death experiences just the same. Kettleburn was an aged adrenaline junky. "10 points for Slytherin. Erumpent horns, tails and Exploding Fluid are all used in potions, I don't remember which ones though, best to ask Slughorn if you're interested."

"Professor, d-do we have a Erumpent here?" a scared Gryffindor asked, her hand tightly holding onto her boyfriend's, as if she might faint. Regulus smiled to himself, an Erumpent won't attack unless provoked. So her face was paling for nothing.

"Unless you go poking it in the eye with your wand, Miss Dale," Kettleburn droned, "an Erumpent isn't going to charge. But yes, we have one waiting for us in the Forest. A friend just got back from a Safari. We only get the beauty for the day. Hagrid is watching over it until we get there."

"Are we going to feed it?" a Hufflepuff gestured to the full barrel of food.

"We might as well keep him happy and fed," Kettleburn replied. "Now, pair up as we venture into the great beyond," he took out his wand. The large barrel barely lifted off the ground and slowly trailed behind Kettleburn as he led his class. He ignored the fact that Regulus made up the end of the line, alone.

_We found ourselves outside the Shrieking Shack. I don't know how we ended up there. We had picked up her things at Dervish and Banges and continued to wonder. There was no real conversation, we were just wondering together through Hogsmeade. We didn't mention returning to the Three Broomstick Inn where the others were._

"_I don't even think its haunted," she said._

"_Excuse me?" We were resting on a fallen log, facing the infamous house._

"_The Shrieking Shack. I don't think it's haunted, it doesn't make sense."_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_Crafters can tell when a place is possessed or if it's being haunted by a violent spirit," she explained. She did that thing with her glasses again. "There are certain signs and this places hasn't got them."_

"_Are you sure? People are always reporting strange noises, screaming and howling," I replied. I didn't doubt she could be correct._

"_I don't know everything," she gave in, but then added, "yet. But what I do know doesn't agree." I looked at the house, trying to see how she saw it._

"_Regulus, why haven't you dated anyone?" she asked suddenly. She had been watching me._

"_I guess," I stammered, "no one will have me?"_

"_Please," she grinned, "You're Regulus Black, you're like your brother, you're eye-candy."_

"_You think so?" I asked, very pleased. She blushed again I hadn't seen her do that this often._

"_I've told you already how the girls talk about you," she told me. "It gets tiring, every Quidditch match all of them swoon with every dip or flip or turn you make. Don't play coy with me, you know it."_

_I smirked. I did hear these things, and there were a few girls who tried approaching me, but they never stayed around for long. They must have realized how hooked I already was on her. "Well," I responded, "I can't see myself with girls like them. I want someone who can make me swoon."_

_She gave me a weird look then broke into a smile, "You're quite queer, you know that?"_

_I laughed. "Sorry."_

It was a fun class. Kettleburn had sealed the barrel just as they arrived at the clearing. The barrel of food was placed before the Erumpent. Hagrid slipped off the leather glove that covered its long, sharp horn. Kettleburn then had them all huddle about him.

The Erumpent, having smelt the food immediately, gently nudged the barrel. It quickly became frustrated, it knew the food was inside but it wouldn't come to him. Then it breathed testily, dug his front hoof in the ground and reared his head.

"Protego!" Kettleburn shouted just as the Erumpent stabbed its horn into the barrel. There was an instant explosion, chopped up vegetables flew everywhere. Kettleburn's shield prevented any scrapes from hitting him, his students, or Hagrid.

"Wow," Regulus was the first to say aloud. Everyone nervously laughed, that had been an impressive introduction to the Erumpent. As they slowly regained their composure, the beast casually chewed on the freed vegetables surrounding it.

The rest of the class was dedicated to listing the diet, habitat and control of the Erumpent. Kettleburn pointed out the obvious anatomy and how to distinguish males from females. Apparently a shield charm is the only spell that can be used to prevent impalement.

Heading back, Regulus slowly followed after everyone else. Once they were outside of the Forbidden Forest people sprinted to get back indoors, probably to brag about what they had seen. Regulus kept at a slow pace, all that was waiting for him inside were the Carrow twins.

"Black," Kettleburn called after him. Regulus waited for his professor to catch up with him. "Now I let it slip this one time, but in the future you have to work in a group. I know you kids don't like to fraternize with the enemy House," Kettleburn said with a wave of his hand, "but suck it up and make new friends, Black."

That seemed to be the only advice people had for him lately. Regulus smirked, "Sure, professor, if they'll have me."

"I was so sure Stirling was going to be in the class," Kettleburn went on. "She got herself an Outstanding. And I've known a crafter or two who took this subject N.E.W.T level. Guess you never know when a client wants a sphinx to guard their cookie jar or something ridiculous like that."

"Leandra's said crafters usually work with Beast Masters for projects like that," Regulus replied. If was sort of liberating to say her name, Kettleburn obviously had no idea what had happened over the summer. "I'm sure she's taking Arithmancy."

"Yeah, then she can't take this class, can she?" Kettleburn nodded. "It's a shame how scheduling works out, eh? You two worked well together."

Regulus couldn't dispute that. Kettleburn let him go, he had to prepare some Salamanders for his third years next period.

_We were heading back to Hogwarts early. We were walking side-by-side, quiet and close. I could sense her hand was only a few inches away. I could feel the heat of her flesh so close. I should have reached out and grabbed her._

_She took a sudden inhale, and then exhaled, I thought she was about to say something._

"_I always imagined myself with an artistic type," she confessed abruptly. I didn't say anything. I wanted her to continue. I needed her to continue. "A fiery sort of relationship. Where we hate each other but crave each other at the same time. With lots of ups and downs, it would never be boring because it would be some passionate storm." She was animated, talking with her hands and the rest of her body. I never saw her like this. She couldn't be still._

"_Oh." It was the only thing I could say. I wasn't artistic. Why say this? Was she warning me? Was she telling me I wasn't this storm?_

"_But now," she slowed down, "now I don't think that's for me. I don't think that's love even. Love should be… calming, right and constant. It's a blissful, abstract state of equilibrium or something. You know?"_

_I smiled at her, "It's perfect weather everyday, never stormy weather."_

_She was looking at me, surprised. I could see her on the edge of control. She was standing in unfamiliar territory. She was staring down a cliff and she wanted to jump. I wanted her to jump. I wanted us to jump together._

"_Your eyes," she said finally, her voice soft. "I can never draw them properly… it's very annoying."_

Waiting at the entrance, leaning awkwardly on a pillar with his arms crossed and his brow knitted, was Snape. By his feet laid his torn school bag, stuffed with books and supplies. Regulus hesitated, unsure what could be read from Snape's expression.

Snape caught sight of Regulus and pushed off the pillar. Regulus felt even more apprehensive.

"Black," he greeted. His oily complexion shone like the strange glint in his eyes. "You're fairly competent, aren't you?"

_After the afternoon in Hogsmeade, we lounged in our commons and most people were already in their dorms for the night. Amycus had fallen asleep beside me on the couch. Leandra sat in the armchair across us, and she was carefully controlling a hovering quill while it drew obscene figures across Amycus's face._

_I laughed as she drew him a unibrow. "If it was Alecto I wouldn't have to bother drawing it on," she commented._

"_Draw him a few spots," I suggested, "on the left cheek to balance the ones on the right."_

"_Good idea," she grinned. As she finished the unibrow she steadily became the acne. I watched the quill, but every once and a while I'd look at her. It was hard not to. Amycus mumbled something incoherent and shifted, but remained fast asleep._

"_I'm going to miss this," I told her. The quill paused._

"_Miss what?"_

"_This, what we do when we're together," I explained. "Sirius and I use to have fun like this, but then he started school and… well you know how that's ended." I rarely spoke of my relationship with my brother, mostly because I could never explain it even to myself, but with her I found I was open about everything._

"_My brother never did this sort of thing," Leandra said. "He was always the serious one. Didn't see the point in pranks. I don't see how you can't at a boarding school, I'd go mad if I didn't have the Carrows to doodle on."_

_She drew a line of ants leading to the corner of his mouth that hung wide open._

"_What did you mean when you said 'I'm going to miss this'?" she asked me. "Where are you going?"_

"_Well I meant over the summer," I replied. "I didn't mean I was leaving, or anything."_

"_You could you know," she said carefully. I frowned. "It's strange, how it started, I mean we really started talking because I was blackmailing you."_

"_Yeah, but… it was fun."_

"_I find I'm rather unpleasant," she smirked. "I'm arrogant, sarcastic and bitchy. Why do you put up with me?"_

_Even though she smiled, I could see a timid thing behind it. "Leandra," I said, unsure how I could tell her everything without endangering everything, "I've never met someone like you. You're smarter, stronger and funnier than anyone I know. Without you I'd be… well I'd be miserable and left with company like the Dim Twins here."_

_She blushed again, the third time that day. "I guess we're both lucky then, that we ended up stuck in Slytherin, huh?" she looked at me coyly. "And we got two more years together. After that, we'll have to share each other with the rest of the world."_

_The quill set itself on the table. I waved my wand, and the ants started to move their tiny legs, scurrying across his face. There was warmth. It didn't come from the fireplace. It came from her, and the thought that for the next two years we had each other._


	4. Explosion

**Explosion**

_It was a competition. In away it resembled the structure of Slytherin. People lurked, waited, for you to hesitate, to show some human weakness, and then they pounced. They step in and do what you couldn't. They take your glory and leave you humiliated._

_You couldn't ask any of them for help, those poisonous wallflowers, because they would just stab you in the back. The Dark Lord maintained that the weak needed to be weeded out. Even amongst his followers it was important that everyone watched everyone. So when you did need people, you sought outside. You sought someone eager to get in, who would graciously jump at the opportunity to be so close to the Dark Lord._

_Snape sought me._

_Suddenly the world grew ominous. There were rumors about the activities of some, there always had been, but now every glance, every whisper, held much more meaning._

Regulus initially thought only of Snape's orders when he took his seat in the back row of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. But when heads became to turn, when people started to point at something behind him, he allowed himself to forget Snape for a moment and see what everyone was fretting about.

There in the doorway was Leandra, looking shy as Sirius Black shared the doorframe with her. He laughed at something, and Regulus nearly winced at the sound of his laughter. Leandra gave a sheepish grin and stepped past him into the classroom finally.

Sirius and Regulus's eyes met for the briefest moment.

_Was she doing this to hurt me? He was, I knew it, that stupid grin when he disappeared into that compartment… but would she do this to me?_

Their new, and soon-to-be-former, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor came into the classroom after her students. She was a tiny woman, a good two heads shorter than Regulus, but her body was also dainty. Her dirty blonde hair fell limply about her olive, long face. Her eyes were set deep in her skull and there were heavy dark circles under them. A shame, because her eyes were a unique silvery-blue.

Regulus couldn't see how this small, matchstick of a woman could defend herself from anything, let alone the Dark Arts. She marched down the line of desks, ignoring the whispers and snickers.

"My name is Lucrezia Twiggle," Professor Twiggle introduced herself. She looked at the list of students on her desk. She sighed, looking dispirited already. "Since I'm new, everyone who got an 'A' were able to take this class. But don't get too comfortable, I'll be asking several of you to leave during the first few weeks. Nothing personal, but this subject is dangerous and I can only have the sharpest students under my wing."

Leandra would have said something funny then. She might have said something like, 'Her wing is the size of a splinter,' or 'how long do you think the Carrows won't last?' As his professor introduced herself, Regulus watched Leandra; she was smiling to herself, at a joke she had no one to tell to.

She looked back at him. Regulus didn't dare maintain the eye contact. He tried to act like he had been watching Twiggle struggling to write at the blackboard the entire time.

He had to concentrate anyway. Snape was going to be waiting outside Twiggle's classroom at fifteen past, and there had to be a distraction big enough for Snape to slip in without being noticed. He left the idea for the distraction up to Regulus. If they failed, and Snape couldn't get in, they could try again, but Regulus knew he wouldn't have many chances after this.

Twiggle had something that the Dark Lord wanted Snape to retrieve. Wisely Snape didn't go into details; ultimately this was Snape's undertaking. Whatever it was, Twiggle kept it in her desk, top drawer.

"Non-verbal spells are very useful," Twiggle drawled at the front of the class. There were rumors that Dumbledore took Twiggle in because she had crossed the Dark Lord somehow. How powerful was this little witch? "Today we're going to hit the floor running," she yawned, "and pair up to practice some basic, non-verbal dueling."

"This class is only half decent," Amycus complained as people started to stand up and face their partners. "It's the closest thing we've got to the actual thing, huh Regulus?"

"It's a non-verbal exercise," Regulus reminded him as they stood across from each other. He looked at his watch. He only had ten minutes to figure out how to keep Twiggle and everyone else away from her desk. Snape told him he would need at least five minutes to dispel her protective charms.

"Alecto, will you do me the honors?" the very familiar sarcasm carried over the classroom. Regulus couldn't believe it; Leandra was at Alecto's desk, smiling viciously down on Alecto. A rage was boiling behind Alecto's fleshy, round face.

"Get away from me you filthy Mudblood," Alecto hissed. At the front of the classroom, still standing by her desk, Twiggle was massaging her forehead and couldn't hear Alecto's warning.

"Ah, that's right, you don't understand simple mathematics," Leandra smiled. "I'm half Muggle half-pureblood, so I'm referred to as 'half-blood'. I'm like Snape and many others you lick the boots of."

"I've been wanting to tear that stupid grin off your face since-"

"Since that time when I decorated the commons with your undergarments? Yes that was rather mean of me. But that was our first-year, let bygones be bygones," Leandra said calmly.

Regulus laughed without thinking. He remembered walking into the Slytherin commons one-morning and finding undergarments strung together and hanging over the fireplaces. Leandra had played the prank because someone had dared her to. Leandra never stepped down from a challenge.

Alecto stood up, her hands firmly spread on her desk and her teeth showing. Regulus noticed Leandra's eyes examining the family ring on Alecto's thick finger. Leandra always hated how the twins took turns wearing the ring. It was too big, tasteless and only drew attention to their sausage fingers.

Amycus glared at Regulus, who quickly acted as if he had been coughing. "Alecto, be her partner, and show her what a real pureblood is," Amycus encouraged. Leandra looked pleased, whatever she was planning was working. Then she looked at Regulus, a mistake, because her smile couldn't survive it.

"Yeah, I think I will," Alecto sneered. "And I'm going to kick your ass, Stirling."

Leandra's expression turned dark, and Regulus honestly feared for Alecto then. Leandra knew the basics of non-verbal spells, she had Regulus last year read about them in the library with her a few times. Then she would practice them, and he watched her and could confidently say that Leandra was good at them.

But amazingly Leandra restrained herself from punishing Alecto. She went first, and successfully disarmed Alecto without uttering a word. Twiggle, who remained at her desk, sitting back with her feet up and with no interest in watching her students' progress, awarded Slytherin only three points.

Regulus watched Amycus's face contort as he tried his best to perform a non-verbal spell. In an effort not to speak aloud he had stopped breathing. His face turning a deep maroon. Regulus looked at his watch again, he only had four minutes.

_In my desperation I kept thinking that if Leandra was with me, I could rely on her for help, for advice. She wasn't my crutch; she just had a way of clearing my head. _

_I told myself to stop thinking like that. Could I not handle being on my own? It felt strange. I wanted all these things for myself, but I kept standing still. Everyone who raised me, my mother, my father, aunts, uncles, cousins, they all assured me that everything good was going to drop in my lap._

_But I knew that I needed to grab at what I wanted. I had to take it. _

"Alright, switch!" Twiggle called from her desk.

Regulus was desperate, he didn't want to disappoint Snape and ruin his chances. He didn't want his step attempt at serving the Dark Lord to be a failure.

Licking his lips, Regulus focused on the chair right behind Amycus. A large, fiery explosion would be a good distraction and he could just claim that he royally messed up his spell. He could say it was a mistake… but would it be enough to keep Twiggle away from her desk for at least five minutes?

_Expulso, Expulso, Expulso_, he chanted in his head, his eyes unblinking. Amycus braced himself, but he'd never see this coming.

The entire room shook and heat erupted from behind him and in front of him. Suddenly he had no sense of bearing, his feet weren't touching the floor and the world was moving.

Twiggle fell back off her chair from the sudden double explosion ignited at the back of her classroom. One of the explosions caused several of her students to be forced backwards from the sheer force. The other one took place very nearby, perhaps only four feet away, it caused a heavy fog to disperse. Either both or one of the haywire spells caused her classroom to shudder, knocking over many of her decorations.

Dumbledore told her this job had its hazards. Twiggle grabbed her own wand and dove into the thick fog, coughing and pushing students aside in search for whatever happened. Someone could have been seriously hurt, and Twiggle didn't want a casualty on her first day!

"What happened?!" Twiggle's looked about. Four of her students were looking at her, all very pale and shaken. "You! What happened?" she pointed at a short girl with a round, chubby face.

"I-I dunno, I was trying to disarm her," she gestured to her partner. Leandra had a hand in her pocket.

"I'm not sure how that happened, Professor Twiggle," Leandra told her. "Unless Alecto was distracting herself with overly-violent intentions?" she sent Alecto a mock innocent look.

"And what happened here?" Twiggle noticed the other pair of students had shredded half a table and a full chair. "I know non-verbal spells are difficult but how did this happen?"

"I think that was an Expulso spell," Leandra commented.

"I'm aware thank you, Miss…" Twiggle turned back at the girl.

"Stirling, ma'am."

"I-it was my fault, professor," one of the boys told her. Twiggle turned back to see who'd confessed. Regulus's eyes darted towards the front desk, and through the shadowy fog he could see a tall, thin silhouette sneak behind it. He quickly looked at his doll-sized professor again. "I exploded the chair and the desk. I wasn't paying attention, honestly I was aiming only to disarm my partner."

Amycus swallowed hard and looked at the destroyed furniture. It could have been him.

"What kind of brains do you kids have?" she turned about. "I say disarm and you manage to blow the entire back row up?"

Regulus shrugged, "Nerves?"

Twiggle shook her head. "This is just the first class, and all things considered… that was a very impressive result," Twiggle said to Regulus. "So… lets try again from the beginning. But first we need to get rid of this fog!"

"Allow me, professor," Leandra offered and made a quick movement with her wand. The fog quickly thinned until it vanished. Regulus immediately looked at Twiggle's desk, no one was there but the door at the front was soundlessly closing. His rash and dangerous trick had worked, though he owed Alecto partial credit for the fog. How had she done that?

Twiggle took a deep breath. Perhaps she should stay in the back and keep any eye on the boy who exploded the chair. "Everyone get back to it! Rotate positions!"

Twiggle barely gave the orders before Leandra disarmed Alecto without uttering a word. Regulus watched her catch Alecto's wand. As Twiggle awarded Leandra another few points, Regulus noticed how Leandra felt at something in her pocket.

Alecto's ring was missing from her finger.

Regulus at once saw the connection.

But he couldn't imagine what Leandra was up to.

_We were both living separate lives. She must have suspected me of something; hopefully she didn't think I could actually make such a mess with non-verbal spells. She knew I was capable of being decent with them. _

_It made sense though, that fog spell hadn't come from Alecto. Leandra had cast it, made everyone believe it had been Alecto's clumsiness. And then she stole Alecto's ring, I don't know why. _

_I hoped that whatever she was doing, she would be safe. _

_I didn't even think about the dangers I was involving myself with by helping Snape. _


	5. Art of Lying

**The Art of Lying**

_She could be described as cold. She could be manipulative. She could be too smart for her own good._

_Life was just as hard for her. Her feelings ate at her too, but she had perfected the art of lying._

Even on my very first day at Hogwarts, I didn't feel this nervous. No it wasn't just nerves, it was dread. Looking back, I should have been nicer to a lot of people. Not the Carrow twins though, yuck.

But I was just playing the game. I didn't bully people; again the Carrows were an exception. I'd play pranks on people, more because they were just there when an idea struck for mayhem. Also I was a victim of Slytherin tradition in some cases. You see its tradition to play 'Dare or Die', fantastic game. As a group you decide a dare for each person and they have to do the dare. It's usually something risqué like stealing a professor's knickers or pocking the Quidditch captain in the eye. You either succeed at the dare (you can't refuse it) or you fail, 'die' (I'm pretty sure 'die' doesn't mean anyone actually died of this hazing). Anyway I never backed down from 'Dare or Die', and my dares almost always involved doing something rather nasty to someone.

I could just see myself walking back into the Slytherin commons. The room would go deathly quiet, all eyes would be turned on me and then whispers could break out. They'd grow into angry hushed comments until finally someone would shout out 'Mudblood' and then maybe someone would hurl trash at me. They could try hexing me, but I doubt they'd succeed; I could handle whatever magical arsenal they had in store.

It will take time for everything to settle. I will have to reassert my dominance; this could take a few months. I'm not being optimistic. I won over Slytherin once before I can do it again. But this time I will be smarter. No friends. I knew Regulus would just disappoint me.

I flipped through my sketchbook and it opened to a portrait of him. It wasn't finished, I had left the eyes blank and his hair was partially done. But his lips, the soft shadows on his face… I looked away.

_That night, when she blackmailed him to accompany her, it was a mistake. She wanted him to notice her. It was a vain quest. She just wanted one night. He was a mystery to her, and his features always drew her in. Everything she did never seemed to catch his attention, so she wanted to make herself known. It was suppose to be one night._

_But then he never stopped noticing her. He never looked away. He didn't want to and she didn't understand why. He could see through her. It was frightening. But apparently it meant nothing._

The blinds of my compartment were bent, and through them I could see a familiar profile. Regulus Black was standing outside, looking down the corridor, looking very angry. My heart stopped, could he actually be on his way in? Was he angry because someone outside there was slandering my name?

I jumped up and acted like I was getting something out of my trunk. I didn't want to seem desperate, like I was waiting for him to come in. This was completely unexpected, I was sure Regulus would abandon me. Was I wrong? Did friendship really mean something?

_She was up in her room, reading over the last letter she had received. It was from Regulus, telling her all about his OWLs and what was occurring in his life. She smiled at parts. Either he had written something clever or she just remembered how his scratchy handwriting made her laugh. He hated writing letters, but he pulled through for her._

_Half way through the letter, there was a loud crash downstairs, as if someone had blown through the front door. They lived in a large house in Baths, a secluded area where they were free to be as magical as they lived, away from Muggle eyes. No one besides those in the house would have heard that crash upon Ascanius's furious arrival._

_She stood up and headed for the stairs, she could hear hysterical shouting. It had been a quiet evening until then._

"_YOU FILTHY, LYING WHORE!"_

_She flinched at her brother's words, stopping on the last stair. Her mother was in the drawing room, reading a book while her father was at the piano playing a song he learned when he was a little boy. He quit piano lessons after he turned eleven and started school, so he basically played three songs over and over again. But the music stopped the second Ascanius burst into the scene._

"_Ascanius?" my mother's feeble voice called out. She sounded frightened and, it pained Leandra to think it, guilty._

"_AND YOU!" she could only see her mother on the sofa and Ascanius's back. Her brother must have been pointing at their father by the window. "Blood-traitor! Scum! Weak idiot, what have you done to us! We are damned! You have ruined us father! A Mudblood? Why? Why!"_

"_Ascanius-" my father tried to reason with his son. She heard him spit at his father's words._

"_Eighteen years you've played me! Betrayed me and your blood, Dante!"_

"_Please, love, don't-" her mother tried._

"_Don't touch me you-you stupid bitch!" she watched him jump away from her. She watched what she could and listened to everything, frozen with fear. What was Ascanius saying? Why did her mother look so guilty? "I defended this bag of dirt," Ascanius spoke to his father. "I told them that we were of pureblood, and I went searching to prove it! I never knew how foul a Mudblood's touch was until tonight! You let it trick you father! You let it infect me and Leandra!"_

"_ENOUGH!" roared her father. She could sense two angry spirits in the house now. "You will not speak like that to your mother!"_

"_She is NOT my mother!" Ascanius refused immediately. "And you are not my father, you are but a blood-traitor who lied to me since birth! Eighteen years!"_

"_You don't understand, Ascanius," Leandra's mother whimpered, she clenched her book as if it would protect her from her son's wrath._

_Ascanius snapped, "You knew it was a sin! Both of you! That's why it was a secret! You had everything to lose, father, which you will. And you, you manipulative wrench, you only stood to gain by ensnaring my father."_

"_Ascanius! Hold your tongue!" Leandra's mother succumbed to tears. Her mother was too pretty to cry. Her porcelain face shouldn't be stained, her blue eyes should only be laughing and her hands shouldn't be pulling on her hair like that._

The door slide open, I kept my eyes on the blank page of my sketchbook. I even tried drawing a few lines, as if I was actually doing something other than fret. As he came in, I was sure now was the time to look up.

"Why hello!" Sirius Black grinned. How had that happened? Of course, Regulus was angry, he was just passing by until his brother crossed paths with him. He wasn't lingering outside my compartment on purpose. How could I be that stupid? "Mind if I take a seat?" he sat down across from me.

He leaned forward, peering at my empty page. "What are you doing?" he asked. I closed the book.

He leaned back and rested his arm on the windowsill while stretching his legs. He was invading my space; I tucked my feet under my seat and glared at him. "So, I heard you had an interesting summer," he taunted me.

"My summer was just lovely, thank you."

"Ascanius doesn't seem to think so," he said coolly. "Had quite the tantrum at the Leaky Caldron."

"Please go away," I said through clenched teeth. I never liked Sirius. I thought he was a brat for throwing everything away like that. He might not agree with his family, but he acted like he didn't need his family. Like he didn't need anyone, because he was so great. And considering my recent turmoil with my family, seeing him just reminded me of how unfair the world was.

"You don't like me do you?" he titled his head curiously. He was attractive but he knew it. Even as I sent him my iciest stares, he thought his crooked smile and a wink could melt me.

"Why are you even here?" I asked him sharply. "If this is some prank, then get it over with. This foreplay is boring me."

His eyebrow rose suggestively, "Trust me, Stirling, my foreplay never disappoints."

Disgusted, outraged I stood up. "If you won't leave, I will," I declared. He grabbed my wrist, his touch sending a jolt through me. It was so sudden. And his touch was so gentle. No one had handled him so delicately.

_She'd often wish Regulus had reached out and held her hand. That last day in Hogsmeade, every time her hands swung by her sides, with his hands only a few inches away, her heart raged impatiently. She wanted him to take her, to be the first one to make the move. She had already taken the first step their third year, although it had been an unconscious first step._

_Did he not want it?_

"Sit down," he said laughed, "It's not like anyone else will sit with you." I pulled away from him. Why was he here? Probably to spite Regulus or he was bored and couldn't find Snape to harass. I've had some encounters with Sirius; usually it happened when I was with Regulus. Sirius never seemed to pick on me unless Regulus was there. "I'd thought you would be happy to trade one Black for another," he said. "And, let's be honest, it would be an upgrade, wouldn't it?"

"Neither of you are appealing." He laughed; his laugh was like a bark.

"Give me a chance, Stirling," he grinned. "I'm pretty great."

It was my turn to laugh.

"I've always been curious why Regulus is so gah gah over you."

I felt myself blush. "Regulus isn't-wasn't ever gah gah over me," I told him. He was just grinning, his hand still offering me a seat. He looked pleased with how I was behaving, like I was doing everything he wanted me to do. He thought he was winning. If I left, I would be forfeiting. But if I stayed he might still win… but I'd be fighting.

I sat back down. This is what I get for involving myself with the Black brothers.

_Ascanius sharply turned and found his sister watching. "Leandra, they are… liars! Thieves! Scum, who we owe nothing to," he told his sister fiercely. Her mother hurried to her, as if she wanted to shield her daughter from Ascanius's hurtful words. Her father too came towards Leandra. He looked pale and saddened. Leandra never knew her parents like this._

"_Leandra," her mother breathed, "please listen to us. It was a mistake, we didn't want to hurt you-"_

"_Keep away from her," Ascanius warned, making as if he would strike his own mother if she took a step closer. He stood between them and their daughter. "You aren't our parents, you are strangers who have been playing us like fools! But I won't let you bring me down with you nor will I let you ruin Leandra's future."_

_He grabbed his sister's hand. His touch was so rough. He didn't care if he hurt her or anyone. "I'm leaving, but you must come with me," he said urgently._

"_Ascanius, we can explain, if you will just listen!" their father told him._

"_No more lies, Dante," Ascanius hissed. "Leandra, I will give you a few days to gather your things. Pack for Hogwarts and for a new home, with me. Once you leave for school, you will never have to return here. You still can make it, you can still have the life you deserve," he told his sister, holding her hand close to his heart._

_Leandra still could not speak. She didn't understand. Her parents stood in the background, her mother silently crying her heart out for her destroyed family. Her father looked angry, but ultimately he looked guilty as well. They couldn't deny what they had done. They couldn't deny that they had lied… that they always knew despite what they led their children to believe…_

_They were cowards._

I kept myself guarded. I prepared myself, brushing back a wiry strand of hair. I already tried guessing what his questions were going to be. Obviously he'd bring Regulus up again, and probably my half-blood status…

"You take Muggle Studies, right?"

I didn't see this coming. "Yes," I replied cautiously. Of course! He would connect this to my Muggle mother! What a cheap shot.

"I take that class too," he told me, his stupid grin finally gone. He bore a casual manner now. "Read your name on his roster once. Really hope we get to real mechanics this year, I think I can convince Birchwood to bring in his bike. He got a 1959 Harley Panhead! Absolutely beautiful!"

I frowned. Why should I be interested in this? "Birchwood drives a motorcycle? But he's not Muggle-born."

"That doesn't mean the man can't appreciate the wonder that is motorcycles," he said. "You take the class, how can you deny him his Muggle-pleasures?"

"I'm not denying him anything," I snapped. "I was surprised that's all. I've never seen him driving a motorcycle, how do you know he has one?"

"Saw him taking it for a spin through Diagon Alley one time," Sirius looked like it was one of his finest memories. "It was the summer before my second year. Ah, it was brilliant! I nearly wet myself."

I laughed at the image, though I hadn't intended to. It was a childish thing to say, but it caught me off guard. Sirius was slightly pleased having made me laugh.

_Ascanius was gone. Now her parents waited for her to react. Leandra found herself holding onto the banister, her knuckles white. Her legs felt weak. Everything was a lie. _

"_I was an orphan," her mother had explained in the ringing silence Ascanius left. "A woman, a witch… she always wanted a child. She took me in. My parents, Muggles, they died of illness. The witch, grandma Beatrice, she raised me as her own. She raised me as a pureblood… I never knew."_

"_Until I went to Beatrice to ask for her permission to marry your mother," her father had continued as her mother chocked on her tears. He was still shaken, and he looked to Leandra, scare of how she will respond. He was always so close to his daughter, both parents were. "Beatrice- she knew my family and she felt it was only right to reveal the truth… she hoped I would not want your mother, but I was already in love."_

"_W-we didn't want to lie," her mother sobbed. Dante Stirling squeezed her shoulder, and she sighed, feeling his support. Even though they had broken their family, they still believed love was enough. Leandra didn't understand them. They were strangers. "B-but your father would have no work without the family's business!"_

_Leandra couldn't believe it. Her parents, both of them talented in their fields, they could have lived on their own. They could have admitted to their secret. Instead her entire life, all sixteen years, had been a tease. Everything was taken away, and all they could do was say they were in love and were too afraid to take responsibility for it?_

"_You ruined everything," Leandra gasped. Her heart was beating strangely. She never felt it do this before. Breathing was difficult, something was trying to seize her heart and clench it._

He had proceeded to take out a glossy Muggle magazine dedicated to motorcycles. There were dog-eared pages throughout; he couldn't decide which model was his favorite. He wanted to fuse magic with a bike, so I assumed he was divulging all of this with me because I had similar hobbies, as a wannabe crafter. A crafter turns a boring, dead house into a living thing. Sirius wanted to do the same for motorcycles. It wasn't too farfetched that we'd relate.

"I figure a silencing charm for the muffler," Sirius pointed out the feature on the diagram. "I don't want to give the Muggles a fright, eh?"

"Yeah, but the roar of the engine is really what its all about," I replied, aiming to condescend. "Take that away about you're stealing the soul of it." I'll admit, I've always been attracted to automobiles. Muggles really are creative when it comes to living without the convenience of magic. A car were virtually sleek, metallic beasts, and I've always wanted to know what goes into an engine… For Merlin's sake! How could I not have Muggle in me?

Sirius was looking at me, a little amazed and very much impressed. "Honestly, how did you ever become friends with a twat like my brother?"

"He's not a twat," I mumbled. Why should I be defending him? "No more of a twat than you are, anyways."

"Did you fancy him back?" Sirius asked. "Were you two dating? Oh Merlin's underpants, you didn't snog him, did you?" he looked horrified.

"No you idiot," I hissed. "Me and your brother were just in the same year together in the same house. We hung out because both of us couldn't stand anyone else. You can see, there was nothing between us, or he'd be here instead of you."

_She looked at the wax seal on the letter. It bore their family's crest, a falcon soaring before a watchtower. She smiled bitterly, they had been disowned but her brother refused to be anything but a Stirling. All that history, she had seen the family tree, it stretched on for centuries, and now she wasn't apart of that rich history._

_Ascanius was determined to get back in with the rest of the family, but in order for them to accept Leandra and him, they would have to reject their parents._

_It was the smartest thing to do, especially with Lord Voldemort on the rise. They needed to be pureblood. But it was difficult for her to believe it. After sixteen years of love and trust, Leandra was supposed to turn her back on them?_

_But a good life demands sacrifices, doesn't it?_


	6. We Speak

**We Speak**

_It was said that my brother and his friends were becoming more defiant to the Dark Lord, more vocal. Many times they had been caught in brawls throughout the city. They were taking it upon themselves to provoke the Death Eaters. There was a strange sadness when I thought of my brother putting his life on the line like this. Was it because he hated us, his family? Was this one big show for our mother? He was wasting his life and despite everything, this affected me._

_It might sound stupid, but a part of me wanted to save him. I could've too. If I became a Death Eater I could vouch for him when he eventually realized the errors of his way. Ultimately I think his death would shatter our mother and father. Our family is very stubborn, and our core is pride, so it's hard for us to admit defeat._

_I always had pride, but never like Sirius or Bellatrix. They were aggressive. They knew what they wanted, they knew what belonged to them, and they went for it. I'd always admire them for it, even Sirius. It took me a longer time to grow into that spirit, and it would never be as destructive as theirs._

_Which I know now, is a good thing._

October was drawing to an end, and Regulus's first day seemed like ages ago. Snape and several others were rarely seen. It was not because of their studies, Regulus knew, they were all on their own mission for the Dark Lord. Regulus success pleased Snape, but it looked like Snape's mission was far from over. He never asked Regulus for further assistance, something that agitated him.

Something was boiling beneath his world, and Regulus wanted to see it. Perhaps it was paranoia, but Regulus was anxious that if he didn't get involved immediately it would be too late. He had nothing else but the Dark Lord to look to now!

Regulus dismounted his broomstick. The weather was horrible, icy rain picked at his bare arms and face. In his hand the thin wings of the golden snitch flutter feebly. The Slytherin captain quickly met him on the ground. "Where you think you're going, Black? Practice doesn't end for another forty minutes!" he ordered as his feet sung ankle deep into the mud. Regulus didn't like how the Slytherin Quidditch team was changing; everyone seemed to be getting bigger and beefier.

Whipping his drenched hair from his eyes, so he could better glare at the captain, Regulus replied in a restrained hiss, "I've caught the stupid Snitch eight times already. It's Gudgeon and the other new chaser who need the extra forty minutes. There are three essays waiting for me inside."

The captain looked torn, he wanted to reprimand his Seeker, but he feared what repercussions this could bring. Everyone knew Regulus Black was on his way to becoming a Death Eater. Foolishly though, people thought he was closer to the life than he really was. Especially since he ditched Stirling, an act that was taken as proof of Regulus's conviction.

Eventually his captain decided to concede. Regulus mumbled a 'Thanks, see you later,' after returning the golden snitch. Stalking through the bitter, dagger-like rain, Regulus kept trying to calm his nerves. Why was he on edge like this? He never snapped at people like that.

_I thought of my sorting then. It was strange, I hardly ever thought about what that moth-ridden hat said. Of course my first year was spent constantly returning to it. Then I outgrew it._

_The hat had been placed on my head. I was nervous. Did I want to end up in Gryffindor like Sirius? I knew some other kids who were most likely going to end up in Slytherin, but I never counted them as friends. I didn't have many friends before Hogwarts; I was closest with my family, when you have a family as big as mine you don't need to look outside of it for company._

_I wanted to be in Slytherin more than any other house, but Sirius was the only person I really knew. Our relationship was strictly 'older-brother', I followed him, I let myself get caught up in whatever he planned and I had always kept my mouth shut for him. He always beat me when we wrestled._

"_Hmm, yes I know this family. But the apple drops wherever it pleases, yes? Intelligent, cautious, too cautious… self-aware… hmm what's this? Some nerve? Hidden behind too much though… hope you find it in SLYTHERIN!"_

_It was my sixth year, had I found it?_

Regulus listened to his shoes squeak on the marble floor as he walked through the ground floor, heading for the dungeons. He wanted a nice warm shower before heading off to the library and writing those damn essays. He was almost at the entrance to the dungeons when he heard it.

_That laugh. His bark of a laugh._

Down the corridor Sirius was walking along beside a girl. The girl's thick copper hair was bundled into a lopsided bun, and she was wrinkling his nose as she pushed up her glasses. Leandra too looked amused by something.

Regulus's heart stopped. They weren't looking at him, they might've not known yet he was there. Ever since he had seen his brother slip into that compartment, he had a growing suspicion that Leandra and Sirius were now talking regularly. He only caught glimpses of it; he convinced himself it was just his mind playing cruel tricks.

_At the Grand Hall she sat by herself at the far corner of the table, always with a book or something to distract her from everyone else. I wonder if she ever noticed how I always sat at an angle to her, so I could always steal a glance. From my vantage point I watched as Sirius, along with his entourage of Gryffindor idiots strolled between our table and Hufflepuff's. Why did they walk this way? Our tables were out of the way for them._

_They walk past, I braced myself for some attack on myself, but it never came. Instead they continued to walk and as they reach Leandra, Sirius flicks her bun, giving her a fright. He did it without his friends noticing, he grinned back at her and instead of her getting angry, she just rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner… with a ghost of a smile._

_What was that?_

_Was something really there? Leandra never found Sirius impressive. Was she doing this to hurt me? He was, I knew it, that stupid grin when he disappeared into that compartment… but would she do this to me?_

"The classroom was an absolute wreck," he heard her say, "Birchwood is too soft with the idiots in my class, which I imagine he is in your class, with you as evidence."

Regulus was hiding behind the wall of a joining corridor. In a matter of moments they would walk pass him, their backs to him.

"Yeah but he didn't even let me ride his Harley!" Sirius laughed. Regulus stepped out of sight, into a connecting corridor. "How did this Jones bloke convince him?"

"Birchwood assumed he knew how to handle one cause he's Muggle-born," she replied coolly, though Regulus fancied he heard a trace of a smile. "Jones nearly drove through the window, which would have been quite the fall, five floors and all…"

Sirius laughed again.

"Dumbledore happened to be on his way, said he wanted to see the motorcycle as well," she went on, Regulus definitely heard more excitement in her, she enjoyed to be passing the story on. "He was the one who saved Jones from plummeting to his death. Froze Jones and the bike in midair. Brilliant showmanship."

His brother was still laughing. Then he stopped, and Regulus thought wildly that he could hear one of them sniffing the air.

"Are you- hm- sniffing the air?" Leandra scoffed. "It's not me. Did you forget to bathe?"

They were very close. Regulus could sense it. He was hoping they would continue straight, pass him completely and he could keep listening to their conversation. But his brother wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

Abruptly his brother jumped in front of Regulus, grinning like a madman, like a hungry wolf that caught its prey. "Regulus!" he said in mock delight, "Look Stirling, it's our good friend, Regulus."

Regulus glared at his brother, determined not to look at Leandra. Certain dismay was drawn on her face. Sirius was too absorbed in his own glee to notice her shift of moods. She avoided looking at Regulus as well. "So it is," she drawled.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius barked. Regulus thought he had slipped his wand out without his brother seeing him. The wand flew out of his hand, and it clamored to the floor at Leandra's feet. Regulus nervously watched her, her eyes were on the wand, but she didn't look malevolent. Actually she looked rather disheartened.

_She felt it wasn't right. Even after everything, she didn't want to do this to me. She couldn't do it!_

"I'm thinking you need a bath, Reggie," Sirius grinned, his eyes trained on his little brother. "Mother dearest would want you looking your best. Scourgify."

Foamy bubbles grew all over Regulus. Regulus felt his face grow hot and, even though he knew it was hopeless, he tried charging at his brother. Instead Sirius sidestepped him and Regulus slipped from the soap, hitting the floor, and feeling the situation was worse than before. Sirius bent over, laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

_I dared to look up at her. She hadn't moved. She was looking at me, with a mixture of disgust and hurt._

_It would have been better if she just joined in with Sirius, this was worse._

"Wow," Sirius wiped his eyes with his free hand, "That was great, Reggie."

Leandra finally bent over to pick up Regulus's wand. Her jaw clenched, she was weighing her options. What did she want to do? Finally she handed the wand to Sirius. "I think the two of you need this impromptu reunion more than me," she told him, ignoring Regulus who was loosing himself under all the bubbles.

"Aw Stirling! This is fun. Did you not just see that?" Sirius started laughing again at the memory. "And look at him! He's a bubble monster!"

Her lip twitched into a smirk. She continued walking towards the dungeons. Sirius looked momentarily disappointed, it was no fun if he was alone. Well it was fun, but not as fun. He missed James.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Sirius said to his brother. "Personally I never go after girls with glasses, they've never done it for me. But a man can change, right Reggie?"

"Shut up," he spat. Bubbles rushed into his mouth as he spoke.

"And here I was thinking you'd give me your blessings," Sirius grinned. "You know since you ditched her and all." There was a flash of light and suddenly Regulus was hanging in the air by his ankles. The bubbles ran down his body, going up his nose and mouth.

"Sirius!" a voice gasped, nearly as outraged as Regulus felt. Through stinging eyes, Regulus saw a blur of two figures, one a redhead and the other a tall boy with black hair. Lily Evans and James Potter, Head Boy and Girl, to the rescue.

There was a flash of light again and Regulus fell to the floor in a bubbly heap. He tried brushing away the bubbles, but they kept multiplying. James, biting back a smile, cast the counter curse, and the bubbles quickly evaporated. But Regulus's nostrils and eyes burned from them, and he still had the taste of them lodged in his throat.

"Sirius what the hell were you thinking?" Evans snapped. "He's your little brother!"

"Huh, Evans, that really doesn't mean anything," Potter pointed out. "If anything it's more of an incentive."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "I'm sure if Regulus could grow a pair, he'd do the same." Regulus's heart pounded furiously, he wanted to shut his brother up indefinitely.

"You're horrible," Evans told him. "I'm reporting this to McGonagall."

"Wooh! Wait, he could have been defending himself," Potter said quickly.

"When have you ever heard of Regulus Black attacking anyone?" Evans retorted. Potter shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything?"

Evans grabbed Regulus's wand away from Sirius. She returned it to Regulus after he got back on his feet. "What happened?" Evans asked to humor Potter.

"I started it," Sirius confessed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "But I have my reasons, seventeen years worth."

"He could have been seriously hurt," Lily scolded. "He couldn't breath!"

"Death by bubbles," Potter mumbled. Sirius chuckled, happy that his friend could appreciate the irony. Evans flashed him a dangerous glare. "Yeah, mate, we're taking you to McGonagall," he added in a clear, mature voice.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," Evans said. Potter and Sirius gasped.

"Way to go power-hungry there, Evans!" Sirius said nastily.

"I think ten or fifteen would be more- er- sane," Potter suggested.

"Fine, we'll ask McGonagall what she thinks," Evans said, "Now come on, I don't have all day to waste on petty crimes."

Potter kept avoiding eye contact with Sirius; afraid he might break out in laughter if Sirius gave him the right look. The two of them followed Evans. Sirius sent his little brother a final dark look before leaving. It was a promise that Regulus wasn't safe, not by a long shot.

_As they walked away, and I could hear their bickering voices fade, I kept thinking back at her face. How she wouldn't look at me, how she smiled at my expense, though only at the end._

_Snape was a half-blood. Many respectable witches and wizards were half bloods. It wasn't her fault. But then I remember Bellatrix's warnings, my mother's disgust at hearing the news, and I realize that though others could accept a half-blood, the Black family could not lower their standards._

Although his day was ruined, Regulus forced himself to go to the library like he planned. He had a Transfiguration essay due on Monday, and it would need his full attention if he were going to get a decent grade.

He was reaching his tenth feet of parchment when suddenly someone pulled up a chair across from him. He looked up, hoping it wasn't Amycus or someone equally as annoying. Panic seized him when he saw who it was.

"Thought I should clear something up," Leandra said testily, her arms crossed, her stare angry. Regulus immediately straightened up in his seat and dropped his quill. "I left," he knew what she was referring to, "because I was taught better than to gang up on someone two to one. It would have made me look pathetic."

_She was talking to me._

"Besides you're too easy of a prey, always have been. So don't flatter yourself. Well, before people start thinking I'm begging for you to come back or something," she said sharply as her eyes looked around them, for any eavesdroppers, "I'll leave. Give my love to the Dim Twins." She slipped out of her chair and quickly headed towards the exit, pushing through a group of second-years on her way.

"No rough-housing in the library!" Pince snapped at her heels.

_That look she gave me as I struggled alone at her feet. That disgust and pain… the sound of her voice…_

_Here again, I watched the world move without me. Sirius was going to hurt her, it was his way of torturing me. I wanted to shut him up, to stop him from ruining us even more._


	7. Ascanius

**Ascanius**

_It was well past midnight and I was still awake. Lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, wasn't helping. So I went to the commons, sat myself down in the commons, before the large fireplace. This had been Leandra's favorite spot to sit. I hadn't visited the spot since last school year. This was where we drew those ants on Amycus's face._

_I was tired, I needed sleep, but I couldn't force it. There had been times when Leandra would sneak into my dorm and wake me up because she couldn't sleep. She figured I could help her study then until she drifted off. I never refused. I would even insist that I also had problems falling asleep. So she wouldn't feel guilty._

_Sitting there alone, I wondered if she was awake. If she was she'd have to quiz herself; she'd focus on her Arithmancy because numbers helped her relax._

_The stonewall entrance slid open and two figures entered. I turned to watch them; one was supporting the other who had some kind of injury on his leg. As they drew closer, the dim-green glow of the commons lit their features. It was Rosier dragging Mulciber. I stood up immediately._

"_Damn goblins," Mulciber grumbled. Rosier dumped him at a chair and plumped down on a seat himself._

"_He's not going to be happy," Rosier hissed. "You weren't supposed to do any of the talking!"_

"_Oh but you let that half-blood Stirling speak! What will the Dark Lord think of that, coward?" My heart jumped at her surname. There were only two half-blood Stirlings, Leandra and her brother, Ascanius._

"_Shut up before I rip your tongue out," Rosier said in a deathly serious tone. He had his wand trained on his wounded friend._

"_What's happened?" I asked them, they hadn't noticed me drawing closer. They were startled at first, but they relaxed at the sight of me. Exchanging angry glares with one another, it was Mulciber who answered me._

"_We just returned from Nottingham," he said. "Empty-handed," he sent Rosier a dirty look._

"_And Stirling was there? Leandra?" I had to know. She never said she would serve the Dark Lord as I looked forward to doing. But perhaps this was her way of redeeming herself? If she became a faithful follower… even Bellatrix could not fault her._

"_Ascanius," Rosier replied. "Dolohov has recommended him to the Dark Lord."_

"_He's determined to spill as much Mudblood to make up for his own," Mulciber sneered._

It was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, an exciting way to kick off the year. Last year Regulus had been on a winning streak, he never missed catching the Snitch. That didn't mean they always won, especially not against Gryffindor. Potter, though it pained any Slytherin to admit it, led a brilliant group of Chasers.

Regulus pulled on his leather wrist-braces, the gift Narcissa gave him the day he heard about Leandra's family scandal.

_I remembered one of the last gifts Narcissa gave Sirius. She bought him a model motorcycle that was hexed to fly around hazardously, breaking everything in its path. Mother wasn't too happy, you needed to use a Stunning Spell to stop it. But Sirius was very happy with it, until our mother ordered Kreacher to destroy it. Narcissa always reasoned, at least it wasn't a Muggle toy._

Amycus was substituting for one of the Beaters, who last practice somehow managed to hit a Bludgers at himself. Regulus, who liked quiet before walking onto the pitch, had to endure his chatter, "I would love to hit a hole in that Potter's head," he grumbled, "Deflate it a bit."

Regulus had to admit that was rather clever for Amycus. Regulus even smirked a bit.

"A lot of people here today," Elric Bulstrode commented, he was peering out at the stadium. "Ha! Ascanius is here, surprised he's showing his face."

Regulus left Amycus who was beginning to rant about Leandra, and pulled back the flap to look outside.

_Leandra never found Quidditch interesting, until our fifth year she never attended matches. She only came to watch Slytherin. I didn't have to ask her though I always wanted her there terribly._

Ascanius was indeed in the stands, sitting beside his sister, who looked miserable. He was scolding her, looking down at her and shaking his finger at her while she stared straight ahead, her jaw clenched. Although Leandra was quite short, Ascanius could tower most people, he was at least as tall as Sirius. He had darker hair than his sister, which he kept short and sleeked back. There were no glasses obscuring his dark eyes. When he attended Hogwarts many girls considered him to be handsome.

Regulus always noted how he rarely smiled, never a real smile anyway, but he scowled a lot. Leandra said her brother had an obsessive personality; he was very controlling and possessive of everything. As Regulus studied Ascanius, wrapped up in his own anger, he thought back on what Mulciber had said.

"_He's determined to spill as much Mudblood to make up for his own."_

Regulus would think about Ascanius later, kick-off had begun and he rose in the air at the sound of thunderous applause. The majority of the audience was there to support Gryffindor; the only crowd wearing green and silver were his fellow housemates.

The Gryffindor Seeker was shadowing him, slightly below him as he kept well above the action between the Chasers and Beaters. Regulus always enjoyed Quidditch; it was his way of unwinding and the first thing he discovered he was good at. Sirius never got into Quidditch, he loved watching it, but his temper got in the way of him being any good. Whenever he did play he played Chaser, he enjoyed scoring rather than seeking.

Regulus found Seeking the most interesting. He stayed high in the air, his senses completely focused and sharp. Every breeze, every blink, they mattered. And then when he saw that flicker of gold, his heart would race and without thinking he'd take the chase. It was all natural. He had to trust his instincts.

The golden and red sections of the stadium erupted in cheers as Potter scored the first goal of the match. Regulus ignored them. The other Seeker kept scanning the pitch and stealing glances at Regulus, Potter had given him specific instructions to tail him.

_There was a storm raging on outside, preventing any of us to do much with our Saturday afternoon. We were the library, though neither of us were in the mood to do homework or study. Somehow, I don't remember who brought it up; we came to discuss our families, immediate family._

_She was copying a picture from the Daily Prophet in her journal as she spoke, "My father and me are close. Actually I'm quiet close with both my parents. They are both crafters, I make them bring me on some of their jobs."_

"_Isn't that dangerous?"_

"_Well, they never let me get close… they usually just give me a tour once the job is near finished," she explained. "But my dad has a workshop in our garden. In there I'm allowed to help him build miniature models. He use to build all my dollhouses," she said brightly._

"_My father isn't much of a craftsman," I said. My parents were dull compared to hers. "He collects illegal eggs though."_

_She smirked. "I wouldn't doubt it. There isn't much the Black family doesn't get that they want." I could have sworn she gave me look then, one that I couldn't understand. We were in our fourth year, just eight months in our friendship. "Though I shouldn't talk, my family's come to the point where they too can take what they want without compromise."_

"_It's not like I've had everything thrown at me," I told her._

"_Yeah but you're not starting at the bottom of the food chain either," she replied. She tapped her wand on her drawing, a portion of the picture disappeared. She started again. "My brother for example doesn't have much talent for crafting, I don't know what I see him suited for. But he's no crafter, and its only because he's a Stirling that he'll get an apprenticeship with my uncle Edgar."_

"_Do you think that's unfair?"_

_She shrugged. "My brother's smart enough to be half-decent at the job. And our family has worked hard to get where we are now, so I think we're entitled to pamper ourselves."_

_I watched her copy the picture. It was of a Veela that had been caught in a heated affair with the Minister of Magic, who was married. The Minister's mistress was looking harassed, having stumbled out of the Minister's hotel room wearing nothing but a bed sheet. Her beautiful face was harsh and twisted with anger. She was shouting silently on the front page. We found this article very amusing, and we predicted the Minister would be forced to make some public apology any day now._

"_So how do you plan on furthering the glory of the Black family?" Leandra asked with a grin. I hesitated. She saw this. She must have already guessed it, because she was dead on when she said, "Going to serve in the legions of the Dark Lord?" She said it in a hushed voice, and there was mockery in her tone._

"_What he's doing… it's like nothing before," I replied slowly. "The Ministry is all about talk and appeasing lesser species. They are prepared to shut the door on our faces just so no more goblins will riot or to keep Muggles in blissful ignorance. They're quick to abandon any strategy that could bring prosperity to the real wizards and witches of our community."_

_She looked pleased at how passionate I was. I had this argument many times with Sirius._

"_Anyway, I think he can bring back the golden age of magic," I continued, trying to hold back my eagerness. I didn't want her to patronize me._

"_He's got a no-compromise approach to diplomacy, hasn't he?" Leandra grinned. "Rather forceful… knows how to rile up the sleeping masses."_

"_A breath of fresh air," I retorted, rather irritated. She kept smiling._

"_I agree it's something new, and a little bit exciting," she said finally. "Ascanius is looking forward to it, reckons he'll dominate within the next ten years. And he hopes our family can help rebuild our cities… he maintains the Dark Lord will deserve a kingdom close to paradise."_

There it was. A flicker, half a second, if he had blinked he would have missed it. It happened at the corner of his eye and he immediately swerved, dipping as the snitch descended before him. The other Seeker looked unconvinced. This could be a Wonski Feint.

But Regulus was never one for mind-games. His body practically parallel to his broom, he was heading straight for the ground. Potter nearly collided with him as he broke through their Chaser formation. Potter noted with anger that his Seeker was pitifully lagging behind Regulus.

While Sirius liked to mock Regulus for being built 'like a fourteen year old girl', his physique was what made him such a brilliant Seeker. The grassy pitch was rushing up to meet him, but Regulus couldn't rush it. The snitch wasn't close enough; he still had a few seconds to gain on it…

There was a collective gasp from the stadium as Regulus suddenly pulled up, only inches from the ground. Sirius leaned forward and saw something glisten in his brother's fist. "He got it," he said, disappointed.

Everyone, even Gryffindor, had to admire Regulus's cunning skill. He had nerve to risk whatever he had to in order to catch the snitch. Sirius always hoped his brother might slip up and crash every once and a while, but it never happened.

_For my first ever Quidditch match as Seeker, my parents came with Bella and Cissy. Bella had just married Rodolphus, but he was absent at her side. They had known each other only two months before marrying, their union pleased the family immensely. She had yet again set the standard for the rest of us._

_Sirius was made to sit with the family, he looked miserable. I was nervous, it was my first match, and though our captain assured me I was the best Seeker he'd seen, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my family. _

_Slytherin won that match by a landslide. I nearly broke the record for quickest capture. I also very nearly killed myself catching the Snitch. I was brought to the hospital wing immediately. My family followed me, my mother was harassing Madam Pomfrey about my treatment, she wanted someone from St. Mungo to come in, so that I received quality care. My father was lighting a cigar for me, Pomfrey was too busy shaking my mother off to notice. Cissy was fawning over me, nicking nearby pillows so I could be comfortable. Even Sirius congratulated me on my game, but he had to ruin it with "Finally I can see how we're related."_

_Bella was silently watching me, she was appraising me and I could see that she was pleased. It wasn't until everyone had calmed down, when Pomfrey gave in and went to speak with Dumbledore for assistant regarding my mother, that Bella spoke. "Little baby Reggie," she grinned, "Slytherin's lucky to have you. I apologize for ever thinking you could disappoint me like your brother."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

"_But I hope you can see how your cunning nerve should be applied beyond silly games and Hogwarts," she went on._

"_Are you really going to start with your Dark Lord rubbish?" Sirius snapped. She sent him a chilling glare, but she wouldn't do anything more than that. She wasn't a Death Eater then, she was still entertaining the idea of becoming one. Therefore she still held my parents in some regard as her superiors. When she became a Death Eater, no one came before the Dark Lord._

"_This is an age of opportunity for our great family," Bella told everyone. Did Bella really think I could help? Did she really think I was the right material for this new age? I heard rumors about Voldemort, he seemed so different to me. He was taking the world by storm. I figured he'd never consider me, but Bella… who knew so much… she said I had it in me._

Crowd of cheering, friendly faces surrounded Regulus as he touched down. His captain slapped him heartily on the back, their disagreement last practice forgotten. Regulus couldn't help but smile, it felt good to be surrounded by his own fans.

"Excellent performance, Black," a deep voice said from behind. It was Ascanius, and behind him stood Leandra, without her glasses. Her being so close to Regulus was obviously forced, she was glaring in every direction except at Regulus. "Bellatrix was right, watching you is worth a return to Hogwarts," Ascanius smiled, though his dark eyes remained severe.

"Thank you," Regulus replied. "You've been speaking with my cousin then?"

"Oh yes," Ascanius went on, eager to explain, "We, after all, move in the same circle, socially. I am most grateful for my friends, in light of the… tragedy that's befallen our family."

"I see," Regulus said slowly, casting a look at Leandra, who was letting herself get distracted by the bustling crowd around them. Slughorn was sending green sparks in the air with his wand.

"I won't lie, it's been hard to prove my worthiness," Ascanius told him, "but I completely understand. I'm just so grateful our kind is willing to give us a second chance."

_Bella was not one to forgive and forget. Ascanius must've been knee-deep with the Dark Lord by then, otherwise Bellatrix would refuse any contact with him. Their relationship was most likely professional, and I imagined Bellatrix did not enjoy being forced to cooperate with him._

_But if the Dark Lord deemed him worthy, she could not argue._

Slughorn had merrily made his way to them, and he swung an arm around Regulus's neck, forcing a goblet of Firewhiskey into his hand. "You've deserved it! Best Seeker Slytherin ever had!" he proclaimed. "Ah! Ascanius? What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here my boy?"

"Leandra wrote me about the match," Ascanius explained, his plastered-on smile stretching. Regulus saw Leandra's eyebrow rise cynically. "Her excitement convinced me to come witness Slytherin's new Quidditch team."

"Miss Stirling I'm glad to hear you supporting your House's team!" Slughorn beamed, "And here I've been under the impression that you didn't enjoy Quidditch."

"Well the credit belongs to Regulus, of course," Ascanius said with a silky tone. Leandra narrowed her eyes at the back of her brother's head, she clearly did not like where Ascanius's improv was going. "He turned Leandra on to the sport. She's been most grateful ever since, haven't you Leandra?" he asked without turning to her.

"Yes, Quidditch has filled a void in my life," she drawled. "A void I never knew I had…"

Regulus's lip twitched into a smile.

"In that case, I'll have to introduce you to my dear friend, Bertha Jorkins," Slughorn told Leandra. "A young up and coming employee at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Wonderful girl. Always insists on sending me tickets to games. She spoils me!"

"Yes it's important that Leandra begins thinking about her life after Hogwarts," Ascanius said. "We were just discussing this."

"And I assure you, again, that recently I've had my sights set on horizons very removed from Hogwarts," Leandra replied.

"Poor girl, you shouldn't be taking life so seriously," Slughorn winked, "Loosen up and have some fun! Like young Regulus here! Drink up boy!" He practically poured the drink down Regulus's throat for him. Leandra tried hiding a smile. "I've noticed you've been keeping yourself busy with schoolwork, Miss Stirling. All work and no play is never good for anyone! You've left Mr. Black here quite lonely, I dare say!"

"Ascanius, your train's arriving soon," Leandra told her brother. Regulus could see her cheeks had turned slightly pink at what Slughorn had said. She withdrew and disappeared in the crowd.

_She wasn't up to it. She wasn't up to playing pretend. Not when everyone insisted on reminding her of us._

Ascanius shook hands with Regulus, making sure to hold it a second longer as his dark eyes bore into Regulus's. "My sister has been most… disturbed by the events of this summer," he told him. "Give her time, Regulus, and she'll return to your side, a stronger friend."

_But this did not seem to be her plans. She avoided me, even when we were in the same room she never acknowledged me. _

_It was difficult not to have a few run-ins with her, and I admit sometimes I tried my best to create them myself. But she eluded me. Besides I don't rightly know what I would have done if she had given me her attention._

I didn't know where she spent her pare time. She was hardly ever seen in the commons. The library had become my sanctuary, since the Carrows rarely followed me here, and I knew she didn't hide amongst the books.

Where did she go?

_The weeks leading up to our Christmas holidays were void of any drama. I did not have anymore chances to help Snape or the others in their tasks for the Dark Lord. I was again listlessly waiting for life to begin. What's worse was I kept hearing rumors of Leandra becoming closer with my brother, though I never saw it myself. Perhaps she was trying to spare me? _

_But Leandra was use to be overshadowed, because when I arrived at King's Cross for the Christmas break, Bellatrix came to open a new door for me. _


	8. Rachel Miggs

**Rachel Miggs**

_I was in my room, practicing a dueling stance with my new wand. Rosewood, 11"1/2, Unicorn hair, supple 'excellent for a dueling man' Ollivander had told me. I fancied that Sirius was a little jealous when this wand chose me._

_With my back against the full-length mirror in my bedroom, I took three large paces before pivoting, my right hand high in the air behind me, my left hand stretched out, aiming my wand at my own reflection. I smiled at how fierce I looked, and I was only eleven. Seventeen was an absurd age for me to wait for. I had my charms book open at my desk, I had circled four spells already that I wanted to try out immediately come September 1st._

_My door was slightly ajar so when the fight broke out I heard everything. Across the hallway in my brother's room I heard Sirius scream "YOU MISERABLE RAT!" There was the sound of wrestling bodies, then someone crashed into some furniture and there was a loud crack. Sirius tore open his door, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" he roared before bolting down the stairs._

_I was torn between continuing my dueling game and eavesdropping, though really there was no challenge to hear them since their voices carried up the two flights of stairs nicely. "NO RIGHT? How dare you!" their mother screeched back at Sirius, no doubt they were in the drawing room now. I decided it might be worth seeing what it was about this time._

_My mother was standing between Sirius and Kreacher. Our house-elf was hiding behind our mother but he looked pleased with himself. In my mother's hand she had what looked like a black and white comic book. I noticed my father quietly living for the dining room downstairs._

_Consciously poised before the family tree, my mother held up the comic book. It was the Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, I groaned because I knew my brother had been keeping a stack of those comics in a chest in his wardrobe since last Easter when he came back from Hogwarts. I had warned him that mother would be furious if she found out, but I promised I wouldn't tell on him. Why didn't he listen to me? All of these arguments could be avoided!_

"_I can't believe it! My son! My own flesh and blood!" she started her rant._

"_Don't remind me," he hissed. Sirius's hands were rolled into tight fists, his teeth grinded as he glared at his mother._

"_You brought this-this filth into my house! How dare you! Don't you care at all about what this is doing to our family?"_

"_What's it doing? What is a seventy-five page comic book about the misadventures of a Muggle doing to our family?"_

"_This is a disease you've brought in!" she shook the comic. "You stupid boy, this isn't right!"_

"_Like bloody hell it isn't!" Sirius yelled back. "All this pureblood psycho babble is what's not right! Our family's got nothing to be proud of! Muggles-"_

_The best way for our mother to win an argument was for her to scream at the top of her lungs, until the whole house shook with fear. She had a bone-chilling scream our mother._

_The rest of the summer was horrible; our mother took away all his privileges. The door to his bedroom was removed so he had no privacy. He wasn't allowed any mail, he couldn't leave the house, and his broomstick was locked away. And he had to watch his mother burn all of his comic books._

_At first Sirius thought I told, and he gave me hell about it. Besides the regular beatings, he burned my favorite Puddlemere United sweater while I was trying it on one day. Pushed me down the stairs. I didn't touch my food if he was nearby, afraid he might have poisoned it. At one point he threatened to break my wand, and this reduced me to tears. I begged him not to do it. I kept telling him it wasn't me._

_Whether he would have done it or not I don't know, because just when he grabbed the wand with both hands Kreacher popped into the room with a loud crack. Shaking, looking simply petrified, he confessed that he had found the comic while cleaning Sirius's room when he was away visiting friends. Sirius hurled my wand at him and from that day on Sirius had nothing but contempt for Kreacher._

_That's what I think of when I think of the Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. And that's what I was thinking about when Bellatrix and Rabastan picked me up from the Hogwarts Express during the Christmas holidays. They explained to me it was time, "It's time for the baby to taste real glory." _

_We were going to the home of the wizard who wrote the Adventures of Martin Miggs. _

Bellatrix was shaking with anger and she kept hissing at the Muggles they past through. They were in the Muggle part of London, heading towards Leicester Square. Rabastan was grinning curiously at a passing woman, she looked very uncomfortable under his stare and she broke out running. Rabastan laughed after her.

"Mudbloods, it's like walking among the cattle, right before the slaughter," Rabastan said in his soft, quivering voice. He always sounded excited. Regulus didn't understand what they were doing, or what he would be doing since he was underage.

"Disgusting," Bellatrix spat as they entered Leicester Square. Regulus looked around; there were so many people. None of them noticed them; except for those close enough to catch the strange things Bellatrix and Rabastan were saying.

_It was strange to think that one day, all these thousands of people, will know what we are. No more precautions, no more secrecy. They will know who we are and what we can do. Their primitive ways will be replaced with a high order of things. Really they will benefit as much as us. They will recognize, the Muggles will, that compared to them we are close to gods._

_I imagined what it would be like, entering Leicester Square on such a day…_

Bellatrix led them to a narrow alleyway that was relatively empty. Rabastan, who was already in on the plan, lazily watched the Muggles that filed pass. Bellatrix drew Regulus closer, pulling something out of her robes. It was a copy of the Adventures of Martin Miggs. "Disgusting, vile," she could barely contain herself. Nearly tearing the pages she opened the comic and thrust it into Regulus's hands. "That blood-traitor dares to mock the Dark Lord!"

Regulus examined the comic as Bellatrix provided light with her wand. It had changed since he first saw the comic; it was now drawn in color and the pictures moved. Martin Miggs had stumbled upon Lord Voldemort wearing a pink ballerina outfit. His Death Eaters were positioned around him wearing costumes to resemble trees, plants and various forest critters. They were explaining that it was Lord Voldemort's birthday and they were doing a production of Swan Lake.

_There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was shocked someone would do this and it felt wrong for me to see this. Why would someone risk their life printing this?_

_Everyone knew what the Dark Lord was capable of doing, so really the writer of Martin Miggs brought this upon himself. Many people didn't support the Dark Lord but this was retaliation, an attack! Why did he want to provoke the Dark Lord?_

_All for a stupid comic book?_

She pointed her wand at the comic and it burst into flames in Regulus's hands. He quickly dropped it as it curled into black ashes at his feet. Rabastan turned to them, "There's only one thing you can do when the clown isn't funny."

"We're going to kill him?" Regulus gasped.

"No, we're going to teach him why to fear the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said dangerously.

Regulus frowned but kept up as she led them back into the busy street. They crossed the heart of Leicester Square; pass the small square garden, the place where East End tickets were sold, pass all the young students gathered for a fun night on the town. They kept stalking through the people, until the crowd thinned and they were in the back streets. Bellatrix stopped them at the end of a new road. "Take this," she passed Regulus a silver whistle. "Use it when you see someone approaching."

They went past two stores, until they came to a little novelty shop. It looked like a Muggle store, but at the corner of the display window there was a little written sign, "Martin Miggs sold here!"

The store was called Many Miggs Things. "His name is Edward Miggs," Bellatrix explained. "He's a pureblood, but doesn't deserve to be. He writes that vile comic book in the basement beneath this disgrace. It's a family run store."

Regulus peered inside. The lights were off except for in the backroom, where no doubt the last employee was organizing things before locking up. Rabastan flicked his wand and the door flew open, the window shuddered from the rush of force he sent through. Rabastan sniggered as he stepped in first, Regulus could hear a timid female voice call from the back room, "Is someone there?"

"Stay outside," Bellatrix ordered.

"Aren't you going to hide your face?" Regulus asked after her. She turned, grinning.

"It's not our faces she'll remember from tonight." She walked through the doorway.

Regulus looked through the display window; a young witch came out with her wand drawn. But her entire body was trembling. Bellatrix gave a shrill laugh as she followed her brother-in-law. There was a flash of light and the girl's wand flew out of her grasp.

Regulus recognized the girl; she had graduated Hogwarts a year ago. She had been in Ravenclaw.

_Her name was Rachel Miggs. She had been working at the store to earn some money until she figured out what she wanted to do career-wise. She had graduated with twelve O.W.L.s, but she never knew what she wanted to be. She figured working at her father's store was a good way to buy some time._

_She thought she was safe there._

"Pretty, pretty girl," Bellatrix sneered. "Where's your daddy, little girl?" Rabastan and Bellatrix slowly enclosed her behind the counter. Rachel had already started to cry.

She must have known that they were coming. What else could Edward Miggs expect? He was looking for a reaction with that comic, but he never thought it would involve his daughter.

"H-he's not h-here, please don't… I told him not to print it! I swear!"

"Crucio!" Rabastan shouted. Rachel fell out of sight. Regulus could hear her screams though.

"Langlock!" Bellatrix snapped. Regulus flinched as the screams ended abruptly. There was painful groaning and she thrashed about wildly. "We don't want to wake the Mudbloods. Crucio!"

"Why aren't you laughing, blood-traitor?" Rabastan asked softly. "Isn't this something the Mad Muggle would do?"

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix roared. Regulus couldn't tare his eyes away from the scene. His cousin gave Rachel a swift kick; there was a bloody groan from behind the counter. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord! Your family should BURN!"

A flame leapt from the tip of her wand. The small store lit up, the flames danced in the reflection of Bellatrix's dark eyes. Rachel was rolling around in blind panic as the two of them laughed. Finally Rabastan pointed his wand at her and said, "Aguamenti!"

"Don't drown, little girl, we're not done yet," Bellatrix taunted. "Do you want to see something pretty, little girl? Do you want to see? LEGILIMEN!"

_I could only imagine what horrible things she forced into Rachel Miggs's mind. Rabastan laughed hysterically, I had never seen him so crazed. As Rachel screamed against her cursed tongue, I kept thinking about how this was all because of a stupid comic book._

_Why had Edward Miggs done it?_

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Rabastan made sure to keep Rachel tender. Bellatrix withdrew her wand, panting after whatever she had done.

"Did you like my little story, little girl? Was it as funny as the story your father wrote? Well child! WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING?" Bellatrix screamed.

Rachel tried saying something, but it came out muffled. They laughed at her.

"Tell her another story," Rabastan encouraged. "Tell her another."

"LEGILIMEN!"

"CRUCIO!"

_I backed away. Had we come the next night, we would have found Edward Miggs and his daughter wouldn't have been damaged. They kept at torturing her like this, mental and physically between the two of them. They did it until she past out, she lasted for forty minutes. I never understood how she could hold out for so long._

_No one came. Either no one heard the laughter and shouting, or everyone ignored it. Just two blocks down someone was having a party at a pub, it was full with university students. Perhaps they were drowning the sound of Rachel Miggs._

_Though I felt it was unfortunate that we had to use Rachel Miggs to get to her father, I knew this was some of the deeds I would have to perform for the Dark Lord. Just like with Sirius, I hoped Edward Miggs would see the error of his ways. Their resistance was senseless, why was there this devotion to Muggles?_

_Muggles, they didn't even know the pain families like the Miggs went through for the sake of Muggles._

_Rachel Miggs apparently wouldn't speak after that night. And every time someone laughed she became frightened._


	9. A Mother's Eye

**A Mother's Eye**

"…_And there are plenty of examples that prove that Muggles are in capable of organizing themselves into proper societies where every citizen is well cared for," I turned over my parchment and continued the speech. Tomorrow was my fifteenth birthday, and Sirius was going to grant me the best gift ever, he was going to let me present my case against his views on Muggles and Purebloods._

_Yes it was strange to think I actually looked forward to this…_

_My brother, always stubborn, never listened, he always claimed I was just a parrot to our mother, but I had legitimate theories, I have facts and figures, which I organized and wrote into nearly twenty feet of parchment! I was reading my paper to the portrait of my great-great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black._

_Looking up from my paper however, I found his head resting on his folded arms, snoring softly. "You fell asleep?" I asked wryly, "You're a painting, what do you need sleep for?"_

"_As a painting, beauty sleep is of utmost importance," he said as he straightened up. He didn't sound like he had been sleeping. I knew it was just a show, a way to belittle me. He loved to make us feel like fools. "Maybe one day you'll be so fortunate to understand."_

"_When my portrait is hung, I won't waste people's time talking about my vanity," I said. His eyebrow rose reproachfully. I sighed, "So you weren't listening at all?"_

"_Oh you had me until you started rambling about the Inn Dusty Repulsion or Revolt, something violent…"_

"_The Industrial Revolution, yes and how many Muggles killed themselves over labor that could have been managed by basic magic," I was getting tired of the lack of support. He always encouraged Sirius and me to seek his advice for our schoolwork and whatnot, because he liked to take a keen interest in the lives of his living relatives. Mostly he wanted to taunt us, point out our flaws and compare us with dead people he knew._

_When we were younger, ages before Hogwarts, Sirius and I tried setting his portrait on fire one Christmas Eve. Our parents and all the adults were downstairs, getting pleasantly drunk, so we thought we could pull it off. But our great-great grandfather came rushing into his portrait screaming like a little girl, alerting our mother who had us under house arrest until late February._

"_How long have you been working on this-hm- essay?"_

_I shrugged. "I finished it yesterday night. I guess it took about a day."_

"_You had all this information about Mudbloods just lying around?" he asked scornfully. "I thought the other one was the blood-traitor…"_

_I grabbed the bed sheet and draped it over his portrait. He was wasting my time. "I hope you're better help to the Headmaster," I said over his indignant shouts._

Apparently Regulus stunned silence on the night at Leicester Square was taken as silent resolution. Bellatrix was happy with him; he had done everything as she had ordered him to do. Rabastan was please to see he hadn't vomited by the sight of Rachel Miggs's torture, he commented how many new enlistments often lack the stomach of work like that. Bellatrix confidentially claimed Regulus's composure was inherited in his noble blood.

Thankfully he didn't see his cousin and her brother-in-low for the rest of the holiday. Regulus did not speak about the event. It was surreal to him. During the whole think he was present, but distant, he could hear the pain but he couldn't imagine it. He knew why they were doing it, but as it was happening, it was hard for him to understand how torturing Edward Migg's daughter would help the Dark Lord.

He had the rest of the holiday to reflect, and to digest what he had seen. His parents suspected something had happened. He had arrived a day late from Hogwarts. They knew Bellatrix had taken him, they knew it meant only one thing. Bellatrix was adamant about Regulus joining the Death Eaters.

Walburga trusted that her son was built of good stock. He was noble, brave and wise. Sirius was the weak one, the disappointment. Still, she heard stories about what these Death Eaters did. They didn't just fund anti-Muggle ministers or help pass anti-Muggle legislations. They killed people. Purebloods even, anyone they felt stood in their way.

Walburga used to be able to control Bellatrix. Bellatrix would never whisk her son away without her permission, without her knowing _exactly_ what Bella's intentions were. Now Bella did whatever she liked. She followed Voldemort's orders now; he preceded all other forms of authority.

And then there was Ascanius Stirling, who was muscling his way back into the Stirling Empire ever since Master Ammulius passed in November. He was keeping his eye on his family, judging whether they were up to Voldemort's standards. Walburga felt her blood boil when she thought of a half-blood judging a pureblood! It wasn't right. Voldemort was twisting the foundations of her society.

Walburga looked at her son. He hadn't been sleeping well, she could tell. A mother could always tell when something was bothering her children. She knew Sirius had never been happy, she understood it as normal teenage rebellion. But sometimes the things he said… sometimes it hurt.

Regulus was sitting in the drawing room. He was trying to compose a letter to his aunt and uncle for their gifts on Christmas. But he had stopped, mid-sentence, and he was staring into the burning fireplace. "Regulus, dear, are you alright? Do you want Kreacher to get you some tea? You look drained," she said softly.

Regulus blinked.

_Rachel's mouth had been bleeding. Somewhere they had torn out her teeth. I remember the bloody mouth, wide and round, and the glazed look in her eyes. Like she no longer had a concept for fear. She was beyond fearing for herself. _

"Yes, some tea would be nice, thanks."

She frowned; she didn't normally like him saying 'thanks' instead of 'thank you'. But she would let it pass for now. Something grave was weighing on his mind. But bless him; he would never admit he couldn't handle anything.

_Sirius had stretched himself out across my bed. I never understand how he could be so relaxed at home. If our mother resented me, as much as she did him, I'd be on edge even when I slept. Perhaps it was all an act? Everyone in our family wore a mask, something that helped them be invulnerable._

_He was half way through my paper, his expression unreadable. It wasn't often that he came into my room, not since Hogwarts when he didn't need me for company. He made friends quickly. Gryffindor was his new family. His entire room was a tribute to his new life._

"_Wow Reg," his eyebrow raised, his lip curled._

_I braced myself for ridicule._

"_Suddenly, it's difficult to breath," he grumbled as he let the parchment fall at his side. He kicked off my bed. He was frowning, he looked angry but he was trying to hold back. He never held back anything. This was strange._

"_You asked for it," I reminded him. Why wasn't he shouting? Why wasn't he mocking me? I could see in his stormy glare he wanted to, but he was considering an alternative reaction. One I didn't believe could exist._

_He regarded me as a stranger, as someone he once came across on a busy street but who he did not know by name._

Walburga sneaked to her husband's private study. He was probably playing with his collection of dark objects and exotic eggs. His study was downstairs, across from the second dining room and kitchen. He liked having a sense of complete seclusion below the ground floor. He had a more guest-friendly office on the first floor. While he could avoid others, he could never expect to hide from his own wife.

She knocked on his door. There was a shuffling inside, but no response. She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He was pretending like he wasn't in there. With a flick of her wand the door unlocked and swung open. "Orion, we need to talk."

Orion, who looked like a gray and tired version of his sons stepped out from behind a cabinet. In his hand he had a dragon eye, bewitched never to hatch, it was only to be admired. He gently placed it on its pedestal next to the others. "Yes Walburga?"

"It's about Regulus."

Orion remembered the days when Walburga started a conversation with 'It's about Sirius.' But this was about something else entirely. "He's not been well."

"No, I'm glad you've noticed," Walburga said as she took a seat. Orion sat beside her in a cushioned armchair similar to hers. "He sits around all day, with a blank stare. He never used to do that. I wish he didn't have to return to school so soon, I think an extended resting period is needed."

"Perhaps school is a better place for him to be actually."

"You mean at school he is safe from Bella?"

"If you already came to that conclusion why toy around it, Walburga?"

"Don't get testy with me, it could be a number of things," she told him sharply. "I think Bella might have given him too laborious of a task. Regulus is such a delicate prince, she's been inconsiderate of that fact."

"Regulus is a grown boy, Walburga, physically at least," Orion told his wife. "But mentally maybe he was not prepared. Reality can strike a young man hard and fast."

"Yes it can, if only he had been given a proper older brother, someone who could have guided him through this. His undertaking is very ambitious and honorable, he is responsible for much."

"Agreed, Bella isn't much of a teacher."

"Well don't you think it falls to you now? Hogwarts hardly prepares anyone for his chosen career."

"What can I do?"

"You can teach him tricks and skills for him to survive off of," Walburga exclaimed. "Cygnus has a lot of insight about the Death Eaters, it's a rather ruthless society. Regulus will be exposed to sabotage from those around him, and you know Regulus, he's so trusting."

Yes, Orion thought, his youngest son was very good-natured. He often risked his own skin for Sirius when Walburga threatened to tare her eldest son apart.

_Kreacher was supplying my mother with handkerchiefs. She was on her knees in Sirius's abandoned bedroom. She was bent over the single slip of paper he left behind, 'I've gone to live with the Potters, and I won't be coming back. Spitefully yours, Sirius.'_

_It was the morning after he had read my argument, and now I was sitting on his bed, nowhere near as relaxed as he had been. Was I the final push? Was I what sent him running? My mother was wailing, pulling at her hair and pounding her fists on the floor every time she glanced at the Muggle posters on his walls. They would be in this house forever._

"_Mistress! Mistress, Kreacher brew you good tea, don't cry Mistress! Don't cry for the bad boy-"_

"_UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" she shrieked. I flinched as if she had slapped me. Of course our father was downstairs, probably locked up in his study, either smoking his pipe or admiring his collection of priceless eggs. Later he would agree with whatever my mother said. He stopped caring about Sirius a long time ago._

_My mother shoved Kreacher away from her. She had her wand out and it was dangerously spouting fiery sparks from its end. Getting to her feet she rushed out of Sirius's room and I heard her storming down the stairs. I went after her._

"_No! Mother, stop!" I called, trying to grab her cashmere cloak. I didn't want her to do it. I didn't want her to blast his memory from our family tree. He was my brother. There was still hope._

_He shared the same blood._

_He'd come back._

_He wouldn't give up on his family, and we couldn't give up on him._

Regulus put the unfinished letter away. There was no way he could string together a coherent thought at this point. He was about to climb the two flights to his room; perhaps he could fall into a dreamless sleep.

_It was no point. Every time I fell asleep I woke up, tired than before, feeling haunted still. Sometimes I could remember my dreams, they were always unsettling but never horrifying. _

"Son," his father called him. He turned, his father who was wearing his usual violet house robe, stood there with a very serious stare. Regulus didn't feel he was in trouble, but he felt that his father was about to tell him something important. "Come, into the dining room," he beckoned Regulus. Regulus obeyed, though he moved at quite a slow pace.

His father sat at the head of the table, as usual. Regulus took the seat to his father's right, the seat that once belonged to Sirius.

"Regulus, we're proud of the life you are pursuing," he told him. Regulus didn't feel any validation surge through him like he imagined he would the day his father acknowledged his efforts. Rachel Miggs had unhinged much in his being. "But there are many who will seek to topple you, people of lesser lineage. Many are envious of us, of our great family. But you know this, don't you?"

"Yes."

_Being in Slytherin had taught me that much. Half the people resented my family for our assumed arrogance and sense of self-entitlement. The other half wanted to be us, because they believed we held actual power. But we were just as weak and defenseless as everyone else. _

His son was dangerously unresponsive. What could he do to shake him from this mood? It was best to reveal what he intended for his son to learn. "I think it would be best if I taught you Occulimency."

"Occulimency? Really?" it almost sounded like Regulus was awake again.

_Leandra always wanted to learn Legilimency and Occulimency. She told me that as a crafter she would learn them, but she couldn't wait. She once told me that she thought I would be good at it. _

_My father was a good teacher. He did not say much; he only gave me instructions on how to guard my mind. He corrected me when he needed to. I was glad he did not comment on what he saw when he attacked my mind._

_Everything would shimmer before my eyes. Images of Hogwarts and my family spun at the forefront. Sirius's indifference at my sorting, my first Slug Club meeting, the inherited respect I received in Slytherin… winning my first Quidditch match…_

_Then on later days, after I knew how to guard my elementary thoughts, he had to push my limits even further…collecting articles about Lord Voldemort, hanging them on my wall… listening to others boast about their affiliation with the Dark Lord… forcing myself to accept Rachel Migg's abuse…_

_Rachel Migg's screams…_

_But he never saw the thoughts of Leandra. Of our last trip to Hogsmeade… jinxing the school supplies of first-years together for amusement… watching her aboard the Hogwarts Express alone, before Sirius discovered her… hearing her laugh with Sirius… the way she looked at me now…_

_Perhaps my father avoided looking into those thoughts. Perhaps he did not want to know just how shattered my world had become. It had all fallen apart so quickly._

_But no, hope hadn't run out. Working with Bella had been a sign, a sign that soon I will be conducted into the Death Eaters, my life will once again have direction and order…_

_I can find fulfillment. _


	10. New Years

**New Years**

_It was a dark tower that pierced the skyline of Diagon Alley. It was hidden from the Muggle world. In the moonlight it glowed crimson red. It was of gothic design, it resembled a single cathedral tower, and it even had stain glass windows._

_This was the Stirling Tower. Only the ground floor welcomed guests, all the other levels were restricted except to members of the Stirling family. Blood was important. Blood was strength._

_She had to sell many of her possessions and the possessions she stole from others to help buy her and Ascanius's way back into their family. It was disgusting what money could do; she didn't want to believe it would work. She thought her family, who never missed an opportunity to boast about its integrity, would refuse gold for forgiveness._

_But the doors to the Stirling Tower were opened to her once again._

I never attended parties for the sake of being at a party. They had to have a purpose. Either they were great for networking or I needed to be seen attending them. Or they were Regulus's birthdays. That sounds pathetic.

Sirius and his group were having a New Years party at Peter Pettigrew's house. His father was a tax collector and his mother a seamstress, so I wasn't expecting much when I arrived via the Knight Bus at Sussex. I don't know what I was expecting. I just needed something to distract me, because things were getting out of hand in my other life.

I followed a group of giggling girls out of the bus; I recognized them as fifth-year Gryffindors. I grimaced, thinking that everyone at the party was going to be from Gryffindor. It was a party thrown by the worse Gryffindors of them all. I had no one else to blame but myself for ending up here.

_They were watching the Quidditch match, despite how much she hated being there. Slytherin surrounded them and they were the only two who didn't sway with the rest of sea of green and silver. They were talking. Actually he was speaking to her. "Master Cronos died three nights ago," he told her. "Uncle Eros is next in power and he is sympathetic to us."_

"_He's not sympathetic to us, he's sympathetic to coins," she grumbled._

"_Eros is willing to take you as his apprentice, if you manage to impress him come December," Ascanius continued. "He has not forgotten the potential you've shown as a crafter."_

"_Yes it must come in high contrast to the lack of talent his sons possess," Leandra snapped. "I can't believe it's come down to money. Does father know of this? Does he know his membership to the Stirling clan can be renewed by coughing up a few Galleons?"_

"_That man is left to the dogs and his Mudblood whore," Ascanius said harshly. "You'll do good to forget both of them." She looked away from her brother, her heart pounding. As if things couldn't get worse, her eyes found Regulus in the sky. He was searching the skies for the Snitch, he's poised like a hawk. She never could imagine what it was like for him when he played Quidditch. He seemed to be so comfortable. "That brings me to another point," Ascanius said slowly, "It's important that you begin thinking of your future."_

"_I've always been thinking of my future," she retorted. She noticed that Ascanius's gaze had followed hers._

"_It's time you think about your future in terms of the bigger picture, sister." She waited for him to continue. He kept watching Regulus with an eager expression. "You need to stay close to the right people."_

_She did not respond._

"_We're tarnished, we have nothing to our name and our blood is tainted." She didn't want to speak of blood anymore! "But you have to trust me, I am working towards redeeming us in the eyes of our leaders."_

Of course he believed once the Dark Lord forgives us and we were branded with his mark, all our problems would disappear! But I knew that even the Dark Lord couldn't restore our broken home. He couldn't make me believe in my parents again. I had so looked up to them growing up. And they betrayed me and what's more, they haven't even tried contacting me since I left for Hogwarts!

They weren't even fighting to get me back!

The girls in front of me knocked on the door and I heard Pettigrew's timid voice invite them in, then I stepped up. He nearly closed the door on my face. He was shocked to see me. He couldn't even hide it. His mouth hung wide open. His little watery eyes bulged. "Leandra!" he gasped. I sighed. This had been a mistake. "No one thought you were going to show!"

"Well you people did invite me," I reminded him starkly. I had attempted to dress up for this party. I wasn't wearing my glasses and I used a hair potion to make my hair nice and sleek, but while I was waiting for the Knight Bus a soft rain shower ruined it. Now my hair was knotted and frizzy. Water is the only thing that ruins a magical hair potion.

"Yeah but we invite McGonagall every year, and she never shows up," Pettigrew explained, finally moving aside to let me in.

"Blimey Stirling!" James Potter roared over the music and crowd of students. I noticed how crowded Pettigrew's little cottage was. There were already many things lying broken on the floor and a lot of the refreshments were split. I felt sorry for Pettigrew who was probably going to be left with the mess. "Stirling is it really you?"

"Yes," I tried not to grin. Pettigrew took my cloak and threw it in the corner with the rest of them. I shuddered at the thought of my cloak mingling with all the others on the floor. Thankfully it hadn't been my favorite cloak.

"Padfoot! Oi! Look who's here!" James shouted towards the kitchen. Sirius appeared with his own bottle of Firewhiskey in hand. Lupin followed him with a Butterbeer. I meekly waved at them.

"You know that means you owe Wormtail ten Galleons," Lupin told Sirius. They laughed.

"That's right!" Pettigrew seemed to have remembered. I never understood their strange nicknames for each other. He held his hands out for the money. Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Not here you dolt," he snapped. Then he turned a grin at me. "We had a bet you wouldn't show, Peter was the only one stupid enough to wage you would come."

"Obviously Peter isn't the stupid one this time," I said. Pettigrew looked very proud of himself.

"Nah, don't let him fool you. I spent almost an hour trying to convince him to bet against me," Sirius explained. "He wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Why did you invite me then?" I really wished I hadn't come. This was very awkward. This had been a joke for them, why hadn't I seen that?

"Because we wanted you to come," Lupin said quickly. I didn't believe it for a minute.

"I wanted you to come," Sirius placed his arm over my shoulder. He had his wand out and he drew me a glass. "But you have to admit, the chances of you actually coming were pretty slim," he said, very close to my ear, as he poured me some whiskey. "Birchwood doesn't even show up!"

"Evans said she'd come this time," Potter blurted out. We still had an hour and a half to New Years. He was clearly panicking.

The music was getting louder and a group of Quidditch players were jumping around, pushing and shoving each other. Something shattered, it sounded like china. Pettigrew squeaked and ran in to investigate. Lupin reluctantly put down his own drink to help. Sirius and Potter however exchange cheeky grins before rushing into the heart of the mosh pit.

Someone knocked on the door, and I was the only one close enough to hear it. Awkwardly I took up the job of doorman. "Leandra! Wow, you're here!" Lily greeted me. Pettigrew could have made fortune if he bet more that night, apparently no one doubted I'd be a no-show.

_She was trying to calm down. She was pacing within the clock tower. Ascanius was gone, in his short visit he had managed to ruin her sanity even more. How could he suggest that she go crawling back to her former friends? He told she should be nice to the Carrows even! And Regulus…_

"_I'm not going back to them," she told her brother as she walked him to Hogsmeade. "You don't understand! I'll look like a fool, and I'm not about to lose my last shred of dignity for them!"_

"_You need to respect your betters! There is no shame in it!" Ascanius hissed. "The Carrows, the Blacks… these families are the pillars of our society and we must work hard to prove ourselves to them."_

"_Listen to yourself Ascanius, you speak like a House-elf!"_

_Ascanius didn't take kindly to that. Leandra unconsciously felt at the side of her face that still stung from Ascanius's slap. At least he was gone. While she enjoyed going to school, she never thought of Hogwarts as a sanctuary, but now she did._

I couldn't shadow Lily for long. She was too popular. The majority of the guests were from Gryffindor. There were a lot from Hufflepuff and a scattered few from Ravenclaw (mostly Ravenclaw girls). I was clearly the only Slytherin. This didn't make me feel special in a good way.

Sirius and the others were busy entertaining. They made being popular look so effortless. I thought about my own reign in Slytherin, how difficult it had been to keep people interested in me. I wasn't a laugh riot like the 'Marauders' nor was I charming and pleasant like Lily. Then again I never went for that approach, I started from the very beginning as a domineering, witty and arrogant bitch.

All that hard work at creating myself was gone in a heartbeat. Who am I now? And why did Sirius insist on keeping me around? It took me a while to finally admit he wasn't just using me to get at Regulus. Sirius hardly mentioned Regulus after the first few days. I never liked Sirius because I thought he was simple, I thought he was just a spoiled brat, a rebel without a cause who just happened to be very good looking. But he wasn't just that, I mean he did have those flaws, but he had more to him.

His humor was similar to mine. That is it was sarcastic and a little bit on the mean side. He was honest, he wasn't afraid of where his honesty might land him. He was also daring, he never thought twice about jumping into an argument or even a fight. And unlike anyone else I've ever known he was open about how he felt. He never beat around the bush about anything. This trait in particular rattled my cage.

I finished my drink quickly and ventured into the kitchen, looking for more alcohol. There was plenty of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, but there was also a table of other stuff. I picked up a bottle with clear liquid. It looked like water.

"That's vodka!" Marlene McKinnon popped up at my side. I frowned. "Vodka, it's a Muggle drink. It will get the job done quicker than Firewhiskey, but it's not as pleasant going down. But that's Muggle alcohol for ye!"

She fumbled around with some nearby bottles.

"They usually mix it, it can be quite nice," she explained. "They have this drink called Sex on the Beach! Isn't that mad? But you need more than just Vodka… I could have sworn I brought the Peach Schnapps…here it is!"

This was the first time Marlene McKinnon ever spoke to me. She continued to chat with me as she mixed me a drink, taking careful measurements of various liquids. It was like watching someone in potions class. Finally she gave me a tall glass of something that resembled the colors of a sunset.

I guessed that since I was half Muggle, I should try something Muggle.

It had several different tastes at once, first it was rather nasty, but then it became sweet, but not too sweet. It was good. I liked it. "This is called Sex on the Beach?" I asked her, she was beaming at me.

"I'll make you a Long Island Ice Tea next!" she told me excitedly; she started mixing herself her own drink. "So you came here with Sirius?"

"Well, he invited me, I mean the whole lot of them did," I explained slowly. "But I'm not here with him."

"Well half the girls who came usually come because they think they're coming with him," Marlene laughed. "I'm glad you're not as delusional."

I laughed myself, even though I think in normal circumstances it wouldn't be that funny. I'm pretty sure it was the drink; Marlene had been generous with the Vodka. "I don't know how I ended up here, maybe I am delusional."

"Yeah I didn't quite get it at first," Marlene agreed, "But Sirius seems -excuse the pun- serious about you. Says you aren't bad for a Slytherin, reckons you're the only decent one there is. Says you're smart, can be snappy but he likes that. " She was nearly done with her drink already.

"You don't think it's because he's trying to piss off Re- his brother?" I don't know why but I didn't want anyone to hear me use his name, as if they might catch on to something. Really there wasn't anything there anymore, but the name still had an effect on me.

She nodded, "Course that was the first thing to pop into everyone's head. Lily especially was vexed about it, but then you two have been hanging out quite a bit?" She glanced over at James tossing a Quaffle around with the other Gryffindor chasers; someone got tackled into a cabinet. "Did you ever see yourself being friends with these guys?" she grinned.

"No… I actually didn't like them until this year," I admitted. I closed my eyes as the world started to spin painfully, I took a long drink from my Sex on the Beach. That name made me giggle. "But you know what? The way they are makes so much more sense… than the way others are," I said, not really knowing where I was going with this. I suck at my straw, and gave a whimper when there was nothing in my glass.

"Don't worry! Long Island Ice-tea coming up, now it will be stronger, but hey! It's the New Years!" Marlene took my glass and quickly downed her own so we could both start the new drink.

"So these are Muggle drinks?" I hiccupped. We burst out laughing. I had the feeling Marlene had more experience with these drinks. "Are you Muggle?"

"Nope, but I had a fling with a Muggle last summer," she gave me a cheeky grin, "He was a bartender in Ibiza. And I can honestly tell you, what those Muggle men lack in magic, they make up with being fabulous lovers!" She winked. I felt myself blush.

"Is that really true? Are Muggles better?" I asked quickly. Not that I could vouch for either.

"Are Muggles better at what?" Sirius came between us just as Marlene past me my drink. "Merlin's pants, McKinnon, you brought an entire Muggle pub with you!"

"Peter said to bring your own drinks," she said defensively. "Now piss off, I'm trying to get to know Stirling here."

"What are you talking about with her?" he asked me.

"Muggles vs. wizards in the bedroom," Marlene told him. Sirius gave me an astonished look.

"Really?" I tried to keep from smiling. "If Slytherin could see you now, Stirling." I could feel my face was red as a tomato. The only thing I could think of to keep me calm was to drink my Long Island Ice drink… thing… "Alright then, McKinnon I'll have whatever she's having. I could do with some girl-talk."

Marlene gave him her drink while she managed to mix a third one. She was like a pro.

"How do you reckon they're better?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Sirius was still watching me, very amused no doubt.

"Well they have to work harder don't they? Wizards get lazy since everything's so easy with magic," Marlene explained. Again I saw her as a pro.

_She was in the third floor of the Stirling Tower. This was where she signed all the papers for her apprenticeship. Since her birthday had been December 20th she was already seventeen, and she would begin her first fieldwork during her Easter Holiday. Ascanius wanted her to immediately begin the apprenticeship; he didn't want to wait another year and a half._

"_Come spring, we will be working on a new estate," Master Eros explained, in his deep, bored voice. "It is a manor for Lucius Malfoy. He is going to be getting married in June. He wants the manor finished by then. I don't think I need to explain to you how important this client is to us, yes?"_

"_Of course," she replied._

"_It would also be wise that you take more care in your appearance," his lip curled. "You're no longer a child, you can't come to work looking like you've been playing all day in gardens. Do you understand?"_

_She swallowed. It was suppose to be her father in charge of the Stirling Tower, if he hadn't been disowned Eros would never dare insult her looks like this. She wanted to point out that her looks had nothing to do with her talent or abilities. It was the house that had to be beautiful, not her. But she couldn't say any of this. She had to nod in agreement, and she had to think of ways to better groom herself._

Some of Marlene's friends had arrived, and she was tossing back drinks with them. They looked more experienced at it than me. There was no way I could keep up with her. I wasn't feeling particularly well; I decided it was time to sit down. Sirius sat down with me.

"McKinnon seems to like you," Sirius noted. No matter how ill my stomach felt, drinking my third Long Island Ice Tea seemed to do me well, until I stopped drinking, then nausea popped back in. "What else did she give you to drink?"

It was thirty minutes till midnight. Someone just shouted it. It could have been Potter, but I forgot how he sounded. "I had another one of these," I held up my drink absurdly high, "before you came. And before that I had Sex on the Beach."

Sirius snorted in his drink. "What? I'm sad I missed that," he gave me a look.

That's what makes Sirius so confusing for me. These inappropriate flirtatious moments that he slips in on a lot of occasions. All right I admitted that this time it was semi-foreseeable. It still unnerved me though. And the way he was looking at me, it reminded me of how Regulus sometimes looked at me, when he didn't mean for me to see, but it was fiercer than those looks. "You look good tonight," he told me. I took another gulp of my drink.

"Yeah my uncle thinks I'm ugly and I need to work on that," I blurted out, hoping the lame attempt at humor could help. He only smiled.

"You might want to give your eyebrows a go," he said, "They are borderline bushy."

"Piss off," I mumbled as I petted one of my eyebrows.

"Come on," he sniggered. He put his arm around me and gave me a light squeeze. "You've got that whole matron vibe, that unattainable, ice-queen thing going on. It's very effective."

"Not anymore, not after these," I again raised my glass. "This year's horrible, I'm not who I am… I worked so hard too, I was so good and now it's gone! And I'm here, drunk from Muggle drinks called Long Island Sex Tea… no, wait…"

"You're having fun," Sirius corrected me, after laughing. "I think this year's been a good thing for you."

"How can you say that? I lost everything!" I turned at him. I didn't think twice about complaining about these things. I know full well it was because of Marlene McKinnon's drinks. "My parents, my inheritance, my friends... Regulus…"

"You're better off now, trust me," he said, leaning closer so I could see into his gray eyes. They didn't have the green in them that Regulus's had. Everything except for Sirius's eyes was slightly out of focus, and it wasn't because my Vision Spell was wearing off. "Regulus is scum for doing this to you, you don't need to feel sorry about losing him. Just be happy you never let the git snog you."

"He was so close to doing it!" I fell forward when I raised my hand to show my thumb and index finger almost touching. I don't know how I lost my balance, but he kept me from falling off the sofa. But some of my drink spilt, this made me sad.

"Regulus is an idiot," he helped me ease back into the sofa. "I thought you were one too, you know since you were friends with him."

"THREE MORE MINUTES!" James Potter announced, speeding pass us. He found Evans, who tried not to look too happy. There was rushed movements from many people, no doubt people were figuring out who they were going to share their new years kiss with.

Sirius didn't move.

"You know my brother wants to be a Death Eater," I confessed for no reason at all. Sirius frowned a little. He looked thoughtful.

"So does my brother."

It occurred to me that I never had spent New Years with Regulus.

"Ten… nine… eight…" People I never spoke to or associated with until that night began to count. I smiled at Sirius, and he smiled at me.

"Five… four… three…" He was leaning in. I was leaning. It didn't seem right that Regulus couldn't kiss me after nearly three years, but Sirius could after a few months.

"Two… ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And the sickness from all the Long Island Sex Teas, all the headaches from Ascanius and everything else that I was running away from, was overshadowed by my first kiss.

_It was the Christmas Holidays, it was her forth year at Hogwarts. Ascanius and her were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays; their parents were on site in Northern Ireland. It would have been senseless celebrating Christmas out of a suitcase, besides Ascanius needed the extra time to study. _

_They were alone in the Slytherin commons, sitting in front of the large fireplace. Leandra was drawing and her brother was sitting on the floor with his books and papers organized all around him. He liked things to be in order. _

"_We're lucky you know," Ascanius said all of a sudden. Leandra looked up from her sketchbook. _

"_What?" _

"_We're lucky," he repeated. _

"_Of course we are." _

"_I'm not just talking about how rich we are Leandra," he told her. "We're lucky amongst our cousins. Father is the eldest son, next in line and the most talented after our grandfather. Our mother is talented and recognized as well. And there is no pathetic rivalry between us." _

_Leandra smiled, "Well not yet." _

"_Don't be silly," he said, smiling a little himself. "I know you'd be the better crafter. I haven't the talent. And neither does Notus or Cane, none of our cousins compare to you." _

"_Thanks," she didn't know how to take such a compliment. She didn't know her brother felt this way. _

"_It's a shame though, it's not right really, that they should be first in line to inherit the Tower, just because they are males. That's why when it falls to me, I will give it you, Leandra." _

_She was astonished. "Ascanius, I- really? That's very… selfless of you." Did she have that quality? _

"_You're my sister, Leandra, perhaps the only friend I will ever have. You can't trust people, but you can trust family. Our family is strong, you, father, mother and me. We're strong." _

"_Yeah, we are." _

_Ascanius gave her a small smile before turning back to his work. Leandra took a moment to recompose before returning to her drawing. She kept thinking about what it would be like to be Master of the Stirling Tower. _

_It had been a strange conversation, one that never resurfaced. _

* * *

**A/N** Okay I hope you enjoyed the revised chapters! i will have more chapters in a few weeks, I don't have the internet so I have to go to the library to use their wireless, but while I'm away I will be writing the new chapters. i have a lot of material already lined up, but I need to change some things here and there.

Pls R&R!


	11. Back to Reality

**Back to Reality**

_My New Year was spent differently. I woke on the thirty-first and went downstairs for breakfast as usual. My lessons with my father had helped me organize my memories, had helped me suppress my crippling depression. I could control my mind and my emotions; it was in my powers to do so. I would not be a slave to sad memories. _

_I came downstairs, the table was made with fine silverware and china, there were baskets of pastries, rolls of bread, jam and other sweet foods to celebrate the last day of the year. Also there was Bellatrix. _

_She came forward immediately. I could see my mother over her shoulder, looking anxious about Bella's visit. She obviously didn't like her niece kidnapping her youngest son. I could not tell what my father felt, his expression was passive, but I sensed he was listening intently. _

"_Bella?" _

_She gripped onto my arm, as if I was going to run away or something. She looked very much alive, very excited. "We'll see if I was right about you, Reg," she told me. "I think he is pleased." _

_Her nails duck into my arm and suddenly I felt like I was being pulled through a thin, narrow, rubbery tube._

_Next, I was standing in a dank chamber with a green simmering glow, it reminded me of the Slytherin commons, but it wasn't._

_An ebony carved throne stood before me, and there sat the Dark Lord._

_Bellatrix released my arm._

It was thrilling to sit in the Great Hall, among crowds of witless cattle. Everyone around him thought he was just another student, but he knew better. He was distinguished amongst them, though secretly. Though his left arm was still sensitive to the touch, he could hardly keep himself from grinning.

It was the feast the night they had returned from the break. Students were chattering about their vacations, what they had seen, what they had heard, what they had done… Regulus felt his story was the best; it was a shame it had to remain untold.

He kept searching the length of the Slytherin table. Leandra had disappeared again.

The Carrow twins had picked up some gossip about Leandra's parents. "They've had to sell their home," Alecto told him. He remembered how much she loved that house, especially the garden. "The value of it went way down, due to the lingering stench of Mudblood."

Her and Amycus sniggered.

_Heart pounding, blood turned cold… I was kneeling before him, my eyes cast downwards … I never felt so alive and so close to death… like an idiot I thought wildly, it would be an honor to die by his hand…_

"_Regulus Black, heir to the Black family fortune," I heard him speak for the first time. His high, light voice reminded me of a cold, prickly rain. "You remained strong where as your older brother allowed his senses get polluted. It is… good that you remained loyal to your blood… the male heir to the last, ancient noble pureblood family, this is where you belong, Regulus."_

_Yes…yes… he understood me…_

_He glided towards me. His shadow engulfed my slight form. I wished again, I wished I were built like Sirius, strong and broad, like a knight should be, like a warrior should be. His unnerving voice beckoned me in a whisper, "Young, clever and eager to prove yourself… stand."_

_I obeyed without thinking, something that most have pleased him. I could not look him in the face. I stared at his feet or his long fingered white hands. I was shivering._

_He laughed lightly, "From what I understand you've been an avid fan of mine for years. You collect what you can from the newspapers, though they are rarely brave enough to fully reveal my power. You have followed my career in every way possible… and yet you restrain yourself here, now, by not looking me in the eyes… and you do not speak? You await my permission." He laughed again, cherishing my utter surrender._

"_Are you prepared to receive your master's touch, Regulus?" he asked me. He knew the answer. He had seen into my mind, he had seen the depths of my desperation, of my thirst for my own glory… "Give me your left arm, Regulus."_

_I raised my shaking arm and his cold, stiff hands gently pushed up my sleeve, exposing my forearm. In the pale light my skin seemed to glow, in the winters I got very pale. When Sirius was still my brother we use to spend the entire summer outside, roaming our garden, or sneaking off into the garden of others, always bathed in the sunlight._

_I shouldn't have been thinking of him then… I don't know how he popped into my mind…_

_The Dark Lord clenched onto his arm and twisted it, exposing my tender skin. The tip of his wand pressed into my skin and he began to speak, to chant, his voice a chilly murmur that echoed all around me._

_A dark light burned from his wand onto my skin. I never knew pain like this. I dropped to my knees, screaming, screaming until all the air from my lungs escaped me… until my head swam. It felt like something boiling, something sharp, something acidy was crawling into my flesh, it was devouring everything in its way, it was coiling up and expanding from the point of his wand._

_The pain lasted for ages, he was creating something living and breathing from my flesh. I couldn't see… I could do nothing but feel pain…_

_Then without warning, I reentered the world. I was on my knees still, looking up with my mouth open in a silent scream, my eyes bulging and staring the Dark Lord straight in the eye. His face was long and sullen, his eyes gleamed red and his thin white lips curled into a smirk._

Regulus might have been the servant then, in that private, secluded chamber but amongst the students in Hogwarts he felt like the silent master. The only problem was that not everyone wanted to follow his vision.

Regulus didn't understand why the weak resisted. The Dark Lord was the strongest; he knew magic no one else did. The strong have to rule over the weak. The Muggles were weak, they were inefficient and they were their own cause of death in many incidents. Yet there were people defending them, standing in the way of progress. Standing in the way of natural law!

The weak should submit. Submissive was survival. It was sad how some refused to believe this. Regulus believed it, but he assumed it was because it was easy for him, since he was of pureblood; he was of the stronger breed.

But Andromeda had been in the same league, and she turned away. Sirius turned away.

Wouldn't they agree though, that Muggles could learn a lot from the wizarding world?

Regulus made his way back to the Slytherin commons. Twiggle was holding the Carrows back. It was concerning their lack of academic performance in her class.

With every sway his sleeves were shift ever so lightly, and when the black fabric grazed his left forearm his body stung. It had been a few days, four Regulus counted in his head, but the pain seemed endless. Will it ever stop hurting?

But it was a reminded of what he belonged to now, he had to remind himself of that. Though it was quick worrying, because when he tried to remember it, he could never recall Bella mentioning the lasting pain.

Narcissa once said that Lucius felt pain for two days after, but then he was fine.

Regulus told himself it was nothing.

He was a new man now. He always imagined that when this day came he'd have Leandra by his side to confide in. She'd have loved to hear about his meeting with the Dark Lord. Even if she never expressed her desire to join the Dark Lord's legion, she always remarked how impressive his personality was.

He was powerful, in a very real way.

_I was standing beside Bella; the Dark Lord was pacing before us, twirling his wand in his long fingers. Every once and a while, I couldn't resist, I would look at his face, he had the same little smile as before. "Lucius… a slippery sort of man, very useful… he is very charismatic, keeps himself well connected with the powerful… but it is too late to polish him, but you, Regulus, you are in your prime… I know you are a part of the Slug Club?" he snickered, "That old fool and his little black book, you must make good use of it. Of course many will open their doors to you, your family's wise investments in worthy causes will ensure that, but you will have to bring something to the table that is your own, Regulus."_

_It was everything I wanted to hear, very nearly at least. He was asking me to contribute in a unique way! I wasn't some bloodthirsty fiend like Bella. I hadn't wasted like Lucius had! I had a special task, a special part to play…_

"_The young hold much potential, your friend Leandra for example," he said abruptly. I sensed Bella stiffen, excited about the final verdict on Leandra Stirling. "A half-blood, but she obviously draws strength from her good side, her pure side… You were good friends with her, until recently, yes?"_

"_Yes my lord."_

"_But you abandoned her when it was discovered that she was not of pureblood? When it was exposed that her parents had kept a dirty little secret from the entire world?"_

"_Yes my lord."_

"_You held certain affections for her, beyond friendship?"_

_Pause. "Yes."_

_He was delighted by my embarrassing honesty. "We must be careful, not to be too harsh towards half-bloods, such as Leandra. It is not her fault she was born from a Mudblood. I dare say she could be a useful asset in the future as well. But not if we treat her as rudely as we have, hm, Bella?"_

"_My lord, I suspected her of being a blood-traitor, I-"_

"_Hush, hush," he told her softly. "Did no one ever teach you? You attract more flies with honey."_

Regulus made his final turn in the dungeons. At the other end of the corridor he saw Leandra, her back facing him, she was leaving the dungeons, taking the longer way to the upper levels. Regulus quickened his step, first intending to speak with her, but when he noted how agitated her walk seemed, he felt suspicious.

Where was she heading? He knew if he interrupted her then, he'd never find out.

So he slowed down, and followed her at a distance. It was amazing how all these years of friendship seemed to have made him her perfect hunter, he knew her body language all too well. He knew when to freeze, when to duck out of sight and when to hurry up in case he loses her. It was invigorating, strangely, to test his knowledge of her nature like this.

Maybe it was because he was a new man that he was going about this in such a matter. He could have spoken to her, asked her what was bothering her and where she was heading. But he had never played this game before, and he liked it too much to give it up now.

It was a long journey; she had to have something important waiting for her at the end of this trail. Regulus was nearly breathless between the hunt and the anticipation. A stupid thought popped into his head, what if he snuck up from behind her and embraced her. What if he just acted for once?

Maybe she wanted that. Regulus wanted to test out what this new Regulus was capable of.

It wasn't until he found them heading to the Owlry that he started to rethink how joyous this hunt could be. The Owlry didn't take letters after dinner. Why was she coming here?

She went in the Owlry, passing by the school owls, sneaking behind the perch designated for 'Inter-continental Mail'. These were the largest looking owls, and in fact some of them weren't owls, but other birds of prey. Regulus slipped between rows, his eyes looking through tail feathers at Leandra, who was looking around expectantly.

She seemed to find whoever she was looking for. "I didn't mean to be late," she said, her voice on the verge of being apologetic. "I had to finish some work for my uncle."

"It's all right I had these birds to keep me company," Sirius moved into sight. He was grinning.

"Birds?" she repeated, amused. "Are birds good company then?"

"Some… they've been to a lot of places. But some of them can be dull."

"Could it be that they are 'birdbrain'?" She couldn't resist the pun. Regulus wanted to know why they were meeting. Why was she looking at him like that? And why were they standing so close?

"Not your best, Stirling."

"The smell of bird feces must be getting to my head." His laugh was unusually low, hers unusually high.

"You wanted somewhere private," he replied.

"I know," she sounded a little less pleased, finally. "This is weird."

"What is?"

She gave him a tired look. Regulus was more confused. All those rumors about Sirius and Leandra… it couldn't be.

Why were they meeting in private? Why was this weird? Why were they standing so damn close!

"I mean its been about four months since we even started speaking to each other. The only time we spoke before then was to throw insults at each other," she said, Regulus was relieved to see her take half a step back. "And now this? I mean… it seems false doesn't it?"

Sirius shrugged, "Not to me." He looked at her with slight impatience.

"How can you know you like me after four months?" she asked.

"Leandra, for the past sixteen years you thought you were a pureblood," Sirius reminded her. "Time doesn't determine all things."

"So you trust me? You think… we could work?" Regulus stopped breathing.

Again he shrugged, oozing that annoying casual elegance he possessed, "I think we're compatible."

"Haven't you thought that about a few girls before?" Leandra asked sharply.

Sirius sighed, "If you want we can go back to what we were before New Years. I'm not holding a wand to your head, Stirling." Though he was breathing again, it was painful for Regulus.

Leandra frowned. "I could handle this a lot better if you weren't so… different from everyone I've known," she told him. A smile crept up on Sirius's face.

"I take that as a compliment."

"You don't play any mind-games Sirius," she said, though there was lightness to her tone. "If you played mind-games I could win, I've never played the game like this."

"There's no game, Stirling," Sirius assured her, closing the distance between them again. He was nearly two heads taller than her. Against Regulus she was only a head and a bit shorter.

"Oh but there's always a game being played, Black," she smirked. Her head titled up and he bent towards her.

"Stop, you sound like a Slytherin…"

_I watched as his lips touched her. She had closed her eyes, so she could savor the feel of the kiss even more._

_I couldn't be there. The problem was I had forgotten completely where I was. Turning quickly I collided with the perch of owls, knocking them over as I fell on top. Many of the owls screeched angrily and fled the coop._

"Oi! Whose there?" Sirius demanded. Regulus some how wiggled off the fallen perch onto the floor. He crawled as far as the opened door before he wrenched himself to his feet. Once he passed through the doors the swarm of birds he had disturbed recognized him and dove at his head. He blindly waved his arms at them. He sped down the staircase, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Regulus?" he heard Leandra say far behind him.

_Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. I heard the surprise, the fear, and the guilt…_

_But she must know, she felt nothing compared to what I felt._

_I knew her for years!_

_And I never could stand so close. I could never draw her in for a kiss._

_Why?_

_Nothing made sense anymore._

_I should have snuck up from behind and embraced her. I should have been more aggressive? I should have taken what I wanted? That was what Sirius had done, that was what Sirius had always done. _

_Strangely the pain in my arm lessened. _

_It was difficult to think of Sirius as my brother. It had done me wrong. He went after Leandra knowing it would hurt me. _

_If only I had known the Dark Lord would accept Leandra and her brother, then Sirius wouldn't have had the window to slip through like he had then. That secret kiss could have been one shared between Leandra and me. _

_Why had it taken so long to realize what could have been? I knew it, all along I could… I could be with her, but I waited for someone else to tell me that. And now it was too late. _


	12. Ascanius's Vow

**Ascanius's Vow**

_He came in, swooped in from nowhere, and swept her off her feet in four months flat. I don't believe they could have anything in common. I don't believe he knows her as well I do. I don't believe he understands how someone like Leandra should be treated. She isn't like the girls he usually toys with. She's smart, she's fiercely independent, she's… she's not mine._

"_Regulus!" she sounded breathless. I quickened my pace. I thought after sprinting down one staircase and then through two corridors I had lost her. "Regulus," she called. My pace quickened. _

_I could only ignore it. My blood was hot. My hands were rolled into tight fists I was unconscious of. _

_I could hear her to begin to jog. I started to jog, faster than her, out of her reach. How could I be so stupid? Moments ago I was thinking I could tell her the good news that I was a Death Eater and she was welcomed back to her old life. A moment ago I was thinking about being spontaneous and playful with her, something I never am. If she got me then, I don't know what I'd do…_

_How could she be so stupid? Her brother was a Death Eater, she had just fought back her inheritance of the Stirling fortune and she was risking it all for this secret romance with Sirius. Thinking of it as a secret romance, a secret affair, only made me feel more ill. _

"_Regulus stop!" she ordered me. I heard her pause; I thought this was a sign of the chase's end. But it wasn't. There was a loud snap and suddenly I hit the floor. She hurried at me, "I didn't want to use a tripping jinx on you, but you were being ridiculous." _

_I took out my own wand and aimed it at her. She looked stunned. It was good to see her look betrayed. _

"_Don't be silly-"_

"_Don't!" I cut in. "Don't Leandra, don't." _

_It was a warning. She looked at me, "I didn't want you to find out." _

_I didn't speak. _

"_I didn't plan for it to happen, so don't accuse me of being cruel," she told me, trying to sound like the old Leandra. "Probably it means nothing, I'm sure almost. Surely by the end of the school year it will be over, but still. I didn't want you to find out, a-and I don't need anyone else knowing." _

_Why? Why Leandra? Why him? You knew it would hurt me! I thought this entire time… I'd never want to hurt you. I know I've done wrong, I shouldn't have abandoned you. This can't be my punishment… this can't be how it ends! _

_I wanted to scream all of this at her. But I couldn't. She was waiting for a response. She took my silence as a bad sign, a hostile sign. _

"_Honestly, isn't it just classic that the daughter of a Mudblood ends up with the blood-traitor?" she asked snidely. "Well? Say something! Regulus!" _

"_Goodnight." _

_Two weeks later I hadn't told anyone of what I had seen. I didn't see them together, I can't remember seeing Leandra ever outside of class. Her roommates mentioned her absence, how her things had disappeared as well. It was like she had abandoned everything, had run off somewhere for sanctuary. _

_Before seeing her brought regret and a bittersweet memory of us, but after seeing them… I actually don't know what I saw when I looked at her after that. I couldn't quite hate her. _

_It was because of hope. _

_Hope was the last evil found in Pandora's box._

There was no knowledge of them amongst anyone else; no one suspected that Leandra Stirling and Sirius Black were secretly meeting for a hushed snog.

If people knew, Regulus imagined, they'd all pity him. Ah poor Regulus Black fell in love with a Mudblood who then chose his brother over him. Ah poor stupid Regulus Black, Leandra never held his friendship in high regard. Ah poor naïve Regulus, of course she would seek revenge for what he did to her. Ah poor wounded Regulus Black Sirius Black was the better brother. He always won in the end.

Regulus was returning from Quidditch practice. His face was flushed from flying through the icy winds. He had left practice fifteen minutes earlier, claiming to feel ill. But he was feeling fine, physically at least. He had somewhere else to be.

Though it annoyed him to think of his brother so soon after what he discovered, Regulus had to remember Sirius. After returning from his first year at Hogwarts, Sirius told Regulus how on there was a secret passage to Hogsmeade hidden in Hogwarts. It was behind a statue of a humpbacked witch, you had to tap the witch and say Dissendium to pass through. It would bring you to Honeydukes. Sirius told his brother this, for some reason he wanted to share his Hogwarts adventures with the little brother he'd later shun.

Regulus only snuck into Honeydukes three times before. Twice was with Leandra, once it was just him, he wanted to get Leandra a birthday gift without her suspecting anything.

That evening he was sneaking out of Hogwarts for a different reason. He was traveling alone, though he was due to meet up with someone else at Hog's Head.

Ironically it was with another Stirling. He was to meet Ascanius Stirling and Antonin Dolohov.

Regulus looked over his shoulder. He thought he heard something. It had been faint, like the shuffling of footsteps. Regulus forced himself to shake the feeling. He turned the last corner to the hunched back statue. He tapped it and uttered the spell under his breath. He couldn't hear anything beside the statue shifting to reveal its passageway, but he sensed eyes following him.

Before descending into the tunnel, Regulus took a deep breath. He drained his mind of any agitating thoughts and emotions, like his father had taught him. He had made both his parents a promise; he would guard his mind at all times in the presence of other Death Eaters, even against Bellatrix and Lucius. It was a smart thing to do.

Regulus waited for the statue to close behind him. As it closed he felt alone, the sense of being stalked dissolved. Regulus held his wand out before him, "Lumos." By wand light he ventured through the tunnel. It was longer than he ever remembered.

It was important not to think of any memories that are attached to any emotions, he kept telling himself. So to keep his mind clear he thought of his schoolwork, he thought of the paper McGonagall had assigned, he thought about the new formation he had learned in Quidditch training and he thought about cleaning his room.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to do in Hogsmeade that night. Ascanius had written him, telling him that there was an assignment. Dolohov picked Ascanius to accompany him on something, and Ascanius suggested that Regulus come along as well. Leandra always said Ascanius liked Regulus.

_I remember when I got excited knowing her family knew of me. It meant that she talked about me to them. I wonder if she ever spoke of Sirius. Did she secretly fancy Sirius this entire time? Or did I drive her into his arms? _

He thought about the ingredients for the Drought of Death.

He pushed opened the floorboards, entering Honeydukes at last. There was movement above. The store was closing up and they were going through the final rituals of a workday. Regulus waved his wand and a cold trickling sensation passed through him, as if crawling down his spine. His body became camouflaged.

He silently pulled himself out of the floor. For the briefest moment before he closed the boards after himself, he felt he heard something at the other end of the tunnel, as if someone else had entered it. Regulus sealed the floor again.

"Alohomora!" he cast upon the thin window near the ceiling. He could see the cobblestone street of the alleyway outside. The window opened and Regulus used a levitation spell, non-verbally this time in case someone heard him. He easily fit through the small window; he was lucky he had been the runt of the family.

He remained camouflaged as he passed through the emptying streets. Like he had noticed before, Hogsmeade's atmosphere had shifted. It was quieter, heavier and it grown to be so more and more each year since Regulus started visiting. Regulus shook his left arm; it was still stiff and bruised.

Regulus took the disillusionment charm off himself before entering the Hog's Head. When he entered a few of the regulars gave him looks, suspicious of any student arriving on an unscheduled visit. Regulus pulled his hood up, hoping no one got a good enough look at his face. He didn't like how the bartender followed him across the bar.

Ascanius stood as Regulus approached them at the back corner. Dolohov simply gave a nod. Ascanius looked the same, with his sleeked back hair and smoldering stare. His eyes were the same as Leandra's, dark and almond shaped. They shared the same long, slender nose as well. But Ascanius's face was harsh compared to his sister's. There was a severe intensity in Ascanius's bearing as well.

Regulus sat across from Dolohov and Ascanius. His back was to the door, but he turned when the door swung open, apparently blown open by the wind. "You weren't followed were you?" Dolohov asked quietly, his blue eyes searching the bar for some eavesdropper.

"I doubt it, everyone should be in the Great Hall for dinner," Regulus told him. "I left Quidditch practice early, told them I felt ill, so they think I'm with the nurse."

"Of course we're secure," Ascanius said simply. "Antonin, shall we?"

"You know how to Apparate?"

"We've begun classes, I'm familiar with the process but I'm not licensed."

"I'll take him with me," Ascanius assured. "Tell us the details now."

"Barty Crouch just promoted Jonathon Groff, he's leader for a special branch of Aurors," he explained. "We're going to visit him tonight, he lives just a few miles north of Manchester. We need to put him under the Imperius charm."

"Excellent," Ascanius responded. Dolohov looked to Regulus, he nodded.

_It was better than what we had to do with Rachel Miggs. I didn't think about that then. Dolohov's stare was a little to invasive. I kept my thoughts cold and detached. _

_I thought about spell definitions. _

Dolohov lead them outside into an abandoned alleyway. It was darker than when Regulus had arrived, the sky was covered in stars. There was no moon yet.

"Hold on to Ascanius, hold on tight, it's a long trip," Dolohov told Regulus. He did as he was told. He grabbed onto Ascanius's arm, his right arm. It was the most uncomfortable experience to date. He had side-Apparated before, but since their trip was so long, the feeling of compression and traveling through space felt eternal until finally he was released north of Manchester.

Regulus breathed, he was afraid he might vomit. Ascanius seemed undisturbed by the entire experience, but he gave Regulus a sympathetic smile. "It takes getting use to. Leandra did not enjoy it either."

"Leandra?" he repeated.

"Yes, when I picked her up at Kings Cross I had her side-Apparate with me," he explained. "I do not like traveling through Muggle-London, I'll avoid it at all costs."

"Yes."

"Hopefully it won't be long until our little inconveniences are solved," Ascanius said as Dolohov arrived with a faint pop. He didn't say anything, he just pointed down the road. They were standing amidst a residential area, the road was lined with matching townhouses and everything had a uniform normalcy to it. There was one house however that stuck out, though just if you gave it a second glance, and that was the house at the end of the road.

"Groff," Dolohov whispered to himself. Ascanius walked a step behind the large, blonde man while Regulus walked two steps behind Ascanius. "Groff, sounds familiar, doesn't it Stirling?"

"Groff went to Durmstang," Ascanius said. "But he was raised British nevertheless. His family has a history of attendance at Durmstang. So we wouldn't know him from Hogwarts."

"He still sounds familiar… I think one of my cousins might be married to a Groff."

"Then I hope your cousin severs ties with this Groff," Ascanius said quickly. "He recently got engaged to a Mudblood."

"You know a lot about him, Stirling."

"My fool of a uncle wanted to do business with Groff, but I stopped him from making that mistake," Ascanius explained. "It's important our family doesn't allow any business with Mudbloods or Mudblood-lovers."

"True, true," Dolohov agreed.

_Colloportus; this spell will magically lock a door, preventing Muggle-means of opening it. _

_To magically counter to this effect, use Alohomora. _

_We arrived at Groff's house. _

It stood out slightly, it seemed to be tilted. It was crooked. Though Regulus only noticed it when he studied the building. He assumed magic was holding it upright. Dolohov took out his wand and pointed at the house, "Muffliato!"

He led the way to the door. Regulus calmly twirled his wand in his left hand, golden sparks trailing behind it's tip.

_Polyjuice Potion's ingredients; 12 lacewing flies, 1 oz crude Antimony, 4 leeches… is it 14 or 16 scruples of Fluxweed? _

The front door swung open as Dolohov approached it. Regulus in after him, and turned when Ascanius paused to look around. "Mudbloods," he hissed finally and entered. The house was still, with all the lights turned off and the fireplace looked like it had been used just a few minutes ago. Regulus could still see sparks of a dying flame. Groff and his fiancée must have just gone to bed.

Ascanius made a swift, wide movement with his wand and the house seemed to glow for a moment. Then the light died away and it returned to normal. Dolohov nodded at his friend, as if thanking him. "A simple security charm," Ascanius explained to Regulus. "It would have been impossible to dispel had the foundations of this house been woven in it at its construction. But this is a Muggle house."

Dolohov began to climb the stairs and they followed. Regulus tried not to touch anything, and he ignored the pictures hanging on the wall along the steps. Ascanius on the other hand could not tare his eyes away from them. He examined them with disgust.

There were four bedrooms and a bathroom; the master bedroom was at the end of the hallway. Regulus hardly believed he was needed for this, it was an Imperius Charm, and it only needed one caster. Perhaps they expected to run into trouble along the way?

Dolohov stood at the door and signaled for them to be quiet. Regulus stopped twirling his wand, a nervous habit of his. The door opened itself slowly.

Groff was wrapped around his fiancée, a beautiful young woman with thick blonde hair that laid all about her sleeping face. Groff wasn't as attractive, he was older, he was bald and his nose was the shape of a fat potato. Regulus wondered if Groff had used a love potion to catch her.

"Stirling, take care of the Mudblood if she wakes up," Dolohov ordered. "Imperio!"

Groff arms peeled off his fiancée's form and he rolled over on his back, and then sat up. His fiancée stirred, but she wasn't waking up. Groff's large pale blue eyes were open. They looked vacant. Dolohov bent towards him and whispered in his ear.

Ascanius walked over to the other side of the bed, his wand pointing at the still sleeping fiancée. He looked outraged.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green. Her body went limp, and seemed to sink into the mattress.

_I lost my concentration. I forgot to be unfeeling and distant, I was completely horrified by the abruptness. Ascanius was breathing heavily, he looked mad. He looked at me, as if looking for compassion. As if he wanted me to agree with his random murder! _

"Ascanius, why did you do that? We aren't suppose to kill anyone," Dolohov snapped. "How will this look? How will we cover this up?"

"She was a Mudblood."

"Crouch will suspect something when he hears Groff's fiancée died mysteriously! The Dark Lord will be furious with us all!"

Groff remained there, pleasantly absentminded.

"Have Groff say she was a spy, that she was under the Imperius Charm and he needed to kill her in self-defense," Ascanius told him. "Crouch loves to see those touched by the Dark Arts killed, and a Mudblood is an easy prey. It's believable."

"You weren't supposed to complicate the mission, Ascanius."

"Are the Mudbloods not our enemies? Is it not our doctrine to cleanse the magical world of them? I am only doing our master's bidding," Ascanius said angrily. He was still staring at the dead woman, as if he didn't trust her even in death.

"Dammit if this falls apart, it's your head that will roll." Dolohov began to whisper in Groff's ear again. Ascanius suddenly turned to Regulus.

"It disgusts me when our kind breeds with them," he confessed. "They are a parasite, they have to be eliminated. And they are everywhere, in every family, in my family, but I will clean them out. Mudbloods and blood-traitors, they are what makes us weak."

Groff laid back down. Dolohov sighed heavily, "Tomorrow morning he is going to cast the killing curse on her corpse, then go into the office and explain why he had to kill her. Hopefully they won't investigate too closely. Crouch never asks too many questions when an enemy shows up dead."

Dolohov gave Ascanius a measured stare, and then left the bedroom. Ascanius grabbed Regulus by the arm, hurting his still tender left forearm. Regulus just managed not to wince. "Ever since I discovered the truth about my father's betrayal, I have sworn to spill as much Mudblood as I can. I've chosen my pureblood and I cannot let anyone else be infected by them. Do you understand me?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Regulus wrenched his arm away. In the shadowy light Ascanius looked twisted, truly frightening. He did not resemble Leandra at all.

"I need you to trust me," Ascanius said slowly, "As a fellow Death Eater, I need you to trust me. I will slay my own mother, I hope to one day, to prove my loyalty to our cause."

Regulus steadied himself.

_I never thought about Ascanius and how ironic his life-choice had been. He was essentially his mother's enemy now, and his father's. I never had to consider something so drastic as that when I chose to become a Death Eater. I imagined what it would be like if my own mother was a Muggle. _

_Ascanius's war with the Muggles was more personal than mine. I only wished reestablish their status in our society. I wanted to restrict their rights to certain things; I didn't think murder was the solution. _

"I never questioned your devotion."

"No, I suppose on some level we can relate," Ascanius said. "You're brother after all is a blood-traitor, and your cousin Andromeda."

"They are still purebloods."

"But they want to help bring down our world, they want to allow the Mudbloods to fester!"

"Come, we need to leave," Regulus said quickly and led the way out of the bedroom. Dolohov was already standing in the front lawn. Ascanius placed the protective charm on the house again before leaving through the door.

"We'll see how it goes, hopefully Crouch won't catch on," Dolohov said. "Lets get Black back to Hogsmeade, then we're off to London Stirling."

_It was very clear. Ascanius would not rest until he cleaned himself from his mother's blood. I knew that Leandra was in danger. Ascanius did not want any deviation from the path he had chosen. _

_How could Leandra be so reckless? Surely she must have known Ascanius could possibly turn violent against her if he ever found out about Sirius. Was she planning on running away with Sirius? No, that wasn't Leandra. She had finally gained an apprenticeship; she wouldn't throw it away for my brother. _

_Someone had to remind her of everything she was risking. Someone had to slap her and wake her up to reality. Sirius Black would destroy all her childhood dreams. She was wasting everything. How could she be so shallow? _

_Leandra Stirling, a fool. _

_Leandra Stirling, I wanted to save her. _


	13. Without Words

**Without Words**

_Not many people have entered the Stirling Tower. Only crafters associated with the family were welcomed to view the many levels within, clients were permitted only to the ground floor. I once went inside, as Leandra's guest before our fifth year._

_She was so eager to show me her family's business. Strictly speaking she wasn't suppose to bring non-clients indoors, but since I was a part of the Black family her family looked the other way. They were pleased to see her befriending someone so prestigious. It made me feel uncomfortable, all the kind smiles, the slight bows, I felt unworthy and I knew if they could only glimpse the truth, they'd know I didn't deserve the respect they smothered me with._

_The ground floor was made of one large circular chamber. To the left a narrow, mahogany spiral staircase curled upwards, dizzily, leading to over twenty different gothic arched doorways. Leandra explained to me that those doorways led to different magical planes, sort of like platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross. Except these rooms changed according to the desire of the crafter._

_Like Hogwarts the Tower's ceiling was bewitched to imitate the current weather or the Master Crafter's mood. That day it showed a starry night sky, though outside it was bright and sunny. The Master Crafter was Ammulius Stirling, Leandra's grandfather. _

"_I can't wait, when I get my apprenticeship I'll be given a room of my own here," she explained excitedly. It was overwhelming, standing there with her. She loved it. I wondered what would happen when she gets her apprenticeship, would she bother with me? Surely she'll meet more people like her through it… and once she steps foot in this tower I can't reach her unless I'm a paying customer. "My dad's room was that one," she pointed high above, perhaps at the eighteenth door._

"_Where does that lead?" I pointed at a small door on the right, it was directly below a stained-glass window depicting their family crest._

"_Oh the archives," she said, sounding very pleased I had brought this up. "All the blueprints of every project my family's been involved in is stored below. It also has all the work diaries of every Stirling. I can't wait to see those! There are a lot of family myths I'd love to research about."_

"_Really? Like what?"_

_There was a glint in her eyes, "Well, there was a lot of rivalry at the beginning, still is but not to the same extent. There are a lot of stories about how cousins would slay the children of their cousins to ensure their inheritance. My dad won't tell me about any of them, the Master Crafters usually consider speaking these stories outside of the Tower to be tactless. Really they just don't want to get caught for murder or blackmail!"_

"_A happy family indeed," I smirked. "Good to see your father's cousins never got around to killing you."_

_She laughed. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"_

_I wasn't sure what she meant by that. It's possible that she credited her family's ruthless philosophy for her strong character. It's possible she was just trying to be cute._

_We had met up to shop together before the school year. It was a week after Sirius left home. She told me to forget about my brother, she seemed determined to take my mind off him and my family for the day._

_I always thought of my visit to the Stirling Tower as a monumental landmark in our relationship. But apparently it didn't matter. Apparently the past years of delicate steps didn't matter, because Sirius proved to me that Leandra never wanted me._

_But she did want the Stirling Tower, she did want to be a crafter and I had to remind her of that. Sirius wasn't worth her dreams. I couldn't believe that. _

_While ultimately keeping them apart would save Leandra, my reasons were also selfish. I didn't want Sirius with Leandra. I didn't want Leandra to want Sirius. I wanted to tear them about ruthlessly. _

Since the beginning of the year, Leandra had avoided her former group of friends and associates. She used to sit in the front of every class, on the right side. Now she sat on the left side, but she remained in the front. When they had to split into partners, she had her reserves. Karen Trotter, a distant cousin of Leandra's aunt, took most of the same N.E.W.T. classes. Conveniently, Karen Trotter was also a loner so when Leandra abruptly began sitting with her, Karen welcomed the company.

It was two days after Regulus's assignment with Dolohov and Ascanius. Every time he saw Leandra he hesitated. What if she was willing to give everything up for Sirius? What if she wasn't really the person Regulus grew up to know? He had to force himself to commit to this plan. He hurried to Transfiguration.

Karen Trotter was slowly making her way to their classroom. She walked alone. Regulus knew Leandra would already be there, early and prepared.

"Trotter!" Regulus shouted. Karen stopped and looked back, stunned to be acknowledged. "Good weather we're having, huh?" Regulus smiled as he passed by her into the room. She frowned, deeply confused.

Sure enough Leandra was sitting at the front, left-hand corner. He fell into the seat next to her. Her eyes widened at him. They had six minutes before McGonagall would come in and their lesson would begin.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Regulus's heart was racing, he couldn't think of any words. Being so close to her and seeing her so nervous. She hadn't been seen wearing her glasses since before Christmas. It must have been for Sirius.

"Waiting for class to begin," he replied dully. She gave a mirthless laugh.

"I thought you rotate sitting next to one of the Dim Twins."

"Maybe you need to start wearing your glasses again, Stirling, you'll notice that the Carrows aren't in Transfiguration. They didn't have high enough marks."

"Shocking."

If Regulus tried hard enough, he could imagine that everything was back to normal between them. Maybe she realized how comfortable it was to be back in each other's company, because she paused to control her urge to smile. She had to remind herself how Regulus made her feel.

"You're doing this because of what happened," she stated as people slowly filled the room. She had her arms on the table, her hands folded. He noticed how rough they looked compared to last year. He wanted to reach out and touch her hands; he had always had that desire. This really wasn't the time either.

Finally class began as McGonagall arrived.

"We have a lot planned for today's lesson," McGonagall began as she paced through the rows, passing out their graded essays. She looked mildly surprised to find Regulus next to Leandra. She handed both of them their essays, "Well done, Mr. Black," she told him.

He had managed an Outstanding. Leandra stole a glance at the mark, as if she had to see it to believe it. Regulus caught her eye. "Surprising what I can accomplish since you've left me for my brother," he said without thinking. Leandra's jaw dropped.

"I left you? I left you?" she repeated, each time stressing the phrase even more. It was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. Regulus didn't say anything. He crossed his arms and glared at her. He knew how wrong he was for saying that, but he decided it was best if he just denied it for now. It was good to see her so rattled, maybe now she won't be able to lie. "I left you?"

"Miss Stirling, please be quiet, I don't want to have to repeat myself," McGonagall called for attention. Leandra turned forwards again. Regulus regretted having started this argument in class, he didn't have a chance to continue. Leandra sat at attention, radiating a silent anger. Regulus wondered when she would unleash it upon him. She never let her emotions get the best of her.

When the bell rang, Regulus was determined to stop Leandra from evading him. He hadn't worry; she wasn't planning on going anywhere, at least not for a while.

"So," she began as she slammed her books shut and stuffed them into her bag, "I left you, did I? You see I've been under the impression that it was you who left me. I was under the impression I had become an untouchable, horrid thing after you discovered my mother was a Muggle."

"I never thought you were a horrid thing."

"But I was untouchable, yes? I mean why else did you decide to completely ignore me? Why else would you start keeping a ten-meter radius from me?"

"You never approached me-"

"Yes, I forgot, you're Regulus Black. You never make the effort to reach out to anyone. People have to come to you, like I had to three years ago!"

"Yes, threatening me with blackmail."

"Well you stuck around after it didn't you? You made me think we were friends, that you actually gave a damn about me," she hissed. "But really you were just too lazy to make any real friends." She grabbed her bag and started towards the door, Regulus grabbed hold of her.

"That's not true, you know that. Everything got confusing and it was a mistake, I didn't know what to believe."

She pulled away and stormed out of the room. He ran after her. People were filing through the corridors on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. She was heading upwards; he feared she was heading for the Gryffindor tower.

_I didn't think I would say those things. I didn't think she would say the things she had said. For the last three years, we had never said anything so heated. I didn't want it to end, I wanted to hear more and I wanted to say more. _

Regulus didn't know where the Gryffindor Tower was, but they were nearing the seventh floor. The entire time, Regulus tried stopping her. As they made it to the seventh floor, she had to pause. She was breathless, as he was, and she had a stitch in her side.

"You're just here because it's your brother. Anyone else and you would have ignored it, but it's Sirius and you hate that," she hissed.

"It's because you're my friend, I care about what happens to you," he told her. "And I don't want you to get hurt. Ascanius if he finds out… he's capable of doing something horrible. Sirius is a blood-traitor, Ascanius wants him dead."

"You don't think I know? You don't think I know the depths of my own brother?" she said. "Ascanius is watching my entire family like a hawk, trying to find the next Mudblood to pop up."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"It's just, I don't know what to call it, but I'm not stupid."

"You could lose everything. Your apprenticeship, your family-"

"My family? Regulus you idiot, my family is completely destroyed." She went quiet. She looked hopeless. "I never left you, and you know that. I never wanted… You have no right to come back like this."

"Leandra, I didn't know, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have done this to you, I know now. But don't go wasting your life like this-"

"Then tell Ascanius about me! Teach me my lesson for kissing a blood-traitor! I'm sure You-Know-Who will endorse the lesson," she turned away. He slipped in closer to her, blocking her path and keeping her within reach, in case she ran off again.

"Don't go."

"Sirius wanted to be my friend when you didn't, that's how it happened," she said. "You keep saying you made a mistake, well maybe it wasn't. Maybe both of us were just… stupid this entire time. We were so easily undone, that means it wasn't anything to begin with, right?"

"I don't think so." She was still breathless. Her eyes were nearly shimmering. He had never seen her cry, and he never wanted to make her cry. "You knew… how close we were and…"

"We were close? Really, what proof do we have of that? We have nothing. If we_ were_ close, if we were even _just friends_… we were horrible! Friends don't abandon friends in their hour of need!"

"I didn't know what to do! It was complicated-"

"You should have come after me!" she snapped.

_I wanted to tell her I was afraid to. What if I wasn't strong enough to catch her? We were completely alone now. I could have confessed it. But the words weren't there. _

"_I wasn't worth it, was I?" she asked me. I couldn't let her think like that. For a moment I understood, what I had to do to fix it, to explain everything._

_I grabbed her and drew her in. _

_Our lips collided. I held her face at first, but she wasn't going to pull away and she allowed my arms to wrap around her body. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in to massage hers. We had a rhythm, one we both knew and had been waiting for. _

_We stumbled back against the wall, refusing to break our kiss. I didn't want to stop. I never wanted to stop. She had been waiting for this. She wanted this as much as I did. Her hand extended away from us, and felt at the wall. I remembered it had been a blank wall, but her hand instinctively found a door. _

_She led me through this door. _


	14. Like Honey and Soap

**A/N **Thank you Shaunna for making a come back! lol Anyway, here is the next chapter!! Hope you like... it's got a little few new twists...

* * *

**Like Honey and Soap**

_It was very late. _

_I was looking at the room while she unpacked her school bag, carefully stacking her books and journal by her full-sized bed. It was an old four-poster bed, but it was a comfortable bed. A temporary bed, she claimed, but by the way the room was decorated it seemed like she was planning on staying for a while. She had a desk, a vanity table, an armchair, a small round table, her personal belongings and a wardrobe. Atop the table was a miniature model of an unfinished building. _

_There were no walls to her room, because her room was a room within a larger room. She only had a clearing to decorate; her pseudo room was surrounded by rows and rows of miscellaneous objects. Old books, shoes, glasses, cabinets, broken brooms, torn dresses, etc. It was like a room specifically used to store things, a sanctuary for all nomadic essences. _

_I watched her. I could still taste her on my lips. I could still feel the warmth of her body. The chill of her touch. The scent of her skin. _

Regulus paced in his room. He took out his pocket watch; the one Leandra had given him. He could be seen with it again, and more importantly he needed it with him. He wanted a reminder of her to carry around, physically, not just mentally.

It was quarter to. Regulus cursed under his breath. His mother would begin calling for him in a moment, she didn't want to be late. Well, of course they would be late, but she didn't want to exaggerate her late arrival. Fashionably late was acceptable, but recklessly late was shabby.

There was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared inches in front of him. Regulus nearly tripped over the house-elf mid-stride. Kreacher of course blamed himself for nearly tripping his master, and was about to begin punishing himself over it. Regulus didn't have the energy to watch the ridiculous humility. "Kreacher, don't punish yourself, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to," he assured him, but he rushed through it. "Now tell me, did you find her?"

"No, Kreacher failed Master Regulus!" Kreacher presented him with the letter Regulus had written. He sighed and took it back, drowning out the sound of Kreacher knocking his head on the floor eight times for failing.

"You couldn't find her, or she wouldn't take my letter?" he asked.

"I knows where she is, Kreacher knows the half-blood hides in the Tower," Kreacher explained, meekly. He so wanted to be helpful. "The glowing Tower won't let Kreacher in. No house-elves can enter, unless the Tower's family orders their presence, Master."

"I should have figured as much." Leandra had always boasted how exclusive the Tower's policies were. She once described the Tower as a fortress.

"Oh Kreacher has upset Master Regulus!" Kreacher wailed, misjudging the miserable expression of his youngest master. Regulus rolled his eyes as Kreacher began biting down on his own fingers.

"Kreacher, stop, you did fine, it's not your fault, just stop it!" Kreacher obeyed, freezing in mid bite. "Now go and do whatever else you have to do tonight. Wait! Take the letter, hide it, so no one can ever find it, understood?"

Kreacher was about to take the letter, but Regulus noted how wet and scarred his fingers were from the self-mutilation. Regulus snatched the letter away and instead took his handkerchief out. He hastily whipped Kreacher's mangled fingers. Kreacher's eyes swelled up with tears.

Regulus sighed, "Don't cry, Kreacher. We've talked about this. Anyway, I don't want you staining the letter. It's a very important letter, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Master Regulus," Kreacher choked back the tears. Regulus placed the letter in his hands; he pocketed the dirtied handkerchief for the time being.

"No one can ever read this letter, except for Miss Leandra Stirling. So it has to be hidden well."

"Kreacher hides it so nobody finds it, master! Kreacher swears!"

"Good, now carry on," Regulus straightened up and Kreacher scurried out of the room. Regulus took a deep breath, he had to calm himself and drain himself of all inner-turmoil.

He would think about Leandra later. He would ask himself why she wasn't responding to him later.

_She pulled me into the room. Stepping in, somehow I had nearly lost my footing. I fell into her, and she stumbled back, colliding into a rickety cabinet before pushing off of it, pressing herself tightly against me. Her fingers were running through my hair. _

_When we had to break our kiss for air, my lips lingered, tugging gently on just her lower lip. Her head rested against mine. I had my eyes closed; I just listened to her panting and breathed in her scent. She smelt like honey and soap. _

_Her hand found mine, and she squeezed it. "Don't stop, don't stop tonight." _

"_What?" _

_She kissed me. Then I understood. _

Walburga decided to wear blue, a dark navy blue. The dress made her eyes pop. She had her hair up in a complicated but stunning style. It was disheartening to think that she would be competing with Narcissa and Bellatrix. True, Bellatrix was becoming more savage in appearance. She was becoming a real shrewd. Tonight was an example of Bella's transformation, never before had she demanded to host their Easter dinner. That dinner usually took place in number 12 Grimmauld Place.

What was more disdainful to hear was that non-family members were also invited. Lucius was inviting many of his friends from the Ministry, and a few Death Eaters as well.

Orion as usual spent every last minute until they had to leave in his private study, polishing his silly illegal collectible eggs. And then Regulus was all the way in his room, three floors above. Though he wasn't as troubled as he was after Christmas, Regulus was still burdening _something_. Orion though insisted that their son had mastered Occulimency. Still, perhaps Orion should help Regulus sharp his skill with it.

"KREACHER!" Walburga screeched as she admired her diamond necklace in the mirror hanging in the front hallway. She frowned when Kreacher didn't immediately appear at her side. "Kreacher?" she asked more softly, unease at the thought that something could be wrong.

Crack.

"Yes, Mistress!" he bowed low, the tip of his nose pressed into the fine, Persian rug. It was a flying rug, but everyone who tried riding it had gotten hurt. Besides flying carpets were illegal.

"Kreacher, later grill the back of your hands on the stove for leaving me waiting," she told him nonchalantly, "And inform Orion and Regulus it is time to leave. Once we leave, go to Bellatrix and inform her that we are about to arrive. Make sure everyone present hears this announcement, alright?"

"Of course, Mistress! Right away!" There was another crack and he was gone.

Walburga sighed in relief. At least someone in this household was still manageable.

_She was slowly peering out into the corridor. It was only minutes before breakfast. Her hair was down and in tangles; I never knew her hair was so curly. I always knew it was borderline unmanageable, but it looked wild then. I reached out to touch it. _

_She looked at me, in a sort of sad way. _

"_I can stay," I told her. "We can go down together." _

"_No we can't," she said softly. "I wish we could, but we can't." _

"_Because of him?" I didn't like remembering him. Just the mention of him threatened our moment. We had waited so long for this, it had finally happened. I knew how she felt for me, and she knew how I felt for her. There was no confusion, no hesitation. _

"_There's more to it than that, but its one reason, yes." _

"_Are you going back to him?" I've already accused her of planning it; it was in the tone of my voice. I didn't want to be on the defensive again, but I also didn't want her leaving me again. Didn't this mean more to her than him? _

"_I'll have to tell him the truth," she said grimly, "he deserves the truth… I never thought I'd ruin it like this." _

"_So, you were happy with him?" I couldn't believe it._

"_It was different with him," she admitted gently to me. "He's different, and I needed different, I think." _

"_Then why did __**this**__ happen?" _

"_Because you git," she said sharply, then softened, "… it's you." _

Regulus helped his mother into the large fireplace in the downstairs kitchen. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from a bowl Kreacher held high above his head. He had been holding it up for a very long time; his thin, bony arms were quivering.

"Lestrange Estate!" Walburga announced as she threw down the dust. Green flames swallowed her up. Once she was gone Regulus took the bowl from Kreacher.

"You did as I said? About the letter, is it hidden?"

"Yes, master Regulus!"

Regulus sighed in relief. He knew Kreacher would do it, but still, he wanted to leave with sound assurance. He set the bowl of Floo Powder on the floor and took a handful before stepping into the fireplace. He took a deep breath, ignoring and organizing his private thoughts and emotions; he'll examine them later. Though some might say it was unwise to ignore for him to deny his emotions, it was rather therapeutic to clear his head entirely.

He was getting very good at it.

Regulus closed his eyes as his body passed through space at an unnatural speed, and he arrived in his cousin's fireplace. It was a large fireplace set in their dining room. A large mirror with an ornate silver frame hung above it. He stepped out, noting how dark the room was, as usual. They had thick, emerald and black curtains covering their long, thin windows along the east wall.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus lived in the countryside in a large, castle-like estate. The house was on a high plane, so it was always winding and chilly. This estate belonged to Rodolphus's parents; it was their old summer home. Now they stayed in the south of France for the summers. Regulus could understand why, this house was getting colder and more eerie with each passing year. Regulus often wondered if it was beginning to become haunted.

Leandra once said houses grow into haunted constructs even when the living still resign in them. If the mood of the house is not maintained, it can evolve on its own, sometimes they become hostile.

Regulus had to perform the usual, pass a line of relatives, kissing the cheek of every female member and embracing every male relative. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, uncle Cygnus and aunt Druella. Only once he had greeted his family was he able to see who else was present.

Charles Nott and his wife.

There were two older men he did not know very well, one wore a colorful bowler hat and had a friendly expression.

Eros Stirling was there, with his wife, a petite woman who always looked nauseous. Eros was a tall man with broad shoulders and a growing gut. Standing beside Eros, brooding as always, was Ascanius.

Behind them was Leandra. Regulus impressed himself with how well he maintained his composure at the sight of her. She never mentioned coming to their Easter dinner.

She was wearing a plain black robe. She looked plain. Regulus wondered briefly why she wouldn't even make the appearance of giving an effort. But then again, she was wearing the pearl jewelry he gave her along time ago, or so if felt.

_We were both under the covers of the bed. She was letting me hold her, and she was holding on to me. She had already fallen asleep. I kept staring at her sleeping face. _

_It reminded me how delicate we were. How young we were. _

_I hadn't told her about what Ascanius said, about how he was willing to kill their mother. She knew. I could tell. I wanted to save her from her new world. She had shown me just how tired she was of fighting. _

_I fell asleep. It was the best sleep I had for ages. _

Dinner had been tedious. Cornelius Fudge, the wizard with the lime green bowler hat, was a friend of Lucius and Lucius had been so kind as to introduce Regulus to Fudge. Fudge was rather influential, and he always loved meeting members of the wizarding world's finest ancestry.

"Tell me lad, have you given thought to any future endeavors? A man like you could help shape the political arena," Fudge told Regulus eagerly.

"The political arena?" Bellatrix repeated snidely from across the long table. "My cousin would be wasting his potential if he went into politics."

"He would not," Walburga said confidently, Bella's eyebrow raised skeptically. Bella's parents looked cautious. "Regulus would be a fine candidate for Minister. He's smart, he has his priorities straight and he comes from a strong background. A true leader."

"A member of the Black family could rally a large group of support, especially one so young and handsome," Fudge complimented. "Have you ever registered for a political party?"

"Any political party is nothing more than a tea party," Rodolphus said quietly, commanding attention at once, "No offense Cornelius."

"Politics isn't a game everyone can play," Lucius said slyly, covering for his in-laws' behavior.

"Diplomacy is easily corrupt," Ascanius said harshly, "Action is true."

The Death Eaters at the table nodded in agreement. Lucius chuckled.

"Forgive my friends, Cornelius, they never had the gift of subtly."

Cornelius looked increasingly uneasy in the present company. Regulus knew he must have come with the hopes of endorsement and networking, but Cornelius was finding himself in gray company.

The topic was shifted at once. Ascanius invited Eros to give an announcement. The Stirling family was building a clubhouse in Knockturn Alley. A sanctuary for those of like-mind. A pureblood's alternative to the Leaky Caldron.

Antonin Dolohov who could not be there that night was funding the project. He would be the owner of the clubhouse. It should be completed in the summer. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Leandra would not be working on the project. She would be heading her first solo project, renovating the Department of Mysteries. There had been an accident that unhinged the balance of the entire floor. Very dangerous, but Eros was confident Leandra would be able to handle the project. She would even be redesigning several of the rooms, since they were ill equipped the to hold much of the departments inventory.

"Well it hardly sounds like Leandra will have time for school," Narcissa mentioned.

"Yes, she won't," Ascanius agreed. "That is why Leandra won't be returning to Hogwarts."

Regulus nearly choked on his pudding. Narcissa looked outraged.

"Leandra won't be graduating? A student shouldn't sacrifice her education for anything, isn't there official requirements for crafters?"

"A Crafter becomes a Crafter after a successful apprenticeship," Eros explained to Narcissa. "We've discussed it, and Leandra would much rather focus on her career than on Hogwarts. This way by the end of this year she will be a full-fledged Crafter."

"The youngest ever in over fifty years," Ascanius added. He boasted as if it was his accomplishment. Regulus looked over at Leandra, but she was looking down at her plate.

"Very ambitious of you, Leandra," Bellatrix commented. Leandra took the compliment, but did not say anything else about the matter. The conversation again changed, this time about the price of Floo Powder. Of course this inconvenience was blamed on the new Muggle families integrating with the rest of the wizarding world.

As the hours stretched on, more wine and spirits were served. Leandra didn't touch a thing of it, neither did Bellatrix. Bella never liked drinking, especially in excess. At one point, as the conversation became louder and people grew restless, Leandra excused herself to the restroom.

Regulus nearly beat her at standing. "I'll show you to the restroom," he told her, his voice expressionless and rather cold. She didn't seem to be bothered by his insistence. She let him lead her out of the dining hall and into a long stone corridor.

"So how was your Valentine's Day?" Regulus asked sharply. "Did Sirius surprise you with a Muggle card or with something equally as insincere?"

"Regulus," she warned," please not here."

"Yes I suppose I can always try and send you a letter, oh wait, no I can't because you're ignoring me again!"

"I was alone Valentine's Day," she told him. "I broke it off with him the day after."

"Then why have you been avoiding me? I only see you during classes, you get by without me ever seeing you," he complained. "And you never let me speak with you. You always tell me 'later'."

"I've been working," she said, whether she was lying or not he couldn't tell. He felt like she was lying. "If you haven't noticed my brother has high expectations for me. I haven't had the time, Regulus, I'm sorry but I have to keep up with my life outside of Hogwarts."

"And now you won't be coming back next year?"

"I won't be coming back… period."

He stopped walking. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Everything is ruined in Hogwarts, I don't want to go back," she confessed. She reached out to draw him back, for him to be rational again. "Do you really think everything can be okay now? Everything is horrible, and nothing can bring it back."

"And leaving is the solution?"

"I've fought long enough, and I've come to realize it's not worth it," she told him.

"It's not worth it? I don't get you, Leandra," he pulled away. "Y-you kiss me, you invite me into your room-"

"Please, keep your voice down!"

"And now you don't think it's worth it?"

"Regulus get a grip!" she lashed out this time. "I'm a half blood, no matter what you say, you know damn well your family won't have it. Do you know why I'm not going to be working on that stupid clubhouse? Because they don't want anyone but purebloods handling it's construction. They can't risk contamination."

Regulus didn't know how to respond at first. It sounded ridiculous. Leandra was being trained to be the youngest crafter in over fifty years, but they won't let her work on a simple tavern? Did Ascanius really fear the Muggle in his own sister?

"What does that have to do with us?" he asked finally. "I don't care if you're a half-blood. You've been raised as a pureblood, you're in Slytherin, you're rich and you're my best friend. I cared about you before I knew you were a half-blood. Why can't you believe that?"

"I do," she sighed. "But Regulus, we can't really be together. Your family wants so much more for you."

"Let me worry about my family."

"No. I won't let you lose your family," she said, her eyes shimmered. He waited for her to continue, he wanted to give her enough time. He didn't want to hurt her, or push her too far. Even if he had a million things to say, even if he wanted her to confront the truth, he wouldn't reduce her to tears. "I know what it's like, to lose them… and your family means too much to you, I understand that."

"Leandra, you don't know what will happen," he said, reaching out for her hand this time. "It could work out. I'm willing to try. Just try."

"Go back in there," she told him when there was uproar of laughter. "I'll be leaving soon, Eros wants to leave, I could tell."

"He doesn't like Ascanius's new friends?" Regulus asked.

She shook her head and then looked him in the eyes. "Give me some time. I have to sort some things out, and then we can talk. A real conversation."

He wanted to test the waters. He leaned in to kiss her, a quick, hushed kiss, just to see if she would allow him. She could have pulled away and warned him to be patient that they shouldn't, but she didn't. She let him kiss her.

While it was reassuring to know that it wasn't his touch that made her turn away, Regulus had the disturbing thought that this could have been their last kiss.

_When I woke, I found her sitting up, with her naked back to me. She had been trying to slip out of bed without waking me. In a blissful haze I touched her arm gently. She jumped. _

"_Oh, Regulus… I didn't mean to fall asleep." _

"_It's fine," I told her. I wanted her to lie with me more. "It was nice." _

"_I didn't know what came over me last night," she admitted. She looked over her shoulder at me. She had the sheets pulled over her front. "Do you mind looking the other way, while I… get dressed, you know?" _

_I obliged, rolling over and grinning at how coy she was. Leandra Stirling, the toughest girl in Slytherin. I always knew better, but still it surprised me at times how beautifully vulnerable she could be. _

_In most things in her life she was fearless. She always knew how to get things. She knew how to win at the things she applied herself to. But with me… she was perfect without having to try. _

_I believed then that I could finally be happy. _

_Everything was right again. _

* * *

**A/N **I hope this revelation of Reg and L having sex isn't too radical. I plan for Leandra to explain herself in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! The next chapter I'm sure will be an extra long one, because it will have parts with Sirius, Leandra's leftover family and some RB/LS moments sprinkled in


	15. Consequences of a Touch

**Consequences of a Touch**

_It was becoming frightening. She was nearing adulthood, or perhaps she had already stumbled into it. Ascanius was violent, driven by some silly desire to prove himself. _

_She didn't know how to help him. To him, she was the only one he could trust. Like him, he believed, she wanted to work hard and accomplish perfection. Like him, he believed, she wanted atonement for the wrong done by their parents. _

Considering everything else in my life, work was a relief. It was past midnight, and I couldn't sleep. I had a bowl of apple slices on my desk, next to a stack of new contracts.

Contracts, they were the foundation of my family's entire fortune. In the magical world, a contract can be soul binding, not just legally binding. Since I am a full-fledged apprentice now I get to look through the archives. My family had perfected the ironclad contracts.

The house we have built for the Malfoy's for example, it's an interesting case. Any remodeling or future renovations will have to be done through the Stirling Tower; no other crafter was allowed to touch it. The manor will physically rebel. Also should something horrible happen to the Malfoy family and there is no living male heir to claim the estate, the house automatically becomes the property of the Stirling Tower. Of course I doubt that will ever happen, the Malfoy family was like the Black family, ancient and determined to last throughout the ages.

In exchange for all of this, the Malfoy manor has various secret passageways, a highly functional dungeon, various anti-Muggle protections and other Stirling trademark designs. The Malfoy manor was built to be a fortress as well as a palace; only a Stirling could accomplish that.

I stuffed a few apple slices into my mouth. Suddenly I didn't want apples anymore. I wanted something else, something spicy. I wanted curry. No sesame chicken and maybe some chili…. Those exotic foods replaced my bowl of apple slices.

I was in the Stirling Tower, in my own private study. It was the twenty-second door from the ground floor. I had been thinking of ways of getting a room closer to the ground floor, because soon I won't be able to climb those stairs so easily.

Both Regulus and Sirius liked spicy food; I was just reminded of that.

I got up to stretch my legs, carrying a bowl of spicy chicken with me. It was a small, cozy room. The west wall was curved, and the windows revealed a dazzling view of London and Diagon Alley. My bed was set between two stain glass windows. The images on the stain glass windows changed, according to my mood perhaps or according to what my room wanted me to know. Right now I had a depiction of Leander and Hero, the Greek tragic lovers.

I was named after them. Leandra Hero Stirling. I don't know how I should feel about that.

_She was holding her breath as he leafed through her private sketchbook, which no one else had seen the contents of. Except for her mother and father. And even they weren't allowed to look through it without her controlling what they saw. _

_She never let them see her sketches of Regulus for example, or read the margins where she wrote down certain facts about Regulus, like when he mentioned he liked watches, his favorite color was green… but she never wrote his name beside these notes, so she didn't feel too afraid to show Sirius._

"_You have a lot of pictures of Reggie Weggie," he commented. "It's worrying actually."_

"_I have six drawings of him, which isn't a lot considering how long we were friends," she laughed. "Now if I drew him once a day, then I'd agree, it would be worrying." _

_Sirius wasn't laughing, he barely tried humoring her with a smile. "I'm not entirely sure Regulus is out of the running."_

_She frowned. "Are you honestly saying what I think you're saying? You think I would stray from you? Shouldn't I be the one metaphorically keeping a packed suitcase by the door, given your infamous track record with girlfriends," she again tried to lighten his mood by jesting. "I mean people say you sneak off one night a month with your mates to flirt with local girls at Hogsmeade."_

"_Oh, they say that, do they?" Sirius sniggered. "Interesting…"_

"_So you don't deny it?"_

"_I don't deny I visit Hogsmeade once a month, at night, with my mates, but its not to flirt with the girls."_

"_But you have had many girlfriends, at least more than me."_

"_Well that's because you've wasted your time saving yourself for my prat of a brother."_

_She felt her face go red and she made to grab her book from him, "If it's upsetting you this much, just give it back!" He held it out her reach and leaned into her, kissing her on the lips unexpectedly._

"_Can you blame me for being jealous? It's what boyfriends do when they see other idiots eyeing their girl," he spoke against her lips. _

_It wasn't until after they spent a few more blissful hours together at the Clock Tower, when she was heading back to her dorm alone in the dungeons, that she thought about what he said about 'other idiots eyeing their girl', he was referring to Regulus…_

_The next afternoon she drew Sirius, and found that capturing his eyes was slightly less difficult than with Regulus._

This was the worse I've ever done. I hated myself. I was one of those girls, toying with the feelings of others. My parents always told me honesty was the best tool, cowards lied to get to the top. The truly great don't need lies.

It's difficult to let go of everything they taught me. I want to. It would probably be easier if I could.

Sirius… it didn't end well. He was always suspicious about Regulus and me. He was smart. Smarter than me at least, I honestly didn't think I would snap like that. I couldn't really explain why I did it. I was just so angry, scared, lonely… depraved… hurt… confused… all the above.

I didn't want to lose Regulus. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, he was the one I wanted. And he wanted me! He came for me, finally. It was hope, that maybe I can have something good from my past. My entire past wasn't all horrible lies and backstabbing.

Regulus was real. And I never wanted to let him go.

Or at least that night I didn't want to.

My time with Sirius was cut so short. I could make a list of over fifty reasons why Sirius was the smarter choice. He's right, he's the only one I knew who was being true to himself and those around him. I was lying so much I didn't even know what 'truth' was. It was gone from my life.

Sirius is handsome, strong, tall, and clever… and I know what we are. We aren't too serious; we're enjoying each other. When I thought of him and me, of us, I felt light, carefree.

I never felt love though. I never felt the way I felt with Regulus. In away this was also a positive thing about Sirius; it meant I wouldn't ever really be left wounded.

My father once said something silly about love, that is was painful, but it was a good pain. It was a pain you sought.

My parents said a lot of things. I wonder what they would say to me now?

_She hadn't ever been very close with her aunt Flora. She was married to Edgar Bones and they had children, all several years younger than Leandra. _

_Flora Bones had the same color hair as Leandra, but hers was thinner and straight. Lolita had thick, curly hair something she partially passed onto her daughter. Leandra did not have the same tight curls as her mother. Flora was nearly eleven years younger than Dante, but they were still close. Flora never knew about Lolita's lineage either. _

_Now her niece was sitting across from her. It was raining outside and it was well pass sunset. Leandra looked awful. Her eyes had grown deep, dark rings under them. Flora and her niece shared the same eyes. "Thank you, I thought I would get out of work earlier, I didn't mean to come so late in the evening," she apologized to her aunt. _

_Flora gracefully waved her wand and the tea pot poured them drinks, then added milk and sugar into Flora's cup. "It's alright, I've been wondering about you lately." _

_Leandra wrapped her hands around the hot cup of tea. _

"_How is your apprenticeship faring?" _

_Leandra shrugged, "It's alright. Now that I don't have to worry about school it's not as stressful. When I was in Hogwarts I could barely handle it all." _

"_That's why most people finish school before starting an apprenticeship." _

_Leandra gave a half-hearted smile. She was too tired to be witty or anything. And she came here for a reason. "They have me heading the renovation project at the Ministry." _

"_I know." _

_Leandra took a deep breath. "It's a lot of work, a lot of manual labor a-and since Ascanius is pressuring Eros to only hire purebloods, we've had to cut down a lot with workers." _

"_Again, Leandra, I know this. What is it that you need?" _

_Leandra hesitated again, she didn't like asking for favors or confessing her secrets. But she had to. There was too much at stake. _

I took a deep breath before stepping off the lift, and onto the under-construction Department of Mysteries. Whatever happened, and they wouldn't tell us the details, had left the place in near ruins. What's more they kept notifying us of new changes or new plans. Today was no exception. I wasn't supposed to come in today.

In the end it won't matter, since this will count as overtime, double the money.

I gave short nods to all my workers; I had a sparse collection of them. Uncle Edgar was standing at the far end of the new hall of prophecies. None of the records were in place, we wouldn't be seeing anything these Unspeakables burrow. But it was important we knew what the rooms were to be used for, so we could adjust the magical properties. For example, for this hall of prophecies I had to draw various symbols and runic commands so that the room will be able to remain still and vast. Yes, vast. Walking through the hall I had the feeling like this room would never end, even though I could clearly see the walls enclosing the chamber.

"The Unspeakables have a new toy they need to store away," Edgar told me. He looked tired. He was my right-hand man for this project. Much of the labor I couldn't handle myself, and he took on the extra weight graciously.

"A new toy? It doesn't surprise me, who did they steal it from? The Portuguese again?"

"No, I think they nicked it from the Russians," Edgar said.

"What is it?" He shrugged.

"It has something to do with death, that is all they told me."

"We can't work with that! They have to tell us more than that," I complained.

"Maybe you can get them to give some more away," he said. I looked at the request, it was brief and it was everything Edgar had told her. A new artifact obtained in rural Russia that held 'insight' into death. Whatever that meant. I hated these Unspeakables.

"I'll get that Rookwood bloke," I sighed. Edgar's kind eyes looked me over, concerned.

"How are you feeling? It's so hard to tell with that robe of yours."

I frowned. I've been wearing the same black robe for the entire summer now. It hid me. "I'm fine, tired. I was hoping we'd finish this by the end of the month, but with all these last-minute changes-"

"If you need to step out, I'm ready to cover you."

"I can't do that, can I? The foundations of this floor is under my craft, if someone new tries to craft a new room, it will always be at war with the rest of the construct," I told him. It was so stupid of me to agree to this assignment. How did I ever expect this to be easy?

"Then put this project on hold, until you're back to-"

"Eros and Ascanius would kill me, we can't afford looking clumsy," I said quickly. "And… this could be my last project, couldn't it?"

Edgar looked sad for me. It was ironic how now was the time I started growing close to my aunt and uncle.

"You need to tell someone, someone who can help you."

I don't think there were anybody left in my life who could help me.

_It was a nice afternoon. Everyone else was away at Hogsmeade, but Sirius and her were roaming the school grounds. They held hands at points, but Leandra never felt comfortable in his hold. And something told her that he wasn't really into holding hands either. _

_He had a way of making her laugh and of making her forget. But he also had a way of prying, of forcing her to confront certain demons. One minute he'll be pulling funny faces and kissing her along the neck and jaw. And then he'll be asking her why she never went looking for her parents, why did she remain at her brother's side when everything about him repulsed her and why did she still defend Regulus? _

_But she could never bring herself to admit the truth. That she was shallow and was still holding onto her dream. She wanted to be a successful, rich, independent female-crafter. It had been her light at the end of the road since forever. When Slytherin was taken from her, when Regulus was taken from her, when her family was taken away, she still had hope for her dream. She could never turn her back on that. _

_This was one of those situations, when things took a nasty turn for the two. _

"_So I'm suppose to just turn my back on him?" _

"_You don't like him," Sirius told her. "You called him a slimy fascist." _

"_I said he was turning into a slimy fascist," she corrected him. "Besides I use to call you an annoying, spoiled brat with an ego to compensate for lack of talent." _

_A heavy silence fell, Sirius bore down on Leandra with an intense stare. No one talked to Sirius Black like that. Only Snape ever had, and that never ended well…_

"_But I was wrong," she said finally. The tension eased slightly. "You can't tell me to turn away from him. For all his faults, I do owe him and maybe, Sirius, he won't turn into a slimy fascist." _

"_He's told you and everyone who'll stand still long enough that he wants to be a Death Eater." Leandra checked that no one was by them. They were in view of the Whomping Willow. A few first-years were off in the distance, they were looking their way, but Leandra hoped they hadn't heard the particulars. _

"_It doesn't mean he's still not my brother," she hissed. _

"_Oh family matters now? How about your parents? Are they still your parents, or have I fallen behind?" _

_For some reason tears started to sting her eyes, she didn't want to be reduced to tears. "I didn't leave because I wanted to, Sirius, I'm not like you. They… just forget it," she brushed past him and hurried back to the castle. _

"_Leandra!" he jogged after her. But she didn't want him around anymore. _

_She admired him most for this spirit. He'd fight to the very end for what he thought was right. But she didn't know what was right anymore. _

I walked around the empty archway made of white stone. To me it was completely empty, but Rookwood told me it had some link to death. I was in a vault in Gringotts. It had taken me forever to get here, since I had to use the tube to get to Diagon Alley. I couldn't travel by Floo Powder or Apparation anymore. Rookwood was slightly annoyed with how long it took me to arrive, but I was annoyed with him first.

"Can you tell me what it _does_? I don't want to put it in a room that will get infected by whatever this is," I glared at him. "That'll just have you lot calling us back for more renovations."

Rookwood was leaning against the wall, waiting for this to be done. I suppose compared to what he usually deals with, this was mundane. "If you walk through it you'll die, you'll disappear and die."

"See that's important information," I smirked. "Considering the height and properties, it will need a large room. It needs a high ceiling. Like a well, circular and tall." I walked up to it, to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch that," Rookwood said nonchalant. "Not if you want to keep it."

I froze, terrified. "Excuse me?"

_It was Valentine's Day. From what she heard Sirius had found himself a play date for the day. It didn't make her bitter, after all it was in his nature to keep having fun. Their break-up had been rather pathetic, he wasn't dumb and he knew it was coming. It was decent of him, she supposed, that he let her end it. He would have been willing to keep trying, but he wouldn't put her through anything she didn't want. _

_Her life was already full of unwanted circumstances. _

_She sat by herself in the clock tower, almost having wishing that Sirius would come accidentally. She wanted someone with her. It had been five weeks and she was expecting the worse. _

_Regulus wanted to be with her, but she couldn't do this to him. He meant so much to her, she thought it was rather pathetic. Technically she could have gone on without him, but then she let that night happen and she couldn't turn away now. _

It was the beginning of June. I had finished crafting the chamber for the deadly doorway. It was a rushed project, I'll admit, but the ministry wasn't asking for anything aesthetically stunning. We had gotten a few compliments, enough to verify that I was competent.

How sad, just a year ago I would have never settled for a few compliments and 'competent'.

I walked into the Leaky Caldron and discovered I wasn't the first of us to arrive. He was already sitting in a table in the back. He made to stand up as I approached, but I stopped him. This only seemed to irritate him. "Of course you can get your own chair," he sneered.

I sat down, slowly easing myself in the chair. He gave him a wondering look. I ignored it. "Thank you for your letters."

"Thank you for receiving them," he replied.

"Surprised we're finally meeting?"

"I'm curious, yes, since a hand-written response was all I asked for." He didn't look too well. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, there was stubble on his chin and he had let his hair grow out too long.

"Do you mean everything you wrote?"

"That I'm tired of this, whatever you're doing. Yes I mean it. It's not fair, Leandra. What do I have to do to prove to you I'm honest?"

"I-I know you're honest, I do," I said slowly. His angry stare faded.

"Are you okay?"

He cared so much it was frightening. "I'm healthy," I smiled weakly.

"Leandra." He brought his hands onto the table, reaching for me. I took them immediately. I held them tightly.

"Promise me you won't hate me."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Leandra, please, look at me," he told me gently. I looked up, happy to see his eyes again. I never could draw them. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm not going anywhere."

_She prided herself on being clever. She thought herself above the other girls; she never thought the pitfalls of foolish youth would catch her. But she underestimated what a simple mistake could do. _

_Her mother had talked with her about it. She explained how there was a potion a woman took to get from conceiving, but you had to take the potion once a day for fifteen days before and after. Then you could use a rather tricky spell for temporary protection, but that spell is very complicated. Leandra thought she was good enough to cast it. _

_But she was never in control. Now she was seventeen and pregnant, it happened in the largest broom closet in Hogwarts with the boy she fancied since her Sorting Ceremony. She hated herself. This wasn't who she was supposed to be. _

_She was alone. She couldn't tell Ascanius, she didn't want him to touch her baby. She was afraid of him. Everyone was. _

_The only people she kept thinking of, the only people she needed were her parents._

_Now she stood before her wardrobe where she hung her black robe. Her belly was showing, it felt warm to the touch. She enjoyed the strange feeling of life inside her. Her magic was stronger, because it wasn't just her casting spells anymore. With her child's help, she was able to enchant her robe, to conceal her form, to hide her secret from the world temporarily. _

_For now she was staying, hiding but staying. Later she will decide where she should go. For now this was the safest option. _

I'm so sorry Regulus.

* * *

**A/N** Okay I've never done this before, where someone gets pregnant. I never actually like pregnancy with ocs in fics, but I got carried away. Oops. But trust me, my other plan for this fic was even more melodramatic. I mean I had some... crazy ideas. Next chapter might be in the POV of another character, I'm thinking Sirius right now. It could change, since I want to write a chapter for Narcissa and Lucius's wedding.

Pls R&R!!


	16. Shape of War

**Shape of War**

I never gave Regulus much thought after his first year at Hogwarts. His existence slipped my mind, regardless of our relations. Figured he wasn't going to impress me, I mean he ended up in Slytherin like our parents wanted him to. Everything else, I assumed, would be done to their liking as well, and I knew my parents' taste too well.

What I did notice about my little brother was that he seemed to keep quiet, he looked bored a lot of the time, like nothing could entice him. A few times I jinxed him in passing, as amusement for me and to rile him up, remind him that being a member of the Black family didn't make you impervious to the world of commoners.

I guessed he'd judged everyone else in his House to be less pureblood than himself, because he didn't have any friends really. He didn't even act like he enjoyed hanging out with his teammates, though they seemed to love him since he was the only decent player they got on their Quidditch team.

Then at the end of his third year, my fourth, I caught wind of some gossip. Petite Reggie brought a date to Slughorn's party. Obviously I wanted to know more. I didn't actively seek him out about it, but on the second to last day of the school year, as fate would have it, I crossed paths with him and the girl in question. Regulus and the girl were laughing together, but when Reggie saw me, all laughter died in his throat. He knew what was coming. James was there too, we'd just been served detention by Filch. It was shaping up to be a very fun afternoon.

The girl had a mass of thick, messy dark copper hair lazily put into a lodsided bun on top of her head. She wore glasses too that she kept hiking up on her thin nose every time it slid down. She was short. I didn't get it. This was the girl he'd picked?

"My, my, my, Reggie!" I sneered at him. He was giving me that angry look that at once cursed me to hell and begged me to leave him alone. "Let me guess, she's pureblood and mother approved?"

Regulus grumbled something. Sounded like "Piss off."

"You've caught yourself a very articulate young lad here," grinned James, looking the girl up and down. She was looking them up and down too, not in a snide way. She looked oddly calm.

"Please, it's not like you're here for conversation," Regulus snapped at me.

"We could be," I told him smugly. "I mean, personally I think we're having a spot of gorgeous weather, don't you James?"

"Spiffing."

"Petite Reggie, aren't you enjoying this weather as well?" He was just glaring at me. "How about you – oh pardon me, I haven't even been properly introduced to your girlfriend here."

"That's rather rude of you not to introduce your girlfriend to your brother," James said, shaking his head disappointingly. "What _have _we told you about your manners?"

"Leandra Stirling," she introduced herself and stuck her hand out. I stepped away from the hand, my lip curled.

"Sorry, I don't touch Slytherins on principle," I gave her a fake apologetic shrug. Leandra's hand dropped, and Regulus looked nervous that I'd insulted her and he was clearly wondering if he should try and stick up for her.

"Then you shouldn't be lecturing anybody on manners," she said coldly. Her eyes were still calmly studying us. "And the weather's hardly worth mentioning, last week's was far better."

I laughed, exchanging gleeful looks with James. She was a biter. "Oh dear, Reggie, she won't do. You know how mummy-dearest detests people with opinions! She only allows mindless drones into her heart – like you." Regulus's face was getting redder and I saw his hand reach for his pocket, where his wand would be. "Do you really want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend, Reggie?"

"She's my friend, so just leave me alone," he spat.

"Why? We're having so much fun," James said, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Exactly," I agreed. "And maybe your girlfriend's enjoying it too?"

I looked to her, smirking and wanting to see her embarrassed and vexed like Reggie. But she looked calm still, she was giving us a measured look, devoid of any prejudice it seemed. I felt my smirk wade a little, what was she thinking?

She looked me straight in the eyes and spoke like she'd just come to a conclusion as accurately as she could. "You're… a very rude and unpleasant prick."

**XXX**

I'll admit I probably shouldn't have made the moves on Stirling. It was rather tasteless, considering how much she meant to Reggie. What I said to her that day on the train, that I'd always wondered why Regulus was interested in her, was true. Regulus didn't let anyone near him like he let her.

So yes, I entered that compartment for two reasons, to annoy my brother and to see what she was about. I'd never spoken to her before that, not alone anyway. She never gave anything away when I'd tease her and Regulus. Ever since our first meeting, when she called me a rude, unpleasant prick, it felt like she hadn't changed her mind whatsoever about me. I knew she bullied people in Slytherin, she was the top student in her year, including in Muggle Studies and she seemed to only have one friend too, Regulus.

It was weird to think that someone like Leandra could care for someone like Regulus. The first few weeks when I tried being her friend, I could see that she didn't want to hurt him. This made me want to know every possible detail about their relationship. I mean he had to be a different person to what I thought, right? But I didn't bug her about Regulus; I knew it would only make her pull away. And I was too interested in _her_ by then.

One thing that interested me about her was how rubbish she was at flirting. She never knew what to do, and again I didn't want to scare her off, so I had to stop flirting. We talked about other things. We had a lot in common and the more we talked, the more I caught a glimpse of that passion she's made of. I never got to really feel it or witness it, I felt I was on the verge of it, but then it ended.

The end came when Regulus followed her to the Owlry. It was strange to see her run after him. It was strange to be left behind. I still think it could have been good, _we _could've been good. But Regulus meant as much to her I guess as she did to him. Maybe one day I'll figure it out.

I've never told anyone about how I felt after she broke it off. Ironic I guess, since I started it partly because I wanted to hurt Regulus. Ended up messing myself up a bit.

Sometimes I amaze myself at how I treat my family. I don't want to hate them; well hate is a strong word. I don't want to _resent_ them. But I do, for the things they did and the things they didn't do. Like my name, Sirius Orion Black. I didn't want to be named after some dead grandfather and then my father, I wanted my own name. My brother agreed, when we were little we both chose a name, the ideal name, the name we would have called ourselves. Strangely, we shared it. The name was Corvus.

Stirling can relate to me about families, but her case is different. Shouldn't have bothered her so much about it.

Anyway, I've graduated now and my life was officially mine to live. But I wasn't going to leave my Hogwarts family, no chance in hell.

**XXX**

James and I entered the dank pub. We were somewhere in Manchester, in a very run down, dodgy place. "You should really consider this for the reception, mate," I told James. It was frightening to think he was getting married, I knew he loved Lily and all, but couldn't he wait? I never imagined he'd want to grow up so fast.

"I'll run it by the missus," James smirked. At least he wasn't losing his sense of fun. I had to admit that. There had been a small part of me that worried Lily would change him, turn him into a dull dud. Someone who stayed in all night, reading by the fireplace, sipping tea that wore cardigan sweaters around his shoulders, like a bloody cape. But Lily turned out cool. There were no damages done to James that I could tell.

I always thought that if I had a fiancée, she'd be trying to keep me from doing these kinds of stuff. James and I were here to meet a contact, our informant that we've been working with for weeks now. There were talks within the Order already that there was a leak, someone was giving us away.

We had to take every precaution now. We even had someone set up as lookout. Whoever they were didn't know whom we were meeting; they just had to look out for any Death Eaters.

Luckily Notus Stirling wasn't on anybody's radar, either side. He wasn't a Death Eater, his cousin was, but he wasn't. It was actually getting pretty frustrating; he didn't have much information we could actually use. He only tells us things we already know, or could figure out ourselves.

Last week he told us about how Eros Stirling, Notus's father, was heading a project for a clubhouse in Knockturn Alley. Everyone in Diagon Alley knew that!

Leandra once told me about the contracts they keep in the Stirling Tower, about how they are precise and reveal every dirty secret about any project. Apparently the entire history and reasoning behind a magical construct is necessary, for future renovations she assumed. She didn't know a whole lot about those contracts then, she probably knew everything now. I heard she finished her apprenticeship just a few days ago, in time for the Malfoy wedding. I wished with every fiber of my being that she won't go. I've heard so little about her, Notus doesn't know anything since she keeps herself busy and out of sight. That's good.

We noticed Notus sitting to the side of the bar, looking uncomfortable and conspicuous as usual. His reasons for being here and for ratting his cousin out were shallow, he wanted control over the Stirling Tower. He knew Ascanius was controlling Eros, possibly by intimidation now that he had a whole group of Death Eater friends.

"Damn, Notus needs to learn how to play it cool," James remarked as we approached our anxious friend.

"Notus," I greeted. He looked angry with us.

"For Merlin's sake, don't use my name!" he hissed. "And I heard your bloody motorcycle!" he directed at me. Instinctively I took offense and scowled at him. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Calm down. Have a another drink," James gave his wand a wave and Notus's glass refilled itself. He drank it in one sitting, impressive.

"I-I think he suspects me," Notus said in a hushed voice, his dark eyes shifting about. Leandra had the same eyes, though Notus's eyes were squintier.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him. Though he had failed to give us anything groundbreaking, Dumbledore was adamant that we keep him safe and continue working him. Besides, we promised him as much protection as he might need if things went south. He claimed he didn't want it; he just wanted Ascanius out of the way. It took him a while to realize, we weren't a club of assassins.

"He comes to visit every day nearly," he answered. "A-and he has his sister working over me at the Tower, to keep an eye on me I know it."

James stole a glance at me, I ignored it. I hoped that Leandra wasn't stupid enough to end up as Ascanius's stooge. "Well if he's keeping you so close, you'll be able to find out more about him, right?"

"You have no idea, Black, what this is like," he snapped at me. "The two of you fools chose your side. I didn't want this!"

"You don't need to do anything, but if you want Ascanius locked up and the Stirling Tower to belong to you again, then you better suck it up," I told him. James held me back.

"Sirius, give him a break," he told me. "Notus, do you have anything new to report?"

"Ascanius wants us to build Greyback a house," Notus spat. "A werewolf! He wants _us_ to build a house for a _werewolf_! We might as well start building kennels throughout England."

"Fenrir Greyback?" I repeated the name. Moony would be interested in hearing about this. This very nearly confirmed our suspicions about Greyback working with Voldemort.

"Yes, thankfully it won't be anything more than a one storey house, but still it's degrading."

"Is Ascanius heading the project?" James asked. "Where is it being built?"

Notus shrugged, "Ascanius says they still have to work out the details about the agreement. Greyback isn't paying for this with money, You-Know-Who wants his services... disgusting as that may be."

Oh I forgot to mention. Notus was slightly biased towards Voldemort, ironically. He just didn't like the Death Eaters.

"When will you know what's happening?" James asked.

"I don't know, I only overheard Ascanius speaking to my father about it."

I sighed. It would be great if Notus could get a copy of the construction contract, it would prove that the Stirling family was partaking in unethical business transactions. I doubted we'd catch Ascanius or anyone for being a Death Eater, but we could hope to catch them for stupid stuff like this.

"This is all I have for you," Notus told us, "And I need to get back to London." He began to stand up. At the same time the door to the pub swung open, as if by a powerful gush of wind. Notus's eyes widened with fear.

"_Sitis Excessum_!"

I turned but was tackled to the ground by James. A silver light zoomed through the space I had just occupied a moment ago. The silver light engulfed Notus, quickly becoming absorbed into his body. Notus screamed and his body jerked about wildly.

I had never seen anything like it. I watched as his skin became sunken, dried and gray. The more the light soaked into him, the more moisture was stolen from his body. The skin on his face and arms began to crack. His screams stifled and his body practically crumbled to the floor.

James got off me; he was just as unnerved by what we had seen as I was. The few Muggles in the place headed for the door, but there was a flash and everybody was thrown back along with most of the furniture. James and I stood up fast, took out our wands and faced Notus's killer.

Standing in the doorway in his long, black cloak was Ascanius Stirling, his wand drawn and his eyes alight. For a moment I thought he might say something to us, but he just waved his wand, probably cursing us with something very nasty.

"Protego!" James threw up a shield charm between Ascanius and us. Whatever he sent at us rebounded and a booth exploded. I struggled to stay on my feet against the wave of heat that erupted from the explosion.

The few Muggles, the locals who had nothing better to do that night, scattered, screaming. A few smart ones ran into the back. Ascanius kept anyone from leaving through the front door.

There was little chance it might actually work, but I tried disarming him. He laughed at my attempt. He made a grand sweeping movement with his wand and aimed straight for me, and I thought I was ready until I heard, _"Sitis Excessum!"_

Again there was a bolt of silver light and in a blink of an eye it struck me, square in the chest. I flew off my feet. A hot pain gripped my chest; it was like a claw was crushing my lungs, on its way to my heart. My throat grew dry, ragged, and I was gasping.

It was a dry gasp.

My arms, my stomach, back, legs, everything became stiff and my skin felt like it was deflating, it was becoming dry, brittle, like old parchment. My lips tore. My tongue was beginning to shrivel.

There was a loud bang and a bright explosion erupted where Ascanius stood. James grabbed onto me. The pain was strange. My stomach, chest, eyes, everything screamed for life, it was being stolen. Then there was darkness.

I woke up two weeks later in St. Mungo's. They told me I was nearly killed by severe dehydration. It was a spell no one knew of. It was Ascanius's own spell. When I woke up, Lily was there with James. I'll always remember the look on their faces, as if they couldn't believe it. As if they were just about to give up hope until I awoke.

I gave them a grin, it hurt my parched lips. "I didn't miss the wedding did I?"

**XXX**

We were betrayed that day. Someone told Ascanius about our meeting with Notus. There was no look out. There was no backup.

I'll never forget that look on their faces. As if they didn't believe I'd ever be alive again. And I'll never forget that one of my first thoughts when I woke up was of Leandra.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Okay so I've extended this chapter, so the later chapters and developments in Sirius and Leandra's relationship will make more sense (hopefully) He's not head over heels for her, but she's on his mind!


	17. Death by Bubbles

**Death By Bubbles**

"_I'm pregnant." _

_How could we have let this happen? _

_Why didn't she tell me before? _

It was exactly as she had imagined it. It was warm outside, but not hot, there was slight overcast, perfect in her opinion. Everyone arrived promptly, everyone looked their best, but no one looked better than her. The color scheme of this wedding was white and silver. The flowers were lilacs. Everything was elegant, subtle and beautiful.

She looked at herself in the tall mirror. Her dress made her look long, thin and stunning. It was sleeveless, with a modest neckline, and faint embroidery of diamonds. She was so lucky that Bellatrix had to wear their mother's dress for her wedding, that old thing was large and overstated. This one was perfect.

Her blonde hair was twisted into an elegant bun, so her thin shoulders were showed off. Her beauty was breathing taking. It surprised Regulus, who had come to see her before the ceremony.

"You look beautiful, Cissy," he told her. She wanted to see him before the ceremony; she wanted to see every one of her close relatives, individually. She had no objective, she just wanted to see them and have them see her.

She took a deep breath, turned away from the mirror and hugged Regulus. "Oh Reggie!" she smiled. "You have to tell me, how does Lucius look? Does he look happy?"

"I haven't seen him since last night," he said.

"How was last night?" she asked as she fixed her veil.

"It's was alright," he lied, but she couldn't tell. She was too happy, too excited to notice. "It went for longer than I expected."

"Yes, you do look tired," she agreed. "You have to start taking care of yourself again, Reggie. You've been looking like an Inferi for the past few weeks."

She laughed. He only grimaced. "The summer's been eventful."

"I've heard," she grinned. "Lucius told me. He tells me everything you know? We share everything."

"Really?" he was alert, but again, Narcissa did not wonder about his demeanor.

"He tells me you're very good, exactly what everyone said you'd be," she smiled at him. "I'm so happy too, for you of course. Bella can put a lot of pressure on you."

"Like you've heard from Lucius, I fare well enough."

_It was Lucius's bachelor party. I was the youngest one there. It was only Lucius's 'real friends', us Death Eaters and our Dark Lord. It was good to be in his presence, in the Dark Lord's that was. _

_It reminded me of why I came under his fold. He held such power, it radiated off of him. Yes, there were times where I found it hard to believe what some did in his name actually benefited us, but when I was in his presence, I believed anew. He was powerful, and everything mattered. Every sacrifice was necessary._

_He took Lucius into the next room, to speak with him in private. We were in the drawing room of the Malfoy manor. It was the most impressive house I had seen. Bella seemed slightly envious when the Dark Lord complimented it. _

"_It is a shame that the architect was so misguided in other affairs," he had said. He had smirked at this. Ascanius looked uncomfortable at the mention of his father. _

_The Dark Lord seemed at such ease with mentioning the Stirling family. He disagreed with Dante's mistake, but he knew it was still a strong family, or at least had the potential to remain one. I agreed with this. The others like Bella, who could not admit to this, held back because they felt their good names were threatened to be overshadow by the Stirling family. _

_I kept trying to remember Andromeda's fall, but I was too young. I wondered how long it would take for people to forget mentioning Dante Stirling's betrayal? _

_People were drunk. I was even slightly disoriented. I drank partially to celebrate, but mostly because I had much weighing on my mind. Of course you could imagine what exactly was on my mind. _

_I had to work extra hard to strip my mind of these problems. Of course I could think of them, but I had to keep myself detached from them. Otherwise they boil at the surface. I couldn't have that. _

"_Marriage, a good marriage," Ascanius slurred. He hadn't spoken since the mentioning of his father at the beginning of this get together. "To a future of purebloods!" he raised his glass, everyone followed suit. _

_My child would be a pureblood. Or third-quarters-pureblood, so round it up, and my child will be a pureblood. _

_The Dark Lord reentered the room, everyone stood to attention. "My restless friends," his eyes scanned the room and his face pulled into a grin. His face was narrow. You could tell he swam in the Dark Arts. I still remembered the chill his touch gave me. "It saddens me, truly, that I will not be there for Lucius's grand wedding." _

_Lucius appeared slowly, he looked slightly mesmerized, and he held something small in his hands. It was a gift. My eyes looked eagerly at it._

_I wanted a gift. _

Regulus returned as everyone began to fill their seats for the ceremony. He slipped in next to his mother; his father was still at the bar with Cygnus and another uncle. Walburga was talking with one of her many colorful cousins, Clarissa Crabbe. Regulus gave Clarissa a curt nod. Walburga looked disapproving for a moment, but then she let it slide. Her boy was growing up; he had a lot on his plate.

Walburga went back to her conversation with her cousin. They were talking gossip of course; Clarissa was always a gold mine for gossip. She was the one who told Walburga about her other son ending up in St. Mungo's.

"A second tower? In Moscow?"

"Or somewhere in Eastern Europe," Clarissa said. "They have family there, crafters too, but they are too poor to build it themselves. So they practically begged for Eros's help."

Regulus began to listen intently.

"I didn't know there were so many of them," Walburga laughed.

"Well working classes tend to breed like rabbits!"

"Oh Clarissa!"

"Oh but I haven't even told you the best part," Clarissa calmed down to finish the gossip. "The girl, Leanne isn't it?"

"Leandra," Regulus interrupted. Clarissa blinked.

"Of course, you are in the same year as her, Regulus."

"She's my friend," he stated, ignoring the look his mother was sending him. Clarissa looked delighted to hear this.

"Well, you'd have already heard then," she smiled, "Ascanius wants to send Leandra to Moscow to head the second tower."

Regulus was silent, his face a perfect mask of indifference. Walburga was shocked. "She's going to head the entire thing? But she is just a girl!"

"Ah but she's Ascanius's sister, and everyone knows that Ascanius is in control," Clarissa continued, excited all over again. "Ever since Notus was murdered, you know."

"And they never found out about who killed him?"

"They say he was talking to Dumbledore's people," Clarissa gave an unconvincing whisper.

"Notus? Really?"

"That's what my brother told me, you know he's in on that sort of thing-"

"Is Ascanius coming to ceremony?" Regulus asked, again interrupting. Clarissa shrugged.

"He'd most certainly not be on the bride's list," Walburga huffed. Regulus turned in his seat. He had to find Ascanius and ask him if this rumor is true.

Of course he already knew about Notus. Every Death Eater knew. Ascanius was more than proud to share the tale. He killed his treacherous cousin and aimed to kill Regulus's brother. Knowing that Sirius had been in contact with Notus made him feel more relieved that Leandra was no longer with Sirius. Sirius would have sued Leandra just like he used Notus.

He would have let her get killed for his stupid Order of the Phoenix.

Regulus wanted to know about this second Stirling Tower in Moscow. Leandra often boasted about having family all across Europe. She told him in confidence later that her family lived for the most part like gypsies, moving around looking for work until some of them settled in London.

If this second Stirling Tower happened, then Leandra would be gone forever. And with her, his child would be lost.

He still didn't know how he felt about Leandra's confession, about this revelation, but he knew he didn't want her making the decision without him. It wasn't fair. Why was she still doing this to him?

_Someone had gone out to fetch a few Mudbloods to play with. An old man and two women, all weak and unattractive. It would be a fun bachelor's party._

_Snape was dazzling us all by seemingly juggling them in the air with his wand. Everyone thought he was creative with them, everyone was near tears, it was funny. I thought so as well. _

_The way their limbs flailed about as they screamed, their pitch effected every time they were dropped or turned. The old man's scream had turned higher than the women's. That was amusing. The Dark Lord sat three seats away from me, with Lucius by his side and Rodolphus. _

"_Regulus," the Dark Lord said suddenly, his voice but a whisper but it killed the other voices in the room. Except for the Mudbloods how still screamed. "Regulus, your cousin tells me you are good with Charm work?" _

"_He is my Lord," Bellatrix verified eagerly. The Dark Lord held up a hand to pacify him. _

"_Demonstrate, I so like to see talented young people at work," he said lightly and gestured to the suspended Mudbloods. _

_I stood up and bowed to him. Always, I felt I worked best when under pressure. Like that time I cheated on that Transfiguration exam, or when I won my first Quidditch match. _

_Snape looked a little sour at the thought that the Dark Lord was tired of his tricks. He let his wand drop to his side, and the three Mudbloods fell down with it. _

_I couldn't decide what would be funny, but then the answer came to me. A light flashed and all three of them were hanging in the air by their ankles. "They need to be cleaned, they are filthy," I announced. They leered. "I do believe one of them spoiled himself, how disgusting, eh?" _

_Rodolphus chuckled. The Dark Lord's eyes flashed anticipating. _

"_Scourgify," foamy bubbles grew all over them. Their struggles increased as they started coughing up bubbles and soap foam. Everyone started to roar with laughter, harder than before. Snape reluctantly joined, slighted that my trick had worked better than his. _

_The Dark Lord gave a single, shrill laugh. _

_The bubbles multiplied every time they wiggled against them. Their eyes were red and crying, from fear, humiliation, confusion and the sting of the bubbles. They couldn't breath comfortably, that must have scared them as well. _

_When the Mudbloods really began to gasp and pant, when terror and death were showing through their beady, red eyes, the others couldn't stop laughing. Everyone was enjoying it so much. I wouldn't stop it. _

_Though somehow it had lost its humor. _

The ceremony had begun. Ascanius was in the fourth row on the groom's side. Most of the other Death Eaters were on Lucius's side. Narcissa's rows were filled with girlfriends and relatives. Many of the single women here hoped to snatch a single, pureblood man, and they liked the dangerous appeal of Lucius's friends.

The younger ones, the ones still at Hogwarts or those just graduated, noted Regulus. Though he was a slight built man, he had a handsome face and a quiet mood that just translated into mystery for the desperate romantics. Sadly for them, he wasn't thinking about dating or any women. He was still trying to fix the last relationship he had.

Regulus was turning things over in his head, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, while they came to the vows.

"Narcissa… I remember the first day I ever laid eyes on you…"

_The first time I really noticed Leandra was when she dueled a fellow first year in the commons and won. She fought dirty and everyone applauded. _

"You are like no other woman I have ever known. You are proud, strong, intelligent but selfless and loving all at once…"

_Leandra could be manipulative, cold, greedy and arrogant. And she knew how to tear someone apart with her words. _

"There has never been a moment, where I thought about living the rest of my life with anyone but you, Narcissa."

_My second year I had a crush on Claire James, a Hufflepuff. She was built more petite than Leandra and she always wore her hair in interesting ways. _

"I'm ready to share my everything with you, Narcissa. I love you."

Regulus looked up. He never thought those words would come out of Lucius. Lucius was always so delicate with words, so haughty with his attitude, but right now, in front of everyone and Narcissa, he spoke like a lovesick puppy. But he looked happy.

Nervous, excited, on top of the world, blissful… Regulus looked down again. He always thought Narcissa and Lucius had a quiet sort of love, a 'proper' sort of relationship. Now he imagined they read poetry to each other in bed.

_I ignored what I felt while the Mudbloods dangled lifelessly in front of me. They had died. Death by bubbles, though I doubted Potter would find it funny now. Was it me who killed them? But everyone was enjoying it, what would they think if I let them down? _

_The Dark Lord stood up, and the room fell silent again. Everyone enjoyed my show. I did very well. The Dark Lord clapped his hands three times. His claps rang in the air. _

_Bellatrix looked extremely proud of me. _

"_Come my friends, lets go out into the night," the Dark Lord commanded. "Young Regulus here raised our spirits too high for us to remain coped up inside. Come, let's celebrate as friends." _

_Everyone summoned their masks. Everyone was eager to go out and let loose. Watching me, they wanted to have their own fun, they wanted to dangle and torture their own Mudblood._

_I pushed away their death from my mind. It was just three Mudbloods. I didn't kill them. If they had remained calm about it, I'm sure they would not have worn themselves out and died like that. Mudbloods were ridiculous things. When we took over, when we taught the Mudbloods their place in society, they will understand how to cope with magic. They will learn how to better survive. _

_It was just meant to be fun. It was Lucius's bachelor party. We were all friends. We were all caught up in the moment. _

_

* * *

_**A/N **_I_ hope you like!! At first I wasn't going to have Regulus kill the Muggles, but then I thought... he IS a Death Eater and if he is going to get close to Voldy he needs to kill. So this chapter is just him stressing over everything, and remember he has to keep things guarded in his mind, so that's why he's not explicitly thinking about his baby mama drama.


	18. The Bones

**The Bones**

_Rodolphus stood by his window, looking out harsh lands surrounding his estate. He held a tall glass of wine. Bellatrix was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet, smiling to herself when she scanned the obituaries. They invited me for dinner, I thought there would be others, but it was just the three of us. Rabastan wasn't even here to leer in the shadows. _

_I took out my silver pocket watch, it still shown so bright in my eyes. It was nearing midnight. It had been a late dinner, since Rodolphus had business to attend to before the meal. The Dark Lord had summoned him. Bellatrix was rather dejected throughout the meal afterwards. Apparently she hadn't been summoned for almost two weeks now. _

_I had been summoned four nights ago. I met Greyback. It was disturbing. I gave him a short list of names, of people who have been giving us trouble. I told him not to over do it. We don't want the publicity. _

"_I'm bored," Rodolphus drawled. "Regulus? Aren't you bored?" _

_I shrugged. _

"_Well what do you want to do Rodolphus? Or are you going to stand there complaining?" Bellatrix asked sharply. _

"_You always claim you're filled with clever ideas, my dear," Rodolphus's lip curled. "Why don't you suggest something?" _

_I studied her face. Her chest was heaving, color rose in her face but at the last moment, when I thought she might blow, she recomposed herself. _

"_I think we could all do with some sport," she said finally. She looked to me. I've realized that she looks to me a lot. Obviously our bond is more important than her bond with Rodolphus. But it's not as priceless as the bond she sought with the Dark Lord. Still, she saw me as a link in her chain to the Dark Lord. She was the one to bring me in and I pleased the Dark Lord. Therefore she pleased the Dark Lord. _

"_Yes, soon Regulus will be back in Hogwarts," Rodolphus brought his glass to his lips. "We should treat him to one last game." _

_I didn't give a response. I looked indifferent, bored, unimpressed and completely acceptable. They took this as a 'yes' and Bellatrix got up to get her cloak and mine. Rodolphus could get his own. _

Regulus followed after Flora Bones. They were in South Hampton, at a pleasant cottage overlooking the shore. It was breezy, light and spacious. They had four children, all very young; their oldest would be starting at Hogwarts that fall.

"I'm surprised you found her," Flora said as she guided him up the pathway to their three-storey summerhouse. "From what I knew, she was hell bent on not being found by you."

"Well she would have left the country if she really wanted that."

"I suppose," Flora conceded. "I have to admit, I'm happy you did come. I've been telling her to contact you. Bless her, but my niece has no sense of delicacy."

Regulus nodded. Two of their children ran into the back of the house, giggling and shouting. Regulus felt strangely nostalgic. Flora led him into the house, up two flights, into the attic. She knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

"I'll see if she is decent," Flora told him before slipping in. He caught a glimpse of the room. It reminded him of the room she made for herself at Hogwarts, but it was bright inside there. And it was an actual room.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor," Flora informed Leandra.

"What?" there was slight panic, "Who?"

"You can come in, Mr. Black."

Regulus entered, rolling his hands into fists when they threatened to shiver.

Leandra was sitting back in a large wicker chair with plenty of cushions. She had her feet perched up on the windowsill, her sketchbook was open and she was in the middle of sketching the ocean horizon. Seeing her belly was a strange experience.

He wasn't afraid of it.

He was drawn to what it was.

"Regulus!" she gasped. She moved to get up. Flora stopped her.

"Don't over excite yourself, you've had one too many scares as it is," she told her sternly. Regulus frowned.

"What does she mean?"

"Now can I trust you to behave?" Flora asked Leandra. Regulus watched her struggle but finally give up.

"Yes, you can leave."

Flora nodded and swiftly left the room. She wasn't interested in watching this affair unravel anymore. Like Leandra and Regulus, Flora and the Bones family were carefully dealing with their own worries and dangers.

"I can't believe you came after me like this," Leandra hissed.

"I thought I might as well catch you before you ran off to Moscow."

"Moscow? What the hell are you talking about?"

Regulus gave her a bitter laugh. "Stop it, you're not that good at acting dumb."

She glared, "Tell me what rubbish you're talking about, Regulus."

"The second Stirling Tower, you're going off to Moscow for it, aren't you?" he asked quickly.

"It's in Berlin," she corrected him stiffly. "And so what if I am? I think you'd agree Berlin is a better place to rot in anywhere in all of England."

"That's not true," he retorted. "You're safe here."

"Barely," she scoffed. "So yes, I'm going to Berlin if I can. We're close to settling the deal."

"And the baby?"

Her face relaxed, she looked vulnerable again, just like he probably looked. She rubbed her large belly, putting off answering him as long as possible.

"And what did your aunt mean before? Ab-about scares? Leandra look at me!"

She did.

"You can't… I mean do you have any idea how- what this means to me?" he began. "You can't make these decisions by yourself anymore! You obviously don't know how to handle this alone. Let me help you!"

"Oh now you want to help me?" Leandra snapped. "But just a few weeks ago you were too stunned to even speak! You just sat there like an idiot. And then you left me, you left me there, and you have no idea what_ that_ meant to me!"

Regulus started to pace. He wanted to form his words just right. Too many times had they done this, or so it felt.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out, why did you wait? Why did you leave me in the dark for so long! How was I supposed to react?"

"I don't know," she said weakly, "That's why… that's why I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid."

He went to the window she sat at. "And you've been hiding here this entire summer?"

"Ascanius and Eros gave me a vacation after the job at the Ministry," she sighed. "Notus's death sort of overshadowed me."

Regulus ran his hands through his hair. When he dropped his hands by his side again, Leandra took hold of one. He looked down at her, feeling lifted.

"We really ruined everything didn't we?" she whispered.

_I thought I could get use to the sound of screams, but they still unnerved me. Rodolphus dragged my former professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts by the hair. Twiggle, the frail, tiny woman had put up quiet the fight. First Rodolphus had poisoned her meal, to weaken her, but still when we entered her house she was strong. _

_There was a cut along my side that still bled. Twiggle was a member of Dumbledore's Order. Before her brief career at Hogwarts she was an international ambassador and writer. She wrote many books about the emancipation of Muggle-born citizens and other ostracized citizens of the magical community. She was very vocal about her objection to Death Eaters and any anti-Muggle campaigns. _

_Apparently she was about to release a book, an unauthorized biography of the Dark Lord. _

_She had to be killed. And then we were to bring the copy of her manuscript back. The Dark Lord wanted to know exactly what she knew about him. _

_She screamed now. We had overpowered her. Rodolphus insisted on torturing her even more, but it had gone on for too long now. I grabbed at his arm when he lifted his wand again to agonize her tiny form. _

"_Just do it already!" I demanded. _

"_Why don't you?" he shot back. I stared at him._

"_I'm underage," I said finally. _

"_Nothing we do is appreciated by the Ministry's rules," Rodolphus grinned. "But we have friends in the Ministry, who know when to look the other way." _

"_You do it." _

_He laughed. "Come boy! You'll like the taste of it. Come on!" _

"_Honestly, you're of age, it's wiser if you-"_

_I stopped when I noticed his look of slight suspicion. He was staring at me, unblinkingly. But I kept my mind shut off. "Why are you hesitating, Regulus?" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_I never cast the killing curse before then. Privately I always wondered if many it would fail for me, but it worked that night. If it hadn't, I would have been up for prosecution. If I hadn't ended her life, Rodolphus would have just prolonged her pain. If I hadn't killed her, I would have disappointed the Dark Lord. _

"_You have to really mean it," Leandra once told me when she helped me with practicing our notes for Transfiguration. "You have to really mean it when you cast any spell. You have to understand the spell, the consequences and what your objective is. Otherwise it won't work." _

_I remember she applauded when I got it right. She was genuinely happy for me. _

"Marry me."

Leandra gave him a ridiculous look. "_What?_"

He knelt by her side, eagerly. "Marry me."

"Are you mad?"

"Think about it," he hurried, "If we get married then we can come out to everyone, and we can raise our child together. You won't have to go to Berlin. You'll be safe with me and my family."

"Regulus… your family won't have me. And no one will be happy about you marrying a pregnant girl."

"They'll get over it, right?" he tried to make her smile.

"Regulus, I'm not going to marry you," she told him slowly. But she quickly explained, to spare his feelings, "Not like this. I mean I care for you, I really do, but Regulus… marriage? Things are bad enough, we can't just add a forced, shameful wedding to it."

"But how else are we going to fix this?"

Leandra shook her head, "It might never be fixed. That's why I want to keep it a secret, from everyone, and when I have it I can sneak it off to Berlin with me, where no one will be watching me. That's the best solution I can think of."

Regulus stood up and let go of her hand. "How can you talk like that! Don't you think I want to be there! You can't just run away and hide_ our_ child. You sound completely stupid and heartless!"

Leandra looked shocked.

"That's right, Leandra, you're wrong. You're wrong for even thinking about doing that to me!" he continued. He was pacing again, without even realizing it. "I found you, didn't I? Did you think it was so I could see you one last time before you ran off to bloody Germany?"

There was a loud knock on the door. Neither of them had time to answer it before Flora stepped in, looking sour. "You shouldn't shout at a pregnant girl like that," she scolded him. "And you," she turned to Leandra, "you promised you wouldn't stress yourself."

"Well perhaps a heads up about this visit would have helped me prepare," Leandra replied.

Flora ignored her attitude. "Not that it was very difficult to overhear you two, but I have to say, I think going to Berlin is the best option, for the child."

Leandra managed not to gloat; in fact she looked sad, miserable even about what she was doing to Regulus.

"But that doesn't mean you can't still be involved," she said to Regulus. "As you should be. Edgar and me can only hide Leandra for so long. It would be wise to have an alternative, Leandra."

"What's wrong with this place?" Leandra asked.

Flora hesitated. "Everyone is in danger of having their secrets discovered, dear."

Regulus didn't speak. How could he convince her he could keep them safe? She could trust him. Nothing would harm her with his protection. What did she fear? Ascanius? Regulus could stop him. Did she fear the disgrace of her image? A marriage would repair that.

Then it dawned on him.

She feared losing her life even more. As long as no one knew about this child, about them, then no one could take it away from her. She could live her life with full control again.

It was selfish, but at the same time she was doing it for this child. Regulus wanted to ask her what this child meant to her, she never told him really. But as he studied her, he could tell this child was inspiring something within her.

He almost felt left out.

But then again, when she looked into his eyes… he knew he wasn't forgotten.

_We stood before the Dark Lord. In his hands he gingerly held the slightly burnt manuscript of Twiggle's unpublished book. He was slowly turning the pages, scanning the lines with his keen eyes. He gave murmured laughs at points._

_All I had seen on the cover was the title, __**"Solving a Riddle."**_

"_You both did well." The manuscript was dropped to the floor and it burst into emerald flames. He was silent. "My past ultimately led to my present greatness, I have no shame in it. That silly woman died in vain. Stupid woman." _

_For the very first time, and I think it was the only time really, I didn't quite believe what he said. _


	19. Better than Hogsmeade

**A/N **thanks for the reviews!! Last update happened fast, didn't plan for it that way, i just happen to be on a roll with Reg and L.

**Better than Hogsmeade**

_Orion set down the glass of whiskey for his brother-in-law and second cousin. Then he took the seat on the other side of the small, round table. It was rather intimate. They were in his study, in the basement. The light was low, but it still found the eggs set on display, shimmering off the smooth surfaces. _

"_You should hear them, they've never been so bloated," Cygnus grumbled. "I would like to remind them that it's not a compliment, he's using their vault like a common storage room." _

_He drank, his lips kept tight. Orion nodded, giving a deep chuckle. Then they both pondered the news. Finally Orion raised a point both men had pondered, "Strange though. What is so valuable it must be hidden in one the most guarded vaults in Gringotts?" _

"_I have my theories," Cygnus said quickly. _

_Orion nodded. "You'd know better than me. Regulus keeps his mouth sealed, and his mind is closed even tighter." _

"_He's a natural then at Occulimency, if you can't even penetrate." _

_Orion felt a significant amount of pride about this. "So what are your theories? I have to admit I've noticed a few changes myself, things are happening more so than before. Still, all below the surface." _

"_The Dark Lord has been reading the stars, and he's read something he doesn't like," Cygnus said. "But I don't think any of them know what it is, they are waiting and preparing for it though."_

"_And that thing he's hiding in your daughter's vault…?" Cygnus nodded before downing his whiskey. Orion tried to think what kind of object could be worth hiding when faced with defeat… or possibly death… it might have been a stretch, but he suddenly remembered a Dark myth, one his grandfather told him when he was even younger than Regulus. It was a myth about a type of magic, about avoiding death. About leaving behind something apart of you, so that when your body dies, you still remain alive. It was a Dark myth. But all myths have roots grown from some truth. _

They were walking to the docks together. She wanted to get up move around, get some exercise. When she left the house she wore a black cloak that obscured her real figure. It made her look thin like before, but Regulus could tell that the cloak only hide the stomach. She still moved carefully and slowly.

They were holding hands. Yelling wasn't going to solve anything, and he came for her. Whatever has happened has been damaged. It was true. It was bad, but they were still there. He had to hold on to that. He had to hold onto her. And she seemed to be holding him too. "In a week you're turning seventeen," Leandra announced suddenly. He helped her down a small slope. "Did you ever think you'd be here at seventeen?"

"I thought I would be with you," he told her honestly, "until last year when everything started."

"I'm pretty sure it started before that." She wasn't being confrontational. She was being playful. "Though I get what you mean."

"This reminds me of our last Hogsmeade visit," Regulus told her. He looked at her, hoping to find her recognizing what he meant. She smiled warmly up at him. She knew exactly what day he meant.

"Merlin, it seems so far away." There was a pause. Regulus couldn't add anything more to this. Leandra was right. That trip to Hogsmeade seemed like it belonged to another live time. He thought of ways of bring back those days. Once he turned seventeen, when he was a grown wizard finally, and when he graduated Hogwarts… maybe then he could convince her to stay with him. Maybe then she will let him take care of her and the child.

"Oh the baby's kicking!" she said suddenly. Regulus blinked, of course he wanted to feel it, but he didn't know where. She squeezed his hand before leading it to her stomach. It was strange, since he could no longer see her real figure, but when she pressed his hand to her belly, he felt how swollen and large it really was. He closed his eyes as he felt. "Do you feel it?"

He didn't, but then just when he thought it was over, he felt it. A kick. Something light a bolt of lightening raced through him at the contact. His eyes opened, and he looked into her face. She looked as lively as he suddenly felt. The baby kicked again.

"I don't want you to leave me," he told her.

"Regulus…"

"I'm serious, I can't let you go." The baby kicked again. It was as if the child was trying to hold onto Regulus's touch. Leandra looked down at her stomach. Perhaps she realized it too. "You'll be safe here."

"But I don't him to have this life."

"It's a boy?" he asked, excited and for a moment forgetting their conversation. She shook her head.

"I actually don't know, I didn't want to know," she confessed. "I just said 'him', since 'it' sounds so cruel," she smirked. Regulus nodded. "But I don't want him or her to have this life."

"What life?"

"This life of mistrust, of-of backstabbing, greed, violence- honestly I could go on forever about it, Reg."

"But you use to love winning at a life like that," he tried to encourage her. "You're Leandra Stirling, the female terror of Slytherin."

"It's not Hogwarts anymore," she started to move forward again, towards the docks. He followed; surprisingly she let him hold her hand again. "And it's not just about me." Regulus was quiet. "When I was growing up, we didn't have the Dark Lord. I don't care about what he is doing, it doesn't concern me, but it's all Ascanius cares about. Maybe if he wasn't so… so much like what he is, maybe then I could stay. But Regulus," she looked at him, "I don't want to let him near it- er- him or her."

"He won't hurt you," he told her gently. He almost said that Ascanius would probably be happy, since the child would be a Black, but he reframed.

"He won't hurt me unless I give him the slightest suspicion to," she retorted. "You know what he did to Notus. I can't believe Notus was betraying us it seems so sudden a-and why would he if Notus hates Mudbloods like Ascanius?" [1]

She was quiet. This entire summer must have been spent answering these questions for her. He felt guilty he wasn't there to help. Then again what help could he offer her if she didn't want any?

_A week later it was my birthday. First I had a private dinner with my mother and father, my mother was insistent on this. She didn't invite my cousins like she usually did. It seemed she was growing tired of them. They weren't showing her the respect they used to. And she did not like seeing my behavior whenever they were around, she claimed they sucked the joy out of the air whenever they spoke. _

_My mother hardly ever spoke of joy or mourned its lost. It was refreshing to know this, and I half-wondered what Sirius would have done if he heard this. "Their conversations grow old," she claimed. It was funny hearing this. It was so unlike her. _

_Since my cousins weren't invited, my aunt and uncle weren't either. Cygnus had been a regular this summer, or so it felt. And we would be seeing my cousins later that night, we were going to Narcissa's manor for a larger celebration. It was my seventeenth birthday, it warranted a bigger celebration than a family dinner. _

_For my birthday my mother gave me an enchanted candle that when lit will reveal all those in disguise. Of course I sensed this present was meant for more than a mere trinket to collect. Father gave me a book, a large and old book entitled 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts.'_

_Kreacher came into the room, nervous to interrupt. He gave us a low bow, but turned to me, he had a small parcel in his hands. "Young Master Regulus, owl came with this for you," he explained. _

"_Who is it from?" my mother demanded. I noticed the card attached to the parcel, I recognized the handwriting. _

"_It's from Leandra, mother," I answered as I immediately grabbed the parcel from the House-elf. I opened it and found a small shard of stone. The letter explained; __**A crafter's trick. Hide it in your room, but not inside of anything. I have one too. I hid it underneath my bed. Bring it to Hogwarts as well. When we meet again I'll explain – L. **_

"_What is it?" my mother asked me, trying to see it. I closed the parcel and smiled. _

"_Nothing." _

Regulus noticed her arm swinging at her side; he noticed something up her sleeve. There were dark marking on the inside of her wrist. He stopped her abruptly and took her hand to examine it. There was no need for panic; it looked like a tattoo, that's all.

"Yeah, that's what you get when you finish your apprenticeship," she explained nonchalant. The tattoo looked like a few lines, like numerals of some kind, or a mysterious alphabet. "It hurts more than getting a normal tattoo, let me tell you."

Regulus looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Was it safe to get it?"

"This one is, the others aren't," she admitted, "But I'm not getting those until winter solstice and then the summer solstice."

"Why those days?"

"Because," she shrugged, "They are important for symmetry and a successful craft."

"What do they mean?"

"I can't tell you," she said plainly. "This one," she indicated to her wrist, "I got after I completed the job at the Ministry."

"I don't know why you'd want to leave now," Regulus turned the tide again. "You're life is good here. Everything you wanted you got."

"I know I might not have the best life over there, maybe it will be worse," she conceded, "But at least there… I'll be able to breath. As clichéd as that sounds," she added dryly. "Regulus, this is a war," she said if as if this explained everything. She never got involved in politics, like she said she always maintained she 'didn't care' what the Dark Lord was doing. It didn't concern her line of work, though now it was concerning her private life.

"And you think you can do this alone?"

She took a deep breath, "If I have to, I will." She gave him a steady stare, "I guess that's where you come in, Reg. You decide."

_I turn the small, thin book in my hands. It's the gift Lord Voldemort had bestowed on Lucius. In the other room the music was loud and there was plenty of laughter, and I could hear wine glasses clashing in toasts. Lucius was rather giddy from drink; I think that was why he insisted on sharing this secret with me. He's probably been waiting for a chance to brag, to really show it off. _

"_This belongs to him?" I ask, enticed._

_Lucius nods, "He possessed it at the time when he unlocked the Chamber of Secrets."_

"_May I open it?" He allows me, but there is nothing in it. Only on the first page is there something written, T.M. Riddle. "Riddle… is that his name, before he was…" Lucius nods again, more eager than ever to be so insightful. _

_Riddle, it seemed so familiar. I remembered Twiggle's book. Solving a Riddle._ _I turn to the back cover of the book and read the printed name of a newsagent's in Vauxhall Road, London. "Vauxhall Road?" I ask aloud. "That's a Muggle street, isn't it?"_

_He shrugged, still so happy to be the owner of this item. It meant something; it said something about how the Dark Lord trusted Lucius. The little journal felt powerful, there was something radiating from it. I wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't trust Lucius, for some reason I didn't want him near the journal in anyway. _

_When he moved to take it from me, my grip tightened. He frowned at me. I let go, unsure of why I reacted like that. But my eyes followed that journal until he took it to his private room beneath the drawing room. _

"I don't want to leave England, it's my home," he answered her. "It's your home too Leandra."

She sighed. He was right. They were finally on the dock, at the end looking over at the cool waves.

"And I want to-" he stopped. He placed his hand on her stomach and held her hand. "Don't go, Leandra. You don't have to."

"If I do go," she said slowly, "It won't be for another year at the very least. Maybe things will change by then… but Reg, you know I might still go."

Regulus felt the baby kick again. She laughed a little.

"You know, she really likes you." He looked up at her, happy. "Or he." She studied his eyes. Those eyes she always had trouble drawing. "The baby probably knows then, how good you are."

Regulus laughed this time.

"I mean it," she told him. "Only someone… good would come here looking for me after everything I've put you through. Sometimes I think I do the stupid things I do in hopes you'll wake up one day and realize you hate me."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because if you hated me, I could understand why this is so difficult."

He kissed her. Like every other time they kissed, it felt right and safe. He could touch her neck again. Touch her hair again. Perhaps this was a mistake for both of them.

_I came back from my birthday party. The world was spinning and every few seconds I thought of her. I thought about the feel of my baby's kick. I stumbled into my room, falling to the floor on purpose, so I could crawl underneath my bed. _

_There, against the wall was the little stone she gave me. My legs were sticking out from underneath the bed. My eyelids were growing heavy. I reached out and gently prodded the small stone. _

_I wanted to know what this was. Why was it important? Why did I have to hide it? Why did I have to bring it to Hogwarts? In my haze, a thought came to me. This little stone would tie me to her somehow. It was a happy thought, one that helped me slip into a deep, hazy sleep. _

_I dreamt of receiving my own gift from the Dark Lord and of Leandra staying with me forever. _

_

* * *

_**A/N** This is the second part of the fic, now it's more about Regulus finding out about being a DE and learning about the Horcruxes.Though of course him and L have mucho problems... they are a little more coolheaded about it, especially since neither of them can really fix it like they can fix other things... _  
_

[1] Just to clarify, Notus was betraying them to the Order; Leandra just doesn't know the details. No one really does outside of the Death Eaters.


	20. October

**October**

_The Daily Prophet was on the table before me. I had already read everything, but I still looked down at it as I combed my hair, getting ready for the Hogwarts Express. Resting on top of my trunk was a pile of letters from Leandra, new and old. In the past few weeks since I visited her we had been writing to each other almost everyday. The topics were random mostly. She kept me up to date about the child, about the Bones family, about Ascanius and about her own sanity. _

_I told her what I could. I hadn't told her about my summer in full. There was no way I could. Besides I almost feared what she would say about it. My father even couldn't look me in the eyes when I returned home late from another night out with the others. The others, I was told to call them my family. Now it seems so strange ever calling them that. _

_I looked down at the news article. It was announcing Eros's plans to start a Stirling Tower in Berlin. It mentioned that as of yet, no one has been assigned to head the new tower. Though an insider says Leandra Stirling, the youngest crafter and all-around wonder-child of the Stirling family, was a first in line. _

'_Leandra Stirling was not available to comment. She is said to be on vacation until the fall … Miss Stirling was not always this fortunate, until recently her future at the Stirling Tower was very much in jeopardy …" _

_I wondered what she was thinking when she read this article. She was probably torn between allowing her head to inflate and realizing this was all a lie on the verge of being exposed. Did she think about me involved in this? I hoped she remembered I could help her. _

_Crack! _

_I flinched and turned around, thinking I would see Kreacher, but instead I faced another House-elf. It was a little girl elf, with large eyes, one blue one brown, and her ears stuck out like pigtails. She looked about, spotting my Quidditch banners. "Wow! Lady Leandra's friend likes Quidditch! Such a noble game!" then she looked at me in awe, "Such a noble man!" _

_I blinked. "Wh- Lady Leandra? What is this about?" I was scared. _

"_Oh yes! Lady Leandra told Coco to tell Master Regulus, that Master Regulus is to bring birthday stone with him to Hogwarts," Coco smiled proudly. She bowed. "She says to hide it under yours bed." _

_I sighed, relieved. "Anything else?" _

"_Hm… yes, but Coco forget…" she drummed her fingers on her bottom lip. Then it seemed to dawn on her. "Lady Leandra says that October!" _

"_October?" _

"_Yes, Lady Leandra says, 'Coco tells Regulus that October'." _

"_October is what?" _

_She shrugged. "Lady Leandra stopped then, Master Ascanius came knocking on door then. She sends Coco away." _

"_All right, very well," I waved her away. She took another look at all the Quidditch merchandise and then she was gone. _

He sat down in the Great Hall, on the morning of the first day of classes. It did feel different to be a seventh year. It felt even stranger when Amycus sat down next to him. It wasn't Leandra. She once said she already had an entire year-plan for her seventh. It involved mass pranks on the Carrow twins, cunning experiments in class and freedom. But now she was gone, most people didn't even mention her anymore. Or at least they didn't when around Regulus.

Though it felt better knowing he was a seventh year, the top of the food chain, Hogwarts had lost its appeal. His life outside of Hogwarts was growing large and it was always calling him. There were even aspects of his school life were constant reminders of that. Like the newest member to their group, Barty Crouch Jr., a Ravenclaw.

As people walked pass their table, they looked confused to find a Ravenclaw sitting amongst Slytherins. Regulus smirked; no one in Hogwarts understood yet that some things transcended the Houses. Ideals cross over. They had the power to unite people, to bring together people from all walks of life. Regulus wondered if those students would ever realize how powerful ideals could be.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my father… well if he wasn't mine," Barty said, slightly nervously, conscious of the stares. "He's never listened, he's too busy to really see things, you know?" he leaned across the table. Alecto was eager to reply.

"It's a mistake they're all making," she assured him. "Purebloods led astray by soft philosophies, by weak philosophies. But I know, in the end, their blood will lead them."

"They won't turn against their own blood," Amycus agreed.

"Don't relay on them," Regulus said carefully, twirling his wand. They all looked at him with awe. They had heard what happened with Twiggle, with the three Muggles… Though those memories still made his stomach turn strangely, knowing that they looked up to him made every word he spoke feel stronger. "Crouch, this is a fight we must fight for ourselves," he told him, "They might come around, but until then we have to act alone and if they stand in our way…"

Everyone's eyes brightened at this lingering threat. It was like they were hungry for them. None of them had been given the mark yet. The Carrow twins were working very hard at being received. Crouch was new.

Regulus thought he had the most potential. He was smart, calm and perceptive. He was the Ravenclaw that got 12 O.. It said something, didn't it? That someone this young, this intellect was drawn to the Dark Lord's doctrine. If more people like Barty Crouch came to their side, it would prove to the community that it wasn't just a gang of violent brutes. This group was about ideals.

The post came then, breaking the tension. Regulus searched the sea of owls for his own, a black owl with a nasty screech and a strong claw. His name was Cosmo. And sure enough, he emerged, pushing through several barn owls, carrying a thin stack of letters. Regulus snatched them as he dropped them. There were four total. Three of them were from relatives, probably to congratulate him on his seventh year, but the last letter bore the Stirling insignia.

He smiled. Alecto spied the wax seal; she became rigid in her seat, cautious for some reason. She was still unconvinced that Leandra belonged back in their fold. But Regulus didn't care what Alecto thought. He flipped over the letter, to see her familiar handwriting, but he was disappointed.

It wasn't her handwriting. It was Ascanius's.

"It that from the Stirlings?" Crouch asked, amazed. He had mentioned how he was considering applying for an apprenticeship with the Stirling Tower.

"It's from Ascanius Stirling."

"Oh," Alecto sounded relieved. Ascanius was popular again, he was known for doing more than Regulus. And many had heard about the spell used to kill Notus.

Regulus excused himself and got up. He noticed as he slipped the letter in the pocket of his robe, Dumbledore was watching him. Perhaps it was just because he had suddenly decided to leave, or because his blue twinkling eyes had been following him all morning. Regulus was cautious of his thoughts; Dumbledore couldn't see what secrets he held.

He went into the Entrance Hall and tore open the letter.

_Dear Regulus, _

_I wish to congratulate you on beginning your final year at Hogwarts… _

Regulus was disappointed it didn't hold any information, any news on what might be happening in his outside life. Then again it could have been horrible news. Ascanius could have found out about Leandra. Or worse, Leandra could have announced her departure for Germany already. Or someone could have died… So, really, he was grateful for the shallow congratulatory note.

Regulus crumpled the letter, dropping it to the floor where it, with a lazy flick of his wand, it burst into flames. "Bad news?" a voice asked.

It was Dumbledore. He stood at the top of the stairs leading onto the first floor. Regulus frowned, wondering how he had gotten there without him noticing. "Headmaster," Regulus greeted stiffly.

"Was it an upsetting letter? I hope all is well."

"It was nothing, sir, just a cordial letter."

"Did you have a good summer, Regulus?"

"Yes."

"Glad to be back in Hogwarts?" A strange question.

"I look forward to completing my education," Regulus replied simply.

Dumbledore nodded. Regulus assumed this was the end, and he turned to head for the Dungeons, where his first lesson was, but the Headmaster stopped him, "How is Miss Stirling?"

He faced him again, this time his heart was racing and his blood felt cold. "Excuse me?"

"Miss Stirling, Leandra," he clarified. "I never got the chance to bid her farewell in the spring. She left so suddenly."

"She's good."

"The youngest Crafter in modern history."

"Yes, that's right."

Another pause but this time Regulus did not break eye contact. It was a competition now. Was the Headmaster attempting to pry into his mind? Regulus wasn't going to let him. If he wanted the truth, why should Regulus provide it? This Headmaster… who never gave him the time of day before. This Headmaster who had his favorites, who had his hands in politics and everything under the sun. "Does your brother stay in contact with her?"

Regulus nearly laughed at the low blow. "Sirius left our family, who he is in contact with is a mystery."

"Ah, I hoped your family had reconciled."

This time he did laugh, this charade was ridiculous, "Sir, I'm sure you knew otherwise."

Dumbledore's eyes became slightly darker, a little less sparkly. Regulus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. But the Headmaster merely gave him a short nod, "Good luck, Mr. Black, and enjoy your last year."

Regulus watched him disappear around a corner. He took a deep breath, wondering why Dumbledore was singling him out. Someone outside should know about this.

_I sat down with a new letter from her. It was a week before Hogwarts. _

_Reg, _

_It's getting difficult coming up with excuses not to return to the Tower. Eros needs me. Ascanius is not allowing him to take on any more crafters. Many of the others have quit under the new regime. A vampire coven in Baths wants a new house and catacombs. Eros wants me to design them, since he is busy with the Berlin Tower. Don't worry about me though; I'll be able to shake them off until November. _

_So we should think about names. As you already know, my family has a tradition of naming our children after Greek or Roman mythology. Yours has the star constellations. I was thinking we both come up with a name, and the best name gets to be the first name and the other is kept as a middle name. It's obviously my crazed hormones that are making me this agreeable; otherwise I would never compromise like this. As of now, I'm thinking Artemisia for a girl and Troy for a boy. But I have a whole list, so that might change. Tell me your names. _

_Love, -L_

_I quickly wrote down what names I wanted. 'Lyra for a girl, Corvus for a boy.' Corvus was the name Sirius and I picked for ourselves, if we ever had the chance to name ourselves. I instinctively went to that name. It was weird to know I would claim that name first. _

_I felt like I could reasonably guess my parents' reaction. But how about Sirius? How would he react when he heard about this child? Would he hate it, like he hated me? Could he be happy for Leandra and me? I couldn't believe Leandra meant much to him, he let her go too easily, but he must believe she was too good for me; otherwise he would have never touched her. This child would belong to his family, to our family… he could react in so many ways. I couldn't even say how I wanted him to react. I didn't know what I wanted from him. _

Rabastan came over with two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. They were seated at a booth in the Hog's Head. Regulus began pouring, knowing exactly how much Rabastan would have. Two fingers, dry, like always.

"What did the old fool have to say?" he asked after a while. He looked irritated. It was a school night, but Regulus had snuck out to meet with him. When he wrote Bellatrix about Dumbledore's strange comments, she had insisted that he speak with someone from the outside about this. To recount the exact moments of the conversation.

"You can trust me on this, I didn't say anything nor did he," Regulus assured as he drank slowly. Rabastan was a fast drinker; he was already pouring himself a second glass.

"Well what did he say?" he asked coldly.

Regulus shrugged, "Asked me about Le- the Stirling family, since I'm friends with Leandra Stirling. Then that was it."

Rabastan studied the younger Death Eater. "Why would your friendship with Leandra matter?"

"I don't know why he questioned me about it."

Rabastan sat back, pondering. "Ascanius would know."

"What?"

"Dumbledore shouldn't be concerned about Leandra, unless he knows something," Rabastan said, "Ascanius would know if she was up to something."

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with it, Rabastan," he said quickly. "He didn't interrogate me about her. He asked about my brother by the end-"

"How did that come about?"

Regulus swallowed, afraid to tell the truth. Rabastan saw this. "He was trying to unnerve me, Rabastan. Thought if he threw out her name and his, he could get a ruse out of me."

"Why would that work?" he was asking all the right questions.

"Sirius is my brother."

"He's a traitor."

"But he's my brother," he repeated. "Mentioning him reminds me of what he has done to our family."

Rabastan nodded slowly. "And the girl?"

"A friend," he felt he should add more, but he didn't. She hadn't written since he arrived at Hogwarts. It was becoming agonizing, waiting for word, for a whisper even from her. That small stone underneath his bed gave no answers.

Rabastan chuckled, "A friend? Hmm. Very well, if you say you handled it, then I'll believe you."

"Thank you."

"I have something planned for this Saturday," he went on. "It will be short, should be anyway. Just need to clean up some garbage. I want you to come along."

"Well this weekend is our first Hogsmeade trip, I can make it."

"Excellent," Rabastan grinned.

_We were back in her room at the Bones house. We were lying in bed, playing with each other's hands. All our words had been spent, or so it felt. I threatened to drift off into sleep, but I couldn't. I had to return home. I kept one hand on her stomach, the other wrapped behind her head. _

"_You don't have to, you know? You're life, your plans, don't have room for a baby, right?" she started. "Everything would be normal and fine, if I hadn't been so-so damn careless." _

"_Stop," I told her. "It wasn't just you that night, I wanted it… And I'm here. I am here because I want to be… with you. No matter what." _

_She smiled. Her eyes shimmered. _

"_So stop, alright?" I brought her hand to my lips. "If anything you should blame me." _

"_I feel like an idiot, but… I like being in this mess a little, just to be so close to you," she confessed, blushing. "Though we were always close, weren't we?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_I always thought that went against my nature, against yours too," she went on. _

"_Well, blackmail will do it," I smirked. _

Regulus was staring at his fingernails, scowling at the thought that Leandra had yet to write him. They were in Slughorn's office, one of his usual parties were quieting down. It was the middle of October. That house-elf said 'October' and he assumed it had something to do with the baby. He kept doing the math in his head. She should be contacting him, should be keeping him up to date.

'Sometimes I think I do the stupid things I do in hopes you'll wake up one day and realize you hate me…' Those words rang in his head. Could she really have returned to those horrible games? No, he couldn't believe it, not after all they said to each other. Not after all those letters, after all those words…

"Something wrong, Regulus?" someone asked him. He looked up to find Barty Crouch Jr. standing beside him. Regulus offered the seat next to him. Company could help take his mind off this.

"I'm fine," he lied. Barty smiled a little.

"Is it something in Hogwarts?"

He shook his head. Barty's eyes widened with understanding, but Regulus shook his head again, "Nothing that serious." Though this was serious still, just that Barty would not understand.

"Oh." There was a pause. Slughorn was telling one of his stories again, one that Regulus had already heard. "Girl trouble?"

Regulus looked at him, a little bit in disbelief.

"I see I'm correct," he smiled shyly. "I haven't had much experience with that, I've never understood them. Besides I've been focusing solely on my schoolwork."

"I haven't had much experience either," Regulus admitted, "but what I do know… is confusing." They laughed.

"So she isn't in Hogwarts?" Regulus nodded. "Is it Miss Leandra?" Regulus looked at him, Barty was more intrusive than he thought. "I only ask because I remember you and her were always close," he explained. "I might have had my nose buried in a book for the last five years, but I did see things beyond them."

"Then you'll know how we weren't close last year, and how she left."

He nodded. "I always felt for her, I mean, after what happened to her family. But she got through it, and now she's making history." Regulus didn't comment. "There had been so many times when I wanted to introduce myself to her or her brother, but I never had the courage."

"Why would you want to speak with her?" Regulus asked. Barty blushed slightly.

"She always seemed so intelligent, so brave and witty-"

"She is."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean, I was just saying, she seemed like someone worth meeting. I've always admired the Crafter's trade," he told him. "And the Stirling family is so much apart of the pureblood history. Until recently all I wanted to do with my life was to work under the Stirling family."

"Until recently?"

"Now there is something more urgent to work for, isn't there?" he replied. "Before I looked at the future as something selfish, something just for myself. But now, it goes beyond just my grades and what job I qualify for. Maybe when we have won, I will go back to pursuing an apprenticeship."

Regulus considered his new friend. Though how he spoke about Leandra had been strange, he let it slide. "I can introduce you to her," he told him finally. "And to Ascanius."

His face lit up. Regulus privately thought that Leandra would not find him impressive. Grades alone were not enough. Though, if he was honest with himself, he still didn't understand what Leandra was drawn to. Him and his brother were so different, yet she formed bonds with them. But her bond with him was stronger than with Sirius. This he couldn't understand either.

_Reg, _

_I think our baby is going to be very powerful. Last night I woke up to find my shoes rotating in the air above my belly. This baby is no Squib. Flora says that with her first pregnancy- _

_The letter was torn out of my hands. Bellatrix had entered the drawing room with my mother. She hated it when I read private letters in her presence. She wanted to know everything. At least she gave me the chance to confess, otherwise she would have read the letter immediately and everything would be exposed. _

"_Whose it from, Reggie?" _

"_Give it back." _

"_Is it a love letter, Reggie?" she taunted. _

"_It's my letter." _

"_You know, it's never a good thing to keep secrets from your family," she told me darkly. "Your real family." _

"_Give my son his letter back, this instant, Bella," my mother ordered. She did not like that comment about 'your real family'. _

"_Let little Reggie Weggie tell the truth, Walburga." She hadn't said 'auntie', I immediately realized this and saw my mother's jaw clench. Then her wand was out, quicker than I had ever seen, and there was a sudden spark of fire. The letter in Bella's hand lit on fire. It was turned to ashes in a matter of seconds. Bella screamed from the shock and sting. _

_She glared at my mother, demanding an apology or worse, punishment. My mother held her head high. "Regulus, fetch Kreacher to clean this up and get yourself ready for dinner," she told me. _

"_Yes, mother." _

It was October 27th. The month was ending and still no word from Leandra. Regulus had returned to his room early from dinner. Early he had Quidditch practice, and even that could not ease his mind.

Should he call Kreacher? Have Kreacher speak to Leandra for him? But would Kreacher even come if he called? He was not the master of the house. First it was his father, then mother, then him. He doubted his parents would allow their House-elf to leave with no explanation to do their son's bidding.

Regulus was pacing with bare feet. He had written several letters. It was no use. And that stupid stone hadn't revealed its use at all!

All of a sudden there was a tremble. A faint vibration that ran through the floor. It felt like a pulse, and it grew stronger. The furniture of his room began to shake. Regulus became still, worried about what this might be. It seemed to be generated from underneath his bed.

Regulus got onto his hands and knees, peering underneath his bed. The force was getting so powerful that he could feel air rush past his face. It was coming from the stone. It was glowing.

He reached out, his stomach flat on the floor, his fingertip brushed against its smooth, hot surface.

_It was a strange feeling. Frightening. My entire body seemed to tear apart, to millions of tiny pieces until I was nothing. Then I was whole again, but somewhere else. It had been uncomfortable, painful even but it had happened so quickly that I was left only feeling tingly and shaken. _

_I was in the attic of the Bones house again. The air was much cooler than it had been in the summer. I was on the floor, looking at Edgar and Flora huddled around a bed. I could smell sweat and fear. Someone was crying, and then screaming. _

_It was Leandra. The baby was coming. _


	21. Breathe

**A/N** As I have not given birth, ever, I had some trouble about writing this chapter. It's Leandra's chapter. The italics are a bit more revealing to her history, but everything not in italics is written in a different way I feel than I wrote her before. Since she is giving birth, and that's an amazing experience, I felt I had to stretch myself a bit in narrative. I hope it's clear.

* * *

**Breathe **

_It was her fifth year, Christmas break. They were at Diagon Alley. Her father was at a meeting. She loved the red, green, silver, and gold decorations of that season. And with the snow it was that much more beautiful. They were shopping for gifts. _

"_If you want, dear, you can get another owl," Lolita assured her son. _

"_The school should be compensating me," Ascanius grumbled. "Aries was vandalized on school grounds, I know it." Lolita looked mildly concern for a moment. _

"_Dear, I'm sure Aries just got caught in a storm." _

"_They were Gryffindors, I just know it," he hissed. Lolita stroked her son's back. Leandra would have liked to tease her brother about this. She wanted to taunt him by asking why anyone would tamper with his mail? Was it letters from his new friends, these friends he tries to keep secret but everyone knows about? Leandra couldn't believe her brother's life out of Hogwarts was anything serious, any threatening. _

"_Get a new one," Leandra encouraged, "And you can borrow mine, so to confuse those pesky Gryffindors." She couldn't entirely resist. Lolita gave her a tired look. Some times her daughter's sarcasm wasn't tactful. _

"_You're hilarious, Lee," he drawled. He playfully pushed her and messed up her hair. Lolita smiled; _

"_Careful, love, I think I see Regulus!" Leandra immediately turned, whilst fixing her hair. They laughed. Her mother had tricked her. Leandra blushed, and gave them a deathly stare, a look that promised revenge. But then she smiled. _

My hair was soaked with sweat and my hair was falling out of my usual sloppy bun. It stuck to my face and neck, but I couldn't feel that. I couldn't feel just how strongly I was gripping onto Flora's hand. I couldn't feel anything outside, but I could feel what was inside of me. It was too much, too much pain and I couldn't… I couldn't do this.

I pushed, forgetting about breathing. The world was spinning. Flora kept pulling in front of my face, reminding me to breath. My entire body was going to slit in half! My head was light, but it hurt. My stomach. My heart… everything was pushing and paining.

"Mum, mum," I kept whimpering. I wanted my mother. I wanted her this entire time. Did she know this was happening to me? She went through this for Ascanius and me. She was strong enough. I was without her now. I didn't know if I am strong enough. "Mum, mum, oh please! I need her!"

"It's okay, Leandra. Breathe, breathe, breathe," she set the tempo for me. I followed it blindly. I supposed it did help. "Breathe, breathe, good, good, we're here, you're going to be fine."

"The baby?" I breathed. Could the baby be in danger? Could I help? I didn't want to fail. Boy, girl, whatever, I didn't want to fail it!

"Relax, Leandra, you have to relax, and breathe."

Relax? How could I do that? My mum wasn't there. My dad wasn't there. I was completely alone. Where was Regulus? Why wasn't he here? Is he all right? I wanted him there! I needed him!

"He's coming, Lee, don't worry," Flora told me. I didn't remember asking. "We're going to tell you when you have to push okay?" I nodded.

I was having a baby! Me!

_They were in a toy store. Ascanius had gone to meet his friends. Lolita still had to buy gifts for the younger relatives. Leandra kept looking at the pocket-watch she just picked up, Regulus's gift. _

"_He'll love it, Lee," her mother smiled. Leandra looked up. _

"_He better get me something just as good," she declared. A group of children came rushing past and collided with a toy stand, creating an instant mess. Leandra shook her head, "Children are really annoying aren't they?" _

"_You weren't any better, you know." _

"_But I grew out of it, right? There are some that don't know how," she thought of the Carrows. "That's why it's almost not worth the risk of having children." _

"_Leandra! Don't be so cynical, they're just children," she exclaimed. The store employee came over and with a flick of her wand the mess was cleared. "I suppose I should feel at ease that you're so turned off by children," Lolita said casually. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" _

"_You're growing up, Lee," she petted her daughter affectionately. "But I don't want you growing up too quickly." _

"_So, up until this point," Leandra asked, "you thought I was going to get pregnant, possibly?" _

"_No, that's not what I meant," she rolled her eyes and smiled. _

"_I'm not some scarlet woman." _

"_I wasn't calling you that," she nudged her, "You're terrible." _

"_Well, you were very nearly implying_ _it," she smirked. Lolita sighed. Leandra linked arms with her mother, "Mum, just so you can sleep easier at night," she said, "I promise you, no children." _

He still wasn't there. Where was he? Was he all right? I knew I should have written him! But Edgar told me not to, since they were intercepting mail. Both sides. How he knew what the other side was doing was a mystery. A dangerous mystery I planned on not getting involved in.

I thought about the baby. I thought about all the plans I drew up in my head. We'd go to Berlin, baby, the Regulus and me. I'll head the new Tower. I'll have new freedom. Everything will stay in England. We'll start again, together, as a family. Then we'll get married, when we were thousands of miles away from Ascanius and everyone.

My father wanted a good life for Ascanius and me. My mother did too. But they ruined it. I wasn't going to ruin this new life. I wasn't going to run away. I was going to get through this. No matter how painful it was!

They had a doctor from St. Mungo's, an old friend of Flora's, someone who knew how to keep quiet. Why wasn't Regulus here? Damn Ascanius! I couldn't finish explaining to Coco the message. He probably didn't bring the stone; he probably thought it was useless.

Ascanius demanded to see me that day. He had to speak to me. He was afraid of the others left in our family. Eros wasn't living up to Ascanius's expectations. Cane was becoming rebellious, hazardous ever since his brother's death. No, ever since his murder. Ascanius told me he did it. He wasn't ashamed. He was only upset it had to happen to our family.

He told me he'd kill them all if he had to. Eros was going to sign the Tower over to me in his will. Ascanius was making him. He told me this. He said I was the only one he could trust, the only one he wanted to succeed. If he knew… if he knew how much I have lied to him…

"He's going to kill me," I cried aloud. Flora brushed back my hair. "Ascanius… don't let him…" She shushed me and reminded me gently to breathe. Breathe for the baby. Get ready to push. Breathe, breathe, you can do this. No I can't. Not alone. Not with him hunting me.

I needed someone. I needed Regulus. He was always there. He remained with me.

_They had music playing. Leandra was helping her mum decorate the tree. Ascanius wanted to use magic, but Lolita told him that then decorating a Christmas tree would be no fun. Ascanius admitted defeat and helped by hand. Their father was terrible when it came to decorating the tree. He kept grabbing either Leandra or Lolita to dance with him to the cheery music. _

"_Come on, Lee! Dance with your father," he was embarrassingly moving his hips and holding his hands out for Leandra. _

"_No," she laughed. "Every year your moves get worse." _

"_Oh really? Are you sure you don't want to dance because you're waiting to dance with that Regulus chap?" he asked slyly. Everyone laughed; Leandra threw mistletoe at him. He caught it and pranced over to his wife. He held it above her head and kissed her. She shook her head at his playfulness. "Won't anyone dance with me?" _

"_Ask Ascanius," Leandra grinned. _

"_Mum dance with him, he's never going to stop," Ascanius said as he smiled a little. Lolita gave in and set down the Christmas bulbs. Dante bowed and offered his hand, she took it. He spun her in his arms, and then dipped her. Her dark, wild, curly hair swayed with her. Her blue eyes were bright and laughing. Leandra and Ascanius loved watching their parents like this, so happy and carefree. Leandra knew she had the perfect family. _

There was a crash in the corner of the room. I panicked, "What? What's happening!"

Again Flora was there to calm me down. "Everything is okay, Leandra, you have to keep calm. Breathe."

I did. But I could still hear something moving. Oh it hurt so much! It was coming! I could feel it! I closed my eyes, so tempted to give in.

"Leandra," his voice. I opened my eyes and he was by my side. I reached out to hold his hand. It felt so cool and strong. I held on tightly.

"Tell her to breathe, Regulus," Flora told him.

"Breathe, okay? Breathe."

I breathed. The nurse ordered Edgar to get a basin of water and sheets. The nurse was sweating almost as badly as I was. I held my head back, breathing deeply, ready for the order.

"Push!"

I pushed! But it hurt! I screamed.

"Push!"

Again I did as I was told. Regulus bent close to me, telling me it was okay. I was doing fine. I wanted my mother. She should be here. My father should be here. This was their grandchild.

"Push! Come on, Leandra!"

I didn't know if I had anymore in me. I was so tired, so hurt. Wasn't it enough? "Yes, you can," Regulus told me. "Just one last push."

"You're doing great, Leandra, just one more," Flora told me. She looked like my father.

"Push!"

AHHH! I screamed but I pushed. There was so much pain! But I pushed. I held onto Regulus's hand. It hurt! But I pushed. I couldn't see, I couldn't think, but I pushed.

Then it was over. It went through me; it left me feeling completed, like a sigh of relief. It was over. It was all okay. My body relaxed after the final push. It was silent.

Then I heard him cry.

My baby.

"It's a boy," the nurse announced.

He was crying, and he was breathing in air. He was alive. He was here! He was a beautiful baby boy. I cried with him. I was alive. I was here. I was with him. I wasn't alone. My beautiful baby boy…

_It was now midnight. The baby was asleep in her arms, perfectly bundled in a blanket. She loved breathing in his scent. Regulus breathed him in too. He laid beside her, cuddling her and the baby. The little baby had his eyes shut. But she knew he had his father's eyes. Gray, with specks of green. They were almond-shaped though, like hers. _

"_Corvus," she said softly. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Yes, his name is Corvus." Corvus already had a thick set of curly black hair. Curly and wild just like Lolita's. _

"_Corvus Troy?" _

"_No," she hesitated. Not Troy. That name meant nothing to her. "Corvus Dante… after my father." She didn't know what his response would be. Was he like Ascanius? Would this not be allowed? She didn't know, but she wanted Corvus to have his father's name as well. After everything her parents did for her… and if she can't have them with her, she needed their memory. _

"_Corvus Dante," he repeated and gently stroked Corvus's soft, rolled up fist. "I like it." _

_She started to cry again, but silently so not to wake Corvus. He was so tiny, and light, and perfect. She didn't want to fall asleep, though she was exhausted. She wanted to keep watching him. Watch him breathe in and out. "Reg?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I love him." He held her tighter, kissing her. He loved him too. Everything might go wrong, but for that night, they were totally, and completely in love with this tiny human. This delicate person who made her feel so strong. _

"_Corvus," he said the name, like it was a prayer. _


	22. New Fire

**A/n** This title is sort of lame, haha.

* * *

**New Fire**

_I sat with him in my arms. She was in bed. They were both asleep, but for me sleep seemed pointless. The sun was going to rise soon. I would have to leave Corvus then. I kept looking at him. Every time was different. Every time was special. _

_I thought about what I wanted for him. I wanted him to have brothers and sisters. A big family, to grow close to. But I would wait to marry Leandra, when things had settled, because I wanted Corvus to have both of us. We could have been happy. He puckered his lips, perhaps he was dreaming. His little face scrunched up, a sour expression. Maybe he was having a nightmare? _

"_Hey," I bent my neck to brush my forehead against his. The tip of my nose grazed his. I didn't want to wake him up, but I didn't want him to have nightmares. "Don't worry, I'm right here."_

_His little arms wiggled._

Regulus crawled out from under his bed. The little stone remained under his bed, ready to bring him back to the other side. He checked his watch; he had fifteen minutes before breakfast would be served. His clothes were wriggled and smelt of sweat from the stress of last night.

He moved his fingers, trying to remember the feel of his son in his hands. He could remember the emotion of holding him, but he wanted to feel it all again. It was as if holding him, having him in his life, made him stronger. Corvus gave him something. He couldn't explain it. One of his roommates stirred. The blunt company of any of them might threaten to ruin his elevation. He pulled off his school robes, grabbed his shoes, and left the dorm.

The room where it had happened, on the seventh floor that was where Regulus thought he could perhaps find a place to think. While his thoughts were mostly still with Leandra and his child, he still knew what his responsibilities outside of that paradise were. Rabastan was going to meet him at noon. He needed some rest, some sleep… he couldn't fail the Dark Lord.

"Regulus?"

He turned to find Barty Crouch jogging towards him when he reached the second floor. He immediately noticed how worn and tired Regulus looked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly. "I'm just- looking for a place to think." It might have been a strange statement, but Regulus was too tired to even think of a good excuse and besides he didn't feel guilty admitting it to Barty. The younger boy nodded.

"If you want you can use the Prefect bathroom, no one would be in it so early."

Regulus blinked, surprised.

"Come, I'll take you there," he offered without asking any more questions. "They have Invigorating Syrups too, they will keep you wide awake for ten hours before it starts to wear off."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing really," he said sincerely. Regulus still cautiously looked after the young boy. He shouldn't mistrust him so; he knew that Barty was only trying to get his foot in the door like Regulus had last year.

He brought him to the fifth floor to the Prefect's bathroom. Let he said, no one was in there. "I can put up a sign, saying it's out of order, but I'm sure no one will bother you."

"I'm fine," he looked around. Everything was immaculate and welcoming. He should have tried harder to become a Prefect. But he never tried to figure out what that title would require from him. Besides, he doubted Dumbledore would give him the task. He didn't give it to Leandra, and she was strong enough to control Slytherin, that is before it was discovered she was a half-blood. "It must be nice to have this."

Barty look slightly embarrassed, "It doesn't take much to be a Ravenclaw Prefect. Just need to study a lot."

"You have a lot of freedom as a Prefect, so stop moping about it like that," he snapped without meaning to be short with him. Barty lowered his head. "I didn't want to be so harsh, but…"

"It's honesty, I understand," he told him.

"Just know that you can get away with a lot as a Prefect, Dumbledore is less likely to be watching you," Regulus said. The Prefect nodded. Regulus chuckled, "If you're going to meet Leandra, you're going to have to grow thicker skin. She's very honest."

Barty smiled fondly, "I know, I remember hearing stories."

"The first time I ever saw her, she was dueling a boy the first night at Hogwarts," Regulus remembered. "I didn't want anything to do with her after that, ironically."

"She gave a Gryffindor boy in my year donkey ears." Regulus laughed aloud, he knew that incident. He had been there. The boy had been rude to them, accusing them of being filthy murdering Death Eaters. Leandra had her wand on him before he could finish the insult. She got detention for that, and so did Regulus when he talked back to Filch for giving her detention.

_There was a soft knock on the door. Edger entered, careful not to disturb either sleeping forms. _

"_It's not just about you now," he told me as he neared. _

_I didn't respond. _

"_You should leave soon, or people will start suspecting you of something." _

"_I'll go soon, I just want to stay a while." _

"_You're risking a lot, lad," he told me bluntly. "I know she's got it in her head that you two can hide Corvus forever and still be with him. I don't see how you can keep this charade going, you're two kids with a baby, you have no idea." Again I didn't reply. "You probably think marriage is the answer, eh?" he went on. "But that won't protect him from the life both of you lead." _

"_There's nothing wrong with my life." _

"_Oh, really? A seventeen-year-old Death Eater with a baby? Oh yes, I know," he told me when I stared at him. "A lot of us know." _

"_Us?" _

"_You know." I kept quiet again and looked back down on Corvus's little form. So we were on opposite sides? But he did all of this for Leandra and me… and for Corvus. I would just have to over look that part of who he was. _

"_I'll keep them both safe," I swore. Corvus was a pureblood, the offspring of the Black and the Stirling family. Life was going to be good for him. I knew it. I would make sure of it. _

There was a lot he had to put out of his mind. Rabastan was waiting for him. He began to settle his thoughts as he slowly dressed himself, after bathing for half an hour in the Prefect bathroom. While he was bathing some House-elf had cleaned and pressed his clothes, they felt warm and fresh against his skin. He tried not thinking about how the top of Corvus's head smelt like. That newborn smell… he thought about how many buttons his shirt had instead.

He had to remember what if felt like before last night. It was difficult, it had just been a few hours, but what happened could never leave him now. He remembered her whimpers, how scare she was. She kept asking for her parents. Regulus didn't know what to say to her then. He couldn't fix her parents, and when she wanted to give Corvus her father's name, he let her, because it was the best he could do.

_Corvus Dante Black_.

He couldn't think about that now. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As his lungs filled with air, he allowed himself to recreate his son's image in his mind. The black curly hair, his eyes, his pouted lips… and with exhale he let go of the picture.

He calmly waited for his mind to settle, to clean itself from any emotions. A blank canvas, he kept telling himself. A blank canvas.

His eyes peeled open when he was finally ready.

"_You can't protect him, not from You-Know-Who." I glared at him. Couldn't he hold his tongue for now? _

"_I'm a loyal servant, and he will reward me and my family," I growled. "Now stop talking about this." _

"_I would never want my children to see me being used like a common tool," Edgar kept going. "That's what you are, the Dark Lord doesn't care about his servants, or their families. You're all dispensable." _

"_Enough," I told him. I didn't want to raise my voice, but Edgar was mercilessly wearing on my nerves. _

"_Think about it, Regulus, you're still young," he told me. "There will be a day when you'll read your own expiration date, and it won't just be your life. It will be theirs as well." I rocked Corvus gently. "Unless you let them go." _

"_I'm not going to abandon them," I snapped and held Corvus a little tighter than before._

"_But you're not choosing them either, lad." _

"_You have no idea what you're talking about," I hissed. "Leave me with my son." _

Regulus walked into the Hog's Head. Rabastan was sitting in the back, as usual. He was tapping the table impatiently with his wand, leaving burnt marks after every tap. "About time, all the other children came out to play ages ago," he greeted his sister-in-law's cousin.

"Over eager third years," Regulus assumed. Rabastan leered.

"No doubt," he took a sip of his drink, Firewhiskey, two fingers. "Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Constantine King was punished last night." King was a Pureblood, a servant of the Dark Lord. The King family was always a rival in Regulus's mother's eyes. They were nearly as old as the Black family and possibly wealthier. Their oldest son was in line to become the Minister of Magic, but he was involved in some mysterious accident and ended up dead. Constantine was the third son of the family. Regulus had minimal contact with Constantine; he always seemed to move in different circles, more influential circles.

"What did he do?"

Rabastan gave a shrug. "The Dark Lord was growing impatient with him. He was taking too long with his mission."

Regulus couldn't believe it was just that. Punishing King for taking too long seemed pointless. "What was his punishment?"

"The Dark Lord took from his flesh," Rabastan explained as he made a slicing movement with his wand. "For every day King leaves him waiting, he will take from his flesh."

"What's his mission?"

Rabastan taped his nose, "That we can not know. We know nothing the Dark Lord doesn't want us to know."

Strange. Regulus never thought about it like that. He never spoke of his missions, and he never questions others of theirs. Edgar's words threatened to invade his mind, but he remained focus, "It must be important then."

Rabastan sighed, bored already. He leaned across the table, eager to get to work, "A few goblins have been annoying us." Regulus frowned.

"How?"

"Besides being a general nuisance, they have been speaking of affairs outside of their concern." Regulus wanted more than a vague statement, but he didn't ask any more of Rabastan. "We're to send a message."

"They're just goblins," he reminded him. "They're vastly more inferior to us."

"Exactly why this trip shouldn't last more than a few minutes," Rabastan smirked. He finished his glass and suggested Regulus do the same.

_After the birth, after he was washed and wrapped in a soft blanket, we both held him in bed. Corvus was already fast asleep. It was warm and safe then, lying in bed with Leandra and him, everyone held close. "Nothing's going to be the same," she stated. I brushed back her tangled hair and kissed the nape of her neck. "It was so easy to make plans, but now, I know, it's not enough." _

"_It's going to be okay." _

_Her lip trembled. She was still worn from the birth. I had never seen her cry so much. It made me realize how little she let me see the sides of her. So far I loved every glimpse. "I don't want him in Corvus's life, it's not fair. He shouldn't fear someone so close," she whimpered, closing her eyes shut and a tear rolled down. _

"_Everything's going to-"_

"_No," she snapped slightly. She shook her head, "Nothing's going to be okay. Ascanius is gone, he chose V-Voldemort," she shuddered the name. There was a split second of panic at hearing his name spoken aloud. She shouldn't have, but I forgave her for that time. "There's nothing to stop him from, from taking Corvus away." _

"_He's not, alright? I won't let him. He will listen to me." _

"_And who do you listen to?" she shot back at him, staring at him intently. Her dark eyes were tired, but they were on guard for Corvus. _

"_What are you saying, Leandra?" _

_She choked back, and shook her head again, "I don't know anymore. I just know I love him, Reg, I love him so much." I nuzzled her neck, hoping to calm her. I whispered to her. I told her I would always be there. I would give my life to protect them. I loved them. I loved her. I always loved her. I would always be there for her. And I will never let anyone harm Corvus. He was my life now. He was her life. He was our life. He was everything. She had to trust me. _

_I stayed beside her until she fell asleep. Then I took Corvus and sat in the corner of the room, rocking him. He was so tiny. I kissed his forehead, and breathed him in. Everything I said was honest. He was everything, and I would never let anything harm him. _

Regulus followed Rabastan across a grassy plain. The grass was frozen and broke beneath their every step. The wind was harsh; Regulus wrapped his winter cloak tightly around himself. Rabastan enjoyed the feeling of the wind piercing his face and hands. He thought it was invigorating. They had been walking for a mile after Apparating; they were nearing the Goblin encampment.

Regulus tried remembering what he knew of Goblins. They had a magic of their own that they would never share with wizards. But Regulus was confidant that theirs was lesser, why else would the wizards be ruling over them? This mission should be easy.

They came to a forest clearing, where four tents were pitched. The sun was still high in the sky, though it struggled to peak through the gray clouds and the branches of the tall trees surrounding them. There were only three goblins there. Two males and a female, Goblins usually hid their females. This was rare. Regulus took note of that. He very nearly appreciative of this sight.

Rabastan grabbed Regulus to stop him. "I don't want them to run away, I don't feel like chasing game today," he whispered. Regulus nodded and flicked his wand. There was a flash of light.

All three of them were swept up into the air, dangling from their ankles. They cursed at them and started chanting in a strange language. One of them finished his sentence and spat the final word at Regulus and Rabastan. Both of them were blown back several feet. Regulus's body struck a tree, and the impact was so powerful the bark cracked and his head spun as pain shot up and down his spine.

Rabastan landed on the floor, nearly as equally uncomfortably. "Silencio!" Regulus croaked to stop the other two from cursing them. It worked. Regulus coughed, the air had been knocked out of him. But with the cough he noticed blood on his lips. What kind of magic did these creatures have?

Rabastan struggled to his feet, his leg looked twisted painfully. His face was contorted with pure rage and he aimed his wand at the three dangling goblins. Fire erupted forth from the tip of his wand, roaring into existence. Like a tidal wave it traveled straight for their enemies. As the fire moved, Regulus watched shapes form within the flames. It was Fiendfyre.

Regulus's silencing charm must have worn off, because he could hear them scream. Regulus watched bewildered as the fiery shapes danced and devoured the encampment. He could only see flashes of the Goblins, seconds of terrified faces burning. Rabastan grabbed Regulus and forced him to his feet. Something was broken, a rib for sure, but Regulus kept staring at the hell Rabastan had let loose. The flames were kept under control. They were only to destroy the Goblins and everything in the encampment.

"Get ready," he told Regulus, his voice barely strong enough to be heard over the crackling flames and screams. Regulus could smell flesh burning, hair burning… he gagged from it. "Snap out of it! Ready?"

"Yes," Regulus murmured, afraid to open his mouth and breath in the destruction. Rabastan's grip became tighter and suddenly they weren't in the forest anymore.

_I returned to school in pain. I could still smell the burnt wood and flesh on my hair, hands and clothes. Many people would never see a female Goblin; I had just witnessed the murder of one. They had been apart of some resistance to the Dark Lord. The Goblin community was deciding on a side it seemed. This movement of ours was going to affect every inch of our world. _

_We didn't even try speaking with them. Every mission thus far, we never spoke with them. We just tortured or scared them. Or we killed them. I never thought it was strange, I just assumed eventually there would be diplomacy once we crack through the wall built by society. But it seemed stranger now. _

_Like she said, it was so easy to plan ahead, before Corvus. Now everything was different, but I still had hope. I had enough hope for Leandra if she couldn't do it. I had enough hope to care for Corvus. I still believed I could protect them. Even lying there in the hospital bed, exhausted and shaken, I believed I could. _

_

* * *

_**A/n **Just a head's up, I'm planning some stuff for Barty Jr, always liked his story... don't know for sure what exactly to do, but... just be warned :)_  
_


	23. Subtlety

**Subtlety**

_I wiped the back of my hand against my lips. There was still blood. It was strange, but I knew my body wasn't going to die, though it hurt like hell. Before I was rushed to the hospital, I had a moment with Rabastan outside the Hog's Head. "You didn't have to do that," I hissed. _

"_Do what?" he brushed off his robes gingerly, so as not to disturb his own wounds. _

"_Kill them." Paused, as if he had forgotten everything about the Goblins, perhaps he had. Perhaps he forgot everything about his kills. "The Goblins, why did you do that?" I asked him pointedly. _

"_Why did I kill them?" he repeated my question. "Why does it matter?" he was slightly disgusted by the topic. _

"_You didn't have to kill them, Rabastan." _

"_They were our enemies," he replied darkly. _

"_We were meant to send them a message, that was it," I snapped. Every word hurt my ribs, but I was furious with Rabastan. He should have stunned them or disarmed them, instead he cast Fiendfyre and now we were left wounded and visibly beaten. How could I return to Hogwarts like this? _

"_It was a message," he leered. "A message they won't forget." _

"_It was a mindless slaughter. It was reckless, stupid-" _

_His wand was out and aimed at me. "Careful Reggie Weggie," he growled. "It's not a good sign to lose your nerve so soon." _

"_I have nerve," I assured him. If he attacked he was more stupid than I thought. "I have sense as well. You were showing off today, we're not supposed to show off. Everyone is going to hear about this!" _

"_Good! Then everyone will hear our message, Black." _

"_That wasn't a message, that was your ego and lack of self-control-" A bolt of red light came at me. I barely dodged it. It struck the outside of Hog's Head, it nearly tore through the wall. The entire pub shuddered and the bartender appeared, enraged and with his own wand out. _

_Rabastan left before the bartender could get a clear look at his face. He saw me though. I was banned forever from the Hog's Head. He wanted to know why the hell I looked so beaten, and I thought about either remaining silent or lying. I didn't have to decide, because someone appeared around the corner, Barty Crouch. _

"_It's because of me sir," he told the large, angry bartender. _

It was good to have an entire day of bed rest. The nurse explained to him that his parents had been notified. They had written to him all day, demanding an explanation. They didn't trust his story; they knew it had something to do with his other life.

Barty came into the hospital wing, with more letters from Regulus's family. Now Bellatrix was writing. Regulus grimaced and placed them to the side for now. He didn't have the energy to deal with her. If Bellatrix knew there was a good chance that the others knew. Ascanius could know, and through him Leandra could hear about this. Regulus wondered if he should write her, just to assure her he was all right.

She would be furious to hear that within two days after Corvus's birth, he had managed to nearly kill himself. Regulus didn't want to give her any more reasons for wanting to flee to Berlin… and really he should have been smarter last night. After all he wanted for Corvus, and then to do what he did…

"Thanks," Regulus said as he finished looking through his mail. He didn't open any of them.

"How are you feeling?" Barty asked. Barty was the only visitor Regulus allowed. The Carrows tried to see him; he had the nurse stop them at the door. Regulus kept thinking about how nice it would be if Leandra came with Corvus. He wondered how Corvus was. Has he laughed or smiled yet? Was he eating? Did Leandra have it all under control?

"I'm alright, tired, but okay."

"I thought about contacting Leandra Stirling," he said. Regulus looked at him, a little surprised and most certainly taken off guard. "I'm sure she would be concerned about you."

"You didn't, right?"

"No, but if you need me to, I can."

"I doubt you'll be able to find her," Regulus relaxed. Just to make sure, Regulus started to control his thoughts more. Perhaps he was too obvious on the surface. "Besides, I don't want to worry her," he added.

"Of course, that makes sense," Barty frowned, as if disappointed with himself for suggesting contacting her in the first place. Regulus nearly told him to stop trying so hard, but figured he could tell him that advice some other day.

"I hope I can miss a few classes tomorrow," Regulus smirked. Barty chuckled.

_Barty stepped forward confidently. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was going to tell the bartender, and I was half wondering if I should stop him before he opened his mouth again. "It was because of me sir," he told the bartender, "I dared him to jump from the roof of the Shrieking Shack." _

"_What?" the bartender asked skeptically. "And a jump did this to him? Do ye think I'm an idiot?" _

"_There was a strong wind, he tripped. A-and it's haunted, isn't it? I think maybe something happened with that as well," Barty explained politely. _

"_And why was your friend blasting holes in me walls?!" _

"_That wasn't me," I told him. He shot me a dirty look. I didn't respond. It wasn't worth it. _

"_His argument with that wizard is private," Barty said sternly. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to take him to the nurse's." I wondered how much he heard of the argument. How much did he know? How worried should I be with him? _

Regulus hissed when his left forearm began to throb and burn. He was being summoned. Barty noticed Regulus covering his forearm, clenching it as if in sudden pain. Regulus had refused to change out of his robes, to reveal his bare arms. No one doubted the real reason.

"Is- are you- what's wrong?" Barty stumbled, panicked. Regulus's heart was racing. He grabbed the letter from Bellatrix. It was short. _Rabastan told the Dark Lord._

"I need to get off Hogwarts ground," Regulus said immediately. He got up, ignoring his stiff limbs and completely concentrated on his painful forearm. What could this mean? He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord would punish him, he still believed he was right. But what did Rabastan say? Who would the Dark Lord side with? Was Regulus in trouble? Was he going to be able to explain himself or was he going to be punished? Or worse?

He thought about Constantine King.

And Leandra would never know. Corvus would never know.

"Where?" Barty asked. Regulus remembered holding his son. There was a strange lump in his stomach conjured by the memory.

"I need to get out of Hogwarts, now," he clarified.

"B-but the nurse-"

"I know, you will have to cover me."

"Are you sure? I mean they already suspect something- how am I suppose to cover for you now?"

"Barty, please," Regulus said calmly as he grabbed his winter cloak. It was a very cold weekend. Much colder than usual for this time of year. Regulus took his wand and used a Disillusionment Charm on himself. Barty looked about nervously. Regulus touched him on the shoulder, his hand blending in perfectly with Barty's clothes. "You're smart enough to pull this off, Crouch. I'll repay you for everything." _If I survive this_, he should have added.

Barty took a deep breath and nodded. He wanted to do this. He might have been afraid, but he wanted this. He had to just remind himself of this. Regulus left the hospital wing, taking Bellatrix's note with him. Barty remained behind, thinking of the best way to lie.

Leandra was talented when it came to lying as well. She would have been able to think on the spot like Barty. Regulus should have told Barty this; it would have been encouraging for him.

He couldn't think about Leandra. He couldn't think of Corvus. He would be standing before his Lord in a moment, he need to prepare immediately. Before he never had any fear standing before him, but now he brought so many more secrets. Secrets shouldn't be kept from the Dark Lord. Regulus knew he would have to solve this, so Corvus and Leandra can officially become a part of his life, but he would have to think of a solution later.

He was summoned for a different reason. Regulus pushed pass groups of students, confusing them greatly since they could not see him. He very nearly collided into Slughorn and McGonagall as they were coming out of the Great Hall. He caught a brief part of their conversation, McGonagall was speaking, "…now we must watch our own students, this is a bad time…"

_I thought about all my essays for History of Magic. Every one of them. This helped bore my emotions and to calm me. But when I least expected it, I would remember my son. I could never shake him, I wouldn't want to, but I had long enough to keep him safe. _

_It was never this difficult before. _

Regulus's forearm ached every step. When he finally left Hogwarts' ground his was instantly brought to his master. He appeared in a dark, dome shaped chamber, different to where the Dark Lord resigned before. A line of Death Eaters created a half circle behind the Dark Lord. All of them masked, but Regulus sensed his cousin there. She would be there. And Ascanius could be there.

Regulus was kneeling, his head bowed, his neck exposed but his mind guarded. Kneeling beside him was Rabastan, he growled almost at Regulus's arrival. "Raise," the Dark Lord commanded.

Rabastan stood up faster than Regulus. Regulus remained in control of himself. Rabastan seemed to itching for the verdict. "Regulus," the Dark Lord began slowly. Regulus looked at him, he looked at his face that once was human. Now it was something else. Something beyond ordinary and Regulus couldn't help but admire this every time he witnessed it. "Rabastan and a few other eye witnesses told me about what happened last night," he said delicately. His long fingered hands were folded behind his back, and when he paced, he seemed to glide across the slick black marble. "You did not want to kill the Goblins?"

Rabastan snorted, Regulus blinked.

"No," he was honest. "No I did not, my Lord."

"Why not?" by the way the Dark Lord spoke, it sounded as if this was a casual conversation.

"Because I did not believe it was necessary," he answered. "I did not feel it was your command of us to kill them, and I only do as you command me, my Lord."

"I didn't say you couldn't kill them."

Regulus's chest rose and fell, for a brief second he nearly lost control. "We were to deliver a message, and I felt that what Rabastan did was reckless and he was not interested in communicating any sort of message from you my Lord."

"My message was clear, stand in the way and die," Rabastan hissed. Suddenly his body hunched over and he yelped. The Dark Lord has his wand trained on him, it happened too quickly for anyone to have seen it coming. Rabastan's spine contorted painfully and unnaturally, but he was mercifully released from this hold.

"Never speak out of turn," the Dark Lord whispered. He then looked at Regulus, who had to tear his eyes from watching Rabastan. "It wasn't a message?"

"No, my Lord."

"Why wasn't it?"

"It was only a slaughter, if we want the Goblins to stand out of our way murder is not going to convince them," Regulus explained himself. "Yes it is an incentive for them to hide, but if we make it clear to them that they do not have to die by our hands, that they have a choice to submit," he took a deep breath, "Then we do not have to fear retaliation or them joining with our enemies."

A few of the silent Death Eaters behind the Dark Lord shifted, either they disagreed or they were intrigued. Regulus didn't know what to think.

"Are you suggesting a peace treaty with Goblins?" the Dark Lord asked as if it was a joke. A few of the masked Death Eaters behind him chuckled.

"They will never be equal to us," Regulus stated. "But we do not want them to help our enemies."

The Dark Lord observed Regulus, titled his head to the side as if curious. Regulus tried to remain confident under his stare. Nothing clouded his mind. The Dark Lord finally said, "I agree."

A ringing silence followed.

"Many of you have forgotten the importance of subtlety," the Dark Lord began to pace, addressing everyone. "The number of Goblins stand in our way is minimal, I do not want to encourage any of them to get involved, especially against us. It's too much of a bother. Even though it was your task, Rabastan, Regulus clearly understood what was needed more than you… how embarrassing," he leered.

"I apologize, my Lord, I-I swear to do better next time."

"You're lucky there is a next time," he told him sharply. Then he continued more gently, "Remember friends, we want the world to embrace us. A strong fist is always needed, but it is not the only thing. Remember this."

"Yes, my Lord," they said in unison.

"Now, Rabastan," he turned again to him, "Not only did you fail me, but you very nearly exposed yourself and Regulus."

"I-I apologize, my Lord," he repeated.

"Of course you do," his lip curled. "But I'm afraid I don't trust you've learned your lesson yet. Crucio!"

Rabastan clenched his teeth and jaw. He managed not to scream. He dropped to the floor and his body twisted horribly. Regulus stepped slightly to the left to avoid being touched by Rabastan's withering body. Regulus felt elevated. The Dark Lord had agreed with him.

The Dark Lord was very much pleased with Regulus.


	24. Alone with Names and No Faces

**A/N:** Yes there has been a delay... all I have to say is... oh life, oh oh life... There were many 'woe is me' moments. I'm sorry! I hope you're still reading!!!!

* * *

**Alone with Names and No Faces**

_It was a strange sensation, fitting through that tiny, magical portal. It felt rubbery, it felt like everything wanted to squeeze the air out of me, but it was worth it. It was a blessing. It brought me to her and to Corvus. _

_I crawled out onto the floor. She was standing there, swaying with him cradled in her arms. Leandra smiled quickly at me before turning her loving eyes back to him. It had been a little more than a month now, I could only visit three or four times a week at most. Every time I came it was different, either he was already asleep, or he was feeding, crying, being given a bath… I always came in the middle of something it felt like. _

"_Look, Corvy, it's papa," Leandra told him as I got to my feet. She handed him over to me. I had left Hogwarts immediately after showering; there had been a Quidditch game. We won. _

_Corvus looked up at me, smiling and wiggling, excited to see me. Everything lifted in me, and it was almost unbelievable. His little arms reached out for me. There was a silver flash. My scalp tingled and all my hair stood straight up. Leandra laughed. It was an amazing display of magic for a baby his age. _

The clubhouse in Knockturn Alley was finished. It's interior resembled the Slytherin commons, nearly identical. Low ceiling, stonewalls, lingering green light, moist air, a grand fireplace and black leather sofas, with the addition of a bar and a few booths and tables in the front. Over the fireplace was a silver plague with the skull and serpent. To match the tattoo that many of the patrons had on their forearms.

Regulus entered the bar; it was called the Noble Serpent. Outside the weather was harsh, it was snowing. He eyed the bartender, who knew to send over Regulus's usual choice of drink to his usual seat in front of the fireplace. Regulus had been to the Noble Serpent enough times for the bartender to know exactly what Regulus demanded. The bartender knew to cater to the Death Eaters before any other costumers. Even if the Minister himself walked in, the bartender first looked to the Death Eaters.

Regulus sat down and pulled back his left sleeve. His hand was bleeding; there was a deep gash in his palm. His lip curled in disgust. He had been sent to pick up a parcel for the Dark Lord, a gift from a sympathetic wizard from Albania apparently. The parcel had been cursed. It was a trap and Regulus was lucky that he recognized its nature before it was too late.

Conjuring up a bandage, he began to gently dress his own wound.

"_German is such a barbaric language," I told her. She was pacing in front of me and Corvus, mumbling German sentences to herself as she read from a grammar book. _

"_If it weren't for German English wouldn't exist," she replied with a smirk. I jiggled a stuff animal in front of Corvus. He kicked excitedly in my lap, reaching for the toy. _

"_When are you going?" _

_She closed her book. "A week after Christmas. But Flora and Edgar are taking Corvus there before Christmas. In three days…" _

_I didn't want it to be like this. _

Something seized him. His chest was tight, his heart could not be still and sweat beads grew on his brow. No matter how much he swallowed or licked his lips, he felt depraved and left dry. The symptoms were easy enough to recognize, he was afraid, but he didn't understand why.

"I've sworn to spill as much Mudblood as I can," he could hear Ascanius promise him. It had been weeks since those assignments, weeks since he saw someone killed. Weeks since he witnessed the meaning of mortality. How easy it can be to be alive one moment and gone the next…

Things were settling. Things were catching up with him. He tried focusing on the crimson blood soaking in the bandages wrapped around his injured palm. It wasn't helping. The blood reminded him of Twiggle's battered body, the look in her eyes the second before Regulus gave in to Rodolphus and killed her.

"Come boy! You'll like the taste of it. Come on!"

The bartender set the double Fire Whiskey in front of Regulus. He didn't have to pay; any drink he wanted was on the house.

_And then there was the question of where it will end. Will it ever finish? Are we always going to be forcing our way through others? If so… does that say something? We were never really told how things were, where we stood… we were just told when to kill… before it made sense to just serve, but then it changed for me. _

_I couldn't just serve the Dark Lord anymore. Leandra and Corvus were my purpose. _

Solving a Riddle was Twiggle's unpublished manuscript of an unauthorized biography of the Dark Lord. And then there was the diary Lucius was given. Regulus downed his drink, his hand was on the verge of quivering. He shouldn't let his imagination run away like this.

Vauxhall Road, London was a Muggle Street. Why?

"Stop," he hissed aloud at himself. He couldn't go down this line of thought. He knew why he was thinking like this. He convinced himself it was only because he missed them. That's all, everything would be better once he saw them again.

_I rocked Corvus in my arms. Edgar was getting the car ready. Flora was helping her husband pack in the luggage. They were giving us a moment. _

_Leandra's hand was trembling as she twirled a strand of his hair affectionately. Her eyes were shimmering with tears. Seeing her cry made me feel nervous, like she too thought this might be the last time we're all together. Why was I thinking such dark thoughts? I was a favorite of the Dark Lord. I was safe and I could keep them safe. _

_I kept reminding myself that. I tried telling Leandra the same, but she never wanted to hear it. _

"_He's really beautiful, isn't he?" Leandra said softly. I kissed her forehead, hoping to comfort her and myself. _

"_You're going to be there to watch him grow even more beautiful," I told her. I wanted to be there too. She kept close, watching over Corvus with me. _

_She should stay. He should stay. We shouldn't do this, this wasn't fair to any of us. _

_Then the Dark Mark began to burn my flesh. The Dark Lord demanded my presence. The heat and pain radiating from it was so powerful, for a moment I wondered if Corvus could feel it. I had to give him over to Leandra. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I told her I was sorry, but I had to… _

_She said she understood. _

A hand touched him on the shoulder, making him jump. Lucius gave a chuckle as he took the seat next to Regulus. "Relax, Regulus," he smiled. "I heard you had a rough evening," his eyes went to his injured hand.

"Yes, it didn't go well," Regulus agreed, trying to stop his hand from shaking.

"Goodness, Regulus! When was the last time you slept?" Lucius exclaimed. "You look like a ghost."

Regulus tried not to think of all the hours spent not sleeping. They were spent hunting for the Dark Lord, studying for his N.E. and thinking about Leandra with Corvus miles away. Lucius frowned slightly, Regulus feared that perhaps he caught an impression of his worries. Regulus looked into the fireplace. "I'll make sure to catch up on sleep then," he said abruptly. "How is Narcissa?"

"Pregnant, actually," Lucius sat back, smirking and looking very pleased. Regulus blinked.

"Bloody hell- I mean congratulations." Lucius laughed heartily and ordered the bartender to bring them more drinks.

"Yes, three months almost, Cissy wanted to keep it our little secret for a while now," Lucius shook his head, "Imagine keeping a secret like that!"

"Unbelievable."

"I told the Dark Lord first of course," he went on as the drinks arrived before them. The bartender left without a tip. Regulus noticed how uncomfortable he seemed serving them.

"Wise move," Regulus said.

"Yes, now Narcissa is visiting Bellatrix and then her mother," he sighed happily, "I'm sure there will be a family dinner to celebrate the news."

"It's worth celebrating, yes."

"By Merlin's beard, Regulus, the life's been sucked right out of you," Lucius gave him a playful jab on the arm. Lucius gave Regulus a drink and took one himself. "You don't have a secret girlfriend do you?"

"What?"

"You know what they say, when a man looks to be at wit's end and on the brink of insanity, he's in love."

"They say that?" Regulus asked skeptically.

Lucius scoffed, "Or some rubbish like that. Now drink up!"

"Have you thought of names yet?"

He shook his head. "Narcissa has a few ideas, but nothing is set in stone yet. We don't even know what sex the child is. We're both hoping for a boy."

"Marvolo."

"Excuse me?"

"Marvolo, if it's a boy," Regulus repeated.

Lucius laughed again, "Marvolo," he repeated the name slowly. "Where do I know that name from?"

Regulus waited.

"Marvolo Gaunt, that's right," he said suddenly. "My grandfather spoke of him, sad story. He's dead now."

Gaunt. Regulus had another name to add on the list.

"Anyway, I need to be going, Regulus and you need to get some sleep," Lucius winked, "We don't need Dumbledore asking questions about your diminishing health."

"Of course, I've got to learn to better manage my time," Regulus tried to smile, but it was just a grimace.

"True that, very important," Lucius said, but he broke out into a smile again. "Feel free to spread our news, though I'm sure Narcissa has already beaten us to it."

_The names started to pile together. I didn't want to divulge into anything dangerous, I had enough of that but at the same time I couldn't let it rest. I thought that maybe if I took a look, just glimpsed what this was about, and then maybe this strange fear would leave me. I would know and be satisfied. _

_On New Years Eve I thought about Leandra and Corvus. I thought about them looking out across the distance at me. I thought of Leandra rethinking her decision. I thought of her repacking everything and on her way to return to me. _

_The next day I heard the news that Cane Stirling, the last son of Eros Stirling, was in St. Mungo's. Possibly indefinitely. He got in a fight with Ascanius. The details were vague but it involved Cane's nightlife antics in Muggle parts in London. _

_Leandra never felt it was safe to repack everything and return to me. And I understood that. _

_

* * *

**A/n **_Next chapter will be about Regulus investigating Voldemort's history, which is rather risky yes... And then it will be Leandra's chapter, and I think there needs to be a sort of reunion between her and Sirius, do you agree????


	25. Memories

**Memories**

It was time. There was too much floating around in his head. Orion conjured a marble sink; they were in his secret chamber, located underneath his basement study. It was a dark room, small and it was only used to house his most impressive contraband.

"Go ahead and fill what you can, son," Orion told Regulus. Regulus stood there, grimacing at the empty basin. He brought the tip of his wand to the side of his head, sighing. "It helps sometimes to say things aloud as you siphon them out," his father assured him.

Regulus knew exactly what memories to start with. The newest ones and the most disturbing…

_I tried standing still before my great-great-grandfather's portrait. Should I ask? Did I really want to know? Phineas had his eyes closed. He was obviously faking. He had too much pride to initiate the conversation. For him this was amusing, here I was sweating over some unspoken question he only had the answer for. _

_He had been watching me for some time, I could tell. Usually his eyes never followed me. I was uninteresting I was bland and predictable. But nowadays I came in late, I was constantly sending letters, I had new scars, my robes had drops of blood… I was fascinating for a portrait to view. _

_I forced myself to remain still and to look him directly in the eyes, once he opened them. "Do you know who Tom Riddle was?" _

_I had come home from Hogwarts especially for this question. Riddle's name was on display in the trophy hall. He was Head Boy. He must have been known in the Headmaster's office. And Phineas was the only one who might know, who might put this all to rest. _

Regulus led the stream of silvery mist into the basin. His hand was shaking, trembling and his brow was beaded with sweat. His father kept back, silently watching but not peering into the sink as images of the previous years floated and sank into place. Regulus was thinking about his talk with his great-great-grandfather, but he was also thinking about what he had to lose.

Leandra and Corvus.

He wanted to keep them so close. But to do that would be dangerous.

So he watched as the memory of them twirled seamlessly in the basin. He loved that memory, of her spinning with Corvus in her hands, both of them were so happy… He loved that memory, but now it felt a few inches further away from his heart. And the distance hurt strangely.

"It takes a few trials to get comfortable with the idea," Orion told Regulus. He could see his son struggle with it. "They are still your memories, but now they are preserved. They cannot be changed, they can't fade, but they aren't stuck in your mind. It's complex, I'm surprised you were able to do this successfully."

Regulus looked back at his father. "Thank you."

"It took me years to master it," his father clarified, he wasn't trying to belittle his son's capacity. "For you, it only took a few months."

"I guess my will was more urgent," Regulus replied, listlessly.

"True," he nodded, and then chuckled, "The first memory I siphoned was of the first time I tasted your mother's cooking."

"Mother cooks?"

"Once," he shrugged. "She had a phase, it didn't last long."

Regulus smirked at the idea. His mother had phases? Sirius had phases, a lot of them. Regulus was always pretty consistent, though he let himself be used by Sirius when his brother was going through certain phases. Like when Sirius wanted to train garden gnomes to create a circus. He needed an assistant. Regulus was that assistant.

"It was before we married," his father continued, sensing the conversation was relaxing his son. "She was quite good at it, she was good at nearly everything she set out to do."

"Like Sirius," Regulus said. Orion's smile dropped, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard his eldest son's name spoken.

"Yes," Orion agreed.

…_The only stationary company near Vauxhall Road in London. It was a Muggle company. If I wanted answers I would have to ask one of them, something I've never done before, seeking help from Muggles. How do you even speak to them? _

_I walked down the street slowly, observing the little offices, townhouses, and stores… Leandra told me before she left for Berlin that as a Crafter she could communicate with constructs. It wasn't a telepathy, she could just sense what the construct had experienced or witnessed. For her every wall could speak. But it was complicated and she hadn't mastered the trick yet. She mentioned it because I made a joke about what story the walls of our secret room would tell. That room knew everything about us. _

_Now I wished I could use that trick. How was the Dark Lord connected to this Muggle quarter? I walked into an old, run-down looking convenience store. The store was located across the street from Wool's Orphanage. The orphanage was half torn down. _

_I went up to the counter, the owner and his employees looked at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I was wearing a simple black cloak. _

"_Do you know someone named Tom Riddle?" _

Regulus felt his ears pop as he withdrew another memory. When this one gathered into the basin, a faint scream was heard. It was Twiggle's final scream. It felt good to have some distance from that memory. It was first and only time, hopefully, that he had killed someone he knew. Those two Mudbloods a year ago… they were strangers and they were an accident.

Twiggle had coached him in non-verbal spells. She gave him a second chance in her N.E.W.T class.

His father heard the scream, and didn't ask any questions. "Your mother and I want to attend your Quidditch final," he commented instead.

"Really? You don't have to, we're only playing against Hufflepuff," he replied. "All the other teams were left with nothing after last year's class graduated. Our team was lucky we were mostly sixth and fifth years."

"It's been a while since we watched you play."

"I understand." He brought his wand back to his temple. They were quiet. Regulus spoke abruptly, he had to say something, "This is just the beginning, it will settle, won't it? We just need to follow through this storm."

Orion pondered this and then told his son, "Sometimes it's dangerous to follow the storm so closely, Regulus."

"But it's too late," he said as he pulled another memory out. This time Corvus's first laugh echoed faintly. Orion frowned. This sound was more intriguing that the murdered scream. It created more questions.

It hadn't actually been Corvus's first laugh, but it was the first time Regulus saw him laugh. Corvus first laughed with Edgar and Flora Bones, when both Leandra and Regulus could not be there.

Corvus was sitting on Regulus's lap and every time Regulus gave him his bottle, Corvus found it hilarious to throw the bottle to the ground. Leandra and Regulus would react so exaggeratedly, as if it was an amazing phenomenon. Corvus was laughing at them. Leandra Stirling and Regulus Black purposely acting like fools… only for Corvus.

_I had been to Vauxhall. Tom Riddle had been an orphan, raised in a Muggle world, but did it really mean he was a Muggle? And is the Dark Lord really Tom Riddle? I was at the Noble Serpent thinking about all this. _

_It had been weeks since I last wrote to Leandra. She was upset and scared, I could understand why but I knew I couldn't put pen to paper now. My mind was racing. Fire Whiskey wasn't enough to slow things down. _

_The door swung open, a rush of cool air pushed through the pub. The Stirling Tower, which was only a block away, was glowing particularly red that night. It always glowed brighter under a full moon. And there were so many stars blanketing the sky. I thought about relaxing under it, but I knew I couldn't. A tortured idiot couldn't enjoy beautiful night skies. _

_Ascanius entered the pub. It was nearly three in the morning. The bartender wanted to close the place for the night, but wouldn't dare ask me to leave. I was the only one in the bar except for the bartender, who was slumped over the couch by the fire. He just left me with a glass and a bottle of something. Ascanius was happy to see me; he sat next to me at the bar and conjured up a glass for himself. "Can't you feel it, Regulus?" he asked me as he toasted his drink. _

"_Feel what?" _

"_We are only a step away," Ascanius said grandly. "I've just returned from witnessing the Dark Lord's awesome powers, they are nothing I have ever seen. He absorbs all knowledge, all power and they are his forever." He took a deep, contented sigh, "Inspiring. I cannot wait for the rest of the world to see it." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I told him but simple facts about the art of crafting," Ascanius explained. "He took me to his cave, an abandoned, wild place and with what little I could offer about crafting, he created a-a fortress. He encased such a magnitude of power, do you understand, in that single location." _

"_But he's not a Crafter, isn't that unstable?" I asked. It's a question Leandra would have demanded. She would not approve of this, no Crafter would. Ascanius had only been raised surrounded by Crafters. He never was one. _

_Ascanius shook his head, as if this question was obsolete. "It is a creation of the Dark Lord, Regulus. Think of what that means!" _

"_What does it mean?" I sounded bitter. I wonder what Ascanius would do if he found out about all the confusing clues I've been collecting. _

"_It means he is truly master of everything," Ascanius replied, not too happy with my tone. "It is only a matter of time before he teaches us, the ones closest to him, most trusted and capable." _

_What he was saying would have thrilled me just a few weeks ago. They still intrigued me. They made it more difficult for me to believe the impossible, that Lord Voldemort wasn't true. That his past was tainted with Mudblood. Another thing that struck me about what Ascanius was bragging about was the cave. _

_That Muggle clerk said that the children use to go to the shore for vacation. The woman who ran the orphanage complained about Riddle at the store, explained that something happened in a cave. _

Orion knew it was partly his fault his son was cornered now. He should have set an example, a better one, one that Regulus would want to follow more than he wanted to follow the Dark Lord. But it looked to be too late. It felt like it was too late.

What could bring his son back? Regulus was filling the basin with all these thoughts and shadows. Orion couldn't fill a Pensieve this quick, and he was twice Regulus's age. What could fill him back up with something good?

"Do you keep in contact with that girl anymore?" he asked, desperate for anything to connect with him on. He never had an interest in talking to his sons about girls. Dating was an entirely different thing when he was growing up. The one and only woman he had ever been with was Walburga. So what fatherly advice could he offer on the subject?

"What?" Regulus was leaning over the basin, growing worn out from the constant upheaval of memories.

"That girl, the one in Berlin."

"Leandra," Regulus said softly, amazed that he was speaking about her with his father. His father had never mentioned Leandra before. Not even when her family scandalized the pureblood elite.

"Yes, do you speak with her?"

"Sparsely," Regulus told him the truth. Leandra was growing upset with how distant and vague he had become in his letters. Hopefully this exercise with the Pensieve will ease the tension.

"She's not a Death Eater, is she?"

"No, she's not," Regulus smiled. "She would never feel comfortable following someone else's vision."

"Good sense then."

"Yes, she has that."

"It's not too late, son, you only have to be smart about stepping back from this," Orion cut to the chase. "Bellatrix is better suited at the head of something like this. You're still young, its best that you take on less and focus on your future."

"That is why I'm here now," Regulus said calmly as he began to summon another memory. "And thank you, for everything. Teaching me Occlumency and now this, and not once did you ask me… well anything."

"Knowing and seeing can be too much," Orion nodded. "It's important to stay in control. You never want to be simmering at the surface. It's unbecoming, it's not something members of our society allow. We are not slaves to our emotions."

Regulus hesitated. He thought about whether that was true or not. Was it so bad to be emotional? Maybe if he had been more emotional, more honest with his emotions, some things would never have happened.

If his mother had been more open with caring for Sirius and if Sirius was more open to her attention… if his father had reached out sooner… if he had kissed Leandra the first moment he felt a flutter at the sight of her… if he had ran away with Leandra and Corvus when he knew he had the chance…

If the Dark Lord had embraced his past.

_Phineas pondered the name for a moment. Two names popped into his mind connected to Tom Riddle. Dumbledore and Dippet. Ah yes, Dippet would fawn over Riddle, the filthy little Mudblood. Or wait, wasn't he a half-blood? Yes, Phineas remembered he was a half-blood. "Well, Riddle was a Slytherin," Phineas started to tell me once he got his thoughts in order. "An ambitious lad, clever and all that. Head Boy, saved the school from the Heir of Slytherin." _

_So he opposed Lord Voldemort? Everyone knew he was heir to Slytherin… _

"_He was a half-blood though," Phineas added, with no real point except to mention it. "Dippet adored him. Every year Riddle would beg Dippet to let him stay at Hogwarts, he hated his orphanage. So he could have been Muggleborn, but no, no it was mentioned he was a half-blood." _

"_By who?" _

"_Dumbledore and Dippet use to chat about the boy all the time," Phineas waved his hand. "Dumbledore never liked him. I think he was jealous, you know, because the Slytherin boy was shaping up to be more impressive than him. Still to this day Dumbledore holds something against the boy." _

"_He's still in contact with Dumbledore?" I asked, eager to hear that the Dark Lord and Riddle were two separate people. _

"_Wait," Phineas stopped. It was hard to keep track of time, of when one thing happened or when one thing didn't happen. Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts again after Dippet left… and applied for a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Yes, he had been to Albania," he started again. "He returned and wanted a job at the school. Dumbledore interviewed him, turned him away, which didn't seem to surprise the boy. The half-blood was looking very strange by then." _

_I waited for more. _

"_Yes, oh yes, you will want to hear this," Phineas sneered suddenly. "Riddle insisted on being called by his new name. Can you guess what it was?" _

_My mouth fell open. _

"_Yes before You-Know-Who became You-Know-Who," Phineas chuckled. "I can't believe I forgot all this. Mind you it all seemed so terribly boring at the time." _

"_I can't believe it," I looked away. It was like someone had punched me in the gut. _

"_I can," Phineas declared. "Nothing genuinely great comes out of anything besides the Black family, honestly, you'd think the heirs to my dynasty would see that. Instead they run around like headless chickens doing the biddings of half-bloods." _

_I had to leave. _

_

* * *

A/n _So yeah, Regulus now knows that Voldemort is a half-blood and there is something going on about a cave... Next chapter will be in Ascanius's POV, his chapter will mark the third part. I'm thinking that for the third part every chapter will be written in both Leandra and Regulus's pov... I don't know as of yet though, I mean maybe it would be nice to keep it as it is. We'll see. If you want you can tell me what you'd prefer, as this story is for your entertainment!


	26. A New Will

**A/N **Okay I'm still gunna write, I want reviews but I know I have a good amount of story-alert people... so hopefully you guys are reading, I dunno. It would be nice to get some feedback tho :(

This is a rather short chapter. It's told in Ascanius's pov.

* * *

**A New Will **

Dante Cesar Stirling was supposed to go down in history as one of the greatest Master Crafter that ever headed the Stirling family. But then I found the dirty little lie he had been keeping for over twenty years. He threw it all away for a Mudblood. A single Mudblood ruined his future and mine. No, she didn't ruin mine, I fought back and I took back what was mine. I forced my way back to the top.

Notus and Cane had fallen off along the way like dead flies. Notus was the first I ever murdered using my own curse. The idea for the curse first came to me my sixth year in Hogwarts. Slughorn was telling one of his stories again, something about a trip through Death Valley in California when he was young. He warned members of the Slug Club of the dangers of dehydration. There was no spell that could cure it, though many in the medical field have had recent breakthroughs pertaining to that. It was only a matter of time. Still, the idea of being hopeless against dehydration was intriguing. And I started to look into creating a spell to inflict it. It was a very useful spell.

I didn't have to do much with Cane. He felt the pressure; he knew what was coming for him if I ever caught him. I was searching for the evidence I needed, and he knew his days were numbered. Then he had an outburst, he was foolish and thought he could kill me. He doesn't have it in him. To him life was always fun and laughs, he was spoiled and weak, so when he tried to fight, he was destined to lose. Now he is in St. Mungo's, his mind barely hanging on. Hopefully he will try swallowing his tongue and die.

My family is nearly cleansed. There is still a chill clinging to me, a pestilence following me, I can sense it. I think its Eros.

Eros sat at the large dark oak desk. We were conversing inside the Master's Office. Eros was a mediocre crafter at best. I knew I would never be any better, being a crafter didn't particularly interest me, but my family's legacy was extremely important to me. Edgar Bones, the Mud-lover, might even be a better crafter than Eros that was just humiliating.

It was important that ensure that the next Master Crafter will be strictly the best. "Notus and Cane are both gone," I told Eros, sternly reminding him of how alone he was. After all I have done for him, this request should be accepted with no complaints. "There are no other heirs, except for me and Leandra. Cronos left no children."

"F-Flora-"

"Is not a Crafter and Edgar is not of our blood," I snapped. "Eros you know the Tower falls to me next."

"Now, my son could be healed," Eros sat up, braver and still just as stupid. I scoffed at the idea. Cane was good as brain-dead. "How dare you mock my son's affliction!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, uncle," I warned him. "I've told you far too many times now, I do not like how you and your sons toyed with our family's reputation so indifferently."

"Our family's reputation? I was the one who let you crawl back into this tower!" Eros stood up. The Master's Office was below the Tower, in the cellar next to where the Archives are kept. Eros spent most of his time hiding in the Archives; only the Master Crafter may enter that room. He was safe from me in there. But in this office, ironically his own, he was not safe.

I whipped out my wand. A gust of wind tore through the distance between us, knocking him and his chair back. The back of his head smashed into the wall behind him; he tumbled to the ground, fumbling for his own wand. It was too late. There was a flash of white light and the Master Crafter was hanging from his ankle, suspended in the air, his wand just out of reach on the floor. "Eros, you fool," I sighed. We have been having more arguments recently. "I came to point out the obvious to you, once you die I will inherit the Tower."

I picked up his wand before I gently placed him back on his feet.

"But I don't want the Tower, I don't deserve it," I explained, more gently now. He was an old man after all, and he had lost both his sons. His wife was gone; she left weeks ago to leave with her sister in Scotland. Eros was very vulnerable. It's understandable; I need to work on being more patient with the man. "Of course I am willing to lead our family, but a new age is beginning. A new… crusade has begun and I must be at the front line of it."

"Then forget about the Tower," Eros grumbled. I felt the urge to punish him. My temper was getting worse, but only because people around me were getting stupider. I missed Leandra; she was the only one I could tolerate outside of the Death Eaters. She understood what was important. She understood that perfection was the only thing worth pursuing.

"Never, uncle," I said. "I want the Tower to be handed over to Leandra next."

"Leandra!" he gasped. "She's not a male heir!"

"I've read the contracts, no where does it say anything about the Master of the Tower being male or female," I answered calmly. Yes, back in 1700's it was assumed that no woman would be Master Crafter. The first woman crafter appeared in 1857 in Greece. The first Stirling woman to be a crafter was Rhea Stirling in 1934. She was the youngest of five, the only girl, so there was never a question of her inheriting the Tower. No one thought it was necessary to change the rules of inheritance, leaving a giant loophole for me and for Leandra. "Leandra is destined to be a great Crafter, you know this. Her work is undeniable."

"She's barely a Crafter, she's only just begun her career, its all beginner's luck!" Eros retorted.

"I don't understand why you are so resistive, Eros."

"Because! She's a girl! Not even a woman! A girl! And you, you sick bastard you will ruin this family! Ruin it! You and your sister, I should have never opened my home to you filth! You half-bloods! Frauds!"

I couldn't let him get away with speaking to me like that. But I couldn't kill him. Not until everything was in order.

"_Imperio!"_ Every Crafter knows the basics of Occlumency, and it only went to show how under qualified Eros was when I easily placed him under the curse. He looked relaxed, though his body was anticipating my commands. "Get a roll of parchment and a quill, you are going to rewrite your will as Master Crafter."

Of course the contract could not be completed with him under the Imperius curse. A wizard had to be completely in control of his mind for a magical contract. But since I didn't have the energy to coax him through every sentence, I would use the curse to have him write out the contract and then when he is to sign it, I will free his mind. He won't refuse the contract. If he does, he will die sooner than he has to.

Everything Eros owns, all his private property he obtained before becoming Master Crafter, will become the property of the new Master Crafter, Leandra Stirling at his death. It seemed unfair to his wife, yes, but she had abandoned Eros, so she had it coming. Dishonest wives… they seem to be contagious within our family. Furthermore, his son Cane will not be entitled to anything pertaining to the management of the Stirling Tower. However, an allowance will be set aside for his medical expenses and if he should ever leave St. Mungo's whole again. I wasn't going to be entirely cruel. His wife however wouldn't see as much as a Knut from us.

All pending projects left unfinished at his death will pass on to Leandra. All constructs under his binding will obey her as Master Crafter. The Tower will open all rooms to her bidding. She will have complete control over all projects, old and new… she will be the Master just like I promised all those years ago.

I read over his shoulder, checking for loopholes, there were none. Leandra's offspring will inherit the Tower after her unless she otherwise indicates. As a war was brewing, there was no guarantee that I would live long enough to have my own family. But Leandra will get married. She will be a very desirable bride now. She might be enticing enough for the Black family.

The cloudy, peaceful look in Eros's dark eyes rolled back as I released him from the curse. I stood over him, my wand aimed for his heart. There were some who could not stand being so cold, but I never blinked when I served mortality to people. I explained the situation simply, "Sign Eros, or die."

Suffice to say, he signed the contract without even reading it. His hand was trembling though. I also had him write in the contract that no other contract could override this new will, not for the next hundred years. Eros was not going to live that long. There was nothing he could do now. Nothing threatened our future now.

I left Eros in his office with the desk that was too big for him. Soon Leandra will be behind that desk, her presence will fill this Tower appropriately. Bitterly I thought about how happy my mother would be if she knew what lengths I was taking to secure Leandra's legacy. My mother always told me to look out after Leandra, like a good big brother.

What a fool she must feel like now, knowing that she's what threatens Leandra now… I have thought about my parents often. One day, soon I know, I will have to deal with them once and for all.

It was no surprise really when I heard that Eros committed suicide a week later. He was weak. He wouldn't have lasted in the new age that was dawning. His funeral was large; I wanted it to be big so everyone can hear the reading of the will. Leandra returned from Berlin. I couldn't wait to see her face at the brilliant news.

* * *

**A/N **If Leandra only knew how psychotic her brother was... I was very tempted to make it 'a day in the life of a raging megalomaniac', but I toned it down, because while 'psychotic megalomaniac' is where Ascanius is clearly headed, this is his midpoint of his descent. So he is still a little human... Next chapter is Leandra's, who is home for the funeral. I'm thinking she should bump into Sirius again...


	27. After a Funeral

**A/N** Yay! Shaunna is back! I honestly squealed when I read your review! lol I'm happy you like the new chapters! This one is extra long :)

* * *

**After a Funeral...**

I didn't want to go back. I rocked Corvus's cradle. Tomorrow morning I was supposed to arrive for the wake. Damn it all to hell! This wasn't supposed to happen! Eros was supposed to stay between England and me. Now I was being called back, and something told me that things were only going to get worse. Who was in charge now? Who did I have to hide from now?

Ascanius was in charge now, right? But he wasn't a Crafter… who was left? Flora's son wasn't old enough; I think he was just nine. Cane was in St. Mungo's. Notus dead. Eros dead. Cronos never had children… Could we put Edgar in charge? I had to stay in Berlin.

It was mid-May. Corvus was seven months old. It was an amazing feeling, coming home and being alone with him. I could watch him discover the world. He loved to crawl; he had to be constantly watched. I could see his mind working; he was figuring everything out… he was fascinated by everything. It made me feel save, someone so fragile could make me feel safe, I know it sounded stupid but it was true.

Flora still took care of Corvus when I had to work. They lived outside of Weimar, safely out of view of our new family in Berlin. My German family was welcoming and kind. They really embraced me as their own daughter, something I hadn't expected. I expected that they would be like the family I left behind in London, cold, manipulative, untrustworthy… Many times I was tempted to confess my secret.

Especially since Regulus hasn't been there for me. In his letters he's annoyingly distant and mute on what he is doing. It's like he doesn't want to know how I am or how Corvus is. He hasn't told me when he'll visit… though now it might not matter since it looks like I'll be back in London soon. Will he even see me? He's still at Hogwarts. He should be done with his exam soon. Did he have room for Corvus and me anymore?

_He better_, I thought darkly. I wasn't going to take a back seat. He complained so much about being apart of my life and Corvus's, and he's not allowed to change his mind now. I don't care if he crashes and burns with his N.E. because we're monopolizing his time… though I do want him to do well. How embarrassing would it be if Corvus's father fails his seventh year at Hogwarts?

_Leandra got out of the town car. The sun had just set. It was the night after the funeral. It was risky of her to come here, but she had to. It was a house she knew very well. It belonged to Beatrice Dale, the woman who adopted Leandra's mother from Muggles. _

_It was a large manor located in Lancashire, just a few miles from Blackpool. It was a water front property, right on the Irish Sea coast. It was Leandra's favorite vacation point for the summer. Leandra and Ascanius would sleep in the attic so they could see the lights of Central Pier. _

_Beatrice Dale was a rich witch. The Dale family owned an exporting company that they sold for millions in the mid-60s. With those millions they bought big lots of land and invested very wisely, though there were whispers floating around that thanks to the brewing war certain lucrative stocks were in danger now. But Beatrice Dale had all her Galleons in place; she would remain comfortable until the end of her days. Leandra was certain of this, and knowing this made her sleep easier at night. _

_Leandra was visiting her pseudo grandmother the night after her uncle's funeral. Beatrice had invited her secretly, underneath Ascanius's nose. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Leandra knew she would never be at peace if she didn't accept the invitation. _

_And so she walked up the gravel path to the large white door with the silver wrought knocker. Her grandmother opened the door before she could grab hold of the knocker. _

Since Eros was Flora's brother, she couldn't stay behind to watch over Corvus like she usually did when I had to leave somewhere. The problem of who was going to watch over Corvus was solved when Ascanius pointedly told us that Edgar was not welcomed at the wake or funeral. Thank Merlin Edgar was a suspected blood-traitor.

But it was alarming that Ascanius was blatantly excluding Edgar. I could tell that it was unnerving Flora. Whatever happens, I hoped to help them keep safe. Edgar and Flora could surely continue on in Berlin… and a nagging voice in the back of my head also pointed out that Corvus would best remain with them if I have to return to England.

We used a port key to arrive at the Ministry, in the Portkey office. No one was there to greet us, no family anyway, the employees there gave their polite condolences. "Your brother is vile," Flora said abruptly. I couldn't really disagree, but I was smart enough not to agree in front of witnesses.

"Auntie, lets go outside," I offered nicely, nodding at the group of interested employees pocking their heads over the walls of their cubicles. This was really not where Ascanius should have had us arrive at for a funeral!

"See, let's get this over with," she rushed towards the lift. I jogged after her. "Eros was always a little foolish, but he should never have been abused like that by your brother."

"Flora, we don't want to be caught talking like this," I tried whispering. Flora laughed bitterly.

"Does it matter? His vicious stare is set on me and my husband now," she hissed. Her eyes were beginning to water. She was scared but outraged too. "When did he become so horrible? When did he think he could treat people like this, his own family like this?"

"You know when," I told her dryly as the lift arrived. Thankfully no one was on it, and we could speak more freely.

"Your mother lied to you two because she thought our family would turn against you," Flora explained, "But now its Ascanius who is turning against us. He won't stop. I can never see him stopping. There will always be something else to attack, to destroy, won't there?"

"We can only hope that the Dark Lord calls for his attention more often," I replied. That was the only solution I could think of.

"You could try something," she said sharply. I gave her a look as if she was mad for saying something like that. Which she was! "He's never breathed down your neck, Leandra and for Merlin's sake you're hiding the most."

"Flora I can't risk anything," I reminded her sternly.

"Ascanius only trusts you, you could use your position to direct his psychotic behavior elsewhere."

"Like where? There is nothing I can do to pacify him." The lift opened up to the Atrium. We had to get to Diagon Alley, and then to the Tower, where the wake was being held.

"How about you and Regulus?"

"Please stop."

"No," she grabbed my arm before we could set to the Floo Powder stations. "I would never want to throw something back in your face, but Edgar and me have sacrificed a lot to help keep your secret from him. Now you have to help us. You and Regulus can subdue him, he will listen to you two."

"Don't you think I want Ascanius out of my life too?" I asked her. "I think the only way is to ignore him, to let him think everything is the way he wants it. That's all we can do, anything else would be stupid."

"You're a selfish coward, Leandra," she said decisively. The insult nearly took the wind out of me. She meant every word of it. She was looking at me like I was the most disappointing, worthless and ugly thing in the world. It hurt. Flora was the only person I had and she hated me. "Dante would be ashamed of you."

Well she just ruined it. My father would be ashamed of me? He's the one who left us in this mess! He caused it all because he raised us surrounded by lies. I wasn't responsible for any of this I was a damn victim of it!

When Flora took a handful of Floo powder and disappeared in the green flames though, I was left feeling twice as bad.

_She was led into the back foyer. That was where Beatrice would play records for them on hot summer nights, when no one felt like going to bed. Her father would order Coco, their house-elf, to fetch some cakes and tea for them. He loved to dance with his daughter and wife, sometimes he could even convince Beatrice to join. When Leandra re-entered the back foyer, it was considerably darker than when she was a child, and very still, but it was nearly filled with the same people. _

_Sitting together, looking apprehensive and tragically apologetic were Dante and Lolita Stirling. Leandra looked to Beatrice, who held onto her hand, willing her to remain calm for this. "Leandra," her mother whispered, on the verge of tears already. Her mother never cried much when Leandra was growing up. _

_Leandra gasped, her heart was skipping wildly at the sight of her parents. She wanted to break down. She wanted to give up whatever it was she was carrying around with her the day she left home. She remembered giving birth to Corvus alone, without her mum… "Mum, mum," she started to cry too. Lolita stood up and hurried to her daughter. _

_It was frightening, but Lolita looked a lot older. Her face was thinner and her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Her father looked grayer. _

_Lolita gathered her daughter up in her arms. She stroked her daughter's hair, whispering in her ear, telling her everything, that she was sorry, that everything was going to be okay, that she knew, that Flora had told them the day of Corvus's birth. Flora knew Leandra had to see her parents again, and they needed to see her. _

His sleek, expensive ebony coffin was branded with the Stirling crest. The wake was being held at the Tower, on the ground floor. Black, red and violet roses decorated the room set with rows of dark chairs. Black, red and violet, the colors of the Stirling family. It was easier to look at the falcon soaring over the tower than to look at his stiff corpse. His square-jaw looked tougher, his hair was combed back from his pallid complexion and his thin lips were turned down in a frown that was going to last forever now. Until his body decays of course… His eyes were closed, but I could only imagine that they too weren't happy with how things had ended.

Eros Stirling, I hardly knew him but I never hated him. Yes, he insulted my looks every chance he got, especially when Ascanius wasn't around. He liked to take out his aggression on me. I was a reminder than Ascanius ruled his life. I was a reminder that Ascanius ruled all our lives.

The soaring falcon was a pretty ironic symbol of our family. We were anything but free to soar from the Tower. I took a deep breath, trying to lie to myself that Ascanius wasn't the cause of this. Eros lay dead, resting in his white satin-lined coffin in his best robes and with the black steel brooch worn by every Master Crafter laid to rest. The black steel was twisted into a tower, but to me it always looked like a razor-sharp spear.

When I was very little, grandpa Ammulius would sometimes let me hold the tiny spear. But only if I was very, very careful with it. It had been ages since I seen the pin, again I wanted to touch it but out of respect I held back. Even if Eros never deserved it, he had been punished enough.

His wake had proven to be a who's who of the pureblood elite. The Malfoys were here, the Lestranges, the Nott family and every other Death Eater was here. I couldn't bare looking Lucinda Stirling in the eyes, Eros's widow. Cane was here too, chaperoned by a nurse. There was nothing left behind his eyes, he much rather stare blankly at the stain glass windows high above than look at his father.

The stain glass windows were showing a rather abstract picture. There were dark colors swirling, spiraling into the center. There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Orion and Walburga Black also came, but Regulus wasn't here. Why would he abandon me like this? He had to know I was going to be here, alone with all these monsters. I wanted to see him, I knew he was at school, but he could have come. I would have come for him.

"Sister," Ascanius came up from behind, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey," I gulped. I concentrated on appearing perfectly balanced. Lying was second nature; no matter what it seemed like lying was the only thing that was getting better for me. And for Regulus too it seemed.

"I suggest you prepare your appearance a bit more after the funeral," he said slyly, smirking while we both loomed over our dead uncle.

"What do you mean?" After the funeral? Why then? I had finally returned to my comfortable state of wearing my glasses and keeping my hair up and out of my face. Eros was gone, so were the shallow criticism, or so I thought.

"You're not going to be sent back to Berlin after this," Ascanius revealed. "But the new plans will be announced in due time, and Lee, you won't be disappointed."

I nodded, "Alright. Thanks for the warning I guess."

"It's a funeral, so I understand why you might be a little depressed," he continued, "But really, he wasn't worth shedding tears over. His death is only worth noting because it will usher in a new chapter for our lives."

I looked over my shoulder, to where Flora was comforting Lucinda in the front row. Was I destined for misery like hers? I couldn't let Corvus return to this hellhole. But I wouldn't leave him in Berlin, even if he were in Flora and Edgar's care, he's my son, he's my everything. This Tower meant nothing compared to him.

I wanted Corvus in my arms. I needed him. I needed to get out of this. "I'm going to go out for some air," I told Ascanius. He didn't follow me; instead he went over to speak with Antonin Dolohov and Rosier. I left the Tower and took a right, into Diagon Alley. I needed to be alone.

Every time I breathed I imagined I could smell Corvus's scent, it was very distant and it only made me want to follow after it. How was I going to solve this? Berlin was the answer just a few months ago and now… Ascanius did it again.

Something moved behind me. I turned quickly, I don't know what I expected but the sudden sense of someone else being there disturbed me. It was nothing though, just a large black dog at the end of the street with the newspaper in his mouth. I turned away again.

Strangely enough I thought about Corvus's eyes, they just popped into my mind. His eyes and Regulus's eyes… Things were too complicated!

I hurried into an alleyway. I leaned against the outside wall of a store. There was no reason why I had to be hidden away in this alleyway; it wasn't like it was really hiding me from anything. My hands were trembling. My eyes were stinging… it wasn't ever going to end, was it? Not unless I make some kind of decision.

But what were my opinions? I don't think a happy ending was one of them…

"Hey there." I looked up. I couldn't believe it. Why him? Why now?

"Sirius," I breathed. He stood there, looking casual as ever, just a little older, with a folded newspaper held under his right arm.

"How's it going, Stirling? Happy to see you back in England."

I honestly couldn't take this, if he was here to torture me, I couldn't do it.

"So your brother's still the designated tyrant of the family? Convinced Eros to actually kill himself, huh?"

"Yes! Yes, Sirius that's exactly as it happened."

"And you're still just 'living with it'?"

"Correct again," I felt my voice quiver even when I was shouting at him. "Are you happy? Because you're certainly not sympathetic, that's for sure. We should all just divorce our families, right? Live off our wonderful friends and the bloody fortune our uncle's leave us! What else should we do Sirius? What else should I do? Since you make life seem so easy."

Sirius remained calm, though I could tell he didn't like being taunted. He never did and I was surprised he let me get away with it again. We weren't dating anymore. He didn't have to spare me. I almost wanted him to just be angry and disgusted with me. Instead his eyes drank me in, I wanted to go back to that New Years kiss. He was the only person brave enough to be completely honest.

But I wanted Regulus more. I still did. Damn it! Why was he here?!

"Why are you here?" I sighed. He pulled out an enclosed envelope from between the fold of the newspaper he was carrying. He held it out for me.

"To give this to you."

I took the letter. I recognized the handwriting immediately. It belonged to my grandmother, Beatrice Dale.

_They sat together, sipping tea that would hopefully sooth them, even just a little. Leandra's head felt light; she had never cried so much. It was well past midnight now. They still hadn't really answered anything to each other. "How did you get that letter to Sirius?" she asked. _

_Her parents looked at each other. Everyone's faces were tear stained. Leandra had never seen her father cry until that night. They had watched their only son destroy so many lives. They needed to stop him, all of them did. "I've been working with the Order of the Phoenix," Dante told Leandra finally. _

"_I don't know what that is," Leandra admitted, though she had her suspicions. It had something to do with this war. _

"_We're helping the fight against the Dark Lord," Lolita explained gently. "It's a group headed by Dumbledore." _

_She groaned, disappointed that her parents were now involved. Why were people picking sides? No one had to fight, if there was no fighting the war would go away! It's a fade. Let it pass… Leandra knew this wasn't true; it was time to stop denying the truth. "So you're war buddies with Sirius Black now…" _

"_Sweetheart, we know about Regulus," Lolita held her daughter's hand. "And we understand if you can't ever see us again, but we know that you don't Corvus growing up in danger of Ascanius." _

"_You can leave him in Berlin," her father listed an opinion. It was horrible seeing how miserable his daughter looked at the suggestion. He didn't want to list any other solutions; he knew that realistically she couldn't be happy hiding Corvus forever. _

"_Or you can leave him here," Lolita offered. _

"_Ascanius won't come knocking here," Beatrice said confidently. "Your father reckons he's afraid of stepping foot on my property. I'm still a pureblood and I'm not family to him, there's no reason for him to bully me." _

"_You don't think he'll come looking for you soon?" Leandra asked her parents. It's been in the back of her mind ever since Notus was murdered. Ascanius hated their parents. One day he won't be able to resist hunting them down. And what would happen if he found Corvus with them? "He'll never forgive you, and he will never ever forget what you did to him," she told them. _

"_We won't be here if Corvus comes here," Dante said with some difficulty. Lolita looked away, saddened. "It would be putting him at too much risk. We can survive outside of here." _

"_We'll be fine," Lolita assured Leandra. "You need Corvus, we want you to never give up on him. It's important that you never give up on him." _

"_But I won't really have him, will I?" Leandra sighed. "I'll always be hiding him. What the hell will happen to him as he grows up? It's going to ruin him, isn't it?" _

"_You need time to sort things out," Lolita said. "You're the new Master of the Tower, you have a lot of power now, you have more opinions." _

"_But you still have to be careful," her father reminded her. "Bring Corvus here while you figure out what moves you can make." _

_Beatrice petted her granddaughter and smiled fondly at her. "And just like your mother said, don't give up, Lee. You never gave up before, right?" _

_Maybe I should have, she thought to herself. _

I returned to the Tower, taking a deep breath to steady myself. My grandmother wanted to speak to me, actually, she ordered me to see her. _Come tonight before midnight. We will talk. _

All I had to do now was push through this funeral. This day was going to shape my future. I knew it. My grandmother was reaching out to me. Sirius came to deliver a message. Ascanius was hinting at life after Eros. And the most annoying part was that I couldn't guess what all these things were about.

The funeral was going to begin. I would be at the head of the funeral parade, since I was family. We would parade his coffin and ourselves through Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, then Apparate to where all the other Stirling graves were, on a high plane outside of London. So they can forever enjoy the view of the glowing Tower.

I entered the Tower. Some looked my way. I was busy trying to ignore the stares and when Walburga Black approached me, it was a surprise. We had never spoken before, only briefly. It was only when Regulus was being picked up or dropped off for the Hogwarts Express. She would ask me how my parents were, how my classes were and that was all. None of those topics existed anymore for us to discuss.

"My condolences," she said, without meaning it. Fair enough, hardly anyone in this room actually came in memory of Eros. They came because it was an event to attend. So I didn't hold anything against her. But why was she speaking to me? "I apologize that Regulus couldn't come."

I really don't think my heart can take any more sudden turn of events! Walburga was speaking to me about her son? "I suppose he's busy at school," I replied.

"Yes, he's been very stressed and I had him stay in school, his exams are in just a week," she explained. I'm quite sure these were the most words she had ever said to me. "He must focus on his grades, there has been too much out-of-class events that have threatened class rank."

"I agree." I did agree completely, and yes, I was aware I was one of those 'out-of-class events' but I was the good kind.

Walburga looked happy with my quick response. "You always had his best interests at heart, didn't you?"

"He's my best friend," I told her proudly. I didn't expect her to smile when I said this. I thought she would be put off by the idea of Regulus having any sort of relationship with a half-blood. But no, she smiled, relieved.

"I want to invite you over once Regulus returns from school," she told me. I blinked. "Just you though, it will be a small dinner. A little surprise for Regulus, it will make him happy."

This was the weirdest day of my life. Hands down. Did they know about Corvus? Would Regulus have told them without asking me first? What would they do to me if they knew?

"And please, don't tell anyone," Walburga added. Even Walburga Black was building a few secrets of her own. She left me to join her husband, who sneaked a glance at me. He knew about this dinner, I could tell in that split second our eyes met.

* * *

**A/N **I cut out the part where Leandra finds out about being the next Master Crafter. I'm saving that scene for her next chapter, but she knows by the time she has the reunion with her parents. As you can see, Regulus and Leandra's lives are really unstoppable in terms of how bad they are getting, lol I hate it, because I want to write more chapters of them together, but... the world I've made them isn't a happy one :(


	28. Embellished Reality

**A/N **Here's another Regulus chapter, its his last few hours at Hogwarts. And in this chapter there is one memory of a happier time with Lee and Corvus :)

* * *

**Embellished Reality**

_There is a heavy sense of anticipation weighing on the small gathering of press, ministry officials and affluent few. Never has so many people been invited to the Stirling Tower at once. It has only been two days since Eros Stirling was laid to rest among the gravestones of previous fellow Masters of the Tower. However, we are not summoned to the Tower to mourn, but we are promised a historical landmark for wizard history. _

_Reporting for the Daily Prophet, I am invited to sit in the first row of reporters. The Minister himself is present. No one can guess what Ascanius Stirling, 20, has in store for us. When he descends into the ground floor with us from the staircase that appears to spiral the entire length of the Tower, we collectively hold our breath. He is wearing perhaps the most expensive robes this reporter has ever seen. But I am most drawn to his handsome, bright face. Written on his face I read, he's a man on the verge of ushering in a new age. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen," he greets us, "Today is a day to remember in history. It is not just a day to be celebrated by my family, but by the entire wizarding world. Our family is an example of all modern wizarding families, striving to maintain their purity and integrity in the face of corruption… In order to completely revive and rise above degeneration, there must be a powerful change… I give to you, the new Master of the Stirling Tower, my sister- Leandra Hero Stirling!" _

_Ascanius holds his arm out to the stairs, and there she comes, the new Master of the Tower, Leandra Stirling. At the tender age of eighteen, she is second youngest to hold the title but the first woman… "I believe she will be an excellent role-model for pureblood girls all over," Lucius Malfoy, dear friend to the family, commented while accompanied by his young wife, Narcissa… _

Regulus laid on his back, completely still, staring at the ceiling above his four-poster bed in his dorm. Everything was packed and waiting to return home. But he didn't know if he wanted to go back yet. The world had changed so violently outside of Hogwarts. Here, lying still on his bed without a clear thought in his head, he felt comfortable. Here nothing seemed to be shaken up or disturbed. Hogwarts just felt ageless, and he finally realized what a luxury that was, just in time to leave it all behind.

In a few weeks he will hear the results of his exams. The news of Leandra becoming Master Crafter distracted him greatly when he should have been studying. But he was already lost before reading Rita Skeeter's coverage of the announcement. Before Leandra's news he had to deal with the truth about the Dark Lord.

He was in love with a half-blood already. Leandra was an amazing witch. She was second youngest and the first female ever to be named Master of the Stirling Tower. Snape was a half-blood and Ascanius; both of them were invaluable to the Dark Rebellion. So the Dark Lord is a half-blood…

And like Snape and Ascanius, the Dark Lord rather pretend to be pureblood than let anyone know the truth. Leandra would rather have lived never knowing the truth too, Regulus was sure.

The Dark Lord was still the most powerful living wizard. He still preached the ideals Regulus had held to throughout his life. More preservation of the old wizarding families, less integration and regulation of Muggles into their communities… But was a leader who wasn't pureblood really upholding these ideals? It couldn't just be about the politics…

Regulus thought about Snape and Ascanius again. They wanted to be purebloods. To them their lives were incomplete as half bloods. Life had cheated them when they were born a half-blood. So they go out of their way to prove themselves.

_No. Ascanius is proving himself to the other families_, Regulus thought. _Snape was always determined to outshine everyone else. That's how he would get even. _

He sighed. There was a knock on the door. Amycus was there with his sister. Regulus couldn't wait until he never had to see those two again. "Reg, lets go mate, everyone's on their way to the train," he told him.

Regulus waved them away, tired. "Save me a seat, I'll wait until the rush is over."

The Carrow twins exchanged looks, as if they questioned Regulus's mental health. These past few months, since the spring holiday, he has been distant with everyone. Everything was a blur. He enjoyed the numb existence.

Did he have it in him to succeed again outside of Hogwarts? Would it show that his confidence was slipping?

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs and held the air in him. The Dark Lord was a half-blood, but does that change anything?

He exhaled loudly.

"It doesn't change anything," he told himself aloud. The Dark Lord still led the Dark Rebellion.

Leandra was a half-blood. He tried to make himself believe that changed everything between them, but in the end, they collided once again. And if Regulus wanted things to settle in terms of this war and constant vigilance, so he and Leandra can finally bring Corvus out into the light, then he had to bear through this.

The arguments were reasonable. He was very good at rationalizing the irrational.

But today, he couldn't bring his heart to believe his own lies.

_My parents did come for my final Quidditch match. Slytherin won, it was an easy win. If it had been two years ago, I wouldn't have been pleased with such an easy victory. It would irk my pride. But now I was too tired to deal with anything but simplicity. _

_My mother insisted on taking me to lunch in Hogsmeade. Although she knew better, she claimed the food at school hadn't been good to me. I was too sickly looking. I needed a good meal and quality time with my parents. This was her diagnosis. _

_Sitting down with them at the Three Broomsticks, I wondered if perhaps my father had betrayed me slightly. Had they peered into my Pensieve? Did they know everything now? It would be nice if the burden wasn't just mine alone. I think my mother would be happy to know Corvus existed, a male heir to the Black family, but she would be furious with everything else I was hiding. _

_It was ridiculous to think about what kind of mess I was in. _

"_Have you thought about what you're going to do this summer?" my mother asked. I shrugged as I devoured my plate of pasta. _

"_I have to wait to see how things turn out." _

"_We think you should do some traveling," she declared. My father nodded. Usually his nods were automatic, he was trained to agree with my mother like a robot. But today he was listening, and he was actually involved with this proposal. "After all the work with school and … everything, we think you need to go on a real vacation. We have family of course all across Europe, so there are many options for you. You won't be completely alone, that would be dangerous, of course." _

"_And that girlfriend of yours lives in Berlin," my father added. Mother didn't like how he referred to anyone as my 'girlfriend', but she didn't dispute the claim. This was a big step. _

"_Yes, I'm sure she can help set up accommodations for you," she said stiffly. "You keep in contact with her, after all, it would only be the polite thing to do." _

"_You want me to go to Europe?" _

"_Yes, you'll learn a lot there," Walburga waved her hand dismissively, "England hasn't the same charm as old Europe. And you've only seen such a small part of what they can offer." _

_It was surprising to hear my mother compliment anything or anyone not associated with herself. I had to laugh a little. Sirius always wanted them to send him to Europe, on an all expense-paid trip of course. Going to the South of France wasn't enough for him; he wanted to backpack across all the countries, without my parents or any family. And they wanted to send me to Berlin to Leandra and Corvus! _

"_That would be nice," I told them. "I'd like that, thank you." _

"_Just tell us when you want to go, son," Orion said. Walburga nodded in silent agreement this time. "We'll make sure everything works out." _

Regulus looked at the Daily Prophet. Front page was dedicated to Leandra's historical achievement. There was no way there was ever going to be a relaxing, private holiday in Berlin now. Of course a part of him always knew that it wasn't going to happen, but he never foresaw this happening to Leandra and him. What was going to happen to their secret family? Where was Corvus in all this?

Looking at picture, he felt he saw more to the story than anyone else could. Leandra stood on the bottom stair of the infamous staircase, she was wearing an azure blue gown, her hair was pulled, loosely up and she wore the pearls he gave her all those years ago. Over her shoulders she wore a black cloak, pinned over her chest with the Master's brooch. This was the first colored picture he ever saw in the Daily Prophet, it was just for the front page.

She should look proud, accomplished, eager and daring in that picture. But he could see that it was all fake. She was scared, ashamed and she was thinking of Corvus. She was thinking of their secret life. It was ruined.

He sighed and put the news page in his pocket. He was about to leave the castle, the last place that remained unchanging and safe for him. If only Leandra and him had never left that room on the seventh floor.

"Regulus!" Barty caught up with him. As a Prefect it was his duty to round up any students lingering behind. "Regulus, don't you want to get a seat on the train?"

"The Carrows are taking care of that."

"Oh, well I thought we could travel back together," he smiled, excited. "I feel like we haven't spoken for weeks, I mean, we haven't even discussed what's happened to Miss Stirling yet!" he laughed.

Barty was toeing the line of being annoying. At first Regulus could forgive the constant mentioning of Leandra, but now his patience was wearing thin. What's more, Regulus knew Leandra was upset with him. She accused him of being distant and she was getting frustrated. So hearing another man speak about her agitated Regulus. They weren't secure enough for Barty to always shed light on their relationship. "What's there to say? She made history while I was taking my N.E."

Barty kept smiling brightly. "Did you know they were going to announce it? You were invited to the funeral and everything, weren't you?"

"Yes, I wasn't there though."

"Well, of course I know that, but did you know it was all going to happen before it did? Or did she have to keep it a secret?"

"Didn't you read the article? It was a surprise even for her, only Ascanius knew," Regulus nearly snapped at the Ravenclaw. "If you didn't read it, I'm sure you can get it off someone still. Slughorn hung it up in his bloody office, didn't he?"

"I've read it, but I just thought, you know, since you and Miss-"

"I didn't know anything, she didn't know anything either until the day," he said finally.

"I'm sure you're eager to see her," he said sympathetically. He wanted Regulus to invite him with to see Leandra, Regulus could tell immediately. Barty had no tact when it came to hiding his objectives. Regulus half wanted to introduce Leandra to Barty, just because he knew Leandra would be uninterested. Then again it could back fire. Maybe Leandra's taste has changed. But ultimately it wouldn't work if she tried trading him for Barty, because there was Corvus.

_I'm horrible, _he thought furiously_. How can I think of her like that? She deserves to be free from me. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Regulus?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Barty asked. Regulus shook his head and mumbled an apology. "I was saying how I know I'm ready to commit to the Dark Lord."

"You are?" Regulus didn't sound like he might advise against it, he knew very well how to control everything in order to continue his lies. Every little lie counted. That meant the inflection of his voice too.

"Yes, reading about Miss Stirling and-and this year with you," he elaborated, "I see what I want to become."

"I'm not sure I follow," Regulus said. "You won't be serving me or Leandra."

"No, no, I meant that knowing you two has inspired me to take the leap," he nearly hopped as they walked along. "You are from one of the most noble pureblood families-"

"The noblest," Regulus corrected automatically. His mother would be happy. But was his family really noble? What makes anyone noble?

"Yes, excuse me. And yet you have laid your life on the line to create a better world for others."

"Other purebloods," he corrected again.

"Yes! And it makes me realize, what do I have to lose? My family isn't nearly as-as important as yours, yet you are fearlessly taking a stand, one that will test your mortality and… and why should I wait on the sideline?"

It seemed so romantic and stupid. "And why Leandra? How does she move you?" Regulus shot him a sideway glance. Barty looked away, a little unnerved by the wording and the look from Regulus.

"She did lose everything," he said thoughtfully. "But she rejected the Mudblood polluting her life and grasped the pureblood half of herself, and now she is making history. And she too will help shape the future for thousands of purebloods. So I'm ready to hold on to something I believe in and to fight," Barty concluded. "I'm ready. I want to serve the Dark Lord and join the Dark Rebellion."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. This boy was always searching for some grand epic struggle. He had spent most of his life being perfect at school, now he wanted something beyond books. He wanted to taste glory. Like all the heroes in his stupid books. It annoyed Regulus how simple his ambitions were and how bind he was about it. For someone so intelligent… "I understand your reasoning," he said simply.

"Well, I was hoping that you could, hm, sponsor me?" Barty smiled meekly.

_We were cuddled on the bed together, all under the duvet and giving each other warmth. Leandra was reading through some of my homework, interested to see what she was missing out on. I was playing airplane with Corvus, something he enjoyed greatly, especially when I made the engine noise. Corvus's eyes have a way of lighting up the whole world when he laughed. _

_Leandra was lying on her stomach, perked up on her elbows reading one of my reports for Herbology. "This isn't you," she pointed at a sentence and gave me a cheeky look. "You're not nearly as eloquent as that when it comes to plants that smell of poop." _

_I never heard her use the word poop before. I grinned at her. "Is poop the technical term?" _

_She laughed, but then studied the sentence again, "But really, who wrote this?" _

"_Geez, Stirling, thank you very much for the vote of confidence," I rolled my eyes, and then made a goofy face to keep Corvus giggling. Every face or inappropriate noise sent him going again, as if every new thing was funnier than the last. Every day was the best day ever. It was the beginning of the Christmas holiday, when I still had time to enjoy the best days. _

"_Stop it," she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. We were so comfortable with each other. She no longer asked me to turn the other way when she slipped out of bed and into her clothes. Even now she only wore shirt and I only had underwear on. I felt like I was miles away from everything and everyone. I wasn't Regulus Black, heir to the Black dynasty, the Slytherin and Death Eater. I was Regulus Black, and that was it. "You write reports much better than this. I always liked your style." _

"_I had a style?" _

_She shook her head. "Your hopeless you know that? How can you not know your strengths?" _

"_I'm good at Quidditch." _

"_You're more than that," she told me. She put the paper aside and rested her head in her arms, looking at me dreamily. "So who wrote that line?" _

"_I didn't have time to finish it," I admitted finally. "Barty Crouch wrote it." _

"_The Ministry official?" she frowned. I laughed. _

"_No, his son, he was in the year below us, in Ravenclaw." _

_She thought back on him, and finally remembered, "The boy who got all those O.?" I nodded. She gave me an approving look, "A good step up from the Carrows." _

"_He wants to be a Death Eater," I said abruptly. The playfulness in her eyes disappeared. "But I don't think he'll do it," I lied. I already knew at this point, there was no way of stopping Barty. If I tried, I would appear disloyal and weak. _

_Leandra could tell I didn't believe it. I didn't hide my lies here. Yes, I didn't want to remind her of what was out there, but I wouldn't deny her the truth. She patted the bed space between us; she wanted Corvus to come down. I flew him into the space; he loved the sudden, short plunge and the swooping sound. _

_Once on the bed he wanted to cradle. He went to attack Leandra's head, grabbing a fistful of her hair. She grimaced and I distracted Corvus by nibbling his tiny foot. He turned back at me, delightfully surprised. We played for a good few minutes, until he wore himself out and he drifted into sleep between us._

"_You're an amazing father," she told me, whispering over him. I would have to leave in the morning. My parents didn't ask where I was going anymore, but I still didn't want to make them worry. _

"_You're a pretty good mum," I assured her. I wanted to lean over to kiss her. _

"_Who would have known," she smirked, but it quickly faded, "How long do you think we can keep up with this?" _

_In honestly, I knew it couldn't be for long, but I didn't want to discuss it. We didn't need to then. We still had time. We were still in our imaginary world, miles away, alone and in love. _

Kreacher brought all his school things back home before Regulus arrived with his parents. He entered his house, wondering how long he had until he was summoned for something.

"Go into the drawing room, Regulus, we'll have tea," his mother told him after taking his coat. She never took anyone's coat. Regulus was obedient and entered the drawing room.

Sitting there, brooding it seemed, was Leandra Stirling, the Madame Crafter as she officially went by then. Their eyes met, and at once he saw resentment, pain, longing and ultimately love in her dark eyes. She stood up from the cushioned chair, neither of them knew how to greet each other in front of his parents.

Then she did it, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her too. Holding each other so tightly released something in both of them. It was fear. It had to be. Even if everything was ruined, they weren't so afraid together.

Like Barty said, they had something they believed in and they were holding on. And they would fight. Even if, most of the time, they were fighting blindly.


	29. Finally, a Solution

**A/N** Shaunna, thanks for the review again! This chapter is in Leandra's POV, I've decided that for the third part, and final part, every other chapter will be in Leandra or Regulus's POV. While last chapter things seemed very dark and hopeless, this one's very geared towards a happy outcome, but the italics sort of foreshadow a different scenario. Anyway, felt I should comment on that, I do realize how suddenly upbeat this chapter may appear, but let's face it, Lee and Reg are very good at denial and clinging to optimism.

* * *

**Finally, A Solution**

_She had never witnessed the christening of a Master. Her father had for Leandra's grandfather, Ammulius, but he never explained the process to his children. They were too young, and having experienced the ceremony, Leandra knew the story would have frightened her as a child. _

_She was kneeling on the floor, sweat covered her body and she felt as if all her physical strength had been tapped. After her apprenticeship she had received a tattoo on both her wrists, then one on her back. They had been a thousand times as powerful as normal tattoos. They were infused with magic and ancient, secret commands that enable a crafter to better dominate his construct. She remembered taking Ancient Runes in school, how she was taught that words were powerful, they called things into existence and bound them to the physical world. The words etched into her skin were derived from ancient Egyptian, but she could not decipher them completely. It could be a language made up by crafters centuries ago. _

_Now that she was a Master Crafter, she would receive the most important markings. They would run along her entire arms. Half of her left arm was already done, she felt on the verge of fainting. Magical tattoos were far more painful than normal ones. Her body trembled compulsively. One of the artists held her left arm up so his partner could continue needling the thick calligraphy. _

_Thin drops of blood were left behind the enchanted, violet-colored needle. She was trying not to cry. These artists were brought from Egypt; they seemed to take sick pride in watching her struggle through the hours. _

_Her brother was the only one witnessing the inscription ceremony. He was proud of her for maintaining her composure. It was a ten-hour ordeal, after which she fainted from exhaustion. _

My arms were still sore, but the writing on them had turned invisible by the time I sat with Regulus and his parents for an awkward dinner. A Master's writings always faded from view, it only reappeared when they had to perform on a construct. When the writing reappears it feels like fire coiling all along my arms and body. No one ever told me about how much pain would come with being a Master. I had a little more respect for Eros and all the previous Masters.

"And what projects have you planned so far?" Walburga asked me. She didn't seem convinced that being Madame Crafter was a suitable title for someone who had embraced her son so dramatically earlier. She obviously didn't want Regulus to get involved with such a modern woman.

"Right now I am working on an urban planning project," I explained. The truth was more complicated than that, I was to design a new model of the entire city of London for You-Know-Who's liking. It was a job given to me through Ascanius. But I didn't want to bring up You-Know-Who at the table. "But it's too soon to say."

"You must be terribly busy," Walburga stated.

I looked over at Regulus quickly. He found this all very amusing. He was trying not to smile as he finished his soup. We had three other courses left to dinner. "It has been manageable," I assured.

"What is going to happen to the Tower in Berlin?" his father asked. Orion reminded me a lot of Regulus, it was sweet to see where Regulus got many of his traits. Orion was mild-tempered and silently prideful, just like Reg.

"I'm currently looking for a replacement, many of my relatives in Berlin are more than qualified for the job," this was exactly the same response I gave Rita Seeker when she interviewed me about the announcing ceremony.

"But you'll be remaining in London?" Walburga asked.

"Yes."

"A shame," Walburga sighed and looked across the long table at her husband.

"A shame?" I repeated. I could only take so much, even from the Black family, which I held in very high regards.

"They wanted to send me to Berlin for the summer," Regulus explained immediately to dispel the misunderstanding. He could have been in Berlin the entire summer, with Corvus and me? Why didn't he tell me? I could have tried and done something to make it happen! I felt speechless at this.

"Not for the whole summer, Reggie," Walburga clarified. She didn't want me to think, even for a second, that I was allowed her son completely. There were certain conditions we had to discuss. "But yes, we wanted Regulus to spend some time traveling, and Berlin is a place worth seeing."

"It would have been nice," I agreed, wistful.

"Well, I'm sure you can give yourself a few days for a holiday," Orion said. "You left Berlin so abruptly, I figure you left a few things behind worth returning for."

He had no idea how spot on he was about this.

"Yes, maybe the two of you can go together," Walburga suggested. "You can go back for any loose ends and secure a place for Regulus. We still plan on having Regulus to travel."

Regulus looked impressed by his parents' willingness to let me be apart of this plan. This wasn't how I imagined his parents to be like, but I could tell that they had a certain objective with this new-wave parenting. They wanted Regulus away from You-Know-Who; they wanted him to be just their child again.

"You can pull the strings for that happen, can't you?" Walburga slightly challenged me. I smiled. This was surreal and wonderful.

"Yes, I'm sure I can."

_Ascanius brought her to the entrance of a cave. They were at the seaside, he didn't tell her exactly where they were. It was very late and only two days after those two Egyptians branded her. She was still tired, but she had to get to work. Her first job would be for You-Know-Who. This job was going to be done for free. And she could already guess that it was going to be a lot of work. You-Know-Who wanted this cave to be a fortress, a real test for any wizard's worth. _

_The wind whipped around them, hurting her tender arms under her sleeves. Ascanius had explained that the Dark Lord had tried infusing the cave with magic already, and she could sense that the cave was hanging on by a thread. You can't just enchant a cave and expect it to be complete. It was a mess. It was Ascanius's fault, he thought if he just explained the basics of crafting the Dark Lord could be successful. When the cave started to fall apart, Ascanius was punished for his faulty advise. And now it fell onto her to fix it. _

"_I need to know what this cave is going to be used for," she told Ascanius. "The magic in this is completely unfocused and whatever is in there," She could feel something being held within, something strangely powerful and enticing, "it's not compatible with anything else in there. It's disruptive. Everything in there is coming loose. It's only a matter of time before it starts to implode or something." _

_Ascanius nodded, eager to correct his mistake but not eager to learn what she was telling him. He didn't care about what she was explaining, he only cared that she was dissecting the problem for him. "Can you fix it?" _

"_Only if I know what the cave is used for," she repeated, annoyed. _

"_The Dark Lord has not seen it fit to tell me." _

"_I can't fix this if I don't know why it's suppose to exist," she stressed. Ascanius looked away, She thought that maybe he was just trying to remember what he could to answer the question. Maybe just a vague mentioning of its purpose could do. But no, he was complimenting something rather drastic. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and touched his Dark Mark with his wand. _

_She never felt so seized by terror as then. The Dark Lord was coming. _

His parents thought it would be nice to have dessert out in the garden. While things were being set up for the final course, Regulus was to give me a tour of the house. Walburga made it abundantly clear that no matter what room we were in, the room had to remain open. She wasn't going to let anything happen under her roof.

It wasn't until he brought me into his room that I finally started in on him. "Did you forget how to write a damn letter?" I snapped at him and shoved him. He had tried to kiss me once he got into his room, two floors above his parents, we were relatively safe, but he wasn't safe from me yet.

"Leandra," I missed hearing him say my name, but I tried ignoring that for now, "I had to try and forget, to keep us safe. There was too much in my mind I was being overwhelmed and I couldn't let anyone suspect anything."

"So you just left Corvus and me in the dark about this?" I retorted. "Reg, if this is going to work we have to let each other know everything, especially stuff like this!"

"Like you becoming the Master of the Stirling Tower?" he asked like a real smart ass.

"I had no idea it was going to happen," I told him. "It was Ascanius's little surprise for me. Trust me, I want to be in Berlin."

"And we will be," he smiled. I had to let myself smile as well.

"You have no idea how well this works out, Reg," I grinned. "Beatrice, my grandmother, or former grandmother, knows about Corvus. And so do my parents."

"What?" his face dropped scared. "How?"

"Flora told them," I explained quickly. "I've spoken with them, oh Reg I never knew how much I missed them until I saw them again. It was good I needed it. And we need them now that I can't stay in Berlin. My parents won't be involved, just Beatrice, she can keep Corvus safe for us, in Blackpool."

Regulus sat down on his bed, taking everything in. I continued, making sure my voice didn't carry too far.

"When we go to Berlin we'll come back with Corvus and get him to Beatrice, it's perfect! No one will be breathing down my back, because well, I control the whole bloody Tower now, don't I? And no one will question you traveling all around, because it's your vacation, and Blackpool is great during the summer."

I looked to Regulus to finally say something. His eyes found mine. They had a goofy look to them. "In Berlin," he said brightly, "Let's elope."

"Oh no, not this again!"

"Listen, listen," Regulus stood up and took my hands in his. "My parents obviously know that I need you. You're in charge of the Tower, no one can tell you no. Ascanius always wanted us together anyway. I've graduated, there is no one else I want to be with and I hope you feel the same way too?"

"You're kidding, right?" I sighed exasperatedly. He knew damn well that I loved him.

"Then we don't have to hide Corvus anymore," he continued excitedly.

"How are we going to explain an eight month old baby after we come back from our honeymoon?"

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, "There's so much hypocrisy going on with everyone that they can't really judge us."

I hated that I found this so amusing, I felt giddy just talking about it. An elopement seemed so romantic and candid. "And we'll be such an awesome, power couple, no one's really going to be able to do anything to us," I laughed. I hugged him.

"So it's settled? We'll elope?"

"I guess? Yes!" I blushed. I wanted this so badly. All our problems could be solved. I knew I shouldn't have doubted it before. Things were going to work out with us. How couldn't it? Regulus and I were forever, ever since our third year. We knew how to conquer dysfunctional messes.

Regulus drew me to him and kissed me sweetly. He then promised me, "I want to put you and Corvus first, above everything else, okay? I give you my word, I'm all yours."

I wrapped my arms around is neck. I ignored the soreness of my arms, they were obsolete compared to what I was feeling inside. "And I promise you, that when we get back from Berlin," I said slyly, "I'm going to have the best and biggest bloody mansion in all of England built for us. And we'll live happily ever after."

We kissed again. Then Walburga called us from downstairs. She would probably try to curse my face off when we returned married and with a child from Berlin. Then again, Corvus was a male-heir, I'm sure she'll appreciate that. And I knew she would deal with the radical changes, just like we had.

_The Dark Lord arrived. Maybe it was her imagination, but she felt she heard the waves crash against the rocky shores below more violently than before. The winds were fiercer and they stung her pained arms 'til the point that her eyes began to tear. Ascanius knelt and she followed his example. _

_The Dark Lord forced Ascanius to stand. He didn't want to waste time at this silly cave unless it was to inspect its completion. He could feel that it was still a mess. "Speak Ascanius," he ordered in his hiss-like voice. _

_She remembered how Regulus described meeting the Dark Lord for the first time. How his high, light voice reminded him of a cold, prickling rain. How everything seemed to shrink in his presence. But Leandra wasn't as impressed as she was just frightened. _

"_My sister needs to know what the cave is needed for, my Lord," Ascanius explained. Leandra cautiously stood up. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, but she quickly took in his rather transformed appearance, his long and sullen face, and his red-gleaming eyes… _

"_The Madame Crafter wishes to know what it is I need so safeguarded in there?" he repeated the question, taking delight in toying with the siblings. "Is this because the Madame Crafter is too curious for her own good?" _

_Leandra swallowed, her mouth was dry suddenly. "N-no, my Lord," she replied, "I need to know what is being held in there, if it has its own magical nature it might conflict with the construct. I need to make sure everything is compatible, sir. I don't need to exactly what it is," she assured him, "only what its nature is." _

"_Let's see," the Dark Lord paced, smiling to himself. It was always nice to shock and awe his underlings. Leandra Stirling was an interesting servant. She had clawed her way to the top, but with her brother's help of course. She had made history though, just like he was making history. "Inside there is an object of the wickedest of magical inventions, I shall not speak of it any further. Otherwise I would have to kill you, Leandra," when he said her name it sent chills down her spine, "And you are so young, and have only just made wizarding history. It would be so tragic." _

_His words were uncannily similar to the words she once read in a book. The words had been written by Magick Moste Evile, she would remember this later, when the Dark Lord had left and she could therefore think clearly again. Yes, Magick Moste Evile had said something very similar… _

"_Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction…" _

_Harmonizing the cave would be a most difficult task. _

When we sat down for dessert, I thought about when I should tell Regulus about my meeting the Dark Lord. It could wait. I didn't want to ruin this new found happiness. Things didn't need to get any more complicated.

* * *

**A/N** Next chapter Corvy will be back, I love writing about those three together! Super cute!!!


	30. Dante's Second Betrayal

**Dante's Second Betrayal**

"_She's quite abrasive. Are all girls like that these days, or just her?" my mother asked me after Leandra had left by Floo Powder. I chuckled, she wanted to dislike Leandra, but I knew she really did approve. I knew my mother too well to fall for that cheap trick. "But you've been grinning like an idiot all night," she told me as she petted back my hair from my face. _

_I never hugged my parents, and for a moment I thought I should. It seemed like a good opportunity for a genuine embrace, but I waited too long. The moment past and it would have just been awkward if I tried hugging her then. Instead I spoke, because in this house words were used more than actions. "Thank you, mother." _

_She understood. She stepped back to look at me, as if noticing something new about me. There was pride, but also some regret and melancholy. Her grey eyes shimmered with tears suddenly and her nose pinched, she started to fan her face with her hands. I instinctively got anxious, my mother never cried unless it was triggered by anger. I looked to my father, but he looked just as scare as me. _

"_You're not my little Reggie anymore!" she wailed. If we were a normal family, one of us would have embraced her, physically comfort her, but my father and me were at a lost. She sighed loudly before running from the room, she was probably upset with herself for making a scene like that. _

_This was the first time I ever made my mother cry. _

Regulus arrived at the forest clearing. While Leandra was organizing her affairs, clearing up for a weekend trip back to Berlin, Regulus had to do the same with his double life. He wore the black hood with the snake-like eye slits over his face.

He walked forward where a few others stood in a circle.

"Was mummy happy that little Reggie Weggie graduated and is a big boy now?" his cousin cooed. There were some snickers from the others. Regulus assumed Rodolphus was standing by her, or at least was present somewhere among the other masks Death Eaters.

"Regulus," the cold voice belonged to Rabastan. Ever since the Dark Lord punished him that night while praising Regulus, the younger Lestrange never treated Regulus the same. He never asked him to come on missions with him, to meet him for drinks… He only spoke to him when they were in the same room, when they both had to acknowledge the other existed.

Though it was stupid to feel this way, Regulus enjoyed the idea of being enviable.

Whatever banter that could have ensued never happened, because the Dark Lord was arriving. Everyone held their breath, evenly spaced from each other, forming a circle to receive the Dark Lord's presence.

When he arrived, he appeared silently; only the leaves of trees looming over them gave the slightest shudder at his arrival. Otherwise it felt like time had stood still.

_He examined us, his blind followers. I had to force myself to disconnect from what I knew. The foundations of everything we were risking our lives for were tainted. He could have been honest, but he knew that knowledge was power and he knew never to share it. I tried telling myself that it was just the circumstances we lived in, it was because of our prejudices that he refused to disclose this information. He's just a half blood, he could still be the heir of Slytherin, he could still lead us into a glorious age… _

_I had to force myself to remember what it felt like in the beginning, when I was so fresh and so hopeful. Surely that fool was still tucked somewhere inside of me. It was better to be that fool. _

"Let us first welcome our brother, Regulus," the Dark Lord said soothingly. "Finally he's been released and is entirely ours."

It was rather menacing, but Regulus nodded at the welcome. The Dark Lord chuckled.

"You will grow into a fine wizard," the Dark Lord continued. "No doubt you are looking forward to securing the future of the Black lineage?"

Did he know? Regulus ignored the pang of panic. There was no way he could have known. He had to divert the attention, and the best way to do that was to project it back onto the Dark Lord. "I am looking forward to securing the future of our cause."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "A boy so willing to sacrifice his youth… all for me. Thank you, Regulus."

It wasn't really a compliment. It was cynical, the Dark Lord was enjoying the irony of Regulus's servitude and because he knew the truth, Regulus could grasp this now.

_I was packing my suitcase. My uncle Alphard gave me a camera for my thirteenth birthday, I never used it much and I always assumed that if my mother found it since disowning him, she would personally blast it to smithereens. But now I wanted to take pictures, I had things in my life that I wanted to remember forever. _

_I wonder how Alphard was. The last I had heard of him he was traveling in Brazil. He was always in and out of the picture; every visit was just the next stop on some exotic vacation. I wanted to travel. _

_Leandra would only be in Berlin for three days, two nights, then I would stay on in Europe for four weeks. I looked forward to finally have some time with Corvus alone, to finally be the one taking care of him, not miles away alone and worried. I thought about taking him to somewhere like Athens or Rome, I had never been to those cities and it would be wonderful to experience it with my son. _

"_My son," I whispered in awe. I was a father. _

_There was a knock on my door. I turned to find my father standing then, something in his hand. "Reg, here's your watch back," he held out my pocket watch. He had asked to see it five nights ago, he didn't say why, that it was a surprise and I needed to trust him. _

_The watch looked and felt exactly the same. "What did you do to it?" _

"_Just in case you need extra privacy or something," he said vaguely. _

"_What?" I felt horrified, assuming he was talking about Leandra and me. I loved having a closer relationship, finally, with him and mother, but this was too much, and too fast. He seemed to understand my fear, and looked scared himself. _

"_No, not like that, no, never, no," he assured, mumbling and looking away. "I meant it as… if you don't want anyone looking for you while you're away, I placed a non-detection charm on it, so as long as its on you, no one will be able to summon you or find you by magical means." _

"_Oh," I looked at the watch again. My father was clearly obsessed with experimenting with magic. He probably knew everything there was to know about magic. I assumed growing up that his library was mostly for show, but no, he was like a little kid, trying out everything he could for the hell of it. _

"_So, yes, I didn't mean it just for that." He felt he had to re-clarify that. Our eyes met, there was a pause, and then we chuckled at ourselves. _

The meeting had been short. Bellatrix and Rodolphus reported their success of bullying two officials and their families to maintain the Death Eater's interest in the Ministry. It was interesting to note that they no longer worked together, not as much as they use to. Bellatrix preferred to work alone, probably so she could claim all the glory that came with pleasing the Dark Lord.

Rabastan had 'taken care' of three werewolves that were trying to convince other werewolves not to align with Greyback. Dolohov was very close to convincing certain pureblood-owned businesses to boycott blood-traitors and Muggleborns. He believed the effort was progressing well.

"And Snape?" the Dark Lord turned to Severus, who stood between Rosier and Mulciber. He took a step forward, lowering his hood; Regulus could see that as he bowed his head, his black eyes shone excitedly.

"I've been able to collect a number of names," he said.

"Excellent," the Dark Lord sneered. "Friends," he addressed the other Death Eaters, "Snape has been investigating Dumbledore's group, his precious Order of the Phoenix. We've all heard of them of course, and we all know how annoyingly persistent they've become."

There was a murmur of agreement. Regulus predicted his brother was in that Order, it wouldn't surprise him and he braced himself to hear Snape read off his name.

"Tell me, who consists of this cesspool of blood traitors and Mudbloods," the Dark Lord waved his hand lazily.

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew," he started, happy to say those names with scorn. Bellatrix growled at Sirius's name. "Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, the Longbottoms, Marlene McKinnon."

"My, my, so many you attended school with Severus," the Dark Lord commented, "Though I'm sure you never kept company with any of those degenerates. No, Severus, you have a higher taste than that."

"They were never friends of mine, my lord," he said with a cruel grin. "I look forward to dealing with them, actually, I feel it would only be right."

Rosier and Mulciber snickered.

"Good, but I think it would be nice to let Regulus settle the offense committed by his brother," the Dark Lord turned to Regulus, smiling. "Yes, brother versus brother, it's only right."

"I would more than love to remove my cousin from existence," Bellatrix declared. "Regulus and I are disgusted with him, he's always been a thorn in our noble family's side, and we've waited for the day to remove him, my lord."

Regulus kept quiet.

"Well when it comes to that, speak with Ascanius. I'm sure he has plenty of advise to give about cleansing one's family," he sneered. Ascanius chuckled and nodded.

"I'm afraid Stirling isn't completely purged," Snape said suddenly. The mood turned dark again, Ascanius's hooded face turned to Snape. His outrage radiated off of him. "Also in the Order is your father."

Snape was grinning, tauntingly, straight at Ascanius. There was a heavy silence.

_I was walking her to the end of our street. The dinner was over, the plan had been set and now we could finally walk together outside, holding each other's hand. At the end of the street she would Apparate back to the Stirling Tower. She said she had to draw the blueprints of a large project, she didn't elaborate and I was too excited about Berlin and reuniting with Corvus to ask. _

"_Ascanius will be happy," Leandra smirked. "I bet he'll think our lives are complete once I tell him we're married and we had a son." _

"_He's easy to please," I replied. She laughed. _

"_Yes, you just have to be a pureblood. That's not too much to ask, right?" _

"_Nah, not all." _

_We were approaching the end of the street. _

"_It will be nice to have him finally satisfied," she said after a while. "He forced me to the top. I know I don't deserve to be Master Crafter, I mean, not after a year of finishing my apprenticeship. Of course I always knew I would be on top like this, just at a later date." _

"_And on your own merits," I offered. _

_She sighed, "Yeah… but everything's calm now. I guess that's worth it." _

"_No more deaths." _

"_Exactly." _


	31. Cold Feet

**A/N** Thanks for reviewing again, Shaunna! It goes without saying how much I appreciate you!

They didn't get married when she was prego because Reg was still in school and Ascanius was obsessing over his family's image. Ascanius is still obsessive and murderous, but Leandra thinks that now that she's master crafter, Ascanius is more at ease. She doesn't know exactly how psycho her brother is. There's a lot of denial going around. Also she had nothing to her name. She was just a young crafter and the daughter of a blood-traitor. But now that she's master crafter, she has more 'daughter-in-law' appeal. Basically it wasn't the time to get married then, and now they think it's the time.

But is it really??? haha

* * *

**Cold Feet**

_She thought her family would be happy with her and Regulus's decision. The mood was immediately hesitant and somber. Leandra could feel herself grow bothered, waiting for something from them, she tried to act calm. As if she hadn't come specifically for her parents' support. To appear nonchalant, she leafed through her father's record collection. He was always an avid music lover. _

"_We didn't think you would come to this decision," Lolita finally said. _

"_We hoped you wouldn't," her father remarked. They were in the drawing room, again at grandma Beatrice's house by Blackpool. Lolita and Beatrice sat on the couch. Her father was leaning against the frame of the fireplace, staring into the slow burning flames. _

"_It solves everything," she replied, quickly to defend her choice. "Getting married is the only way. People will talk but nothing's standing in our way once we marry." _

"_Everyone's going to talk and everyone's going to be watching," Dante stressed. _

"_Whatever," she grumbled. He stepped away from the fireplace. Leandra could see how scared he was, so worried. She looked down at the record covers again. Most of the bands were Muggle bands, the wizarding world, in amazing hypocrisy, had no problem accepting the arts of the Muggle world. "Reg, Corvus and me will be the perfect pureblood family of the modern age." _

"_But really you won't," Lolita said, in her polite assertive way. "It's obvious you two aren't stable. You two need to take more time thinking this through." _

"_What exactly did we forget to consider here, mother?" Leandra continued to digress into her teenage attitude. _

"_That marriage isn't the solution," her father shot back. He stepped behind Lolita, discreetly brushing his fingers through her raven hair. "It won't solve yours or Regulus's life." _

"_And how about Corvus's?" Leandra asked them. Beatrice was quiet, though she could tell that Beatrice wasn't on her side either. "Don't you think this will solve his life? I can't keep him hidden under the bed or behind a bookcase until he's an adult!" _

"_A child isn't enough to make a marriage work," Lolita told her. _

"_What is then?" Leandra just wanted them to try and tell her about families and marriages. She wanted the opportunity to remind them of how they started this all. How it was their fault and that she wasn't going to runaway just because things looked impossible. But her parents couldn't respond quickly enough. Someone else took control of the conversation. _

"_Do you want Corvus to grow up hateful and scared?" Beatrice asked, standing up. She was furious. "No? Then getting married to that boy and bringing Corvus into your life now will destroy him, Lee. Please tell me you're not so stupid that you believed it was as simple as a wedding." _

_Leandra felt her face grow hot. The fear crept back into her blood. It had never left; it was practically a part of her shadow at this point. A kiss from Regulus, a smile from Corvus, a touch from either… just something so small and flitting was enough to give her a fix. To make her feel safe and sane again… _

_She picked up an album, turning it over to read the list of songs. Beatrice was always blunt. She never let anyone get away with anything, but she began the biggest secret of all. Was Beatrice so stupid twenty-something years ago that she believed Dante and Lolita's lie could last? _

_Leandra still needed to answer. She could go into the argument. She could throw everything back at them, leave them speechless and defenseless. Who were they to judge her bad decisions? Or she could respond with a more subtle flare. _

"_No, I didn't think all I needed was a wedding," Leandra said slowly, her eyes on a song title. "I believed that all I needed was love." _

_The sarcasm was a disappointment. _

The afternoon before this conversation, the last meeting before I was to wed Regulus Arcturus Black, I went shopping in Diagon Alley. I was at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, not shopping for myself; I was looking for a gift for Corvus. I was thinking a Jack-in-a-Box type gift might be nice. He enjoyed surprises and goofy faces. Peek-a-boo was his all-time favorite game, and once you started playing he wouldn't let the game end until he was passed out.

A Jack-In-a-Box was on the utmost shelf, and I wanted it. It was in a silver tin box, with pictures of white elephants and black panthers on the sides. The 'Jack' looked like a Genie, with a red ruby between his large, wide-opened eyes and he wore a silver-gold silk turban. All the others were too 'kiddish', Corvus was as good as a prince to me, more valuable than any sultan, and therefore he was going to be lavished with gifts suitable for his amazing-ness.

Only problem was… I couldn't quite reach it, even on my tiptoes. "I got it, Madame Crafter," someone was suddenly very close behind me and he reached above, effortlessly grabbing the Genie-in-a-Box. I knew his voice, and I immediately moved away from him. My heart was beating wildly. It was Sirius again, out of nowhere.

He looked at the toy; it looked so small in his hand. The last time I saw him, outside Eros's funeral, I didn't take the time to examine him. He was thinner looking than I remembered. There was stubble on his face, rings under his eyes and his hair wasn't as healthy looking anymore. He wasn't living so effortlessly anymore, I could tell, something was burdening him. And it wasn't just a bad girlfriend like me.

But when he looked up, smirking, it was like he never changed. The same shine existed in his eyes, in his smile and I was relieved to know this. "Sweetheart, haven't I told you before, I can be the genie to grant all your wild dreams," he said.

My lips sprang into a grin, even though I wish I wouldn't encourage him. But something in me couldn't resist. "Thank you," I held out my hand. Sirius chuckled.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy to get you back, Stirling."

"Give me the damn toy, Black." He obeyed, matching my scowl with his devilish grin.

"So who's the lucky brat?" he asked me. I wanted to warn him never to refer to my child as a 'brat', but revealing Corvus to my ex-boyfriend would be awkward. "You're not getting this for that Malfoy spawn? It's not even here yet."

"Not, it's for a child in Berlin," I answered. I looked at the toy. It was perfect.

"Berlin? Isn't that where Reggie's headed?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"How did you know?" I asked urgently.

"I've been keeping my ear to the ground," he said mysteriously, his eyes scanning the store. We were safe, unless the children in the store were secretly spies for my brother or the Dark Lord. I frowned, realizing that this might be a possibility one day. "And I spoke to your parents the other day, asked about you."

I felt guilty, knowing that he asked about me when he didn't have to worry about me anymore. "Oh."

"So you're finally with Reggie Weggie?" he said, sounding slightly bitter. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

I wondered if he knew how soon we were together after I broke up with him. I hoped he didn't, and when he found out about Corvus, I really, really hoped he wouldn't take the time to do the math.

"Stirling, you're amazingly dense," he told me. "After everything you're still hooked on him. What kind of life are you expecting with him?"

"Sirius, please-"

"I just hope you wake up before you marry that idiot," he said, again checking the faces around us. We were in the back of the store, where the boring merchandise was. The kids stocking up on prank-supplies were at the front, keeping the storekeeper busy.

"Is this why you're here?" I wanted to know. Did he naturally assume I was going to marry Regulus, or did my parents tell him? How much did he know about me? I knew nothing about him. It was smarter that way.

"Course, Stirling. Did you think I was shopping for trick fireworks or something?"

"A girl can only hope," I said dryly.

Sirius gave me a pained look. "I thought you were gunna get out of here, Stirling."

"Out of here? Where would I go?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere safe."

"I can be safe here. And I like it here, it's home."

"He might really love you," he started slowly; it was difficult for him to even think his brother could be genuine. That he could feel real, radical, wild and reckless love. He probably thought he would only be destined for that. "But he's not the most safest situations right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of his buddies," he scorned, "have been suspecting him of falling behind."

"Stop being cryptic, give me names," I demanded. I would personally deal with them. "Regulus is fine, like he's always been."

Again he shrugged, but I could tell he's not been able to 'shrug' this off his mind lately. "Death Eaters usually like throwing their friends under the bus. Makes them look good. But still, he's being talked about. They say he's been absent a lot, and now he's going to Berlin."

I took a deep breath, gripping onto the toy. "We'll be fine," I told him and myself.

"Leandra," he was suddenly close, his hand over mine, his head bowed to me, "When push comes to shove, Regulus won't stand up to anyone. Regulus won't protect you, he'll just take you down with him."

I pulled away from him, my eyes stinging. How could he say that? He didn't know Regulus at all. For all his honesty, he didn't even know the people in his own family! Why did everyone have to make up lies about their relatives and stick to them, despite the fact that they only made things worse? "You're wrong," I told him, voice faintly quivering.

"I wish I was," he whispered, "I wish he was enough for you, I really do."

"I love him, Sirius," I declared, finally being honest with him. "And he loves me."

"Yeah, but… think about it," he struggled, for the first time since I really knew him, with words, "If he gets you killed or if you just end up marrying him and have his babies, think of all those blokes you won't meet."

I glared at him. Was he really trying to unnerve with such a lame cliché about marriage? He dug his hands into the pockets of his dirty, torn jeans. Glancing about, I got a sense that he was avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"All those blokes who might… could… love you more."

I thought about how it ended with Sirius and me. It was good at parts, and yes, I could have 'gone somewhere else' but something kept me from taking that leap. It was Regulus.

_She looked out the window of her bedroom. There were two nights left of the winter holiday and just five nights they had their first kiss. Their first kiss that quickly turned into a snog-fest, the memory of it made her cringe with humiliation. She never thought she would be that girl at a party, but then again everyone else seemed too wrapped up to really care about her and Sirius. _

_She looked out the window of her bedroom because she heard pebbles thrown from below. She was staying at Eros's house with him and his wife; her room was the smallest in the obnoxiously large house. Leandra had to put her glasses on to make out who was down below. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" _

"_Rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet." _

"_He never threw pebbles at her balcony." _

"_You know, it's cold out here," he said. He was a black coat and jeans. She also noted that he was wearing his Gryffindor scarf and gloves. _

"_You know, it's winter." _

_He laughed. She grinned and disappeared for a moment. She then appeared outside, before Sirius, dressed for whatever outing he obviously had planned. _

_To match his House spirit, she had her Slytherin scarf and gloves, and earmuffs. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she wore her glasses. For a moment she felt self-conscious, she knew he was here because of New Years, but what did that night mean? What did she want it to mean? She had to tell herself to get a grip, to just relax and trust that whatever Sirius had planned, it was going to be fun. _

_He held out his hand for her and she took it. She liked the way he was looking at her. "Have you ever been to Paris?" _

"'_Course I have," she smirked, but then she was shocked, "Why?" _

"_Oh I dunno," he teased, "Maybe because I have two helmets, a motorcycle and a craving for crepes." _

"_You want to go to Paris for crepes?" _

"_As a member of the Black dynasty, I only accept the best." _

"_Well, you'll be eating alone," she slipped her hand out of his, "because my uncle will kill me if I'm not at his beck and call tomorrow morning." _

"_I'll get you back before dawn," he promised. _

"_How?" _

"_Magic," he grinned as he drew closer to her. Her eyes fluttered as she sensed his lips hovering over hers. She wanted the kiss, and he was toying with her. Maybe he was testing out whether she had the guts to kiss first. _

_She pressed her lips against his. _

I packed up my things for the weekend. A letter had been sent just an hour ago, warning my family that I was arriving early. I had to get out of England. My parents didn't want me to go, Sirius didn't want me to go… Was this really that big of a mistake? People were actually joining forces to convince me it was!

Thinking about my parents, about Beatrice and how they criticized me for being 'stupid' really made my blood boil. I slammed my suitcase shut, harder than necessary but it felt better this way.

I planned on wearing an off-white dress for the ceremony. Our witness will be my eighteenth cousin or something, Brutus Stirling. Yes, I realize that it seem ironic that I would trust someone named Brutus, but he was a genuine man, just unfortunately named. Many could relate to that.

Brutus was also going to be given management of the Berlin Tower. He didn't know any of this.

Edgar will also be there, obviously, and Corvus too. Regulus is supposed to have the rings. I want Corvus to be the ring-bearer.

Apparently a week ago he took his first step. I cried for a whole hour when I found out. I was upset with myself for missing it but I was so proud and happy for him.

Edgar says that he can tell that Corvus misses me.

I stopped moving around my room. My mind was all over the place. It was just a weekend. But it was the weekend that will change my life forever. It will be a final type of change.

"Somewhere else."

The words just popped out. I sat down on my bed. Under my pillow was the only picture I dared to carry of Corvus. It was him crawling at my feet, smiling and laughing, loving my attention and ecstatic about life. I looked at that picture.

I remembered Beatrice's warning. Was he destined to be hateful and scared? I couldn't imagine him like that. I didn't want to. Maybe I was stupid; maybe I wasn't seeing things straight… I just assumed I would solve things with Corvus. I just assumed I could always keep ahead…

But it wasn't just me running.

My father suggested that I take Corvus and move out of England. I asked what they expected Regulus to do then. They didn't have an answer to that. They didn't think it was necessary to factor him in. Regulus was dead weight to their great escape plan.

"_If he's a rational boy," Beatrice said haughtily, "and he actually loves Corvus as you claim, then he should understand. This is the only way, Lee." _

_She tried imagining leaving Regulus behind forever. And then she tried imagining all three of them running away together. She couldn't see either scenarios happening.  
_

When push comes to shove…

I love Corvus so completely. I will do anything for him, but the idea of leaving everything behind… Was it really that necessary? Ascanius was happy now. I was at the head of the Stirling Tower. I will be married to a very prestigious pureblood family and have a son.

But it was no guarantee. Ascanius was only happy when the Dark Lord was happy with him. He'll try to micromanage Corvus's upbringing. He'll want to instill his prejudices and hate… and what if Corvus disappoints?

I can protect him. Regulus will protect us too. I couldn't doubt him or myself. England was Corvus's home. His families are here. He deserves to have a history! Yes this was a war, and I can understand why my parents want me to be drastic. But this war will end one day, and I don't want to be left with nothing to give Corvus.

So yes, I was going to marry Regulus Black.

As I left for Berlin and for Regulus, I thought about Paris at night. I thought about driving off on a motorcycle. Where did this come from?

"It's cold feet," I said confidently.

* * *

**A/N **Did you really think I forgot this is suppose to be a Sirius/Leandra/Regulus fic??? haha There's a little flavor of something...


	32. Regulus' Vow

**A/N** So this is a revised chapter! Shuanna don't worry, your review didn't destroy me, lol, I agree completely. Metis was a last minute add-in, and in general that last version was a flop. I mean they're getting married! There needs to be more to than just showing up for the vows and that's it! So I revised it, it's all written in Regulus pov, all in italics except for two segments. The first segment follows Sirius, the second Ascanius --- the brother-in-laws! Hopefully this chapter is better and more enjoyable!

* * *

**Regulus's Vow**

_Leandra's cousin Brutus Stirling had given me one of his lofts in Berlin. I had a perfect view of the Berlin Tower. It didn't look at piercing as the Tower I grew up knowing. Leandra told me this Tower was built in a Norman Gothic style rather than the 'Gothic Revival' sensibility of the original Tower. Leandra promised to explain the historical contexts of both movements to me. I asked her which type of architecture she liked the most; she said she always had the most fun designing with Art Nouveau. _

"_We'll have to travel Belgium soon," she told me as she laced the two gold rings with a silver ribbon. She tied the ribbon around Corvus's wrist. I got the rings at the last minute. Leandra assured me she didn't care how expensive they were. They were simple but pricey; I knew she cared about the price. Everyone else would. "They have amazing apartments there, oh and then we can go to Barcelona!"_

"_What's in Barcelona?" _

_She laughed as she swept Corvus up into her arms. There was a knock on the door. A shy young woman peeked through the door. She was tall and skinny, with long ash-blonde hair that was braided down her back. "Metis, come in," Leandra invited kindly. "Reg, this is Brutus's daughter, Metis." _

"_Hello, Mister Black," Metis curtsied. I gave Leandra an impressed look when her head was bowed. Leandra shook her head, smirking. _

"_Metis can speak perfect English," Leandra explained. _

"_Oh, that's nice," I responded. I was trying to tie my bowtie in the mirror. Leandra said she wished she could help, because she always liked seeing her mother dress her father for dinner parties, but she never took the time to learn how to tie a bowtie. Or a regular tie for that matter. We joked that this would cause a strain in our marriage. "They teach English in Durmstrang then?" _

_Metis blushed. "Huh… no, sir, they do not…" _

"_She didn't attend Durmstrang," Leandra told me. I was about to ask her where she went for school, but Leandra revealed, "She attended a local Muggle gymnasium. She's a Squib." _

_Metis averted her eyes. My hands froze. I was half way through tying the bow. Leandra let Corvus stand on his own feet again. The two golden rings hanging on his wrist fascinated him. He tried putting them into his mouth. _

"_Oh," I finally said. Metis covered her face with her hands. _

"_I am a dishonor to my father's family!" she moaned. Leandra pulled her hands away from Metis's face. _

"_Stop, you're being stupid," Leandra snapped. "You just need to figure out how to make yourself useful, Metis. Like Edgar told you." _

"_Edgar?" _

"_Yes," Leandra turned to me. "Apparently him and Flora have been trying to give her something resembling self-worth. Brutus usually lets her lurk around his house, cleaning and taking care of his other children." _

"_And?" _

_Leandra looked over at Metis. I suspected Edgar asked something from Leandra, he had been adamant about being the one to pick her up at the train station. He said they needed to 'catch up'. I let him go, since I was enjoying playing with Corvus and I guessed that Edgar would want to know all he could about his wife, who was still stuck in England taking care of Eros's widow. _

"_She's really good with children," Leandra told me finally. Her eyes darted down at Corvus and I understood, sort of. I looked at Metis, envisioning her as a part of our life. She looked weak and that kind of timid that is annoying. Her shoulders were hunched, her eyes quivered in every direction… But she looked harmless. Squib au pairs weren't unheard of. It was actually quite fashionable a few years ago; there was an article about it in the Daily Prophet, 'A Job for Today's Squib'. _

_Ultimately it took money to keep an au pair, and everyone wants to show off that they have money. _

"_But we can talk about this later," Leandra said as she pulled the rings away from Corvus's mouth. She reached into his toy bag and pulled out a cuddly blue rabbit for him. "I'm going to leave my two handsome boys," she rubbed her nose against Corvus's, "And make myself pretty for my big shotgun wedding." _

_I laughed. She stood up and beckoned for Metis to follow her out of the room. I finished the bowtie, though it was a little lopsided. I wondered if there was a spell I could use to fix it. _

_Before slipping away, Leandra blew Corvus a kiss. Corvus whimpered and hurried to the door, working himself up. I abandoned any hope of fixing my bowtie and crouched down to eye-level with my son. I stroked his hair; he looked frightened hiding behind his blue rabbit. His big grey eyes sparkled with great big crocodile tears. _

"_Don't worry, mama's coming back," I promised him. "We're not going anywhere, okay? We're all here together, Corvy." _

_He leaned into me, burying his head in my chest. He smelt like dirt, sugar and grass. I loved it. This was how it was always going to be like, wasn't it? I would come home and he'll come inside from playing all day outside. I wanted him to have a brother, maybe two and a sister too. I wanted us to grow into a big family, all different but together and happy. _

_What would I preach to my children? I don't know. It was important Corvus grew up knowing the truth. How much of the truth did I know growing up though? Every name on the family tree, every noble pureblood to mark wizard history, how to sit at the table, what forks to use during each meal and what else? And what was real? _

_If the Dark Lord comes into power, how much truth will remain? He wasn't a pureblood; he wasn't honest with even his most 'faithful' followers… he didn't care about human life. I came to realize this suddenly. I realized this because I tried imagining him in my situation. A father and an anxious groom, he would never be this. He didn't care about happiness, it was in his eyes that he didn't see life as something to cherish or preserve. He saw it as something to conquer. I used to want to help in his conquest, because I believed all of us were a part of this campaign. But how can it be a just movement if everyone I love is hiding from its touch? _

_Corvus leaned back to look at my face again. His hand pressed against my cheek and I turned to it, play biting it. He giggled at my snarls. He dropped his toy and placed his other hand on my face. I shook my head wildly, snarling like an idiot and making him happy. The fun had to stop however when he grabbed a fistful of my hair. _

_I had calmed Corvus down before Edgar entered the room. He looked tired, but he smiled when Corvus squealed at his arrival. He picked up Corvus, letting me fix my hair again. "No second thoughts, huh, Black? Diving head first into this?" he asked me. He took a seat with Corvus on his lap. With his wand he summoned Corvus's stuffed blue rabbit. _

_I just glanced at him through the mirror. I didn't want to hear it. _

"_I married Flora four years after graduating Hogwarts," Edgar told me. "I finished my apprenticeship and applied for a job at the Tower. I knew her from school, but we didn't move in the same circles." _

"_Fascinating," I said under my breath. He ignored me, and chuckled at something he remembered. _

"_Flora was actually sort of terrible in school," he revealed. "Real cool, not approachable at all. You know she use to be close friends with Narcissa?" _

_I didn't know this. "Leandra said your wife was a Ravenclaw." _

"_She was, but I suppose rich people attract each other in crowds," Edgar shrugged. I nodded. Corvus was making his rabbit levitate above him and Edgar. I couldn't believe that one day he will be off to Hogwarts, to swim alone in crowds. "And Flo was popular, prettiest girl in her year. She was always going out with someone new. I dated a bit too, but my relationships were more long-term." _

"_Are you trying to make a point? I think you've digressed." _

"_Just listen," he told me. "It was only after we both grew up away from each other that we finally saw each other. You and Leandra haven't been alone to grow on your own. For Merlin's sake, ye both hadn't graduated when this mess started and now you're marrying?" _

"_This mess?" I repeated angrily. "Corvus has been the greatest accomplishment of my life to date, thank you, Edgar." _

"_You haven't accomplished anything, lad." _

_I walked across the room to grab my black tailcoat. My jaw was clenched. _

_He continued undeterred as always, "You're still goin' to be serving some madman, Leandra is still going to ignore her brother, all that's been 'accomplished' is you two bringing Corvus into this pollution." _

_Corvus was now making his rabbit strike repeatedly against the ceiling, he was laughing and clapping his tiny hands. I started to button my coat. In the breast pocket were my vows. _

"_Beside all that rubbish, a baby is not what makes a marriage work," Edgar said. "Boy you've never dated before Leandra have ye? And Leandra hasn't either, neither of you know what's out there." _

"_Leandra's dated before me." _

"_Really?" he asked skeptically. "And who was this past lover?" _

_Lover was not a word I wanted to ever associate with my brother and Leandra's relationship. _

"_Playground sweethearts don't-"_

"_She dated my brother," I interrupted him as I picked Corvus up for the ceremony. We would travel by Floo Powder, even though that form of transportation scared Corvus. Leandra and Edgar both thought it was best that no one accidentally saw us. _

"_Sirius?" Was he asking me if I was serious or talking about Sirius? It was a yes either way. I nodded as I left the bedroom. We entered into a long hallway, the wall on the left of me was made entirely of windows, Except for the bedrooms, all the walls were windows, so if you stood before them, you had the sense that nothing was stopping you from plummeting to the cement sidewalks below. I didn't like this kind of architecture; I made sure that Leandra knew this. Our future houses could not be like this. _

_Corvus's blue rabbit trailed behind us as we walked into the spacious living room. There was a step down into where the couch and sofa chairs were arranged before a large, steel fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a cauldron filled with Floo Powder. _

_**XXX**_

Sirius Black was visiting Dante and Lolita Stirling the day of Regulus and Leandra's elopement. It was an impromptu visit, he felt compelled to see them. Dante had officially joined the Order after Ascanius sent Cane to St. Mungo's. He contacted Dumbledore directly, the two men met and it became official, he was joining the fight against Voldemort and his son.

The exiled members of the Stirling family were living outside of London since they moved out of Beatrice Dale's Blackpool home. They lived in a small two-bedroom apartment, in a Muggle neighborhood. There was minimal furniture, most of their possessions were still in boxes but they made a comfortable place for themselves. Sirius liked how they had framed pictures on display. They were mostly of Leandra and Ascanius.

Sirius picked up a frame with a picture of Leandra spinning whimsically in the garden. He smiled at it. Lolita entered the room with drinks. "Lee was thirteen then," she noticed him with the picture. "The day before her third year."

"She looks happy."

"Here we go, finally," Dante announced as he started his record player. "This is Johnny Cash, think you'll like him, Sirius."

"Put it lower, Dante." He complied with his wife's demand. Sirius put the picture down again. "Her and Ascanius were always so happy at home."

Sirius frowned. She set down the drinks and took a moment to breath. He could see that she was troubled by all the memories. If her children had been so happy why were they a damaged family now? What made Ascanius so hateful? "I'm sure she'll be happy again," Sirius said as he returned the picture. "She's a tough one."

"She's not as tough as you think," Lolita said sadly.

"She's just stubborn as hell," Dante said as he took a Butterbeer. "And a little stupid at times."

Sirius was surprised by how harsh Dante was being. Lolita gently placed her hand over her husband's wrist and squeezed. "We didn't want her to go to Berlin," Lolita explained calmly.

"Getting out of here, even for a weekend is a good thing," Sirius said. Dante and Lolita exchanged looks. "It's not like she's completely alone either, she has you two and Beatrice. And me," he added.

"It's not a simple trip to Berlin," Dante said sharply before turning to the record player again. Not to change the music, but to just step away from the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, worried. Lolita sighed.

"Lolly, we should tell him, Merlin knows that Lee's going to need as many people as possible to help her out of this pile of dung."

"Sit down," she beckoned to the couch. "It's only because you've been so helpful these past months with Lee that I feel comfortable telling you any of this."

"Yeah, it's a shame Lee didn't have you instead of that brother of yours," Dante said darkly. They were both unaware of Sirius and Leandra's past together. Leandra never felt it was the right time to explain it, and Sirius felt it was inappropriate for him to. But that evening he found out what her parents did know Leandra's life.

_**XXX**_

_Brutus Stirling was going to be our witness. Leandra had already told him that he was going to be placed at the head of the Berlin Tower. This probably made coming to this wedding more appealing to him. He came with his third wife, who was exactly half his age and standing with them was their daughter, Briseis Stirling. She was two years old, and she only spoke in German, but when she played with Corvus, he seemed to understand her and she understood him. _

_I watched them in the corner of the room. Briseis had brought a bag full of toy horses, both normal and winged, to play with. Corvus was listening intently as she rambled on in German; she was probably explaining each horse. _

_The court official was drawing up the marriage certificate, filling in all the information and checking our records. Brutus was a good friend with him, they kept laughing together. I kept watching the children play though. Briseis had blonde hair tied into ponytails and she wore a pink frilly dress with white shoes. Her face already looked so much like her father's. _

"_She's Metis's half sister," Edgar whispered. "Brutus has two sons from his second marriage, Memnon and Nestor." _

"_Where are they?" _

"_Probably with their mother," he said. "Their mother was caught having an affair. She's entitled to nothing and is replaced by a younger model." _

"_Do you mind not talking about failed marriages here?" I hissed. _

"_Let me get to my point first. Brutus divorced Metis's mother seven weeks after they found out Metis was a Squib," he told me. "He left both of them with nothing, Metis was begging on the streets before her mother finally convinced Brutus to take her in as a servant." I scowled at him, where was his point? "I wonder, what would you have done with Leandra and Corvus if he had been born a Squib?" _

_My face dropped. _

"_Would you still raise him as your son?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Really? When I first suggested it you looked rather devastated." _

"_You caught me off guard," I assured him. _

"_So you would love him no matter what? How about Leandra? Would you want to be with someone who gave you a Squib?" _

"_It wouldn't be her fault," I said through a clenched jaw. _

"_And Ascanius? Would he want him as a nephew? Your mother wouldn't look at him." _

"_You have no insight into my family or anyone's," I told him. This was highly inappropriate. Did he have someone whispering such things in his ear on his wedding day? _

_There was a knock on the door. Metis shyly appeared. I noticed that Brutus stiffly cleared his throat and only half-acknowledge his daughter at the door. She said something in German, smiling happily. She then bowed to me, "She is ready." _

_**XXX**_

Ascanius stood outside the cave. Lord Voldemort was emerging from the darkness within. He looked satisfied with the Madame Crafter's work. "A shame you never took to the crafter's trade," he said slowly to Ascanius, who was kneeling at his arrival. He lazily waved a hand for Ascanius to stand. "This would have been done properly the first time."

"My apologies my lord, I was not aware of the repercussions-"

"I've heard this tune played many times before, dear Ascanius," he cut. There was silence, and finally the Dark Lord brought up a matter that has been on his mind for a while now. He had already mentioned it to Bellatrix and her husband. They were keeping an eye on the matter for him. But he wanted Ascanius involved, after all the Dark Lord had a theory about this… and it included Leandra Stirling. "Regulus has been drifting."

"Regulus Black, my lord? But he is loyal, sacrificing-"

"Are you suggesting that I'm wrong? That I can't read my own followers?"

"Of course not, my lord. I would never suggest those things."

"He's taken a trip to Berlin," the Dark Lord said. Ascanius immediately thought of his sister, who was also in Berlin. He hadn't known about Regulus's trip. The Dark Lord knew Ascanius would be pleased if those two formed some union. It was possible, though no one suspected that this union would be happening now and in secret. "I've tried looking for him through magic, but I can not trace him. It worries me."

"I would never suspect Regulus of doing such a thing."

"Yes, it baffles me as well, and it hurts to think that someone with so much potential is fading." The Dark Lord looked at the sealed entrance of his cave. He needed to test the defenses soon. How would he adequately test it?

"I'm sure, my lord, that given the opportunity Regulus will prove his loyalty and full dedication to you," Ascanius stood up for Regulus. Bellatrix hadn't, in fact she easily promised to 'straighten out' her cousin. The Dark Lord smiled.

"Yes, I will give him another chance to be honest with his lord," he decided.

_**XXX**_

_Leandra entered the room. Metis had brought Corvus out so that my bride could walk with him down the aisle. Her hair was curled perfectly; I never saw her hair shine as stunningly as then. Her eyes were bright and excited. All she had on was her off-white dress, sleeveless, with a simple veil and she wore no jewelry, except the pearl earrings. _

_She stood before me. Corvus was given over to Edgar. Corvus was my best man in this ceremony. Even though we were often at odds, I wanted Edgar to be a part of it too, but in a minor role. _

_Leandra held my hands. We both kept smiling and at points we would breathlessly laugh. There were so many nerves sparking beneath our surfaces. Metis translated as the court official read the marriage rights. _

_And then it came to saying our vows. Leandra only then let go of my hands. Metis handed her a folded parchment. I took mine out of my coat pocket. She began. _

"_There were times when I was scared about how much I loved you, Reg," she told me softly. Her eyes were watering. "It's still scary but… you're the only one for me. It's always been you. Now we have Corvus. Everything with you has been surreal, regardless of how complicated it's been. So… I love you, Regulus Arcturus Black," she breathed, grinning, "No matter what happens, I will always be with you or fighting my way back to you. _

_I could sense Edgar's mood changing. Brutus held his youngest daughter closer to him and his young wife. I felt my heart pounding, and holding my vows took every effect I had in me. My hands were trembling. I broke the tension within myself by chuckling at myself, but I didn't let it take over. I looked into Leandra's eyes, that helped calm me and it helped me find my voice again. _

"_I love you too, Leandra Hero Stirling," I started as she had finished, "Thank you for noticing me and shaking my world up. You never gave up on me, though you could've, tons of times." She wrestled with smiling and crying. "So thank you, No one can probably understand what has us going for each other? I don't really understand either." She choked back her tears, laughing. "But I know I'm meant to be with you, it only works with you, Leandra. Nothing will come before you and Corvus, I promise never to give up on you either. I will always be there for you both." _

_The official gently told us to present the rings. I nervously untied the rings from Corvus's wrist. He looked confused about why his parents were so emotional. I slipped the ring onto her finger, and she placed the other ring on mine. It was final. We stared at each other's faces. All that was needed was a kiss. _

_Our lips drew together, kissing for the first time as husband and wife. _


	33. Never Forget

_A/N_ So here's another revised chapter... The third part will be written centered on a different character. For example this one is centered on Lord Voldemort, but of course it's about Regulus and Leandra. The next chapter will be Narcissa, then it's Rita Skeeter, then... you'll find out :)Don't worry though, at the beginning and end of each chapter there will be italics in Reg's POV. Not in this chapter though, Lord Voldemort would never share...

* * *

**Never Forget**

A marriage was an alliance. He understood it as that. Many wouldn't think of what his views on marriage was. True, marriage was something beneath him. Marriage was for the weak, for those who needed another to be stable and impressive. He was all of this and more on his own. Actually his greatness could not exist if he shared it, he had to possess it all by himself, and only then will his power be fully amazing.

When Lucius wanted to marry he told him. He came personally to inform him of his personal intentions. He was sure that if he wanted to, he could have commanded Lucius not to marry Narcissa. Yes, he was certain of it.

Lucius marrying Narcissa was about alliance, but it was more about an alliance with the purpose of upholding prestige. Something shallow, nothing to worry about. Narcissa was a pretty bride, well mannered and pureblood. She will eventually give Lucius a male heir. A pureblood who will carry on his name. Their marriage made perfect sense and it posed no threat.

But this marriage was… suspicious.

Regulus was one of his favorites. He amused him. Regulus was virtually a prince in their society, but he served him. It was a sweet thought. Everyone will one day serve him, but he never thought that the aristocrats would be so easy to convert. But it seems they have been waiting for centuries now for something like him to come along. He gave them a purpose.

He maintained that they enjoyed the feeling of being worthless. Oh, but they weren't really worthless. No, they had their use… but their days were limited and their power was… minimal.

It was whatever he felt like giving them.

He stood in the low-ceiling chamber; He couldn't wait for the day when he will resign in his proper residence, a castle, a real palace of luxury and riches. But for now he met his followers in the dark, in the dank, in the shadows…

His followers stood in a circle around him. A circle, ha! A round table, like King Arthur's, that is what you might think of first. But notice how he stands in the middle. He is the center. Everyone else stands equal to one another, but they revolve around him. It makes so much sense. Did none of his minions notice? It was hardly subtle.

He would love it if someone tried to confront him. It would be a pleasure to prove himself to these insects. No, not prove himself, he didn't have to do that to them, surely not… He would just like to exercise his innate superiority.

Kneeling before him was two of his followers and Leandra Black. Regulus had returned from Berlin, married and with child, with a son. He had married the half-blood Leandra Stirling. Everyone knew he had feelings for her, but no one knew how reckless he was. This child was conceived and raised behind everyone's back…

Why did Regulus marry her? She was a half-blood. His family wasn't happy about this. He knew, Bellatrix could never hide her distain for the Stirling family. He hardly believed that his parents were very pleased either. No, Walburga Black detested anything marred by Mudblood; she even disowned her eldest son…

It would be understandable if it were just for the sex. Leandra could have the child, give it to an orphanage somewhere obscure and they could continue living free. Instead they struggled for this child and for each other.

Why?

Because Leandra Stirling was the first female crafter to head the Stirling Tower. As Madame Crafter she owned nearly half the property of magical Britain. All of these accomplishments, although corrupt in how they were achieved, overshadowed her disadvantage as a half-blood. And the Black family was rich and powerful as well, they were of old money while the Stirlings were 'new'.

It was an incredible alliance. A union between the Stirling and the Black family cemented within that child, Corvus Dante Black.

His lip curled. Dante… that single name revealed so much weakness. Still, he knew that from this day on, he would have to make sure that Regulus and Leandra Black did not consolidate anymore power than they already had.

"Congratulations," he said softly. He beckoned for them to stand. Leandra was the only one without a mask. The light from the torches reflected off her glasses. He wanted to see her eyes clearly, to see if they revealed anything.

"Thank you, my lord," Regulus bowed. Leandra mimicked him.

"I must say, it's shocking… this behavior from you Regulus."

Silence. He liked it most when they responded with fearful silence.

"But you're young. The young are foolish. I remember seeing it in others when I was growing up," he told him, slowly. Tantalizingly slow. "The young are foolish. The young are so foolish… Yet here you are, in servitude to me, but you still behave so foolishly. I wonder, what damage could you cause me?"

"My lord, this was never in any way meant to be a blight on my husband's dedication to you," Leandra interrupted. Ascanius reached out from behind her and grabbed her arm. It was a vicious grip. His nails duck into her and he could see pain in her scared face. He was happy to see her cut down a peg or two. Leandra Black always seemed to possess an attitude he did not like. No one deserved to be proud besides him.

"But he is mine, Mrs. Black. He was mine before he was yours," he told her. It looked like this struck a cord with her. She didn't like the thought of not coming first in Regulus's life. "Regulus, you are mine. So every mistake you make, is my mistake. Every failure, it reflects badly on me. And what I need to know is… are you worth the risk?"

Regulus looked up. He was panicked, but he believed he was worth the risk. That was what he liked most about Regulus. No matter what, he believed. He held his stare.

"Your eagerness to prove yourself is astounding, Regulus. Like a little puppy, you just want to make your master happy."

There was a shift in the mood. He only picked it up for a split second. Like someone wasn't content, like someone was just a little bitter… He chuckled softly. "Now before the night grows too boring for the others, I believe your wife and brother-in-law have a gift?"

"Yes, my lord," Ascanius released his sister and with his wand he conjured up a 3D model of a newly designed London. A model of the new, wizarding London. He had challenged Leandra to create a new vision for the city, for when he took over London and all of Britain. When all the millions of Muggles have been removed…

Leicester Square was cleaned out. She had made taller, spindling towers surrounding a labyrinth garden. In the center of the garden was the new Ministry. Then there was the Buckingham Palace, with added wings and more towers. The fountain at the front courtyard was replaced with one of him raising his wand to the sky. At his feet was a circle of masked Death Eaters, glaring down at the viewer. It was the message of a new regime. One that would not take prisoners.

The model rotated soundlessly in the air. He moved around it as he considered it. There were many things still recognizable about this magical London.

"This," he pointed at something finally. His long, thin finger pointed at the Big Ben. "This was designed by whom?"

"Charles Barry, my lord," Leandra answered easily.

"Charles Barry," he repeated. He knew she was right. The name of the architect was not what he wanted them to learn. "Ascanius, my young magical historian, was Charles Barry a pureblood?"

Ascanius titled his head to his sister. She looked anxious, maybe she caught on to what he was going to teach them… "No, my lord."

"A half-blood?"

"No, my lord…"

"I didn't think so," he sneered. "No, I know… He was a Mudblood."

Again, that heavy and fearful silence fell…

"I see the fingerprints of Mudbloods on all of this," he told her, stalking towards her dangerously. But she didn't recoil away. "I wanted a new London, free of the Mud that's stained it for centuries. Have you no proper sense of pride as a pureblood, Madame Crafter? Or did this project inspire nostalgia? Reconnected you with your humble half?"

Some snickered within the chamber. He allowed them to break the silence.

"I trust Regulus married your better half," he teased. His hand slipped into his robes. "Regulus will agree, he has seen it many times, some people need to learn. You, Mrs. Black, must learn, your mother is a poison, never let her infect you!"

His wand appeared. An overpowering pain seized her. It wrapped around her heart like a vine of thorns. Her fingers, back, legs and toes contorted in painful seizures. She was on the floor, withering in pain and screaming. Regulus tried to hold her, but Ascanius held him back.

"Please, my lord!" he begged but Ascanius covered his mouth.

Her sleeves bunched up, revealing her arms. A strange, runic writing started to glow; the writing covered her entire arm. A crack burst along the wall, traveling up and across the ceiling. Dust fell from it. Something was happening to the construct. But he knew she couldn't command this place. She was alone.

Finally he released her. She was on her back, panting and crying with her eyes shut. The writing on her arms faded, until he couldn't see anything but her pale, soft skin. Regulus was still being held back by Ascanius.

"Go to your wife," he waved his hand lazily. "Take her home. And make sure she cleans her hands of any Mudblood before she starts to work again."

Surely they will never forget again. Regulus belonged to the Dark Lord first and foremost.


	34. Celebrating Corvus

**Celebrating Corvus**

_The Dark Lord had harmed her. A strange tremor ran through me. It wasn't fear, it wasn't guilt, it wasn't humiliation… it was anger. It was outrage. Leandra was not a Death Eater. She was not his servant like Ascanius and me. She was just a girl… and it was just a stupid project! _

_I hadn't known this entire time that the Dark Lord commissioned her. When I returned from Berlin and we faced our families, Ascanius suggested that we present the finished model together. He promised it would please the Dark Lord. If I had known the Dark Lord was giving Leandra work, I wouldn't have allowed it. _

_She couldn't enter this fold, not yet, maybe in a few years when the war has settled and things become sane again… I could stand the mud the Dark Lord dragged me through, because I know sacrifice is needed for a better future, but Leandra shouldn't have to. She wasn't a servant to anyone. _

_That night, I held her. We stayed at my parents' house until our place in Bristol was complete. We were in my room. Corvus slept in his crib in a room on the other floor, watched over by Kreacher who would immediately notify us when he cries. I held her; she was still shaking from the torture. "Lea, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" _

"_Stop, don't be sorry," she curled into me. "It's okay. I'll be okay. We'll both be okay. The worse is over, alright? We won't ever let it happen again, that's all." _

_I kissed her and held her tight. I couldn't promise her it wouldn't ever happen again. _

Narcissa wanted nothing more in the world than a baby of her own. [1] Lucius and her were trying to conceive, but nothing worked so far. Narcissa thought it had to do with his stress, he's been working a lot lately. It was unfair; Lucius should unload some of it on others, to clear up his own calendar to spend time with her.

Though she really wanted a baby of her own, and she specifically wanted a baby boy, she wasn't envious of Regulus. In fact, out of all of them perhaps, she was the happiest for Regulus and Leandra. She always knew he was hooked on her, and it was sort of romantic that even after the scandal of Lolita, he still loved her. And she still loved him.

They were all gathered at the Black house, in the drawing room, in front of the family tree. Walburga had already sowed two new places for Leandra and Corvus. Orion and Walburga were the first to hear about the news; apparently it took a lot to talk Walburga down from her murderous rampage. Narcissa's aunt then contacted her parents and they contacted Narcissa. They knew Narcissa would be the only one to tell Bellatrix the news.

Bellatrix didn't like it. Not one bit. It was surprising that she even showed up for this family meeting. They were going to discuss how they would reveal Corvus to the public.

"Whatever they ask you, you must reply that everyone in the family knew of the marriage and we've been celebrating Corvus as our newest member," Walburga told them once they were quiet. Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa's parents, Orion, Walburga, Ascanius, Regulus, Leandra and Corvus were in the room. Kreacher was soundlessly serving finger-food on silver platters.

"We shouldn't mention how he's a bastard and Reggie had to marry a filthy, half-blood in shame?" Bellatrix hissed from the corner of the room. Regulus looked over at her darkly. Ascanius too took offense; he steadily rose to his feet. Leandra was holding Corvus on her lap, she held him a little closer as she too glared at Bellatrix.

Narcissa smiled at Corvus. He was an adorable boy, very handsome already. He had Regulus's eyes. He had Leandra's pout lips. His thick, wavy dark hair was to die for! They had dressed him up in formal robes, black silk with a white collar. And tiny, shiny black shoes… Narcissa's heart nearly melted.

"Little Prince Corvus," Rodolphus drawled.

"He's got a fine future ahead of him," Ascanius announced. "He will inherit from both our families. A fine union has been made, why can't you celebrate it?"

"He still has a quarter Mudblood in him," Bellatrix leered.

"Bella! Be civil," Druella snapped at her daughter.

"Yes, Ascanius, you haven't been absolved entirely," Rodolphus said.

"You know every well that I stand on the same level as you and your wife," Ascanius hissed. "And if you two don't wake up and realize that this world is built by others than yourselves, you will be left behind."

"How dare you!" Bellatrix shouted and took out her wand.

"Bella! ENOUGH!" Cygnus bellowed. Him and Orion had their wands out, Regulus's hand was in his pocket. Narcissa gripped onto Lucius, timidly. Ascanius laughed curtly at Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Usually Ascanius would be the one losing his cool, or at least this is what Narcissa had come to expect, but he was strangely cool-headed.

Bellatrix's chest rose and fell; she was obviously restraining herself for her mother's sake alone. She crossed her arms and turned slightly away from everyone. Rodolphus chuckled to himself before drinking his glass of red wine. Dreulla spoke to her daughter and son-in-law, "You know that in this family we do not abandon family when they seek help. Your father and I throw our support behind Regulus and Corvus, as you should."

Everyone noticed how she did not say Leandra. Narcissa looked over to her new cousin-in-law, all she did was whisper something playfully in Corvus's ear and squeezed him affectionately. He loved it, his face lit up in a great big smile and he giggled when she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"It will be easy, all we have to do is act like nothing happened out of the ordinary. Leandra was already well-liked and Regulus has always been," Walburga went on. Narcissa watched as Regulus and Leandra caught each other's eyes. They smiled discreetly at each other, as if sharing some private joke.

Narcissa took hold of Lucius's hand next to her and leaned over to whisper, "You will take care of this, won't you? You know enough people to keep this from turning into something ugly."

"You really think we should get involved? Maybe it would be good to let Regulus clean up his own mess this time," Lucius replied. Narcissa pressed her head against his and turned to look at Leandra and Corvus.

"Oh but look at him, it's not his fault," she advocated for her second cousin. "Please try to help them, just a little."

Lucius considered the baby. He sighed and whispered, "You're right. I'll do my best, my sweet."

She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Now," Walburga was moving on to other matters, "The public will no doubt want to know everything they can about Corvus."

"Like his middle name?" Bellatrix said snidely.

"His middle name was given to him in honor of my father," Leandra said confidently.

"We both agreed on it," Regulus added. "Dante Stirling is a pureblood."

"His name is a reminder, for Corvus and for everyone, that even the great can fall," finished Leandra. Again they exchanged knowing looks. Bellatrix huffed and mumbled something angrily to herself.

"Nicely rehearsed," Rodolphus' voice carried over the room.

"We need to pick Corvus's godparents," Orion said coolly from the doorway. He had his pipe resting between his lips. He just wanted to light up and take a walk outside, but he had to wait.

"Exactly, this is important," Walburga said.

"I would be honored to be Corvus's godfather," Ascanius assured humbly. Walburga's lip curled in slight disgust. She didn't want that. She wanted someone less surrounded by dead bodies and controversies.

"How about my Narcissa and Lucius?" Cygnus suggested with a nod. Narcissa felt herself blush with flattery.

"Oh I like that!" Walburga said excitedly. "Yes, yes, aligned Regulus and Leandra with a properly married pureblood couple. I think it will resonate quite beautifully with the public."

"Excuse me, but I think I have a right as Corvus's uncle-"

"If you're made his godfather then I demand to be made his godmother," Bellatrix declared. Her and Rodolphus looked very pleased with themselves. Ascanius stared at her, with more hate than Narcissa ever saw in a person. "I will only let this shameful business rest if you make my sister and my brother-in-law the godparents of him," she waved lazily at Corvus. "Because then I can always rest easily at night knowing that he'll be given over to_ real _purebloods when these two get themselves killed."

"Ascanius, please," Leandra held her hand out for her brother. He seemed on the verge of attacking. Bellatrix looked like she was counting on it. He calmed down however and took his sister's hand. "Let this go. You'll always be in Corvy's life," she said softly, some in the room couldn't hear, but Narcissa was concentrating very hard.

For a brief moment she was reminded of Flora Stirling- no, Flora Bones. It was probably just the hair color and the eyes. Otherwise they didn't look a thing alike, Leandra always hide her eyes anyway, behind those glasses.

Ascanius said something, something Narcissa didn't catch because her mind was somewhere else, thinking about another time.

"Narcissa and I will have to discuss this," Lucius told everyone. Narcissa smiled. She was pretty set on doing it. But she knew she had to take care in convincing Lucius. He felt Regulus and Leandra were teetering on the edge, whatever that meant. He wouldn't tell her the details, but the Dark Lord was keeping an eye on Regulus and Leandra now. But Narcissa knew her cousin. He was harmless. He was just in love with his wife and son.

As everyone was getting ready to depart, Narcissa finally approached Leandra and Regulus. Together they stood with Corvus. He held both their hands and kept swinging in their arms, demanding that they play with him. Narcissa imagined that the two of them often played with him, they probably cherished every hour spent running after him and making him laugh.

It was easier for Narcissa to address Regulus. She held onto Lucius's arm, smiling and her eyes always darting down to Corvus. "Who would have thought, Regulus, that you would be the first from us to have a child," she said.

Lucius was silent, unsure how close he should put himself to this new couple. He had seen what the Dark Lord had done to them, Narcissa did not know about this. But these two did have a lot of muscle now. Surely the Dark Lord would warm up to them, they could possibly be the two most important players in his war…

"He's very handsome," she told Regulus. Regulus and Leandra looked proud.

"Thank you," he responded.

"Leandra," Lucius cut in, "must be stressful, being a wife, a mother and Madame Crafter… it all seems to have happened so suddenly."

"Yes, where does time go off to?" Leandra forced a smile. "But I have managed very well, thank you."

"We'll see how long it lasts," Lucius remarked. Narcissa squeezed his arm. "But you two have a very fine boy," he conceded.

"Thank you," Regulus smiled as he lifted Corvus up. Narcissa instinctively took a half step forward.

"I was wondering- may I- only for a minute, of course…"

"Of course, yes," Leandra beamed. Regulus handed Corvus over to Narcissa. She quickly adjusted to holding something so heavy. He stared at his cousin and soon to be godmother. His big eyes drank her in. It was hard to tell what he thought of her, until finally he broke into a goofy smile and he bucked in her arms excitedly.

"He likes you," Leandra explained.

"I'm glad," Narcissa smiled.

_It was a relief to see someone welcoming Leandra. Narcissa had always been gentle with me, but I never knew just how good of a person she was until that moment. It was only logical that Corvus should like her too. _

_The next morning Narcissa and Lucius sent us a letter formally accepting the responsibility of being Corvus's godparents. Honestly, they were the best choice we had considering our limited pool of acceptable people. Before all of this I once envisioned Sirius as the godfather to my son, but that was impossible now. _

_I removed the toy broomstick from Corvus's crib. He was sound asleep. Leandra crept up next to me to peer down at him. _

"_If it wasn't for him, you're entire family would crucify me," she told me. I took her hand and raised it to my lips. _

"_I won't let them hurt you," I promised her. I looked into her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. What happened last night, I'll speak to him. I'll explain that you're not his servant-"_

_She kissed me, interrupting my speech. She pulled back, smiling so warmly… "I don't care about him. I think I've figured out how to keep out of his way, now all you have to worry about is keeping him happy, okay?" _

"_He can't treat you like that, Lea," I told her. "He was upset with me, that was obvious, but I need to speak with him." _

"_Reg, please, shush," she pulled me closer. She rested her head on my shoulder and drew my arms around her. "We can't control him. I don't want us to try, okay? It's not worth it. It's never worth worrying over something you can't control." _

_Something we can't control? "You mean like fate or destiny?" I asked her, thoughtfully. _

"_Yeah, exactly." _

_I perched my chin on top of her head, looking down at Corvus as he slept. "But you never believed in fate, Lea." _

_She took a deep breath. What lie would she spit out next? "I don't know everything, Reg," she finally replied as she slipped out of my embrace. She wanted me to forget it. But I couldn't. _

_But I also couldn't offer a solution. I didn't speak with the Dark Lord about my complaints. Leandra convinced me not to, she threatened to never speak with me again if I did. I didn't want us to be unhappy. She swore she was capable of living the life of a Death Eater's wife. _

_She said I had to trust her and that she trusted me. We had to trust that everything would be all right, if we just keep smart and out of harm's way. _

_

* * *

  
_

[1] I think I had a chapter where Lucius says Narcissa was two months pregnant... hmm I apparently forgot how to do math then, that would be impossible since Draco is born in June 1980. So lets pretend that Lucius says they are TRYING to get pregnant! Okay? thanks....


	35. The Official Word

**The Official Word**

_It was a week before my eighteenth birthday. A strange storm was brewing. Clouds covered the skies. Winds were hissing and beating against everything. I was sitting at the foot of my bed- I mean, our bed. She was standing before the floor-length mirror, dressing herself. _

_Her eyes kept looking back at me through the reflection. She tired not to smile. "You make me feel like some silly little school girl," she told me. _

"_You're only eighteen," I reminded her. "You're not far from being one." _

"_I was never a silly little school girl, thank you very much," she smirked. She set the Stirling brooch under her neck on the black cloak hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing flowing robes of red and violet. They were her ceremonial robes as Madame Crafter. Today called for 'official attire'. We were going to Azkaban. _

_Every fifteen years or so the Master Crafter revisits all of its previous constructs, to make sure everything is being maintained and is still superior in design and magical capacity. I was going to accompany her as her husband and as the Junior Assistant to the Minister. _

_I was Minister Marvin Ferngully's Junior Assistant. Most of my days consisted of speaking to other higher-ups and having lunches with prestigious patrons. All purebloods. Every pureblood elitist adored meeting me. These elitists were exactly the ones paying for Ferngully's re-election campaign. I was well known because of my family, of course, but I was doubly famous now because of my marriage to Leandra. I was constantly congratulated on the wedding and for Corvus. It was strange, in a good way. _

_I always had a sick wish to see Azkaban. It would be exciting. Every wizard or witch growing up heard horrors story about that place. Ferngully would be there along with Crouch Sr. I wondered often how Barty was. "Someone from the press will be there," I told her. _

"_Really? Do you know what papers?" _

"_Just the Daily Prophet, it's an exclusive," I explained. It had been Lucius's idea. I was rather grateful that he decided to be more helpful to Leandra and me. I thought for sure after what happened last time with the Dark Lord, the others would blacklist us, but I suspected that many were attracted to our new profile. Outside of the Death Eater circle, we were quite impressive. _

"_Aren't they already doing a story about us?" _

"_No, that was Witch Weekly. And that was about us as a couple, we sent in those pictures of Corvus and us." _

"_Oh and of our 'honeymoon' in Berlin," she added. She tried on her glasses but decided to go without them. She used the regular sight-adjustment spell to fix her vision. "Your mother is a pro at scandal cover-ups, huh?" _

"_I guess she is," I laughed. She was trying out different looks with her hair. Should it be up or down? "I like it down." _

_She looked back over her shoulder and smirked, "Then it's up. I have to be professional today, it's not a date, Reggie." _

"_I was just trying to help, Lea," I raised my arms in defeat. She laughed. _

Rita Skeeter was waiting for the new hot couple to arrive on the old tugboat. Her, Bozo and the boatman, Richard Bleeker, were anchored at the time on the jagged waves, seven miles way from the island. On the horizon she could see the tiny island and the dark, four-walled tower. She nudged Bozo to take a picture.

"A perfect shoot to establish our setting, our readers will appreciate it," she told him hurriedly. She kept gripping onto the railing of the boat. The storm was growing angrier, rumbles of thunder were heard off in the distance and flashes of lightening could be seen.

"Ye 'ave impressive sea legs, m'am," Bleeker complimented in a tired voice from the helm. He was a shabby looking wizard with a damaged, long beard and dry skin from being beaten by the sea breeze.

"Any self-respecting reporter knows how to keep it together, regardless transportation," Rita replied haughtily as the boat lurched forward. She nearly stumbled over. She rearranged her aqua blue blazer and made sure her frilly collar was in order. Her curly blonde hair was ever so slightly looser than normal; it was usually stiff as rock but the humidity was ridiculous.

She checked her lime-green wristwatch set with rhinestones. She was just about to complain and note down the tardiness of her subjects when a light pop sounded.

On deck appeared Minister Ferngully, his Senior Assistant (a bald and boring man, his name would be printed wrong he was so inconsequential), a man wearing the Stirling colors, Regulus Black and his wife, Leandra. The new group took a moment to find their balance. Regulus helped hold Leandra up, they said something to each other and laughed.

Rita snapped her fingers and her acid green Quick-Quotes Quill sprang out of her crocodile-skinned bag. She gave Bozo a demanding look; he needed to catch these tender moments between Leandra and Regulus! If they wanted to out-sell _Witch Weekly_, they had to produce more 'precious' pictures of the two; it was bad enough that Leandra had refused to bring their child along on the trip… Rita was still convinced the child would be perfectly find visiting Azkaban, it wasn't like he'd be left unsupervised!

"Ah! Finally, I've been anxiously awaiting to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Black," Rita smiled. She thought of a line she would want to use later when she wrote the article…_The jagged waves knocking us about were only a small fracture of what this new couple has endured these past weeks… I could see in their eyes the silent determination and total dedication they possessed for one another. A profound bond that may be short lived, considering their age and the growing divorce rate, but it's hard not to believe in them_… Yes, yes! Readers will love it!

"Well, we're on time," Leandra said as she sat. Regulus sat down next to her. They let go of each other's hand when they were safely settled. Regulus checked his silver-pocket watch. Bozo took another picture of them. Rita was happy with Bozo; he just captured a brilliant moment. Regulus checking his watch, Leandra looking out into the horizon with such a proud and serious expression… _Witch Weekly_ was going to cry their eyes out once her article hit the stands!

"Ms. Skeeter, a pleasure to have you with us today. The only thing that could have been better is the weather," Ferngully cajoled her. She personally did not like the Minister. She suspected that he had a mistress or two hiding in his closet; she privately vowed to expose them. It would be a sensation. But really, she shouldn't get too ahead of herself. It was just the beginning of her career. She was still young. She should keep to human-interest stories. It was too easy to turn to trashy tabloid writing…

"Everyone 'ere?" Bleeker called out over the crashing waves. Leandra leaned in to her husband and said something. Regulus titled his head towards her. He casually had his arm stretched on the railing behind his wife's back. Bozo took another picture of this, just when Regulus's eyes looked at the camera.

Rita grabbed an apple box and dragged it in front of the couple. Her Quick-Quill hovered by her side. She greedily took them in. "Let's get start, hm?" Rita beamed. "Mrs. Black, how have you found a balance between being a mother and the Striling Tower's first Madame Crafter? And you, Mr. Black, how have you adjusted to your wife's career path? Or do you feel its still possible to have your own profession?"

Leandra's eyebrow rose. Regulus blinked. "That was a lot of questions," he remarked.

"So far I have been able to balance my responsibilities beautifully," Leandra started, giving her husband a reassuring look before turning to Rita. "But it would be impossible if it weren't for the support of our family, especially from my in-laws, Orion and Walburga Black."

"Yes, yes, I understand that you're living with them?" Rita kept pushing.

"Until our house in Bristol is finished, yeah," Regulus answered. Rita's eyes jumped to him.

"Bristol? Isn't that quite far from London?"

"Of course we have plenty of properties in London," Leandra said. "Bristol will be a nice change of scenery and a good place to raise our son."

"How old is your son, Corvus?" she asked.

"He's nearly a year now."

"Have you discussed how he will be raised? Will he been trained as a crafter or will he follow more of a philanthropist's path like yours, Mr. Black?"

They didn't know how to answer. "It's a bit early, isn't it?" he asked Rita. "Right now we're just, you know, enjoying raising him."

"Actually Regulus bought him a toy broomstick the other week, which Corvy loves," Leandra gushed. "So who knows, maybe he'll play professionally."

Regulus laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind have a Quidditch player in the family."

"So you allow him to fly, you don't think that's a bit dangerous?" Rita asked slowly. Her quill wrote down_, Both parents become extremely casual and bubbly at the mention of parenting. 'We're just having fun,' Regulus boasts. Leandra nods._

"I make him wear a helmet, and we never let him fly unsupervised," Leandra assured. "It's just a toy, Reg and I are very quick with cushioning charms. Regulus was always the best at charms, actually," she complimented him.

Bozo captured them giving each other loving looks again.

"Ms. Skeeter! I thought this interview was more about today's visit than about Regulus and Leandra's life as parents," Ferngully chuckled, though he looked annoyed. Rita frowned. She wanted to pick apart this couple even more. They were young and in love, that was obvious, but she needed to show the public the cracks in the picture even more. She wanted to ask them about Leandra's parents and the recent deaths in the Stirling family, but the Ministry wouldn't agree to the interview unless those topics were off the table.

To appease the Minister, Rita turned her journalistic skills to more mundane issues. Ferngully went on and on about how it was important to unite the pureblood society and for the magical community to support one another. He felt that Regulus and Leandra were prime examples of how much potential the new generation possessed. Every once and a while Rita was able to ask them more personal questions;

"Are you designing your own home, Mrs. Black?"

"No, actually Larry Blackstone here," she beckoned to the other crafter wearing the Stirling colors, "will be in charge of designing and overseeing the construction of it."

"But Lea will have the final say on everything," Regulus quickly interjected. Rita underlined the use of 'Lea' in her notes. How unprofessional of the couple, Rita liked it.

"Naturally, but I trust Larry to be near-perfection enough to satisfy."

"Thank, Madame."

But the Minister or his Senior Assistant always redirected the conversation to the Ministry's new plan for the future. Boring stuff.

They were only five minutes from reaching the docks when Bleeker interrupted. "Can any of yeh conjure up a Patronus?" he asked.

"I've never tried, but I've read considerably on the practice," Leandra admitted. Regulus shook his head. The Minister looked embarrassed, but the Senior Assistant confidently nodded yes.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" the Senior Assistant and boatman shouted. From the Senior Assistant's wand sprung forth a silvery toad and the boatman produced a larger animal. It was a ground sloth. He looked like the boatman, oddly enough, same tired, sad, droopy face covered in course hair.

Rita hadn't noticed how cold it had been until the Patronus creatures surrounded them in a comforting heat. She could sense that the sloth was stronger than the toad. Perhaps Bleeker had more experience on conjuring them. Still the Senior Assistant's emitted a good amount of cheery comfort.

"Ye'll be alright," Bleeker assured them all. Rita snapped her fingers at Bozo to check he had enough film left for the tour. It wasn't every day the press was allowed a look into Azkaban. "Barty will be there to keep ye safe from dem Dementors."

"Can you believe this?" Leandra said excitedly to Regulus.

"Imagine what Kettleburn would say about this," he replied in a low voice. Try as they might, Rita caught every word. _As the day progressed, it was almost worrying to see how reckless the couple was… _

Standing on the dock were two sullen looking guards wearing dark navy robes. They two have their Patronus attached to them. One of them had a ferret, the other a guinea pig. The boat was tied to the dock, Bleeker got out first, his sloth crawling after him. He put down a wooden plank for them to cross over.

Regulus helped Leandra step up. Bozo took a picture. Regulus looked a little annoyed with how many pictures being taken.

Rita went after them.

For the briefest moment when she was transitioning between the tugboat and the dock, she felt a shocking coldness seize her, penetrating straight into her.

Without meaning to, she remembered that horrible feeling of receiving her first rejection letter from Witch Weekly… the day when her fiancé left her… her mother's funeral, standing alone as her coffin was lowered into the ground and seeing her father with his younger wife standing across from her… being alone last Christmas…

The toad-Patronus hopped close to her. This heavy sadness dispersed faintly. A chill clung to her. This was the Dementor effect. She looked up at the tower. It was much thicker than the Stirling Tower. There was no creative play of light in this structure. It was dull and impersonal. It's slimy; wet stonewalls absorbed the weak sunlight but she knew that if she touched the stone, it wouldn't be warm. It would be clammy and cold, to the point of actually causing her joints stiffness.

"The magic in this place is definitely polished and acute still," Larry Blackstone said to Leandra. Leandra was holding hands with Regulus, both looked very different from the happy and playful couple she had just shared a boat ride with.

"Are you okay?" Regulus asked her gently. Rita thought about how nice it would be to have someone there for her. Someone to hold her hand, to look into her eyes like that…

"It's Azkaban, I knew it would be… interesting," Leandra tried to brush it off. But it was harder than that.

They were led towards the looming tower. At the end of the gravel pathway were massive iron-wrought doors. They led into the prison. These doors were the only things interrupting the monotone exterior. The thin, slit shaped windows were barely noticeable. They wouldn't let a lot of light in, Rita was sure. There were heavy clouds everywhere; Rita felt this was the common climate. She imagined all the hundreds of tiny cells within.

"Are you familiar with the layout of the prison, Mrs. Black?" Ferngully asked, it helped to dispel any quietness. It was important to keep outside of your mind.

"I've seen the blueprints yes," Leandra nodded. "I know there are exactly 1,203 cells here, on twenty-seven floors. The cells are tiny, prisoners are given just enough space to spread their arms. The ceilings are very high though, giving the prisoner the feeling of being trapped in a lonely well."

A lonely well…

Rita burst into tears. Everyone huddled around her, the Patronus forms were ordered to lie at her feet.

"Forget it, take her back to the boat, Bleeker," a voice ordered from the iron-wrought doors. Rita looked up and through her running mascara she saw Barty Crouch Sr. He looked serious like always, and he didn't look at all concerned by her sudden breakdown. She tried choking back her tears; she didn't want to go home empty handed. "Ms. Skeeter, it would be best if you leave. This prison will eat you alive if you can't even make it to the door."

Standing behind him was a silver lion with a great, thick mane and a dead-serious stare like Crouch's. Bozo wrapped his arm around Rita; she was shaking as more sobs poured out of her. She hated herself for being so silly! She was a journalist; she was objective to the end! So a little sad memories resurfaced, so what?

But she allowed them to take her back to the boat. She found that by the time she got home, she nearly didn't have the heart to expose the insecurities she found in Regulus and Leandra's relationship. But at the last moment, after having some chocolate, she put in a juicy bit to spin the story.

_While the official word on their union has been positive and suggest a solid bond, there are disturbing whispers concerning the beginnings of their relations. Before Regulus and Leandra came out as a couple, Leandra was linked to another member of the Black family, Sirius Black. Leandra was reportedly in a serious relationship with Regulus's older brother during late '77 until early '78. No one has yet to comment on Sirius Black…_

She did have a brief interview with Karen Trotter. Karen worked as a secretary at the Daily Prophet, and when Rita went to pick up her assignment she overheard Karen mention Leandra and Sirius. The interview would have been amazing to write in, but her editor didn't want her to get carried away and Karen refused to allow Rita to quote her.

No one was fun these days.

_When the guards went to help Rita by moving their Patronus closer to her, Leandra and I were drowned in ice. I grabbed her and hurried her closer to the lion. I was panting, and my hands were as clammy as hers. _

"_I thought you would manage your own Patronus," Crouch remarked smugly. "The last Master Crafter did." _

"_Your department failed to give me any briefing on how you conduct your tours," she snapped at him. She was shivering in my arms. "Perhaps if you had the decency to communicate things like that-"_

"_Quite right, Mrs. Black, we do apologize," Ferngully said nervously. Everyone looked as horrible as I felt. I kept thinking about the Dark Lord hurting Leandra… about the day Sirius left us… about Rachel Miggs… _

"_I've been busy," Crouch told Leandra. "I'm sure your husband has mentioned how overworked the Ministry has been, cleaning up after certain criminals." _

_Leandra glared at Crouch. _

"_This will only last fifteen minutes," Crouch told us in a dry tone. He kept his promise. The tour could only last fifteen minutes. The higher we went up the tower, the more Dementors we found waiting along the walls and around the corners. The warmth from the silvery creatures waded as we climbed up. I could hear soft whimpers within the dark cells. The hallways were narrow, forcing you to be closer to the coldness seeping into the construct. _

_We kept holding onto each other's hand, no matter how unprofessional that may seem. _

_Even the slightly half step away from the Patronus was threatening. Random flashed of horrible moments of my life invaded my thoughts… Leandra alone aboard the Hogwarts Express… her being tortured before me… saying goodbye to Corvus before returning to Hogwarts… Bellatrix laughing at Rachel Miggs… _

_The dread lasted in me all the way back to London. We were given a large bar of chocolate each, which helped, and being on the boat with Bleeker and his sloth was comforting. But we remained silent. It felt impossible to speak again. Everything was in our head. _

_The Dark Lord had us in his pocket. He was a half-blood. He was a liar… and I must obey him. _

_We couldn't let it spill out in words… it had to stay and it couldn't be fixed…_

_When we arrived home, I was afraid to touch Corvus. I didn't want to infect him with the Dementor's touch. But Corvus ran forward towards us, laughing and happy. I knelt down and opened my arms, he let himself fall forward and I caught him. _

_Warmth stronger than from the chocolate or the Patronus filled me up. _

_I kissed him on the cheek. "We love you, Corvus. We love you so much," I told him. I looked up to see Leandra's eyes misty with tears. She timidly ran a finger through a wavy strand of his hair. She then knelt with us and joined our hug. _

_

* * *

_A/N pls R&R!_  
_


	36. His Last Birthday

**His Last Birthday**

_I could hardly sleep. Today was my eighteenth birthday. There was going to be a party and it would be the first time everyone was together at once since our elopement. It was amazing anyone involved could sleep. Leandra was sound asleep next to me. Corvus was in his room downstairs, Kreacher was by his door, listening for any cries or trouble. I told my parents he could sleep with us, but my mother said that wouldn't be acceptable. _

_It was nice to have the nights to just Leandra and me. She was often exhausted by the time I came home. I slipped out of bed and went to my window. I pulled back the heavy, dark curtain to peer outside. It was past midnight, but I didn't know the exact time. Everything was quiet and empty outside. _

_There was a tired, muffled groan from bed. Leandra sat up, feeling around for me and then spotting me by the window. I laughed a little at how knackered she looked. Her hair was all over the place. She tried blinking her eyes to widen them up a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked. _

"_Nothing. Couldn't sleep. Sorry for waking you." She smiled dopily and patted the space next to her. I went to her. _

"_Happy birthday," she hugged me and kissed my neck. She climbed over me, whispering, "Do you mind if I give you my gift now? Before anybody gets the chance to ruin our day?" _

A busy day! Oh what a busy day! Mustn't trip, spill or drop a thing! No, no, mustn't be mistaken today! Mistress most serious about this, and she tell Kreacher, 'If even a napkin is out of place, I will personally see to your punishment!'

He keeps looking at the row of honorable House-elves from long, long time ago and Kreacher knows he can be just like them!

So Kreacher spend all night cleaning, fluffing pillows and re-sowing cushions, hand-picking lint off carpets, watering plants, scrubbing bathroom wall and floors… Then when the sun rises Kreacher prep the food for the wonderful feast for all the family! Oh Kreacher loves when Mistress has parties, she is so good at having parties, and she always have complicated dining arrangements that Kreacher loves to set up!

Oh but last time Kreacher scattered cherry blossoms when Mistress said apple blossoms and he had to dip his head in scolding hot water five times! That was not fun, but Kreacher okay now! And he never, ever make silly, idiotic, disgusting mistake like that again!

Today they will have pork ribs glazed in honey and spice, with mash potatoes, red radishes, wild rice, salad, pasta with meaty-balls, steamed vestibules chips with mayonnaise because that's why Master Regulus likes most! And Mistress Leandra, who Kreacher's real Mistress no like much, wants banana pudding for baby master Corvus and mashed carrots.

Dessert was very important, Mistress oversees Kreacher when he prepares the seven layers cake with white frosting and it is set with real diamonds and emeralds.

"Where is my husband, Leandra?" she asked Leandra as she entered the kitchen. She whistled at the tall cake.

"Very nice, Walburga. He'll love it."

"Of course he will," she said sharply. "He's my son, I know my son. Now, answer me child, where is my husband?"

"I don't know, Walburga, I'm sorry."

"And Regulus? Please tell me you know where he is. You have only one job for the day and that is to keep Regulus out of the way so he doesn't spoil his surprise."

"Don't worry, I can handle that. He's outside in the back with Corvus, playing."

"Not with that death trap of a broomstick I hope."

"Of course not, I told you, we got rid of that." Mistress did not believe Leandra. Kreacher could tell. Kreacher also no trust Leandra, she smile too much when she speaks. And he never saw them throw out broomstick. He will find out if Leandra lie to his Mistress later, when he done with preparing Master Regulus's birthday cake.

"Good. Go find my husband and make sure that he's presentable, he's most likely in his study."

"I checked there."

"No, silly girl, his private study, it's underneath the kitchen, you enter behind the furnace," she waved Leandra away. "Kreacher! Are you blind as well as weak and useless? This side is completely naked of frosting! Why do you want to disappoint your mistress like this?"

"Oh no! No, no, Mistress, Kreacher no want to upset you! No, Kreacher make you happy and proud!" Kreacher swore as he meanly pinched his nose until his eyes watered. Walburga seemed pleased enough with this punishment.

More hours of work past. Too fast because Kreacher was too happy working. Soon he had to bring silver platters with little food on them upstairs. Lots of wine glasses were filled and Kreacher saw Master Regulus look very nice and honorable in a new suit, he was waiting for the guests arriving by the fireplace. First to come were the handsome and pureblood couple, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Then Ascanius, another good wizard Kreacher could one day serve. Oh he wanted to please them all with what little he could do! They such great and powerful people, Kreacher only a little worm like Mistress says…

Kreacher move like butterfly through everyone! Regulus invites many and Mistress invites all family of course! There are many new faces, Kreacher no recognize them. Mistress Leandra talked with one of these strangers, but Kreacher sure he is pureblood!

"You're the Ravenclaw that got 12 OWLS right?"

"Yes, that was me," they shake hands. Two more people put their dirty plates on top of Kreacher's head, he balance them perfectly as he serve more drinks. "It's a privilege to meet you, Miss Stir- I mean Mrs. Black."

Leandra laugh. She always laughs. Mistress Walburga says it's because she is untrained, she a punk, and remind Mistress dangerously of that bad boy, the one who broke Mistress's heart! The blood-traitor Kreacher no like… "Don't worry about it, it take adjusting to, trust me."

"But really, I-I'm happy to meet you, I've always wanted to." This wizard very red in face. Kreacher wonder if he needs fresh air? Should Kreacher fan him a little?

Oh! Mistress wants to see Kreacher right away! He can sense her calling him outside in garden. Kreacher whisked away and appeared again in the garden. There was a long table snaked through the garden, set with expensive china and silverware.

"Kreacher I want the cold appetizers cleaned up and the guests should come outside now for the hot appetizers," Walburga ordered Kreacher. She stands with Druella and the prestigious cousin of Druella. They all look radiant! Kreacher so lucky to serve such esteemed, virtuous women.

Kreacher do as commanded! He cleans up very quickly and gently directs everyone outside. Regulus sits in the middle with his wife next to him with baby Master Corvus. Kreacher zoom around laying out the hot food. He serve everyone without them speaking to him. They just speak to each other, good pleasant conversation. Even Mistress Bellatrix is happy today, even though her husband no show.

Master Cygnus stands up and calls for attention by nicely tapping his crystal wineglass with his little silver fork. Everyone simmer down. Kreacher is extra careful not to make a sound when he put helping of steamed vegetables on Minister Ferngully's plate.

"I want to make a toast, to my nephew Regulus." Everyone raise glass with him, but Bellatrix one of the last to do so. Only when the pretty sister, Narcissa look at her mean did Bellatrix raise the glass. "As a father of only daughters," he make joke! People chuckle happily, "And don't pity me, for daughters truly are a blessing," he look to his daughters, "But I always watched carefully as my sister and Orion raised Regulus. He's a quiet boy, but not the stupid kind of quiet, eh?" People laugh again. Since Kreacher has to walk underneath the table to pick up what might have fallen, he saw Leandra hold Master Regulus's hand and her other hand was strangely resting on his inner thigh. "No Regulus is the smart kind of quiet. I don't think he's ever made a mistake his entire life-"

Bellatrix coughed.

"Nothing to regret, that's something enviable, son," he said to Regulus. "You have a beautiful son of your own and I look forward to watching you two raise him."

People clap.

Kreacher hears Leandra say to Master Regulus, "Yes! Someone included me in a family speech, though very indirectly."

"It's a start."

"Indeed it is."

Kreacher move away, out from underneath the table. He had five minutes until he had to prepare the dessert. As he make his way with all the stacks of dirty napkins, half-chewed food from floor and other trash in his hands, something happen to Master Regulus.

He flinched and grabbed at his forearm, as if in pain. Leandra looked surprised and they exchanged hurried whispers. Many at the table looked over. Bellatrix watched them like a hawk, her eyes burning into them eagerly.

"Just go, it's okay, don't make him wait," Leandra whispered. Regulus nodded and then with a faint pop he left. There was a weird silence, but Mistress Walburga interrupt it by kicking Kreacher in the behind.

"Move you maggot!"

_The Dark Lord was standing out on a cliff by the sea. The wind was rough and the waves crashed repeatedly below us. I knelt, ready to be commanded. _

"_Your lovely wife does good work," he told me. There was no irony in his voice. No mockery. "But I need to have a final test, don't I?"_

_What was he talking about? Where were we? _

"_So I thought of you tonight. It's your birthday and I wondered, what gift could I give you, Regulus Black. Then it struck me. The best gift I gave give to you is the opportunity for you to give me. You're my most devote follower, so selfless and you just want to serve." _

"_Yes, my lord." _

"_In this cave is something very precious to me," he explained. I looked up as he pointed to sealed entrance. "Your wife built this fortress for me, but I have to add the finishing touch and I need something to test the final product." _

"_Y-you want me?" _

_The Dark Lord stare rested on me. Then his lip curled in a small grin. "No. I need something expendable… Your House-elf." _

"_What?"_

"_You House-elf, your family has one, doesn't it? Or don't you want to share what is yours with your Lord, Regulus?" _

"_No, of course I do, my Lord," I nodded humbly. "I will bring him to you." _

"_Just send him, I know you want to get back to your little party," he waved impatiently. He laughed lightly to himself, "I trust Bella is enjoying herself?" _

_He dismissed me. I returned home, straight to the kitchen. Kreacher was preparing the dessert, a large chocolate cake. "Oh! Master Regulus mustn't see! Mistress must upset if Kreacher spoils surprise!" he worried. I pulled him away from punishing himself. _

"_Listen, Kreacher, listen," I told him. "This is very important, all right?" _

_He nodded. _

"_The Dark Lord wants- needs your assistance in something very important. Now this is an honor for you and for our family, so you must do exactly as he says, do you understand?" _

"_Oh yes, Master Regulus! Thank you, Master, Kreacher will not disappoint! He will not! He will be perfect House-elf!" _

"_Good," I looked around the kitchen. He was obviously in the middle of finishing things for my party. My mother would want him tending to us first. I frowned. "After the Dark Lord is finished with you, come back home immediately." _

"_Yes, master! Right away!" Kreacher beamed. He saluted and with a loud crack he was gone. _

_

* * *

_A/N okay, more later, next chapter will be centered on Metis. The reason I rewrote these chapters is because two reasons, one I was getting bored with how I was writing it, and two, I was leaving out too many things. Like Narcissa and Lucius being made Corvus's godparents, how exactly they covered up their shootgun wedding... I usually get too distracted writing in Reg or Lea's POV, it's my fault. Also I think this is a fun way, I want to recreate this sense of us being on the outside looking into Reg's life now, since everything is in the open now, sort of.


	37. Queen Anne Style

**Queen Anne Style**

_My mother was very upset, dessert was to be served but Kreacher wasn't there. She was pacing like a warlord before her fleets. "This is shameful, Regulus! We have the Minister waiting!" _

_We were in the entrance hall. "Mother I explained, Kreacher was needed elsewhere, he'll be back." _

"_What does he need with our house-elf?" she snapped at me. It was a good question, but I couldn't even begin to speculate. It was best to just wait. _

"_I can have my house-elf serve us," Leandra offered. "Coco!" Her house-elf appeared, bowing deeply at her feet. My mother tutted, turning away. I gave Leandra a grateful look. "Coco, go into the kitchen and prepare to serve the dessert in- what, Walburga, ten minutes?" _

"_I suppose, but don't let your elf slack in the presentation," she warned. "It took years to teach Kreacher how to best present the food at a party as prominent as this. The show is half the charm when you dine at our home." _

"_I've noticed," Leandra muttered. She addressed her house-elf again, "Ten minutes, Coco, I want it to be perfect. Everything is all set, so you really shouldn't mess things up. If you do, you'll embarrass me greatly, you understand this." _

"_Yes, Madame Crafter, Coco knows! Coco will perform as perfectly as Puddlemere United did last season, captained by the brave and brilliant Sebastian Ragtuffson," she swore. I laughed, she noticed me, glancing up shyly first but then her head snapped back and her mouth dropped open in awe, "The Seeker Regulus Black!" she squealed. _

"_Coc has a deranged obsession with Quidditch," Leandra explained quickly. She then slapped Coco on the back of the head, sending her on her way. My mother looked at them like they were the most revolting sight she's ever seen. _

"_Shall we return to my raving party outside?" I asked them. _

_A loud crack sounded and there was a thud. Something was knocked over behind the coat hanger. We looked at each other confused, and I moved forward to see what it was. A limp, grey body rolled out. _

_It was Kreacher._

Her cousin's mansion was made in the Queen Anne Style. Though she knew she would never make it as a crafter or even a Muggle architect, she enjoyed learning what she could about architecture. Besides when they first arrived at the mansion in mid-September, she took care of Corvus as Leandra gave them a tour, explaining every aesthetic wonder.

It was built a few kilometers out of the city of Bristol. The house was nearly the size of the Malfoy Manor, but this garden was much bigger than theirs. Leandra and Regulus had spared for expense building this house. They even had Brutus, her father; send over his best landscaper since the talent offered in Britain did not convince Leandra.

There were lush flower gardens, cascading brooks, great big trees scattered about, a grove of apple trees to the west and a lake. Everything was spread out, so there was enough room to begin private projects, like plant vegetables or build a playground for Corvus. These are some of the things she would do anyway.

The house had all the fine features of a Queen Anne styled home. A sweep of steps leading to a carved stone door-case, rows of painted sash windows in boxes set with the brickwork, stone quoins emphasizing corners, a central triangular pediment set against a hipped roof with dormers…

Métis sat in the grass as Corvus played in a shallow stream only a few yards from her. On her lap she had her nursing textbook open and she was underlining important facts that she was positive would be in her next written exam. Nursing wasn't really a passion of hers, but Leandra was right, she needed to make herself useful.

It was so kind of her father to send her here to work for Leandra. And it was wonderful of Leandra to take her in; she knew that she was a burden as a Squib. She did not expect any of these fine wizards to treat her as kindly as they have.

There was the sound of a footfall, Métis quickly turned. Neither Leandra nor Regulus was due to be back until that evening!

It was Ascanius Stirling. His hair was neatly sleeked back; it had grown longer since the last time Métis had seen him. The ends reached a little beyond his collar now, but it was held back neatly and respectfully. His robes looked crisp and new, she noticed his cufflinks. They were silver set with sapphires.

Métis nervously got to her feet, trying to fix her long wool skirt as she moved. Some of the papers she had stuck into the pages of her textbook slipped out. She felt herself blush. She bowed, "Mr. Ascanius."

He shifted the weight on his feet. He tried looking everywhere but at her. "My sister is not home?"

"No, I will have word sent immediately though, of your arrival-"

"Stop," he raised his hand. She bit her lip. He sighed; she could sense that he pitied her. "Please, don't worry, Métis."

She knew everything about Leandra and Ascanius's history. She prided herself on knowing everything about the Stirling family in general. Many feared Ascanius; she could understand how they could misunderstand someone like him. But she knew that if she were a real witch, she would be someone like Ascanius. He was a warrior, a knight upholding his family's honor, sacrificing himself to purge their world of filth and disease. His passion run deep and it was strong. Métis saw this immediately; it could all be read in his haunting eyes.

"She doesn't know I was coming," he told her. He looked over at Corvus. "I came to give Corvus his birthday gift."

"I don't believe Leandra will be celebrating it today, Mistress Walburga wants to throw him a party for the weekend though," Métis said in her soft voice. Ascanius's eyes examined Métis, slowly and she couldn't see what his verdict was.

"He's one year old now," he said finally looking away. He walked towards Corvus. The child was slapping his hands in mud puddles, laughing as he always did. Métis rushed to pick up a cleaning rag lying beside her bag of things. She was going to clean Corvus up for Ascanius, but he beckoned for her to stop. With a quick flick of his wand, Corvus was cleaned up. The child blinked, confused and sad to be without mud. Ascanius picked him up. "This gift is important, I have to give it over to him. It is only right."

He placed Corvus back on the ground, away from the mud bank though. He knelt in front of the little boy. Métis wanted to pat down an odd strand of hair sticking out in the back. She felt Corvus should look his best for his uncle.

Ascanius pulled out a silver necklace from under his collar. The necklace had a pendent. It was the necklace and pendent given to every newborn boy of the Stirling family. The pendent had their family crest on it. Métis use to dream of one day having her own baby boy, a powerful wizard and the best crafter to ever live, and she would polish that pendent every night as he slept.

"But is this one yours?" Métis asked without thinking.

He looked up at her. He looked surprised that she knew how important this gift was. Ascanius nodded.

"He is the first son after our generation," he said in his deep voice, "It is my gift to Corvus."

"It is the perfect gift then," Métis complimented. "Corvus is lucky to be in such a good family."

Ascanius purposely looked away from her. He took the necklace and slipped the silver chain over Corvus's head. It magically adjusted itself to fit on his neck. Corvus was impatient to begin playing against. Métis wished he only knew how monumental this was.

"Tell my sister I came to bestow Corvus this gift," Ascanius ordered as he stood up. "I don't know when I will see her next. Let her know I wish Corvus a happy birthday."

For the entire day, Métis thought about him. What did he mean about not knowing when he will see Leandra next? It nearly sounded like he wasn't sure when he'll ever see her again. And the way his eyes took her in. They were calm. There was some disgust behind them when they looked at her, but he was reserved. He was willing to acknowledge her. Métis appreciated him for being so giving.

That day was 27 October 1979, Corvus's first birthday. Leandra and Regulus wanted to celebrate it privately. Walburga would organize something for the weekend, when everyone had off. Métis would not be invited. She was never allowed to step foot into the Black household. They were determined to find Corvus a witch nanny. She understood their concern. She agreed actually, Corvus needed to be raised as a proper wizard. He was the heir of the family after all.

Leandra, Regulus and Corvus sat on a white sheet thrown over the floor in the sitting room. Corvus had discovered finger-painting. The sheet they sat on was covered in paint stains. On the walls, portraits of long-gone relatives and random fine-art models turned their nose up at the messiness. But Leandra and Regulus didn't seem to care.

"Tonight was fun," Leandra said lightly. Regulus was staring off into space. "Reg!"

"Huh, yeah it was fun."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You're thinking about Kreacher again aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about what's in there," he retorted, as he stood up, careful not to touch anything. Leandra looked angry.

"Have you thought about how much danger we could be in discussing this?"

"Don't we have a right to know, Lea?"

"We don't want to know anything, because the more we know the more involved we get," Leandra told him. She noticed Métis watching them. "You can go home for the night, Métis I know you have a paper due for tomorrow."

Métis nodded obediently and stood up with the scarf she was knitting for Corvus. As she left into the hallway, she kept the door slight ajar and she waited to hear more.

"Reg, we said we would put this behind us."

"Lea, think about what he's done. Kreacher was almost killed. Why did he have to do that? Kreacher's just a house-elf, what's the point in doing that?"

"He's just a bully, Reg, he's did it because he can."

"I think that's only part of it," Regulus said thoughtfully. "What's important enough to have you build him a cave rigged with traps?"

"Reg, please-"

"You know something, Lea, I can tell."

Métis heard her sigh exasperatedly. "He wouldn't say explicitly but yes, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

There was a pause. "The wickedest of magical inventions, Regulus."

Métis frowned, she couldn't understand. Regulus seemed to have, he cursed in disbelief. He said something else, but it was lost to Métis, but just then a crash came at the door to the garden terrace. She heard Leandra and Regulus hurry to the door; she had to move quickly to appear innocent of eavesdropping.

She ran to the door. Close behind her were Leandra and Regulus.

"Métis? Is that you?" Leandra called out. They came into the corridor with her. Leandra was holding Corvus, even though his hands were staining her robes. Regulus had his wand out. He looked alert. He led the way to the door and opened it.

In stumbled Ascanius. His face was drenched in bright, crimson blood. Regulus took a step back so he wouldn't fall onto him. Both Leandra and Regulus looked pale, they didn't move at all. Métis hurried forward, turning Ascanius's body up so she could examine his face. Being so close to him, she could see his dark eyes burn through the blood smeared on his face. She could also see that he had other wounds on his torso.

Her hands fluttered over him, checking the natural of his wounds. "Someone tried to use a knife to his face," she explained as she gingerly touched the side of his face. "Everything else is magically inflicted."

He was panting. "The damn Order stopped me before I could… before I could…"

"Before you could what?" Leandra demanded, her voice deathly quiet. She was alight with some anger. Metis didn't understand.

"Before I could kill him, sister… I was so near to finishing it all. Our father, I was so close to ending it for us."

Regulus and Leandra stared at Ascanius. Métis used the hem of her skirt to wipe the blood off his face.

"Before you could kill him?" Leandra repeated. "Before you could kill our FATHER?"

Her scream destroyed any other sound in the house. The air was heavy.

"How dare you come here! Get out! I will not have you in my house!"

"Sister…"

"But cousin, he needs help," Métis pled on his behalf.

"I don't care! GET OUT!" Corvus started to cry in her arms, he didn't like his mother to be so angry. It was a side of her Métis never saw before. Regulus quickly took Corvus from her.

"What is this, sister?" Ascanius hissed.

The house groaned. The windowpanes shook. Leandra pointed her wand at her brother. He was forced to his feet, held in the air. The door swung open violently.

"I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Ascanius was thrown out through the door and it snapped shut behind him. Métis was shocked. She had felt the force of his banishment as he flew by her. The door splintered when it was slammed. She looked at Leandra. She looked possessed.

"Ascanius ambushed my father," she spoke in a hushed tone. But Métis heard her words through Corvus's cries. "He was going to kill him, nearly had him…"

"But he's alive," Regulus reminded her.

"He was nearly dead, who knows what Ascanius did to him! Maybe he's still dying," she took a step back, resting against the wall. "I can't believe it… Reg, I thought he was done doing this to me! Why isn't he happy? What more can we do?"

Regulus was quiet. Corvus was hiccupping from crying too much. Métis got to her feet and looked out the window. Ascanius was gone. She silently hoped he was getting the help he needed. She looked at the blood on her skirt now. She could still feel him in her arms.

"He's just killing whoever he wants!" Leandra exclaimed. "Doesn't the Dark Lord control him? All of you Death Eaters, what kind of sick order do you follow?"

"Cousin!" Métis gasped. "Hold your tongue! Your brother has done everything for you, you should be grateful for what he has provided you with. And to criticize the Dark Lord like that, it's an insult to your brother and your husband."

"How can you defend him or any of them!" Leandra shouted back. "You're a Squib, you are nothing to them but shame! Do you have no self-respect, you're pathetic!"

"You can not turn away from your proper family-"

"Shut up, Métis, shut up and leave before I seriously regret something," she said, aiming her wand at Métis.

She held back from saying anything else. She knew that when it came to a fight involving magic, she was surely to lose. Regulus was giving her an equally cold and disgusted look as Leandra. She held herself high though and turned to the door.

Just as she opened the door and stepped out, a cool mist surrounded her and after a few steps she found herself wondering aimlessly outside of Leandra's property. This mist would mislead and displace uninvited guests. Métis knew how to navigate herself to the city. It would take a very long time however.

_We were left half-knowing what had just happened. Ascanius had come, bathed in blood and he told us that Dante was in bad shape too. Then Métis got involved, and I always thought she was neutral and was reliable to stay that way. Leandra had her face hidden in her hands. She was sitting on the floor. She looked defeated. _

"_You're both Death Eaters, but how can you stand beside him?" she asked him. "He's horrible. I don't know how to stop him without… without doing something stupid." _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_It's not your fault, don't say your sorry," she looked at me. "I don't even know where this is all coming from. It's just from the surprise. My father is still alive. I know this will blow over-"_

"_Just because you say that, doesn't mean I believe you meant it," I said. She tried fighting back her tears. "I've been asking myself the same thing, you know that. And we keep brushing it aside and then, well then something like this happens, Lea." _

"_What can we do? You're a Death Eater! I'm married to a Death Eater and related to another, we're surround by Death Eaters," she stressed. "We can only keep ourselves from getting anymore involved then we already are. And you know that." _

_Corvus was calming down. I didn't want what she said to be the final verdict. It felt too wrong. _

"_We should go see him." _

"_What?" _

"_We should go see your father, at St. Mungo's." _

_She was speechless. _


	38. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

Dante Stirling was lying in a bed on the fourth floor at St. Mungo's hospital. The ward was one of the biggest. It had plenty of windows to let in the sunlight once the sun was up. Sunlight was good for various injures caused by Dark Magic. James remembered writing that in his Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam.

There were a few of them from the Order watching over him. Lolita wanted to see her husband, but they thought it best that she wait in hiding until the morning. There was no telling whether Ascanius would come back to finish his duel. Besides, Dante was still resting.

Ascanius had nearly finished him off using that curse of his, the one James witnessed Ascanius kill Notus with. But Dante conjured up water to soak himself with to fight off the dehydration. He disarmed his son and when his son tried to ring his neck, he was forced to use his pocketknife on him.

"I can't believe it," Lily said, "How can a son hate his father so much?"

She was standing over Dante, checking his pulse for the thirteenth time. James was sitting down; his own arm was wrapped with a bandage. He had been the first one on the scene to help. "Ascanius is a psycho, so you can't really explain the stuff he does," James replied.

Lily looked at her young husband, "How can you joke at a time like this?"

"I'm _not_ joking, Ascanius Stirling is a madman!"

"It was in the tone that you said it."

"Unconsciously inappropriate of me, Lily. I apologize for my unconscious."

She shook her head, but she smiled faintly. James was happy whenever he managed to make her smile. "Thinking about Ascanius just makes me that much _more_ nervous about having children," she laughed.

"No offense to Dante or Lolly, but they didn't really do very well raising their kids," James said. "Lying to them about something that big, come on, how could they have thought that was good parenting."

Lily had to agree. "I always wanted to ask them why. But it would be rude, I'm sure they already blame themselves for it."

"Then again, at least now Dante and Lolita are on our side. They've been great help."

"Can you imagine how difficult it must be, going against their own son like this…"

"They're not against Ascanius, just against Voldemort."

Lily nodded. They were quiet while a nurse came in to check on a patient at the other end of the ward. The nurse gave the couple a lingering stare. James wondered if it was because she was concerned about their presence in relation to the patients, or if she was concerned about their presence in relation to who she can past this news onto next. James held her stare until she turned away and left the ward. "Do you think we have to worry about that?" Lily picked up on what James was thinking.

"It's not like they can get us in here."

"They might set up watch outside."

"We'll wait until Dumbledore decides what we should do next."

"Fine, though we can think for ourselves every once and a while."

James frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed and tried to shake herself from whatever was bothering her. "It's just some times I feel like Dumbledore forgets…"

"Forgets what?"

"That we're all human."

"What? He knows we're human."

"Yeah but some times his plans sort of… never mind, James."

He got up to comfort her. "Listen, you're just tiring yourself out, Lil. I mean just last week we had our third run in with Voldy, we're tied with the Longbottoms now."

Lily chuckled and leaned into James. It felt good to be in his arms. "I think when I married you I got some of your dumb luck, Potter."

"Hey, hey, don't take it for granted."

They slowly drew their lips together in a light kiss. A loud crack of lightening shook the windows. The storm also interrupted their kissing.

"It's real bad out there, huh?" Lily commented.

"Perfect night to be visiting a hospital."

Someone burst into the ward and hurried towards them. James and Lily both stood apart, their hands on their wands in their pockets. But it was just Sirius. "You won't believe who's coming up the hallway right now," he said urgently, looking over his shoulder at the door. He was breathing heavily as if he had raced someone.

"Who?" Lily demanded.

"The bloody power couple of the year," Sirius hissed.

"Me and Lily are already here, mate," James couldn't resist.

"Regulus and Leandra."

"What?" Lily gasped, "They're here? Do we know why?"

"I don't know… but they brought their kid with them."

"They can't be here to attack then," Lily decided. She crossed her arms and started to pace. "Did they see you?"

"No, I mean they saw Padfoot, but that's about it. The second they entered the reception I split."

"It's so late and the weathers horrible, and they brought their son?"

"Yes, Lily, I just said that. And why does the weather matter?"

"Listen, I think they came to visit him, Leandra's probably scared for her father," Lily told them. James knew this was good news for Lily. She had been worried about Leandra ever since she broke up with Sirius. The younger girl was wrapped up in something dangerous. "That means they must have spoken with Ascanius, how else would they know?"

"Her mother could have told her," James said.

"No," Sirius answered with his lip curled, "Lolita and Dante swore never to contact her. They reckon she's safer swimming with the sharks alone."

The door opened again. They all turned. Leandra's face was tear-stained and she was holding Corvus though she looked exhausted, as if she might collapse. Holding the door open for her was Regulus, who spotted them first. His face paled and he froze in his place. Leandra followed her husband's stare.

Leandra turned slightly and whispered something to Regulus, but he shook his head and held onto her as he took the first step towards Dante's sickbed. Sirius made a growling noise; James nudged him to keep him civil.

"Leandra, Regulus," Lily greeted them. She stepped forward with a smile for a handshake. Leandra's red eyes kept jumping from face to face, then down at her resting father. She hugged Corvus to her.

Regulus leaned in to take Lily's hand. James was rather surprised by this. Lily had been right, they had come for Leandra. Regulus wasn't wearing his usual tailored robes; his hair was loose about his face, nearly as casual as Sirius's do. He also looked like someone without a clue.

Leandra's hair was pulled back with frizz haloing her face. Her bottom lip kept quivering. Holding onto her son was the only thing keeping her together. That and Regulus's hand resting on her lower back.

"Let me take him, Lea," Regulus said gently, "You go to him."

Leandra let Regulus take Corvus from her and she slowly inched her way to her father's side. She reached out a hand, timidly touching his. Once her fingertips brushed against his skin, she snatched up his hand and she fell apart. She cried over him. Regulus gently rocked his son, who looked drowsy and probably needed sleep.

Even Lily didn't know what to do. James checked on Sirius, he was pretty torn up watching Leandra, James never saw Sirius look so guilty and pained. Sirius had said some harsh things about Leandra when the news of her marriage broke out. He did the math. He never thought Leandra was the type. If there was one thing Sirius hated more than his family, it was someone who would lie and hurt those closest to them.

James tried convincing Sirius that it was due to the circumstance she was in. She was probably confused as hell, and Sirius _did_ sweep her off her feet in record time. While Sirius claimed they were good when they were on, James and the others never thought it was a good idea. Especially not for her, and seeing her breakdown now, in hindsight, justified their reservations.

"So how did you find out, Reg?" Sirius redirected his attention at his brother, who he had no problem hating. He looked at the kid, his expression softening for the briefest millisecond, and then he looked back at his brother.

"Ascanius came to our house," Regulus said in a small voice. He clearly didn't want anything to start between him and Sirius, or with anyone for the matter.

"What did you have to do to get my twat of a brother here? This is very un-Death Eater-like of you Reggie, whatever will your friends think?"

"Shove it Sirius," Leandra said sharply. "You don't know anything, so shut the hell up and leave us alone." She gazed at Sirius spitefully. James actually feared she might do something to emphasize her warning.

Sirius held her stare, but he surrendered quickly enough. He turned his back to them, as if there was something outside the window more interesting to observe.

"Did they say anything when you brought him in?" Regulus asked, breaking the tension. "Is he alright?"

"He's being fed water, he's very dehydrated," Lily explained immediately. "Your brother couldn't hit him directly, he was lucky."

Leandra studied her father's face again. "I can't leave him again, Reg," she barely whispered. "I can't."

James turned to Regulus, to see how he'd react, but he was calm like before. His son was limp in his arms, asleep. "Listen, mate, I can hold him for a while," James offered. He didn't know why, but he sensed Regulus wanted to be closer with Leandra. She needed him too.

Regulus looked shocked by the offer. He fumbled with his words. James ignored the look of betrayal Sirius shot at him over his shoulder. Regulus let James take Corvus. The kid felt like a sack of lead weight. He smelt like baby powder and milk. Lily gave him a pleased look.

Sirius took a deep, shuddering and restraining breath. "Why don't we go get us some tea?" Lily suggested kindly to Sirius. She practically had to push Sirius to get him to move out with her.

As they headed for the door, James could hear Sirius say something, rather bitterly, and he looked back, this time to stare at Regulus comforting Leandra. He laughed curtly and stalked towards the door. Lily followed him, most likely ready to tell him off once they past through the door.

The ward felt a lot quieter when the door shut behind them. James didn't know what to do with the kid, so he just swayed with him. Regulus was holding onto her from behind, his lips on the back of her neck. She was gripping onto his arms, still shaking. James looked away; they really should be given some privacy…

"Lee?" a croaky voice rasped. Dante was wakening up. His thin lips pulled into a smile and his eyes focused on his daughter's face. She lunged forward to hug him. Regulus respectfully let go of her, stepping back. Leandra started to cry again, James was surprised she had more tears in her.

Dante's eyes blinked heavily, peering over Leandra's head to see Corvus resting in James's arms. "Corvus…"

Leandra sat up, sniffling. She waved James over with Corvus. "Look dad, look who we brought… your grandson…"

"Corvus?" Dante breathed. He smiled drowsily and he lifted his hand to touch Corvus. Regulus got up to take Corvus from James. He gently woke the boy up. "Ah, he's beautiful, Lee," said Dante as he held onto Corvus's little hand.

James awkwardly watched them tenderly reconnect. He was about to step back, when he saw Regulus flinch suddenly. "Are you alright?" he asked him. Regulus hissed and he dropped his left arm, shaking it like it was caught on fire or something.

"What's wrong?" asked Dante.

"You have to go," said Leandra, gravely. She stood up and went to Regulus. "Do you think… they couldn't already know, could they?"

"It's fine," Regulus told her as he handed Corvus to her. Corvus was getting grumpier by the second. His sleepy eyes were narrowed darkly. Regulus took something out of his pocket. James saw whatever it was glitter in the harsh light of the ward for a second before Regulus slipped it into Leandra's pocket. "Take it, I'll see you at home."

"Maybe you don't have to go," said Leandra. As if to prove her wrong, whatever had seized Regulus struck again. He winced and recoiled from her, holding on to his forearm.

"Something's serious is happening," he said thoughtfully. "I have to go."

"I love you," she said. He smiled at her.

"I love you too."

James blinked and Regulus was gone. "Voldemort summoned him?"

She paled at the name. "Yes," she replied. She looked guarded now. "Glad to see you're still sharp enough to point out the obvious, Potter. Now, could you please give my father and me a few minutes alone?"

_I came to a forest clearing. I joined my fellow masked Death Eaters. Everyone formed a silent circle around the Dark Lord. He stood in the center, beside a tall, single black flame. His hands lazily cut through it. His red eyes glinted in the strange light. He looked troubled, his brow was frowned and his lips turned downward. _

_The storm that had been building all night was at its fiercest hour. We stood as the rains soaked us. The Dark Lord remained untouched by the elements. Why was he delaying? _

_Another Death Eater Apparated. It must have been Ascanius. He dropped to the wet ground once he appeared. He struggled to get to his feet, trying to make as little noise as possible. When lightening cracked above, providing its light for a split-second, I could see blood mingled in the rain puddle he stood in. _

"_Severus," the Dark Lord whispered. Severus took a step forward. The Dark Lord turned slightly to look at him. "Tell us what you heard." _

"_At once, my lord," he bowed. He turned to us. He waited until the roll of thunder past. "I overheard a prophecy told by a Seer who has been taken into Hogwarts." _

_What? A prophecy? All of this… for a prophecy? Was this a test or was this serious? _

"_The words, Severus, speak them, exactly as you heard them, now," said the Dark Lord, dangerously. _

_Severus bowed. Then he informed us; "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _

_There were murmurs of disbelief. I could distinctly hear Bellatrix hiss, "Never!" _

"_A child," repeated the Dark Lord. He stepped away from the black flame. It immediately withered away. "You lord needs you more than ever, friends," he said to them. "Forget everything else. I want to know who will bore this child. All of you will watch my enemies." _

"_No one can defeat you, my Lord!" Bellatrix declared. "This prophecy is a trap! Dumbledore is setting a trap! Severus was tricked. Dumbledore must have known he was spying on him. Severus must have given himself away, made himself vulnerable to exploitation-"_

"_No, Bella, no," he interrupted softly. "I have been watching the skies. Ever since the beginning of my journey to this present greatness… I foresaw something like this." _

"_But, surely a child isn't the one to vanquish you, my lord," Lucius spoke up. _

"_Nothing shall vanquish me, Lucius," he said sharply. "I will find whoever this hero is and I will fulfill the prophecy. Did you not listen? Either must die at the hand of the other… Why did you all assume it was your Dark Lord that will die? Do you really think I can't defeat a child?" _

_Everyone quickly denied it. _

"_Silence!" he hissed. "Everything comes second to finding this child. I alone shall kill him." _

_He was sending us to hunt down an unborn child? I felt sick. We didn't need to do this. He didn't need to do this! How could he trust a prophecy? We were to murder a child! A child! A baby! _

_I thought about what I saw in the book detailing the creation of a Horcrux__**, Secrets of the Darkest Art**__. My father had the book. I remember feeling sick, just like now. A terror reached into me with every word. It touched my heart. It made me realize… _

_The Dark Lord was going to force us into a dark world. _

_What if Corvus hadn't been born yet? What if he was going to be born when the seventh month dies? He would have sent me to kill my own child. I knew. To him life didn't matter. It was something easily replaced by dark magic. _

"_All of you Death Eaters, what kind of sick order do you follow?" Leandra had demanded. _

_If this was a real prophecy, then nothing will stop it from happening. I already knew that with the Horcrux hidden in the cave, the Dark Lord was not going to die. When he does met his match, it won't be fair…_

_But I knew how to tip the scales back in balance..._

_

* * *

_**A/N** I'm not sure when the prophecy is made, canon-wise. On harry potter wiki it says 1980, but then it also says it might have been made the night of conception, on a stormy night sometime in the fall... So I went with that. I figured the prophecy was the final straw for Reg. 'Course he has plenty of other reasons to be disgusted with what he's been dragged into...

Three chapters left... pls R&R!


	39. Some Things Are Regrettable

**A/N** I just want to say, that this fic started from an idea I had for a Draco/oc story...

* * *

**Some Things Are Regrettable**

_I knew if I saw her again I wouldn't be able to go through with it. _

_I imagined her safe in bed Corvus curled up with her. _

_We were strong together. _

_She would be able to go on without me. _

_This was just another challenge. If there was someone who could bounce back from something this bad, it was Leandra. She could build a new life. She could love Corvus enough for the both of us. _

_I trusted her. She will understand. She will forgive me. _

_The door to my childhood home opened soundlessly. I stepped into the dark hallway. "Muffliato," I pointed my wand upwards. I couldn't wake my parents. The gas-lamps steadily lit up all along the walls. With a sweep of my wand they died again. I closed the door, immersing myself in total, silent darkness. _

"_Lumos." The light glimmered on the hallway chandelier. I hurried to the end of the hall, but stopped. What should I do first? Should I get it over with? I only had some much time to act. _

_But I didn't want to leave her and Corvus with nothing. I wanted to leave something, so they will know I'm with them, forever. I came into the drawing room. The long, high-ceilinged room I grew up with. Though the light from my wand was feeble, everything was illuminated for me. Everything was exactly the same since the day I was born. Sirius use to complain about that, and I sometimes thought it annoying too. But now it helped me calm down. _

_I went to my mother's stationary, taking two sheets of paper and a quill. I sat down, turning a gas-lamp on low. The first letter was for Corvus. He'll read it when he was ready. My breathing became heavier. I swallowed. He would be miles away when he reads this. He won't even remember my face, will he? _

_My eyes were tearing up. I stopped to wipe my eyes. It was awkward and wrong to write a letter like this. He was my son. He was just one year old. But here I was, trying to communicate with him in the future. Leandra will keep him safe. He won't become a stranger. He'll be the same. He'll have that same spirit. I forced my hand to steady to write the letter. _

_Leandra's letter was worse. I could go on forever trying to explain to her what she meant to me. She knew me the best. She knew that I never liked writing letters. They were a chore unless they were for her. But this one was different. There was too much weight on this one. _

"_Less is more," I choked. Breaking the silence around me helped. Letting the tears roll down did too. I wrote my sparse lines. She could read between the lines. She knew me. _

_I folded the parchment and slipped them into envelopes with their names on it. Of course I thought about leaving something for my parents. But they won't find any resolution in a letter. _

_Before I left, I remembered one last person who had to be told the truth. I wrote a third letter. _

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,  
you will be mortal once more

R.A.B

"_I always liked your style," she'd said. _

_Outside across our garden there was an owl-shed. I crept across the wet grass. The storm was dying down, moving south from the feel of the wind. All that was left was a weak drizzle and the smell of rain. These were perfect conditions for sliding. Sirius and I would come sprinting out of the house after a rainstorm and we'd slid on our stomachs across the sleek grass. It would completely destroy the grass. Sometimes our father would fix the mess we'd made before mother came to investigate. _

_I picked one of our owls. "Bring these to my house in Bristol," I told the owl. It was a beautiful snow-owl. I set it loose. Its white form soared until I lost sight of him_

_Kreacher slept under the boiler in a cupboard off the kitchen. I made sure everything was as it had been before I snuck downstairs. As I came to the basement landing, I turned left abruptly. I came to the stone door that led to my father's private study. My hand touched the rough stone door. It was exactly like the door that guarded the Slytherin commons. You needed a password to pass in there as well. _

_Inside there was the pensieve I filled months ago. If someone saw those, they could follow my path. My father would know to look here first to find out what happened to me. I couldn't have that. _

_The last time I entered his study the password had been Nigellus. My great-great grandfather's middle name. I vaguely remembered during my childhood I heard him slip in here after dinner and the password had been Belvina. She was my great-aunt I think. The trend seemed to be names of relatives. _

"_Arcturus," I tried. _

_Nothing. _

"_Pollux." _

_Nothing again. I let my hand drop. I had to get in there. _

"_Corvus," I said my son's name. My stomach clenched at saying it aloud. _

_The door slid open. This would be the first time I ever entered this room alone. I stepped in. His basement study was small, with a low ceiling. A single round greenish lamp hung from the center of the ceiling. _

_There were two bookshelves that covered half the walls. To the side of the door was his desk. On the last wall was a glass cabinet. Wedged in the corner between a bookshelf and the cabinet was the marble basin that held all my precious and tortured memories. _

_I tapped my wand on the rim, "Evanesco." _

_The silvery liquid vanished. No one would know. No one else will follow me. _

_It was important that I find something to replace the Horcrux. There was no telling if the Dark Lord will be able to sense it's theft. I didn't want him to have the time to make another Horcrux before the prophecy is fulfilled. He had to believe he was safe until it was too late. _

_I went to the glass cabinet. I opened one of the drawers, looking for something that matched the description Kreacher gave of the Horcrux. A golden locket. I rummaged through another drawer, and then opened the cabinet doors. I was going to give up, to search somewhere else in the house, when I found a velvet jewelry box. I opened it. Inside was a golden locket. _

_It was small, with no markings on it. I pulled out the parchment with the Dark Lord's letter and folded it up tightly. Opening the locket I wedged the message into place where a portrait should have been. I snapped it shut. I didn't even think whom the locket could have been meant for. _

_I left my father's study. Everything inside was as it was before my entrance. I went into the kitchen, stalking through the large cavernous room. I found the boiler and knelt beside it. I gently knocked. "Kreacher," I called. The house-elf crawled out from underneath. His eyes blinked sleepily. _

"_Master Regulus? Did Kreacher over sleep? Are you here for breakfast?" _

"_No, Kreacher, you didn't do anything wrong," I assured him. Something was caught in my throat. I swallowed. "I-I need you, Kreacher. Remember when you helped the Dark Lord?" _

"_Yes," he said timidly, his ears folded back like a frightened dog. His large eyes look haunted at the mentioning of it. _

"_I need you to take me to the cave, Kreacher," I told him. I held out my hand. _

"_Master Regulus wants to go to the cave? But Master Regulus, it is not a nice place, and Mistress would not like Kreacher to bring Master Regulus there…" _

"_Kreacher, please, this is important. This is something I have to do, and you're the only one who can help me," I said. He looked honored, but he still hesitated to take my hand. He finally did, and bowed his head sadly. _

"_As Master Regulus wish," he muttered. We spun on the spot; my childhood home vanished from sight. _

_I was standing on the same cliff I was summoned to on my birthday. It was colder than last time, but the sky was lighter. The stars were fading, as the sun was due to rise. _

"_Well?" I looked at Kreacher, still holding his hand. Kreacher stepped forward and knocked on the sealed entrance. An arched outline appeared, blazing white as if a light was behind it. "Good, Kreacher, now take me inside-"_

"_No, Master Regulus, Kreacher not open the door yet," Kreacher told him. "When Kreacher came with Dark Lord, Kreacher told he must make payment to the Dark Lord's cave. Kreacher must give blood." I was aghast at the crudeness of it, and slow to react as Kreacher's hand slipped out of mine and he bit into it. _

"_Kreacher!" _

_But it was too late; his hand was dripping with thin drops of blood. He smeared it across the rough stone entrance. The blood was absorbed by the outlined archway and turned into a real opening. _

_Before I entered I used my wand to seal the bite marks on Kreacher's hand. "You tell me what needs to be done, Kreacher," I ordered him. _

_We walked through the archway and stood on the edge of a black lake. The lake stretched on forever, and the ceiling was so high I couldn't see the top. Leandra had said it was a large chamber. What it held had no mortality, it was unnatural, therefore the place it resigned in had to reflect that. She hadn't been able to tell me the details of the cave. A greenish light shone far away in what could be the middle of the lake. The darkness and silence of the place was oppressive. _

_Kreacher led me along the edge of the lake. He stopped after several paces and ran his hands over the stone floor, his hand closed in midair upon something I could not see. But then Kreacher pulled, and a coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, grasped in his tiny hands. The chain started to slide through his hands like a snake, recoiling itself on the ground. It pulled something out of the depths of the lake. A tiny boat broke the surface, as green as the chain and floated eerily towards where we stood. _

"_T-this is safe?" I asked him. Kreacher turned to me. _

"_Kreacher thinks so, Kreacher was safe on the boat with the Dark Lord," he said. "But when Kreacher drank the potion the Dark Lord gave him, Kreacher heard things move in the lake. Things that aren't safe at all." _

"_It's important we get that necklace, Kreacher, so if you have to, if those things in the lake try to stop us leaving with the necklace, I want you to leave at once. Alone and with the necklace, do you understand me?" _

_We climbed into the boat. Kreacher brought the chain onto the floor. I crouched since I could not comfortably sit. The boat moved itself towards the light. "Lumos," I let my wand's light cast on the black water underneath us. _

_Beyond the ripples carved by our passing boat, I saw something floating inches below the surface. It was marble-white and hallow. _

_My heart froze. _

"_Is Master Regulus okay? Does he want to go back now?" Kreacher asked me. I shook my head. I pulled my wand away. An inferius? I couldn't imagine that it was the only one in the cave.. _

_The green light grew larger. The boat finally came to a halt at something. I raised my wand's light to see. There was a small island of smooth rock. The light was coming from a stone basin set upon a pedestal. The basin was full of the emerald potion Kreacher had told me of the night of my birthday. _

_I raised my wand once again, twirled it once in the air, but nothing happened. I had tried conjuring a goblet, but this place was unnerving me. I remembered that hallow, waxy face floating beneath the water. _

_I took a deep breath. This time I said the incantation aloud, to break the horrid silence bearing down on us. A wooden goblet appeared. I caught it. _

"_Does Master Regulus want Kreacher to drink it now?" Kreacher asked. _

"_No… I-I can do it." _

_Kreacher had said the potion gave him a lot of pain and he was dying of thirst when he returned home. Then again this potion could affect him differently than it would a human. But he hadn't been killed, and from Kreacher's tale it didn't sound like the potion was meant to. _

"_Kreacher, I order you to make sure I drink it all, okay?" I said, looking at him. He looked so torn. I turned back to the potion. _

"_Yes, Master…"_

"_And I want you to take the necklace out, and replace it with this one," I took out the other locket._

"_Yes, Master." Kreacher held the necklace, hugging it to himself._

_I plunged the goblet into the potion. I filled the goblet to the rim. Slowly I brought it to my lips, careful not to spill because my hands were trembling. I closed my eyes tightly and opened my mouth, pouring the potion down my throat. _

_It felt like thousands of scorched, hot razors tearing through me. The world spun in my mind and I saw a vague shadow. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" I heard Leandra's voice, unnaturally shrill. The silhouette turned to me. She laughed. "You're an idiot. A damn idiot." _

_I blindly plunged the goblet back into the basin. I drank it again. Her form turned lighter, I could see her face glowing. She was standing on the other side of the basin. Behind her were other people, but I couldn't see them yet. Her eyes shone strangely. _

"_You think this is impressing anyone?" she scoffed. "Please, you're a coward. The world will always remember you as that." _

_I groaned irritably. I refilled the cup and drank three more times. All the while she just laughed. _

"_You didn't even love me, I _trained_ you to love me," Leandra proclaimed. "I got everything I needed from you. I'll send my brother after your parents now kill them so I can collect on your family's fortune. It belongs to me now." _

"_No… don't say that…" I heard myself say. But I couldn't feel myself say it. All I felt was the hot pain inside of me. It was like every drop crashed against my insides like iron spikes. _

"_Didn't you think it was too easy? I brought you into the Room of Requirement with a very brilliant plan in mind," she sneered. "Corvus was already planted inside of me, by someone else. By a real man." _

"_No... no!" _

"_Yes! Yes!" My body felt too heavy. I fell forward and felt something hard smash against my chest. I had fallen over the basin. My body contorted and my hand twitched when it went back into the basin with the cup. "Corvus belongs to Sirius. Did you really think I would give you the honor of taking my virginity? Ha! You blind fool. It was all one big plan, just like how I used you that night in our third year. Perfectly executed, flawless… like everything I do." _

"_It's not true. It's not-" I stopped speaking. As the edges of my vision blurred from the weight of pain, I saw something stepping out of the shadows behind Leandra. Something forced my hand into the basin and poured more of the potion down my throat. I drank, though my eyes kept on Leandra. _

_Lord Voldemort had come out of the shadows. With him were the others, all masked, but I knew instinctively who they were. Ascanius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus…_

_Leandra turned. She screamed in terror. "No! You did this to me, Regulus! You killed me, you fool!" _

"_You must learn from your mistakes, Regulus," the Dark Lord said in his high voice. "You know I will not let you do this without consequences. You once knew exactly the importance of subtlety." _

_Bellatrix grabbed Leandra by her hair. She screamed as Rodolphus used the Cruciatus curse on her. A line of fire leapt from Ascanius's wand. It curled around Leandra's flailing form. Her screams hurt my ears; they were throbbing and penetrating my mind. _

_A tiny voice spoke to me… "M-Master Regulus drink more… we're almost done, please finish drinking…" _

"_No! Kill me! Take me! Don't… not her, not her…" _

"_TAKE THE CHILD!" Leandra screamed. "Take him! Not me!" _

_The Dark Lord suddenly had Corvus in his arms. Corvus's eyes shone strangely and they were staring at me. He couldn't recognize me. There was no love behind his stare. _

"_Yes, I think we will take the child. All of Regulus blood must be hunted down," the Dark Lord said. "But you will die too, Leandra. It was your fault you let Regulus care for you so much. Ascanius, do it now." _

_The Dark Lord raised Corvus into the air. _

"_Sitis Excessum!" A silver bolt of light came from his wand and jumped into Corvus's chest. Now Corvus's screams joined his mothers. His body shuddered and his hands grabbed at the air, hoping to grab onto something that could save him. I watched his white, healthy skin become sallow. His flesh deflated, becoming wrinkled against his bones. His eyes bulged, his tongue rolled out, thick and swollen… _

_The world went black. The pain remained, but it turned into something else. It turned into a craving. I opened my eyes. I was on my back; Kreacher was over me, lightly shaking me. _

"_M-m-master Regulus? Please get up. Kreacher has the necklace," he said. "Kreacher switch them like Master said." I looked to where my dead son had been held. There was nothing there. _

_The pain was burning against the walls of my stomach. My throat felt parched. "Water…" _

"_Yes, Kreacher knows," he told me. He started to drag me to the water. "We drink and then go back home. We go back to Mistress and Kreacher will cook Master Regulus's favorite meal, Kreacher promise…" _

_I let him drag me to the edge. Water, water, I had to have water… _

_But the necklace, the Horcrux, it had to be destroyed. I pulled away from Kreacher. "No… Kreacher," I croaked, the back of my throat stinging, "Go, you have to go back home. Destroy the necklace." _

"_Kreacher will destroy the necklace, yes Master Regulus." _

_I tried to smile, my lips splitting from being so dried. "Don't tell anyone in the family about this. Destroy the necklace." _

"_B-but you come home too, Master Regulus?" _

_The worse was over. The potion hadn't killed me. I saw Corvus's shriveled corpse again. I heard Leandra's words still. But it wasn't true. All that was real was the pain. The physical… _

_I crawled to the boat and pulled myself onto it. Kreacher was watching me, still hesitant. I would get myself out of here. _

_I was so thirsty. _

_Without thinking I left my arm flop over the side of the boat. My hand submerged in icy water. It felt good. . _

_I forgot. I forgot about what was waiting within the lake. But it did not forget me. _

_A hand latched onto my wrist. It yanked me down. The boat violently thrashed. Kreacher panicked. _

"_GO!" I shouted back at him. My hand searched for my wand. Where was it? I pulled against the inferius. But then it gave a tug that was supernaturally strong and so sudden, that in my already weak state, it was enough to dislocate my shoulder instantly. _

_I screamed. It didn't sound like me. It sounded like some tortured creature. I saw Corvus in my mind again, the way his hands were grabbing at nothing as his body contorted. _

"_Master Regulus!" _

_Something sprung out of the water. An inferius landed on the other side of the boat. The boat threatened to capsize. _

"_Kreacher! Go! I order you to go!" I couldn't see him anymore. Another climbed onto the boat. It grabbed my neck. It tried dragging me into the water. Two more loomed over me, eagerly reaching for me. Water dripped off of them and onto me. I hated how my body betrayed me, because every time a drop touched my lips it was a false relief. I struggled; I fought as hard as I could. _

_My free hand found my wand._

_The one that had my arm pulled again, this time more powerful than ever. The boat flipped over. _

_A rush of bubbles churned before my eyes and as they cleared, I found myself face to face with the inferius holding my wrist. It was a man's corpse. It's sunken, sightless eyes watching me. _

_Other white faces appeared, surrounding me in the darkness. Hands latched onto me. I felt my skin tear. Teeth sank into me. A hand wrapped its thin, hard fingers around my neck and squeezed viciously. I gasped… It was crushing me…_

XXX

A door opened. He entered a white room set somewhere high. It was quiet. She sat with their child in her arms. They sat waiting for him. They sat before a large, opened window. They were bathed in warm light. She looked over her shoulder at him.

She smiled. He walked soundlessly to them. Standing over them, his child gazed up at him blissfully. They were bathed in the same light, as one. He held his hand out for his child. His tiny fingers intertwined with his. Her almond-shaped eyes were filled with love. She was radiant.

"We knew you'd be back."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. You belong here, with us."


	40. Run, Rabbit, Run

**Run, Rabbit, Run**

His letter was waiting for me when I returned home from the hospital. It was at the doorstep. The sun had risen. The storm was gone. There was a letter addressed to Corvus too. I rushed into the house, brought Corvus immediately to his crib. Then I tore open the envelope. I knew his handwriting. I knew it was from him.

_Dearest Lea_

_I love you. No need to worry, I'm prepared to face death because you've showed me what's worth living for.  
I want you to be happy. Take Corvus and be free.  
I always belonged to you. _

_Don't be afraid,  
Love, Reg_

I didn't want to move. If I moved his memory would slip through my fingers. His face, his touch, his words… and his eyes, those eyes I could never quite draw. If I moved now, the world would sweep me up and I didn't want a world without him.

But then there was a noise from little Corvy's crib. He was standing up, looking out, with was looking for me. He was in need of me. He saw me. He saw me with his eyes, with Regulus's eyes.

**XXX**

Barty Crouch Jr. didn't know how Regulus Black died. No one did. He disappeared sometime between October 28th and November 2nd 1979. The Dark Lord had summoned him, to investigate Ascanius Stirling's dispute with Regulus and his wife. He never answered the call.

Shortly after, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange crossed paths with Orion Black and Cygnus Black one afternoon at the Noble Serpent. Something happened, an argument about Regulus began, and it escalated into a full-out duel. The Noble Serpent sustained great damage. Orion Black was killed on the scene. Cygnus died later due to related injuries. There were no witnesses though. No leads.

He felt that he understood Regulus. Always watching from the sidelines, Barty believed he was an excellent judge of character. Regulus was reserved, considerate, proud and brave. And the passion he had, Barty once was in awe of it. He had everything and he was on the verge of entering an even greater magical age. Barty had hoped to one day watch him work. He heard stories about how he never cracked under pressure. Rabastan, Bellatrix, Ascanius and even Severus regarded his earlier conquests impressive.

Though they all remarked that when Leandra entered the picture, they noticed a change. Some within the Death Eaters said it was Leandra who weakened Regulus and possibly killed him. She was a half-blood. She feared for her Mudblood mother. Perhaps Regulus thought he could salvage her. Maybe she got scared of Regulus's conviction to the pureblood race, and she felt she had to kill him before he killed her mother.

She never rejected weakness, like Barty once thought. She just hid it well in front of everyone. Barty felt like a fool. He could never know her from afar. She was never a fighter, he had just romanticized her. It was because of her the Dark Lord lost Regulus Black.

Six months after Regulus's disappearance, rumors started that Leandra was fraternizing with the Order.

It was March 12, 1981.

Barty stood outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. Ascanius came out of the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't look as refined as he used to. He was very fidgety now, his eyes looked wild and he never liked when people whispered around him. He hated whispers. "And?" Barty asked him.

"The Squib convinced the fool to meet with me," sneered Ascanius. A cruel glee glinted in his dark eyes. He checked his watch. "We have ten minutes to get to the location."

"Where is it?"

"Kingston Lane, a street outside of London."

"And he'll be alone?"

"Yes."

"How did she get him to agree to this?" Ascanius laughed coldly. He took hold of Barty's arm.

"Fathers are weak."

He Disapparated with Barty. They arrived at an empty street corner, Kingston Lane. Barty took out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Remember, wait until he tells me the address to my sister's estate," Ascanius reminded him. Barty kept close behind Ascanius as he walked down the street. They came to a small apartment building. It consisted of three floors. 32 Kingston Lane, flat C on the top floor. Ascanius rang the bell.

A voice came onto the intercom. "Ascanius?"

"What is this?" hissed Ascanius confused.

"It's alright. It's just an intercom, for communication. The door is going to buzz, push it open as it buzzes." Barty knew of this. He heard about intercoms and other telecommunicate devices in his Muggle Studies class. Just as the bodiless voice promised the door began to buzz. Ascanius roughly knocked it open. The thick door banged into the wall behind it.

They went through a narrow, tiled corridor. There was an echo of a door opening high above in the stairwell. Ascanius came to the stairwell and looked up. Leaning over the top railing was Dante Stirling.

"Father," said Ascanius, his voice sounding small. Dante smiled. His hair had grayed considerably since the days Barty knew him by appearance. He used to watch the Stirling family when they dropped off Leandra or Ascanius at the platform. His children had his eyes, though Barty saw more of Leandra in his. Ascanius' features had twisted themselves until they were completely his own.

"It's good to see you, son."

"She's not here, is she?" he couldn't quite hide his distain for his mother yet.

"No, she isn't."

"You're alone?"

"I am, it's just us, son. Come up. I'll put the kettle on." He disappeared back into his flat. Ascanius climbed the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Barty struggled to keep the cloak on while staying close to Ascanius. He hissed at Ascanius to slow down.

The older Death Eater waited at the top stair. Once Barty was ready he entered his parents' new residence.

The place was quite bare. The living room only had one sunken in couch and an armchair. There was a record player, with stacks of records towering over it. A table was set before the couch. On the table were various framed pictures. All family photos. Ascanius frowned at them, looking uncomfortable under his former-self's stare.

Barty on the other hand found them fascinating. There were pictures of Ascanius in his Hogwarts robes standing in front of the red steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. Leandra was hugging him, wearing a pale yellow summer dress. Ascanius looked nervous, but excited and Leandra looked happy for him. Her hair was short then, extremely puffy and her glasses looked too big for her face.

He studied another picture. This one was taken at Christmas. Leandra was shyly holding up a pearl necklace. She was kneeling at the Christmas tree. The fairy light from the decorations lit her face softly.

He carefully moved around the table, he paused when he found an unframed picture left on the tabletop. It was the most contemporary photograph. It was of Leandra holding Corvus. He was big now. Beside her were Lily and James Potter holding their son, Harry. On the other side of the Potters stood Sirius Black. They were laughing together.

Barty felt a stab in his heart at this sight. Leandra never mourned Regulus's death, did she? She returned to Sirius Black. Barty was baffled when she began dating him her sixth year, but she then returned to Regulus. How could she be so cold? Regulus cared greatly for her; he had always seen that in him. He just assumed she felt the same. He never knew Leandra.

"It's still black, son?" Dante came into the living room with two cups of tea.

"Yes… it's still black," Ascanius replied as he took his cup. Ascanius was standing; his back had been turned to the pictures.

"Sit, Ascanius, I think we both need to get comfortable for this," said Dante, kindly. "I'm sorry it took me this long to listen to Métis."

"I understand," Ascanius said quietly. He sat down, his eyes avoiding the pictures.

"I mean, from what Métis told me, you've-you've come a long way. I'm proud of you," he told his son. Ascanius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dante reached over to take his hand.

Barty thought of his own father. He was completely blind, which gave him a lot of opportunities to see into the Ministry through him. He was useful to Barty, but not as a father. Not as someone he could look up to. One day he might save his father, but only if he asked. "Don't rely on them. Crouch, this is a fight we must fight for ourselves," Regulus once said.

"Métis is a nice girl," continued Dante, "Lee's still upset with her, won't speak with her or fund her classes anymore. Poor girl had to drop out. She'd almost graduated too."

"Yes, Métis was helpful," agreed Ascanius. His eyes opened again.

"She told me that she took care of you after… well, after that fight."

"Yes, she did. When Leandra had outcast me from all the property belonging to the Stirling Tower, I didn't have any where to go," said Ascanius, slightly bitter. He calmed himself though and got back into character. "She was all I had, Leandra that is. I-I saw how much pain I've put her through. I wanted to apologize, but she… she hates me now."

"She's been through a lot, Ascanius, and yeah, you didn't help, but you've realized your mistake now," assured Dante. "We can move on. We can be a family again."

"But how? I-I'm a Death Eater, how can I go back?" Ascanius acted distressed. Dante tried soothing him. Barty wondered if Ascanius ever felt like this, honestly. He was acting a little too well. But then Ascanius's mask slipped and Barty saw a dangerous, hungry look in his eyes when Dante started to explain;

"Your mother's with Lee now, a lot of us are at her estate outside Bristol. We can go there together."

"I can't go now," Ascanius stood up anxiously. He turned away from his father, rubbing his hands together and grinning privately. "The Dark Lord wants me soon. B-but," he looked back, his eyes sad, "maybe after, right after. It will only be a short assignment, I hope."

"How about we arrange another meeting in a few days-"

"No!" Ascanius said abruptly. "Father, it has to be immediately done. You don't know what it's like. They're all watching me. They'll find out. I can't stall anymore it's been two years almost… please father."

"Alright, just calm down, okay?" Dante beckoned for him to sit again. Ascanius obeyed. He was eagerly awaiting the location. "Her estate is placed under a Fidelius Charm, so it's hidden to everyone… but I'm her Secret Keeper. When you can, meet us at…"

Ascanius sputtered into laughter once his father finished telling him exactly what he came for. Dante looked confused, but it quickly dawned on him what had happened.

"_Crucio!"_ Barty struck him with the curse as he appeared out from underneath his cloak. Ascanius had his own wand out. While his father fought against the pain, his eyes glared up at his son.

"Two years was never going to change me father," Ascanius told him, smiling dangerously. "When you're pure and right, father, you don't have to change. Now, let's end this, shall we? _Sitis Excessum_!"

Barty had trouble watching Ascanius use his curse on people. He'd only witnessed it once before. He would've much preferred to leave the body as the curse quenched the life out of Dante, but Ascanius insisted on watching. As Ascanius watched his father die, Barty impulsively snatched up the unframed picture on the table.

Affection had nothing to do with it.

**XXX**

For the first four months, I stayed hidden. Walburga housed us during this dark period. She only spoke with Corvus if she could help it. She only wanted to acknowledge him and I didn't hold anything against her. So for me those four months were very quiet. It gave me enough time to think and to plan.

I returned to the outside world. I was ready to do something. This was my home. I wanted this to be Corvus' home. It was worth fighting for. As Madame Crafter I controlled nearly all of magical Britain's land. I rehired the Crafters who were thrown out during Eros' rule. I gave jobs to blood-traitors and Mudbloods. The Stirling Tower did business with everyone, except Death Eaters.

My parents became a part of my life again. They became a part of Corvus' life, finally. I wanted to join the Order. It took some convincing for my parents to arrange a meeting with Dumbledore. It was a quick meeting, I thought there might be some kind of ceremony involved, but the Order didn't waste time with pointless shows. That was refreshing.

It was nearly Corvus's second birthday. I was at the Leaky Cauldron; I was supposed to meet with Remus Lupin. It was supposed to be just the two of us. But then he came in with Sirius. I knew sooner or later we would meet again. We were on the same side, after all. But I didn't know what to do. I vaguely knew what I had to say.

His stare was very cold. They sat down across from me and I showed them the blueprints Larry Blackstone and I had drawn up. They were for a living complex intended for refuge werewolves, the ones that had been cast from society and were on the run from Greyback. Every time I looked at Sirius, I lost my words and had to start again.

After the meeting Lupin took the blueprints, he would show them to the werewolves. Sirius and him exchanged hushed words. Lupin left. Sirius stayed. He finally spoke.

"So… life among the Death Eaters got a bit scary did it?"

"Sirius, please, I'm sorry. I thought I could… I thought I could ignore it," I confessed. "Ascanius _was_ a slimy fascist, he is still. And you were right, I did have a choice. I can stand up to him and all the other slimy fascists."

He studied my face. _Please say something_. "Took you long enough," he said, rather sharply.

"Indeed it did." I think I saw a ghost of a smile.

"Where's Corvus?" he asked. It felt strange for him to ask about his nephew, but I could see that he genuinely wanted to know.

"He's at your mother's actually," I told him. "I try to let her see him once every two weeks."

"Sweet Merlin, Leandra, are you crazy? You might as well hire a hag to baby-sit him. Same damage will come from it." I laughed again. He did too this time.

"No, she's great with Corvus. Very affectionate, and… Corvus is all she has left," I said, sadly. "She doesn't leave the house anymore. No one goes to see her. She's only ever happy when Corvus is there."

Sirius looked a little remorseful. "You should bring Corvus over to James and Lily's some time," he told me. "Let him meet Harry. It would be good for them to play with each other. Harry's not allowed to get out really, I'm sure you keep Corvus on a tight lease too."

"Yeah, sort of have to," I smiled. "But a play date with the Potters sounds splendid. I think Corvus would love it."

"Good."

"And I think he'd love to meet you too," I told him. He seemed caught off guard but flattered. "Something tells me you'll be his favorite uncle."

**XXX**

They gathered a few of the others. They brought Anontin Dolohov and Evan Rosier. Ascanius made it abundantly clear that no one was allowed to kill his mother or sister. They were his to kill.

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined in a cloudless sky. But when they Apparated onto a long, empty road in South West England, a few miles outside of Bristol, they were surrounded by mist. "This is only to displace unwanted visitors," explained Ascanius. "I've told you the location, you'll pass through this illusion and find her estate on the other side."

They all wore their masks. Barty threw his invisibility cloak over himself again. The others used spells to camouflage themselves. Barty imagined the Fidelius Charm wasn't the only defenses of the estate. As they slowly advanced, he anticipated some sensory alarms would soon set off.

The mist dispersed and they came upon the large bright house. Barty, as someone who use to want to be a crafter, recognized its Queen Anne style of architecture. It was beautiful and impressive. Everything Regulus and Leandra Black were meant to be.

Noise was heard in the back. Their targets were outside in the garden. It seemed a few members of the Order were holding a meeting. Present were Mad Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Lolita and Leandra. They were seated on the terrace. The Death Eaters carefully spread out to surround them.

They weren't close enough to hear naturally what they were discussing, but Barty used a Hearing Charm so he could eavesdrop.

By the edge of the terrace, crouching on the bottom stair leading to the gardens was little Corvus. He was examining a rose bush. He used his finger to prod at something. "Mama! Mama!" he shouted excitedly. "Wook! It's a wadybug!" He stood up, balancing a red ladybug on his finger.

Leandra reached for him, smiling. "You found a ladybug? That's very good, Corvy! Is she pretty?"

"Yeah!" breathed Corvus. He climbed the stairs, while keeping his eyes on the bug. But when he ran towards his mother to show her, it flew away. "Aw! Mama she's gone!"

"That's okay, there's plenty of ladybugs out there for you," said Sirius Black. He winked at Corvus. "Trust me."

"But I wanna show 'Arry dah wadybug," pouted Corvus.

"Harry's not coming over until next week, buddy," Black told him. "You'll find another ladybug before then."

"Come here, Corvus," Lolita beckoned him. On her lap she held a large white rabbit. "Don't you want to play with Robby?" Corvus did, though he was still saddened by the ladybug's disappearance. Lolita's black curly hair was put in a tight bun. There were grey streaks in her hair now and there were heavy lines on her face. But her eyes still sparkled, especially when she spoke to her grandson. Corvus came to carefully pick up the rabbit, Robby. "Grandpa's coming soon, he'll help you find a new ladybug, okay?"

"Where is Dante?" asked Edgar Bones. "He's usually not late."

"He has to take care of something. An old friend needed his help," Lolita told them. "He'll be here."

"Well, I haven't got all day," said Moody.

"Fortunately this can be resolved without my father," said Leandra assertively. "I have the perfect safe house picked out. It's in France. It used to be a hunting lodge for my uncle Cronos. When you have the family, the one You Know Who's after, I can meet you in Le Havre, across the English Channel. I'll take you there."

"I don't like the idea of crossing the channel, too much can go wrong during that stretch," said Moody.

"Too much can wrong here in jolly old England, Moody," remarked Black.

"I think it's worth trying," said Bones. "But are you sure you want be apart of this mission, Leandra? You don't have to."

"Of course I do," said Leandra. "I want to do more than rent out safe houses. This is my fight too now. It took me long enough to realize it, so I have a lot of catching up to do, haven't I?"

Barty caught Black staring at Leandra fondly.

Just as Barty predicted, a piercing ring sounded, as one of them must have triggered the alarm. Rosier, Dolohov and Ascanius were stripped of their disguise.

"_Stupefy!"_ Dolohov and Rosier cast the first spells. One of the spells struck Lolita, knocking her back off her seat. Mad Eye Moody dodged the second one by diving forward off his chair. Everyone leapt to their feet with their wands out.

Moving with unnatural speed, Ascanius crossed the distance to stand over his mother, and instantly did what he came to do, "_Sitis Excessum_!"

"No!" screamed Leandra, her despair echoing across hundreds of acres. Ascanius tried to strike her, but she was too quick. She deflected the curse and Ascanius was thrown back.

There was an explosion by where Rosier stood. Barty saw his body jump dive through the debris. Moody sent another curse at him, but Rosier tumbled out of the way again.

"_Crucio_!" Barty hit Moody from behind. The Auror fell to the ground, bearing his teeth against the pain. He twisted around to face Barty. His magical eye centered on him.

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius Black knocked Barty forward. His Cruciatus curse broke. Barty barely managed to get out of the way before the earth beneath him was blown up by a spell sent from Moody.

Barty glanced at how his friends were faring. Dolohov was in a duel against Edgar Bones. A large ball of fire erupted from Bones' wand and struck Dolohov squarely in the chest.

Rosier aimed another Stunning Spell at Moody, this time he managed to hit him. Black looked like he was set to cast another spell at Barty, so Barty wildly shouted the first spell that came to mind. "_Levicorpus!"_

Black was swept up by his ankles and hung upside down. His wand slipped out of his hand in the process. Barty scrambled to snatch it. But suddenly an immense downward pressure pinned him to the ground. It felt like a plate of stone was bearing down on him. He groaned. It was going to crush him.

The white rabbit sped past Barty, fleeing into the forest beyond the garden.

Black fell back to the ground. He looked over to the terrace. Leandra was crouching beside Corvus, holding him tightly to her. Corvus was crying hysterically, gasping between sobs. "Leandra! Go! Take Corvus, get out of here!" shouted Black.

"_Confringo_!" yelled Ascanius, reappearing on the terrace. He aimed the spell at Black.

"Sirius!" called Leandra pathetically. Black jumped out of the way. Barty felt the heat of the spell as it past over him to where Black once stood. Rosier was set to curse Black next, but the blood-traitor preempted him by stunning him.

The pressure increased upon Barty. His hand unwrapped around his wand so it could lie flat. He opened his mouth wide to alleviate the pressure against his skull. His mask began to crack. "Ascanius! Help!"

"Sister!" Ascanius demanded her attention. "Move away from your son. Let him live, he doesn't have to die today."

"Keep away from her, Ascanius!" barked Black. He had his wand set on Ascanius. Leandra's brother laughed.

"Goodbye sister!"

Barty knew how Ascanius's curse worked. There was a blink of silver light, like always, but something else took place. A deep, powerful boom exploded. It was a single great pulse that sent enormous pressure waves through the area. The air filled with a thick fog. Leandra, holding onto Corvus, was lost in the middle of it.

Whatever was bearing down on Barty disappeared. He carefully took up his wand again. The fog was everywhere. It felt moist. His ears were ringing. Disoriented, he got to his feet.

"Leandra! Leandra!" he heard Black call frantically. There was no response. Something told Barty, Leandra was gone. The fog thinned quickly, Black was on the ground a few feet away from Barty.

Only Ascanius' dark figure stirred on the terrace.

"It's time!" Dolohov declared just when his silhouette was beginning to appear in the fog. "Let's go!"

There were several faint pops. The others Disapparated. Barty however felt one final thing had to happen before he left;

"_Morsmordre!"_

**XXX**

They'd find blood on the terrace. My blood and Corvus'. I never wanted to runaway. But it happened. Ascanius got too close to killing me. He would have killed Corvus. Or he would forced Corvus into his world of hate.

I thought of all the people I'd be lying to. Above all, I thought of Sirius. Someone I hurt enough times, and someone who gave me a second chance. He had every right to resent me. But he was patient and understanding. He made me laugh. And he was amazing with Corvus.

It surprised me, but I felt something for him, something that felt right. Something that reminded me of Regulus.

But I believed he'd agree. He once told me I should go somewhere else, somewhere safe. He must have known I would never be safe in England.

There wasn't anything left here. Nothing but death. Ascanius will never forget and he will never forgive. I can't either. Maybe one day I can come back, but I can't see that day on my horizon yet.

I took off. I always had this escape plan. Etched in the back of mind since the day Regulus never came back. Everything was set.

The first stop was number 12 Grimmauld Place. Walburga was hardly surprised to find me with Corvus, both of us in tears.

* * *

A/N .....

....

She escapes! Mwahahaha! Epilogue is next :D (Casimir Paulaski Day: Her and Sirius don't get a happily ever after ending, but there was something! Maybe its there again in twelve years ;))


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"We're going to be late, mum."

"Pish posh."

"Mum, it's nearly _eleven_," he stressed.

"I won't let us be late, Corvus," she promised him.

They were stuck in traffic, three kilometers from Kings Cross and it was September 1st 1990. His mother sat behind the wheel of a sleek red BMW. It was a luxury sports car with two doors. Corvus had to sit in the back; he was too small for the front seat. He'd be allowed to sit up front when he turned thirteen. "I want to get a good seat," he told her. "What if we get there and there isn't any good seats left? What if I have to sit next to some weirdo, mum? I don't want that."

"No one does," she agreed. "It's a big train, Corvus, there'll be plenty of seats."

Corvus frowned and shifted restlessly in his seat. In his left hand he held his wand. It was made of ivy, 13 ½" long with a core of phoenix feather. He waved the wand, golden sparks fired.

"Corvus," said his mother, sternly, "Save the magic for Hogwarts."

"All the other kids are going to have Ollivander wands, won't they?" asked Corvus. "I bet they work better…"

"They work the same," she told him. "Besides, one day you'll appreciate that you got a wand especially made for you by Gregorovitch. He got you that wand as a special favor, he's retired you know."

"It would have been cool to get an Ollivander wand though. They say he never forgets who he sells a wand to. I didn't get to see any of Diagon Alley," he complained. "We only stayed in London for two nights."

"That's because we couldn't leave Montreal until after the house warming party," she reminded him. "The Devereux family is a very valuable client, Corvy. I very much enjoy working for them. Besides, I distinctly remember a certain eleven-year old boy having a _ball_ swimming in the pool."

"I had fun after you made us go to the party, mum. I'd much rather have come to England. There was so much I didn't get to see, we were just rushing."

"I'm sorry, I promise next year we'll have more time."

Corvus sighed, defeated. He was going to hold her to that promise, but still, it didn't make his first Diagon Alley experience any better. He had been looking forward to visiting England. They'd moved around a lot while he was growing up, due to his mother's job as a freelance crafter. But they never went to England. He only once went to England, which was in 1986 when he had to visit his dying grandmother. He didn't even know she existed before then. It was a strange experience. She was incoherent and she kept talking about her handsome sons. His mother always said they didn't have any family left after the Wizarding War. "Mum, what exactly happens at the Sorting Ceremony?"

"They bring in the first-years and they call each one up to the front of the Great Hall. Then they put a big, old hat on your head, the hat says what house you belong in."

"It doesn't hurt, right?"

She chuckled. "No, Corvy, it doesn't hurt."

"And you and dad were in Slytherin, right?"

"Yup, we were as green as it got."

"I want to be in Slytherin."

She looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled. "Try to keep an open mind about it, Corvy. The other houses are just as good."

"I know." It would be cool to go through what his parents did, to live in the same place. And his dad belonged to Slytherin. So a little part of him was Slytherin, wasn't it? Corvus wanted to have a part of Slytherin in him too.

Traffic finally opened up ahead of them. His mother took a right, drove for about five meters and got stuck in another queue of traffic. Corvus groaned inwardly. He glared outside the window. Over the building tops he saw the top of a tower from Diagon Alley. It was a dark gothic tower. "Look mum, that's the Stirling Tower, isn't it?" he pointed to it.

"W-what?"

"The Stirling Tower, it's in Diagon Alley, actually it's on the street that separates Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley," he said, brightly. "A big family of pureblood crafters owned that tower. They were the Stirling family and the best crafters were trained in that tower."

"Where did you hear all this from?" her dark almond-shaped eyes stared at him.

"I read about them in Flourish and Blotts," said Corvus. "You know, when you had to go send those letters off at the post. You told me to wait there."

"Ah… What else do you know about the Stirling family?"

"They're all dead," he said, simply. "One of them went mad. He was a Death Eater and his parents never told him that he was a half-blood. That's what made him snap. His name's Ascanius, and they had a picture of him, mum. His mug shot when they finally caught him in '81."

"Hn."

"His face was all broken and beaten up," he explained. "Alastor Moody caught him, after You Know Who was already dead. But get this, mum, they couldn't lock him away at Azkaban."

"No, he was sent to Nurmengard. Azkaban will never hold a Stirling."

"You know about them, mum, don't you? From living through the war, right?"

"Yup."

"And you and dad probably knew them because you were both crafters," said Corvus. "I should've known. They were the best at crafting, weren't they?"

"I thought they were rather over rated, actually," she said, calmly. She pulled out her wand from her designer handbag. "You were right, Corvy, we _are_ going to be late," she sighed. "You know what to do, sit back and hold on."

Corvus inhaled sharply and held onto the car's interior. His mother tapped the dashboard with her wand and slammed on the gas. Their red BMW became a blur as it launched forward. It magically wedged between rows of unmoving cars, snaked around crossing pedestrians and speedily arrived outside Kings Cross. Corvus jerked forward when the car returned to normal speed. That was fun.

His mother pulled the trolley with all his school things. He held her hand as they ran at the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Corvus forced himself to keep his eyes open as they past through the magical barrier. He didn't really see anything amazing; he saw a brick wall then a crowded platform.

Corvus never saw so many children and parents at one place at once. He took it all in with eyes wide open. His mother led him to big red steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. When he got his Hogwarts letter, his mother tried convincing him to choose another school. He could have gone to somewhere in Canada or in mainland Europe. They'd travel all over practically, except for England. But Corvus knew he belonged in Hogwarts, just like his parents. And his mother didn't argue with his decision.

His mother helped him put his things into a compartment. Already in the compartment was another first year, a boy with dark olive skin and spiky black hair. His mother encouraged him to introduce himself.

He held out his hand, "Hi, my name is Corvus Blackstone."

The other boy took his hand. "Anwar Rajan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

After possibly making his first school friend, Corvus and his mother stepped off the train to say goodbye. Corvus didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Anwar…

"Oh, I almost forgot," his mother grinned, "I have one more gift for you."

"Really? What is it?"

She pulled something wrapped in black silk out of her pocket. Corvus took it and pulled back the silk. It was a silver pocket watch that had a face set with diamonds and emeralds. He gasped.

"It belonged to your father," she told him, her eyes brimming with tears. She brushed a wavy strand of dark hair back from his face. "He wanted you to have it."

So began Corvus Blackstone's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

.

* * *

_o...o_

_o..o_

_o...o_

_x..x  
_

Why did Leandra give Corvus a fake name and a fake explanation of their lives in England? Well after Sirius' arrest for murdering Pettigrew and betraying James and Lily ((of course Leandra had huge problems believing that)) Leandra felt that it would be better to keep Corvus away from all the horrible history attached to them. What else?? Oh yeah, Leandra pays Gregorovitch extra to make Corvus' wand because she can't risk Ollivander recognizing her.

Oh and...

Surprise I'm doing a spin off for Corvus :D it will be under the name "Salazar's Salesmen"

p.s. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Especially Shaunna, who reviewed all five-hundred versions of this story, haha And to everyone really, I loved getting feedback and everyone was so encouraging and open-minded about what I did with Reg's character and whatnot. I love you all! KISSES!!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSES!


End file.
